Adventures in England
by Ishval
Summary: Revamped. Mai's leaving for England where more adventures await. Sequel to Haruhi is Haunted. Sixth in my Mai and Naru series.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright and Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here from Ghost Hunt, Initial D, Ouran High School Host Club or NCIS. The only character I own is Jessica Manyhorses and several other original characters I created.

This is the original 44 chapter story.

* * *

Things like this don't happen very often, but Naru smiled as he gazed upon Mai's sleeping figure next to him. He slid over closer to her and kissed her on the temple. "Wake up, Mai," he murmured in her ear as he brushed her hair away from her face and neck.

"Naru…" she whispered, "I don't want to get up yet."

Naru chuckled, "This is your big day," he kissed her on the neck under her ear. A positively mischievous gleam lit his cerulean blue eyes as he began tickling her on the side of her ribs.

Mai's eyelids flew open as she squealed and slid away from him.

"You're not getting away that easy," Naru smirked as he moved across the bed on his knees.

"No… Naru… please stop," Mai begged as he tickled her again and she erupted in high-pitched peals of laughter.

Naru fell on top of her as he pressed his lips to hers, "I love you, Mai."

Mai giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Oliver."

Naru released her, "As much as I'd like to continue this, you're graduating today, and tonight we'll be on a plane to London."

"So soon?" Mai could hardly believe her what he'd just said.

"Yes father needs to go back to London and we need to get started on your training, especially finding out that you can spiritually heal also."

Mai rose from the bed and her shoulders dropped as her chest ached. She would be leaving all her friends. She turned away from Naru as she bit her bottom lip and tears gathered at the back of her eyes.

Naru rose from the bed and padded barefoot across the carpeted floor gazing down on her face. He pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly to him. "I know you're sad but truthfully Mai if you're untrained the next case I take could cost me my whole world." He struggled to swallow the cotton that was forming in his throat, as he closed his eyes. Opening his eyes again, he gazed pointedly into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you like I lost Gene."

Mai put a hand to his cheek as she could see his emotions clearly on his face. "How… how long will we be gone?"

"Possibly a year, maybe two, it all depends on how well you learn what the others will be teaching you." Naru brushed his lips across her mouth. "Go on and hop into the shower, I'll use the one down the hall. I also need to confer with my parents to see if they have everything prepared for our flight."

Stepping into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and quickly undressed. As she stepped into the shower, the warm water rained onto her skin. Dipping her head under the stream getting her head wet she pushed her hair back with both hands. As she soaped up, she couldn't help the thought of leaving her parents behind as a tear slid down her cheek. More joined the race, as she continued to shower. She didn't want to leave, but she also felt that her parents would be proud of her for taking this step.

The thought was comforting as she turned around she leaned her head back into the water. As she washed the shampoo suds out of her hair, the water sent them in little streams down her back.

Turning off the water, she wrapped a towel around her body. It clung to her like a lover draping around her curves. Grabbing a second towel, she wrapped her hair into it.

Exiting the bathroom, she padded across the carpet to the closet. Pulling out her school uniform, she smiled at it sadly. This was the end of her childhood, and she placed the uniform reverently on the bed. Walking over to the dresser, she pulled out her undergarments.

Dressing quickly she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled up her leggings that reached her mid-thigh. Even though the temperature was calling for a warm day, it was still chilly outside.

Naru entered the room freshly showered and dressed. "Remember to pack your bags." He pulled out their suitcases and quickly had his packed.

Mai took her time carefully picking out several nice looking tops, skirts, skinny jeans, and shorts. Naru gave everything a glance and then pulled out some of her sweaters and packed them for her.

"Huh?" she glanced in his direction, "why the sweaters."

"Easy, it's still damp and chilly in England and I don't want you to get sick."

Mai huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess that also means that I should pack my winter coat."

"No," he chuckled. A knock at the door caught their attention. "Mai, Noll, it's getting late."

"I know, Mother," Naru sighed as he opened the door. "We were just finishing packing Mai's bag."

Martin came up and took their luggage adding it to everyone else's, he and Lin began loading it all into both the SPR van and the van that Martin had brought along for the haunted hospital case. Once loaded, Mai hurriedly grabbed a slice of toast.

Luella made fussing noises as she grabbed Mai by the wrist. "This just won't do. You need real breakfast, and pushed the girl into a chair at the table."

"It's okay, really. Usually, I'm running so late that this is all I have time for." Mai whispered.

"Not anymore you're not. You may not be married to my son yet, but I refuse to allow you to get sick because of malnutrition." Luella shook her index finger at Mai punctuating each statement with a jab to the air.

Naru chuckled as he sat down at the table followed by Lin, Madoka, and Martin. Luella whisked plates in front of their faces covered with food. She sat down last with her own plate. Everyone ate with relish, and once their appetites were sated, Naru rose from the table. "Lin and Madoka will take you to school, Mai. I'll be there with Mother and Father a bit later." He gave her a little peck on the cheek as she nodded.

* * *

The auditorium was full with row upon row of folding chairs. The graduating class sat in the middle listening to the speakers as they each gave their speeches on what a bright future these graduates were facing.

Mai couldn't focus on the statements, to her, they all sounded like the blah, blah, blah only with no real diction. All the words seemed to blend into unintelligible speech. She glanced around for Naru and his parents. She finally spotted them over to the side in one of the side galleries set aside for parents and family. Other chairs sat behind the class filled with other people who were there for each graduate.

Mai glanced down at the ring on her finger, and Naru's words came back to her. He explained that the blue teardrop diamond symbolized his ice-cold heart that was waking from its frigid existence thanks to her love for him. The circle of white and black diamond's surrounding the blue teardrop diamond was a symbol of her and him.

She glanced around the room and saw her friends Keiko and Michiru. How could she tell them she was leaving them behind today. Everything felt so surreal.

With the last speech, the class was ordered to stand and each person's name was called. Many of her fellow classmates were surprised that she was actually graduating on time with her class. They had no idea that while she was out on cases, she was doing individual self-study assignments for her classes to keep her caught up with her classmates. The work was hard and if she had problems, Lin and Yasu usually helped her, but sometimes Naru would also help.

Mai's name was called and her smile beamed as she took her diploma, shook his hand and strode off the stage and returned to her seat. Excitement ran through her, no longer a high schooler.

As the class was dismissed, she ran over to where her SPR family had gathered with Naru's parents. Everyone congratulated her. Mai was lost in a sea of emotions. Naru was firm and gentle as he pulled her into his embrace, burning her lips with his mouth.

When they separated, several pairs of eyes gawked as her friends had come over to give her well wishes. Finally, Mai found her voice. "Uhm… guys I have to tell you. Tonight I'm leaving with Naru and his family and going to England."

Keiko and Michiru squealed in delight. Each one hugged her, "Oh my gosh," Keiko squealed again. "How long will you be gone?"

"That's just it. I think I'll be gone for a year could be longer."

"Exploring Europe or something to that effect?" Michiru was excited for Mai and hugged her.

All the faces around her blurred as she fought the tears that came to her eyes and felt Jessica wrap her in a hug. "It's okay to cry, but look at it this way you're going on an adventure and taking your first steps into a larger world."

Mai wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She had to admit, Jessica was right again. She smiled at the others as she hugged all her friends. She was going to miss each one while she was away. "I promise to call or text at least once a week to let you know what's going on."

Martin checked his watch, "We have enough time to fit in a quick dinner before we leave for the airport."

Keiko and Michiru both hugged their friend one more time. Looking at the others, they smiled and then turned on Naru. "Take care of Mai," Keiko glared at him as he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Michiru shook her finger at him reminding him of a certain redheaded priestess who was snickering off to the side trying to still the laughter that threatened to bubble over. "Make Mai sad and I can make your life a living hell, Naru."

Takigawa couldn't take it anymore as both he and Ayako burst into a fit of laughter. Mirth showed in Lin's eyes as he glanced at the younger man.

"Guys," Mai gulped as she snaked an arm around Naru's waist. "Naru would never hurt me."

"Of course, I won't," he smirked down at Mai. Turning to face the girls, "I promise to keep her safe."

"We're going to hold you to your word." Both girls replied at the same time.

Mai waved to them as everyone made the walk to their respective vehicles. Jessica grabbed Mai one more time. "You know if you ever need to talk about anything call me. Ever since we met when that crazy tornado came through, I thought of you as my little sister."

Mai smiled at the older woman. "Thank you so much, Jessica, for everything."

Jessica released a nervous giggle. "I have to go, Ryosuke is expecting me."

"I'm not going to say goodbye," Mai sniffed a little as tears threatened to fall. "Instead, I'll just say see ya later because goodbye sounds so final."

Jessica waved once more as she strode over to her Mazda RX-7, and climbed in. Firing up the engine, she backed the car out of the parking slot, revved the engine once, and then sped off as a cloud of tire smoke filled the air.

Mai climbed into the van with Naru, Lin, and Madoka as Martin and Luella climbed in theirs. Both vans and Monk's car left the parking area and headed for a nearby restaurant.

* * *

The black of the oncoming night swallowed the sun. Naru noticed that Mai's face had a look of sadness but something else caught his attention. Could she be anxious? He pulled her towards him and put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Naru, what's it like in England, I only know from what I've read about it."

"The weather is colder, certain classes are expected to behave different from others, but as a whole, they're not as formal as it is here. However like here you'll meet both friendly people and of course some who are not so nice."

"So what does that mean for your family is your family within one of those classes?" Mai asked as she yawned.

"My family may be one of those but my parents don't believe in all that stiff upper crust stuff that others do." Naru chuckled, "Thank goodness my mother realized early on that I was not the type of person to be pushed into a blind date like her friends wanted my mom to do trying to pawn their daughters off on me."

Mai smiled as she settled her head on his shoulder and allowed her eyelids to close. "I'm glad too," she whispered as she fell asleep.

A click sounded from the front of the van and Naru caught Madoka smiling brightly at the young couple. "Luella is going to love this," she commented as she hit send on the camera.

Naru muttered, "I knew I should have taken your cell phone away from you."

Madoka wagged her finger at Naru. "I don't think you'll do that especially if you don't want me to introduce Mai to Elmer."

Naru's eyes narrowed as he glared at his mentor. "You wouldn't do that especially not to Mai."

"You never know what I might do," the older woman sing-song and winked as she turned back around in her seat.

Lin glanced at Madoka and shuddered. "You wouldn't do that would you?"

Madoka's eyes flashed with a little mischievous gleam. "It might actually be interesting to see what Elmer thinks of her."

* * *

Naru gently shook Mai, who opened her eyes with a flutter. "We're here," he spoke gently.

Mai sat up and stretched, she picked up her carry-on bag from the floor by her feet, climbed out the side of the van, and stumbled slightly as she rubbed the sleep from the eyes. Her heart began to race as she heard the sounds of the airplane engines as some rose to a level announcing their intent to take off, others landing. Chaos reigned around her and it began to drain her energy.

Quickly she went through the motions that Jessica had taught her and grounded the negative energies that were building around her and allowed the light energy to balance her. Turning at the sound of another car pulling in next to the van, she saw that Monk had driven the rest of SPR to see them off on their trip.

Mai reached into the van to grab her suitcase but a larger hand beat her to it, "I can't let my little sister carry her own bag," Takigawa smiled down at her as he hefted the bag out of the back of the van.

The group entered the terminal each person dealing with their own feelings about Mai leaving. Monk passed Mai's bag over to Naru, and Masako surprised everyone when she reached out and hugged Mai. "I should have said something earlier, but was afraid you'd reject my apology." A tear ran down the medium's cheek, "I'm so sorry for being so mean to you over the past two years, but I thought I had feelings for Naru, but it took an absolute crazy college student to make me see that it was just infatuation."

Mai wiped a tear away that threatened to fall as she hugged Masako. "It's okay, I guess in a way we both behaved badly."

Both girls giggled nervously as they released each other. Masako turned to Naru with a stern look on her face. "Do anything to hurt Mai and you'll answer personally to me."

Naru nodded to Masako, as Yasu was next in line to hug Mai. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Ayako grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you, but you have fun while you're in England."

Mai nodded as John hugged her, "May God keep you safe."

"Thanks, John thanks, Ayako."

Monk was last. He pulled her into a huge hug, but not one of his bear hugs. "Take care Mai," he smiled down on her as the tears she'd been fighting finally began their race down her cheeks as she hugged him back.

"Take care of yourself and the others, Monk," Mai replied, her voice breaking as she did so.

They parted as Mai felt Naru's arm wrap around her waist. "We have to go." She waved to her SPR family and wiped the tears from her eyes. This is it. She took a deep breath as they moved through crowds of people to reach the check-in desk. Mai couldn't help but sneeze as some woman walked past the cloying scent of her perfume assaulted Mai's nostrils.

They met Naru's parents at the check in desk. Martin finished with the details of having the van and trailer filled with sensitive BSPR equipment shipped on the same plane. The guy behind the counter worked on checking them in as he kept throwing flirty glances at Mai.

Naru glared, and the guy either was just plain stupid or didn't care that he was in danger of getting a tongue-lashing from the Japanese SPR branch owner.

Mai reached out to take her ticket and made sure she flashed her engagement ring at the guy behind the desk causing him to stop his advances and Naru smirked.

They found their gate and went through the security check as their flight number was called. They strode up the ramp leading to the plane and handed the stewardess their boarding passes in first class.

Once everyone was seated, the flight attendants began the list of emergency procedures. Mai's nerves began to get the better of her, as different scenarios began to race through her head. The smell of jet fuel attacked her nostrils. Her fingers clawed at the seat.

"Mai," Naru cupped her cheek and forced her to look into his eyes, "it's okay." He bent his head down and claimed her lips with his. All thought of fear left her. She barely felt the plane roll down the runway or take off, as their kiss grew more passionate. However, his phone beeped alerting him to a text message, he reluctantly pulled away from Mai. Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out he read it and glanced at the seat in front of him seeing his mother peeking through the seats at them with a huge smile on her face.

He glared back, "Mother, it's indecent to do that on a plane."

She just grinned back like the proverbial Cheshire cat. She sent him another text. He read that one, "No."

She frowned, and his phone beeped again.

He smirked at her, "Yes, I am."

Mai glanced at his phone reading the words party pooper. She giggled and leaned her head on Naru's shoulder as she guessed what Luella was getting at. "She wants grandbabies doesn't she?"

He kissed the top of Mai's head, "Yes she does, but she can wait until after we're properly married."

Mai closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with images of a crazed Luella chasing after her and Naru with a baby blanket in one hand and pacifier in the other. Mai giggled in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mai woke to find herself on the astral plane. Huh? What am I doing here? Glancing around she saw Gene approaching and couldn't help but smile.

"Mai," he smiled at the young woman's spirit form.

"So… why'd you bring me here, we're not on a case."

"Can't I spend some quality time with my future sister-in-law?" His smile softened as he pulled her into a hug. She returned the embrace. "Mother has been quite comical to you and Noll lately."

Mai giggled, "Yes she has, but is there a point to all this chit chat."

Gene pouted and took Mai's hand in his as his facial muscles slacked and a serious expression took its place. "There's a case that Father will want Noll to investigate, and I won't lie to you Mai, it's going to be dangerous for you." He turned and frowned, "I can't go into any more details at the moment, but help Noll…"

She glanced around as Gene began to fade and she reached out for him. "What do you mean? Gene? What did you mean?"

* * *

As her spiritual body reentered her physical one, she heard the loud ding as the Fasten Seat Belts sign lit up. Her eyelids opened and she glanced over to see Naru opening his eyes as well. "Morning," she whispered quietly.

Naru smiled that smile that he reserved for her and her alone which always astounded her. "Sleep well?"

Mai frowned, "Wish I could say that I did. Your brother decided to pay me a visit on the pretext of spending some time with me. Instead, he wanted to warn me about something, but you know how he can be. He was extremely vague."

Naru smirked, "That's Gene sometimes he'd give you the straight answer and other times he liked to make it a game with infuriating riddles."

The loudspeaker sounded and a pleasant voice was heard. "This is your captain speaking. We'll land in a few minutes. It's 10:30 am this morning, with a light rain and a slight breeze. The temperature is a balmy 23 degrees Celsius or 73 degrees Farenheight. Enjoy your stay and we hope you enjoyed your flight."

"We'll have time to worry about what Gene intimated later, right now we have to worry about my mother."

Mai giggled as she reached up to cup Naru's cheek. "I'm sure she'll calm down in a few days."

They felt a lurch as the plane touched the ground followed by the sound of the tires braking as the aircraft landed on the runway. The flight crew taxied the aircraft into line with the other planes disembarking passengers.

Mai's eyes grew big, as she gawked up at Naru all thought of Luella and her antics dashed from her mind. "We landed?"

He chuckled as he curved his arm around her shoulders and leaned over to her. "Yes we did," he kissed her on the cheek. He closed his eyes and hoped she would take this the right way. He moved his mouth down to her ear. "Mai, I don't know how much more I can stand being so close to you, and sleep with you but not have you entirely mine. Let's get married late July or early August," his voice was husky filled with emotion.

Mai pulled away from him and looked up into those blue eyes she dearly loved and saw the sincerity that resided within them. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed in happiness as tears of joy raced down her cheeks. Mai broke into a fit of laughter when she heard a cell phone beep from an incoming text from behind her and Naru's seats knowing that Lin and Madoka were there. She ducked her head down as her laughter grew when two loud squeals could be heard from in front and behind their seats.

Naru groaned, "Mother, Madoka, do you two have to be so loud?"

"When it concerns you two lovebirds the answer is a resounding yes," Madoka nearly screamed through the plane.

Mai and Naru both slumped down in their seats, both wishing to be off this plane before Naru's mother or mentor did anything else to embarrass them.

* * *

As they disembarked from the plane, both Luella and Madoka were arm in arm grinning like a couple of idiots. To say they were pleased would be an understatement. They were ecstatic and already making plans for the upcoming wedding in a couple of months.

As the conversed over what they wanted to do both Martin and Lin joined Naru and Mai. Martin couldn't help but chuckle, "I haven't seen your mother this happy since the day Mai's parents got married." He paused as he thought about it, "Actually the second time she was this happy was the day we adopted you and Gene."

"Is she not happy working with you at BSPR?" Lin looked at the professor quizzically.

"Oh don't get me wrong, she's euphoric working with me, but she feels the time is running out."

Mai couldn't help but ask, "Time is running out for what?"

Martin glanced at Mai and Naru, "Well with Gene's death and him being the most outgoing of the twins she had resigned herself to the fact that she would never have grandchildren. But with you and Naru being engaged, well she is seeing a new chance and wants those grandchildren as soon as possible."

"I guess I can understand how she feels, but you know what Mr. Davis I am still completely surprised you knew my parents."

Martin chuckled as a gleam sparkled in his eyes. "Mai, your mother, was one of the best research assistants I ever had, and your father was a top-notch investigator. I'm happy both you and Oliver are going to be married soon, but a word of warning Luella and Madoka can both get carried away."

Naru grunted and snorted through his nose at the same time. "Can get carried away? Look at them right now. It sounds like they're planning our entire lives at this minute."

Lin chuckled and made a noncommittal noise.

Naru glanced his way, "Some friend you are."

Martin chuckled again as they joined the two women in line for customs before heading to baggage claim.

Martin claimed his van and trailer and he pulled it around where the others waited. To make room for the extra pair, the elder Davis had them place their bags in the trailer, and then they were on the road for Cambridge.

Mai sat in the very back of the van with Naru, while Martin and Luella occupied the seats in front of them and Lin drove the van with Madoka in the passenger seat.

"How much longer until we get to Cambridge," Mai glanced out the window as they left the streets of London behind.

"Two more hours," he replied as he pulled her to him.

Lin pulled the van off the main highway onto a lane with trees that lined both sides. Their branches weaved together to make a canopy over the road. Luella pulled out her cell and made a call to the house, "Ah Rebecca please get the rooms ready and make sure Oliver's is ready for his fiancé." She hung up and put her cell phone away.

Lin turned off the road and onto a lane as Mai couldn't help but gasp as her eyes bugged out. The Davis home was an exquisite example of the Tudor architecture of King Henry VIII's day. The walls were made of mismatched brick and the windows were made of the original diamond shaped panes of leaded glass. Large semi-circular topped doors stood as silent witness to the comings and goings of many families' over the centuries.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Naru chuckled as he placed his hand on her and interlaced their fingers. "It is huge with a lot of room, but you'll like the garden out back." He stifled a yawn, "Let's go inside, jetlag."

As the group approached the door, it opened and inside stood a rotund woman with brown hair streaked with gray her hair pulled back in a bun. Laugh lines appeared around her eyes and mouth and her green-gray eyes sparkled with mirth. She ran out and enfolded Oliver with a hug, "It's been so long since you've been home, and this must be your fiancé," she turned to Mai and grabbed the girl into a huge hug like one of Takigawa's.

Rebecca clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Oliver, she's so frail. Do you even bother to feed her?"

Naru chuckled as he smirked at the woman. "Rebecca, she does eat, but we'd like to go to our room."

The woman smiled, "I'm sorry, it's just that we've missed you so around here, especially since Gene's passing, this house hasn't been the same."

Luella grinned, "Rebecca and her family work for us and are just like family."

At that Rebecca ran back inside, "Anson, Dan please come get the Davis's bags and Oliver brought his fiancé home," she announced loudly.

Naru groaned, all he wanted to do was go to bed for a while.

Anson reminded Mai of Rebecca while the other man bore no resemblance to him. Martin turned to the pair, "The luggage is in the trailer."

Anson nodded to Martin as he and his partner went to fetch the luggage. Rebecca turned to Martin, "Professor Davis would you like a little something to eat now or wait until later."

"We'll wait until then. I believe we're all worn out from the trip."

"Speak for yourself Martin," Luella grinned as she and Madoka joined the other woman. "We've got to start working on plans, two months is not a lot of time you know."

Naru led Mai upstairs to the second floor and made his way to his room. He opened his door and Mai smiled as the room itself was decorated to fit his personality. Dark wood walls framed a sliding glass door that opened onto a balcony. Dark colored drapes hung near the door, a large king-sized bed covered with a black comforter, and a mini chandelier clung to the ceiling.

"It suits you," Mai said, but she turned toward the noise of two people running towards them.

A girl about ten years old came running into view as she squealed and hid behind Naru. "Don't let him catch me," the blonde girl squealed as a teen came running up.

"Clara get your arse out here this instant," yelled the boy.

"No, you'll tell mother," the girl gripped on the back of Oliver's suit jacket tightly.

"I'm not in the mood for this," Naru glared at the teen.

"Sorry, Noll but Clara came into my room without knocking and took something of mine without asking." He glared towards his sister who was using Naru as a shield.

At that moment, the children's mother came into view. "I don't know what all this racket is about, but you two scoot and leave Oliver and his fiancé alone."

Clara peeked out from behind Oliver, "What's a fiancé?"

Cynthia Birch glared at her children. Mai almost giggled, she can be as scary as Naru when he's angry.

"That means she's going to be Noll's wife, now scoot before I have to get your grandmother, and you know she'll be angry that you're bothering them."

Both kids took off running down the hall from which they came. "Sorry Noll, they fight so much these days."

Naru nodded, "it's alright they're at that age where Clara wants to follow Christopher around."

Cynthia smiled apologetically and then turned to Mai. "Please if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Mai bowed to Cynthia.

Before anything else could be said, Naru grabbed Mai by the wrist and pulled her into the room behind him. He closed the door and locked it. He led Mai to the bed and he quickly removed his clothes down to his shorts, she pulled her oversized T-shirt that was faded from many washings and was ragged and practically threadbare around the collar from her bag.

"Mai, why do you continue to sleep in that shirt?"

She glanced at Naru, "It's one of the few things I have left of my dad's." Mai sniffed as a tear threatened to fall as she pulled the T-shirt over her head.

They both climbed under the covers, and Naru kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories."

Mai smiled at him, "it's okay."

Naru hugged Mai close as his eyes closed. She closed her eyes and collapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

Luella, Madoka, Rebecca, her husband Avery, and their sons Alexander and Anson sat at the dining room table. Luella had some paper in front of her as she worked on making a guest list. "Tomorrow night we should have an engagement party for Noll and Mai."

Madoka frowned, "Is it going to be formal or informal because I don't think Mai has any formal clothes."

"Let's make it informal then. As for the guests, I'll invite all of Noll's friends."

Madoka snorted, "He has friends? You know he's not a social butterfly."

"I know that," Luella giggled. "I was thinking of the people from BSPR, oh and I must invite Lucy and Walter Knox. They've been friends of Martin's and mine since when we were in college."

Madoka sobered, "You know they'll bring Dianne, and I hate to say it but she is a total snob."

Rebecca nodded, "I hate to speak ill of people, but that girl is a total witch. She told Christopher that she was going to marry Oliver."

"If she gets too obnoxious I'll have Dan drive her home," Anson spoke up. "You know how she hates Dan."

"As for the menu, what would you like me to prepare?" Alexander glanced at Mrs. Davis.

"I'm not particular, use your imagination."

"Oh don't forget about Mai's peanut allergy, Luella," Madoka spoke up.

"That's right, nothing with peanuts or peanut oil, Alexander."

The brown haired man nodded. "Okay, I'll remember that."

Rebecca stood seeing that both women were beginning to tire. She glanced at the clock and noted the time. "Okay as much as I get a giggle out of you and like spending time with you two, but we're going to have lots of work to do. So go get some rest, and we will see you in the morning and finish up these plans."

Luella giggled, "Your right as always Rebecca, what would I do without you around?"

Rebecca snorted, followed by a hearty laugh. "More like where would my family have been without the Davis's. Now go on shoo get out of here." She made shooing motions with her hands and the two women left the room.

* * *

Mai's eyelids fluttered open and she rubbed away the sleep. She heard the shower running from the attached bathroom, as thoughts ran through her head. What in the heck were Luella and Madoka planning for her and Naru's wedding? I don't want a big one, just friends and family but knowing Luella, it would be a grand affair, the social event of the year. She sighed as she sat up. She noticed her and Naru's suitcases had been placed in the room.

She heard the shower turn off and rose as she looked through her bag for some suitable clothes to wear, she settled on a red top, black leggings, and black flats. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she glanced at the school uniform. She heard the bathroom door open and Naru stepped out fully dressed but he wasn't dressed in his usual black office clothes instead he wore a black T-shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans.

"You're awake," he smirked at her.

"I finally got some sleep without dreams," she smiled.

"I'll let the family know you're awake, just follow the hallway to the stairs and once on the ground floor follow that corridor, it'll lead you to the kitchen and dining room." He cupped her cheek and gave her a peck on the lips, "I have to go talk with my father about beginning your training, and see if we can get started on classes at Cambridge."

"Really?" Mai had to pinch herself, could she really take classes at such a prestigious school.

He chuckled, "really."

Mai jumped up, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Naru."

Naru hugged her quickly and then left Mai in his room as she moved about getting ready for the day.

"Oliver, good morning," Alexander greeted from the kitchen as Naru entered.

"Good morning," he replied as he poured himself a cup of tea. He grimaced as he drank, but he needed it to steel himself for a confrontation with his mother. "Have you seen my father?"

"He's in the parlor with your mother and Miss Mori."

"Thanks," Naru exited the room and entered the parlor where his mother sat on a settee with his father and Madoka sat in a nearby chair.

"Good morning Noll," Madoka spoke as she grinned up at the younger professor.

"Good morning," he nodded to his mentor. "Father I wanted to talk to you about Mai and her training."

Luella rose from the settee and moved over to kiss her son on the cheek. "Tonight we have an engagement party planned for you and Mai."

"Mother, please not now. I really need to speak to father before Mai comes down." He felt irked at the way she and Madoka had seemed to take over everything that concerned him and Mai.

Martin rose and ushered his son out the back door so they could stroll through the garden and talk. The garden held many landscaped hedgerows that made delicate patterns throughout the backyard, which provided the framework for the flowers along the pathways and the delicately sculpted flowering trees. The pair stopped at the central cherub fountain.

Martin motioned for Naru to speak, "I was wondering if you wanted me to take up teaching duties again, and when Mai's training is to begin, and if she would be allowed to sit in any of the classes at Cambridge."

Martin folded his arms over his chest. "Well yes, while you're here in England I'd appreciate if you took up your teaching duties. Elmer has been doing double duty teaching his classes along with yours too. As far as Mai's training, I'd like to see her get started on that Monday, so you and she will have the weekend to prepare. I don't see a problem with her sitting in on any of the BSPR classes. It would be like auditing the course and may help some with her training. Although she might be useful assisting you with your class since it is on basic ghost hunting."

Naru nodded, "I'll talk to her about it. Now about this engagement party mother is throwing, do you know who she is inviting?"

Martin nodded and chuckled, "Don't worry Noll, I've seen the guest list and I think the only person you will have to keep an eye on is Dianne Knox."

Naru groaned. "Why would mother invite her? She claims that we are dating when it's not even true."

"Actually, your mother is inviting her parents but you know she'll have to tag along."

Naru didn't have a good feeling about what the coming day would hold. He sighed as he followed his father back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Add another Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Midsommer Murders.

Martin nodded and chuckled, "Don't worry Noll, I've seen the guest list and I think the only person you will have to keep an eye on is Dianne Knox."

Naru groaned. "Why would mother invite her? She claims that we are dating when it's not even true."

"Actually, your mother is inviting her parents but you know she'll have to tag along."

Naru didn't have a good feeling about what the coming day would hold. He sighed as he followed his father back into the house.

Mai checked her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair back and pulled it into a ponytail. The adjoined bathroom to Naru's room was twice as large as a normal one. A double vanity with granite countertops blended with the gray floor tiles, a large bathtub that could easily fit two sat to one side and was separate from the shower cubicle. She smiled at the scented candles that sat on the counter in the tub, but she was curious as to why there was another door on the other wall. Could it be connected to Gene's room? She'd have to ask Naru later.

She noticed the scar that peeked out from under the red top that was lacking an actual neckline but hung delicately from the top of her shoulders while the rest hugged her in all the right places. She pushed up the sleeves a little and her mind flashbacked to the day when Leiko's friends had held her down in the park and Leiko straddled her and stabbed her repeatedly. She visibly shuddered at the memory of that day, she noticed that the scar was less noticeable now, but she knew it was still there as she rubbed the spot on her shoulder.

She exited the bathroom, strode out of Naru's room, and followed the hallway, finding the stairs. Stepping down the steps, she reached the landing and looked around. Cynthia stepped out from a room by the steps, "Miss Mai are you lost?"

Mai smiled at the older woman, "Uhm… well… I'm afraid I am and please call me Mai."

Cynthia returned the smile, "Very well Mai, you must call me Cynthia." She led Mai to the kitchen.

Mai strode over to the stove and found the teakettle, and filled it with water. Alexander, who stepped out for a few minutes, returned. "Miss Mai you don't have to do that, I can do it for you."

Mai smiled at the man, "it's okay Naru will want his want tea."

Alexander glanced at her, "Naru?"

Madoka stepped into the room to grab a muffin. "That's Mai's name for Naru. Seems that when they first met, he acted like a total narcissist to Mai so she started calling him Naru, not realizing that in Japanese Naru is similar to Noll."

Alexander chuckled, "But why is she making tea?"

Madoka giggled. "Dear Oliver doesn't like drinking anyone's tea but Mai's. He says no one can make it like Mai can."

Mai blushed as she set the kettle on the stove. She reached across the table, picked up a muffin, and examined it carefully.

"Don't worry, we told the Birch's about your allergy to peanuts," Madoka smiled and then bit into the muffin.

Mai bit into hers and found it practically melted in her mouth. In a matter of minutes, she had devoured it. "That was so good, Alexander."

"I'm glad you like it, but I may have to ask you to teach me how to make your tea," he smiled.

The kettle began to scream for attention and she took it off the heat as she found the tea leaves and measured the proper amount into two cups. She poured the water into the cups and felt two arms wrap around her waist and a kiss at the base of her neck where it joined to the shoulder.

Mai leaned back into Naru's chest and turned her head to kiss him on the cheek. "You must have read my mind," he murmured as his face was by her ear.

Mai snorted, "No I just know your habits."

Once Mai declared the tea was ready Naru picked up his cup and took a sip, pure bliss spread across his face as he winked, and she blushed again. "We need to talk Mai," he led her into the parlor where his mother seemed to have disappeared.

They sat down on the settee, Naru took Mai's cup from her, and he placed both down on the coffee table. "My mother and Madoka decided that tonight they're throwing us an engagement party."

Mai sighed. She knew something like this was going to happen. "I had a feeling…"

Naru nodded as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well that's not all, and I really should warn you beforehand, but Mother invited two of her oldest friends and they have a daughter. She's had this delusion that she was going to marry me and I hate to say it but Gene's the one who gave her that idea while he was alive—"

"You don't have to worry, Naru. I've come realize that these girls all like to throw themselves at you just because of your looks."

Naru grabbed the bridge of his nose letting his irritation show. "She's a real snob. Her parents you'll like them they're down to earth like mother and father and the Birch's, but Dianne—"

"I understand she's another Masako so I should just try to ignore her."

Naru bobbed his head as pulled her into his lap. "You're the only one for me," he held her close and rested his chin on top of her head. "Father said that your training will start on Monday. He even suggested that you assist me while I teach my class, and sit in on another professor's class besides his own. You'll be meeting him tonight so I want to prepare you."

Mai cocked her head to the side in that fashion that he found cute. "Well this guy has his hair like Einstein's and he tends to go off on tangents, so please avoid getting into a discussion about the astral plane at all costs. I don't need him to find out that Gene is your spirit guide. If he does, he'll follow you constantly wanting to know more."

"Sure, I'll do what I can to stay away from him," she leaned into his chest and placed her arms around his waist. She jerked up and gasped, "But Naru I have nothing to wear for this party tonight."

Naru chuckled, "Don't worry, you look fine."

They heard a click and the room was filled with a blinding bright illuminated flash. Naru turned his head and saw his mother standing in the doorway. "Mother—"

"Oh shut it, dear," Luella giggled at her son, "You two look so cute together I couldn't resist, and I have to agree with my son, you look beautiful. I called everyone and told them about the party tonight, it's casual."

She took a seat in a nearby chair, "So have you two set the date yet for the wedding?"

Naru released his grip on Mai as she stood up and sat back down beside him, and picked up her teacup taking a sip. "My birthday is July 3rd and I was thinking maybe two weeks after that." She glanced at Naru as he sat back in his thinking pose.

She began to worry, as the silence became ear shattering. She glanced at both of them as she felt like a fish out water suffocating from a lack of air. Breath Mai, she told herself as she took in a breath of air and let it back out with a sigh.

Naru glanced at Mai seeing the worry on her face. "July 27th sound okay to you?"

"Yes it does," Mai smiled at Naru as Luella gasped drawing both her son and his fiancé's attention to her.

"Mai, do you know what day July 27th is?"

The young woman shook her head, "No, I don't."

Luella smiled softly as she rose from her seat and gripped Mai's hands with hers. "It's the same day your mother and father were married on 19 years ago. I think her wedding dress is here in the attic too since they were married in the garden out back by the fountain."

Mai gazed at Luella with tears in her eyes, "That would explain why my mother was so melancholy on that day. She never told me why when I asked her about it. She'd just smile and say that it was a special day." She glanced at her feet as tears welled in her eyes.

Luella pulled her into a hug, "Remember we're your family, too." The older woman glanced at her son and saw something that she'd never thought she'd see since Gene's death, a slight smile on Oliver's face. Her eyes began to water as a tear slid down her face. "Oh, Oliver…" she wiped the tear away as she smiled back at her son. "I never thought I'd ever see a smile from you again."

He smirked as he gazed at the women who meant most to him and let a slight chuckle escape his lips, "You can thank Mai for that."

Mai blushed as Luella released her from the hug. The older woman glanced pointedly at her son. "You have some free time before the party, why don't you two go take a walk or something." A gleam lit her eyes.

Naru rolled his eyes at Luella, he knew what that gleam meant. She was still in grandbaby mania mode.

* * *

As Naru and Mai strolled through the garden, Avery Birch met them as he was checking the grounds. "Good afternoon, Oliver, and this must be the girl I've heard so much about." He took Mai's hand in his and kissed the back of her hand.

She smiled at the older man. "I'm Mai Taniyama."

"You're the daughter of Kaname and Ichiro Taniyama?"

"Yes sir," she blushed as she ducked her head trying to hide the sudden redness that appeared on her cheeks.

"I knew your parents well. They were here all the time with Martin and Luella. They were even married in this garden over there by the fountain." He pointed to the cherub fountain that happily sprayed water into a small pond that reflected the sun as its golden rays lit the land.

He checked his watch, "Oh my I must be going, the party will be starting soon, and I don't want to incur Rebecca's wrath if I'm late."

Oliver chuckled as the man hurried off to the house. "We should go inside too."

Mai nodded as she strode with Naru towards the house. The more she saw of the garden, the more she liked the idea that was forming at the back of her mind. She felt an attachment to the backyard now more than ever discovering that her parents were married there.

As they entered the house, they ran into Madoka and Lin, poor Lin looked exhausted. Madoka beamed as she held a couple of bags. "Mai," she called to the younger girl. She held the bags out, "Here are some things that Lin and I bought for you in town."

"Oh no Madoka I couldn't—"

"Yes you can, they're our gift to you for your engagement. I knew you didn't have any special clothes," she left the emphasis on special, "and I know you're going to look great in them. Now hurry up and go get ready, you don't want to miss your own party."

As Mai ran for the stairs, Luella waved Madoka over into the parlor. "Did you get them?"

Madoka smiled brightly as she pulled one of the small packages out of the bag. "They are so cute," she passed it over to Luella, who smiled brightly.

"Dan's making the labels so why don't you and Lin go and start getting them on those favors. Alexander and Anson are setting up the food so now all we need are the guests and the future bride and groom."

Madoka's grin even scared Lin. I'm not sure I want to ask her to marry me.

* * *

Mai entered Naru's room and heard the shower running. Opening one of the bags, there was a sleeveless top with a cut round neckline and a v cut back that gave it a classy feel. It was black with a laser cut design on the front with sequins, and a satin belt that would accentuate the waist. The other bag held a pair of shiny black leggings that shimmered like leather but the material was too soft to the touch and it didn't make the creaking sounds that leather would.

Mai heard the water shut off and decided this would be as good a time as any to find out about the other door. As Naru exited the room, he noted the new clothes and tried to imagine what she would look like in them. "Naru," he looked up at her as she spoke, "Does the other door in the bathroom connect to Gene's room?"

"Yes, it does."

"I was…" she glanced up at Naru, "I was just wondering."

Naru smirked, "Watch out about that curiosity, they say it killed the cat."

Mai blushed and then smacked him on the arm lightly, "Jerk."

Naru chuckled, as he took her hand in his, "but you still love me, though."

Mai gave him a peck on the cheek, "Of course I do, silly. I need to take a shower and get dressed."

* * *

After showering and changing into her clothes, she stepped out of the bathroom to find Madoka standing there. "Oh, Mai I knew you'd look great in them." She grinned at the younger woman, "I need to fix your hair."

She pushed Mai into a chair by the sliding glass door and began to brush her hair. Quickly she set it into a cute messy bun on the top of Mai's head but left two sections of hair that cascaded down as two long spirals. Satisfied with her work she pronounced the Mai ready.

Madoka giggled, "Noll is going to flip when he sees you."

Mai giggled as an image of Naru doing a backflip flashed through her mind. Madoka led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the ballroom.

* * *

Several guests milled about the ballroom talking amongst them as Naru stood with his parents. More guests arrived including the Knox's with their daughter Dianne. Dianne upon seeing Oliver rushed over to him. She flashed her blue eyes upon him, "I knew you'd ask me to marry you one day, Oliver," she spoke as she tried to sound seductive instead of her shrill voice which sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Her makeup was as garish as she tended to follow all the new makeup trends. Naru couldn't help it when he sneezed as her perfume hung in the air around her.

He nodded acknowledging her but said nothing. She flipped her wavy blonde hair in his direction and he turned to a more interesting conversation going on behind him concerning Professor Elmer Pudgetuttle.

Bernard Farnsworth and Julian Miller of BSPR were discussing the case that came across Martin's desk. "So the church asked for us to investigate," Bernard ran his hand through his red hair, which reached his collar. "Ah Oliver, you might find this interesting we received a call from Aldgate to investigate Saint Botolph's Church. As you know, the church that sits there now was built in the 1740's. However, there was another church on the property that dated back to the Norman Conquest."

Julian decided to interrupt, "To make a long story short they went out there because some woman saw a man wandering around the property dressed in the period clothes of King Henry the VIII's time. Bernard and Elmer get there and go snooping around and Elmer came back with several photographs of the man—"

"Elmer found one some old coffins behind a wall and the lid of one was disturbed. He found the corpse of the man from his pictures. The corpse was very well preserved." Bernard shot Julian a glance that said interrupt me again and I'll punch your lights out.

"Interesting," Oliver crossed his arms across his chest. "Did you pursue this case to its completion? I would be interested in reading the report."

"Yes, Maria was able to contact the spirit and get him to cross over, so case closed," Bernard smiled triumphantly.

Naru nodded and he felt someone trying to grab his arm. Turning he found Dianne smiling. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Don't you think you should propose and give me my ring, after all, it is our engagement party."

He narrowed his eyes at her as his face took on its usual frosty demeanor. "And what gave you that idea?"

"Why when your mother called to tell my parents."

"So you just assumed. I think you should join your parents then you can find out what is going on." Naru pressed his lips together as he stalked away from her exiting the room.

Luella and Lucy Knox witnessed the exchange. Lucy brushed a strand of blondish gray hair out of her face. "I'm sorry about Dianne, she's been this way ever since she heard that Oliver had returned from Japan with Eugene's body last year."

Luella frowned as sadness shown in her eyes at the mention of her oldest son's death, "It's been hard getting over the loss, but Oliver brought home the most charming little Japanese girl to be his bride, and I couldn't be any happier." Mirth played in her eyes. Movement in the hallway caught her eye, "Oh here she is."

Lucy turned to see Oliver escorting the young woman into the room, "Oh your right she is so cute."

Luella giggled, "It took them about two years for him to ask her and her to say yes."

Dianne turned to see Oliver with the woman on his arm. She stomped up to him and in her shrillest and loudest voice ever, "Oliver, who is this?"

"Dianne Knox, my fiancé Mai Taniyama."

"It's nice to meet you," Mai smiled at her.

"O… Oliver…" Dianne stammered trying to get the words out. "You were supposed to be proposing to me." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Dianne, I never told you that, and I never once gave you the impression that I had any feelings for you. You assumed that I would, now if you're finished embarrassing yourself, I suggest you either join the party or leave."

As Oliver led Mai around, he introduced her to many people, before they could move, however, a man with black swept back hair that looked like he was stuck in a wind machine came up. "Hello, you must be Mai Taniyama," his voice made Mai want to laugh sounding like it came from sucking air from a helium balloon. "I'm Professor Elmer Pudgetuttle and you'll be attending a class I'm teaching I hear."

Mai struggled to try to keep her emotions in check and maintain her composure. She had to bite the inside of cheek to keep the laughter at bay that was threatening to bubble over. Naru could feel the strain and could see it on her face, so he answered for her. "Yes, she will if you'll excuse us."

"Oh yes, " the man said absently.

Naru led her out of the ballroom to a part of the garden. She doubled over in laughter. After a couple of minutes, she regained control and wiped tears of laughter from her face. "Oh thank you so much for the warning on both counts."

Naru smirked at her as placed his hand alongside her cheek and cupped it as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers kissing her tenderly. As they parted, he smiled softly, "We should go back inside."

Mai slipped her arm around his and the pair re-entered the ballroom. He led her over to the food table and she took a small plate and then placed a few little finger sandwiches, and a few vegetables and some fruits and then picked up a cup of tea at the end. Naru followed her as other guests began to fill their plates.

Moving over to a small table, they were joined by two people that neither had seen before. Both were friendly. "Hello, your Oliver Davis right? So that makes you Mai Taniyama."

"Yes, but I'm at a loss as to who you are sir," Naru asked as suspicion filled his voice.

The man chuckled, "I'm an old friend of your father's Detective Chief Inspector Tom Barnaby, and this is my wife, Joyce."

Joyce leaned forward, "Actually that's retired Detective Chief Inspector," she giggled as she eyed her husband. "I think he just likes the sound of the title."

Mai couldn't help but giggle. She didn't feel threatened by the pair and they seemed as sincere as they sounded.

Martin caught the attention of his son and had a glass of champagne delivered to him. "It's time for you to give a toast, son."

Naru mentally groaned and then stood while he lifted the glass in the air holding it towards Mai. He made a throat clearing noise as everyone quieted down. "Mai, you are a blessing that came into my life when I withdrew from the rest of the world as though no one would ever love me for me. I was wrong. You're always there for me even when I tried to shove you away. You came back and stayed by my side never asking for anything more in return. I have to say that I am the luckiest man alive and will do everything I can to keep you happy and safe." He took a small sip of the champagne.

Mai blushed, as she turned as pink as strawberry ice cream. Applause was heard around the room.

Dianne Knox glared at both Mai and Naru. How could he reject me over that little tramp that's only out for his money? She held the tiny box in her hand; it was a small set of measuring spoons that read Love Beyond Measure on the box, then it had the date they became engaged which was April 30 and their future wedding date of July 27.

As Oliver kissed Mai with a passion she'd never saw before, she threw the favor on the table and ran out of the house as fast as she could. "You will be mine, Oliver."

* * *

Dianne couldn't get the image of her Oliver kissing that tramp out of her mind. Had she bewitched her man in some way? She tossed and turned in her bed all night long until she finally made a decision. Picking up her cell, she opened it and began to scroll through her list of contacts. The smile that flashed across her face was like that of a barracuda seeing its prey. If only her parents knew of her ties with particular underworld, thugs, they would die of embarrassment.

However, the young woman could care less of what anyone thought. Mai was the thorn that she would have removed from her side. After making, several calls and having several people turn her down, she screamed in frustration. Finally settling on her last chance she called Rush, of course, that was his nickname but Nate Powers was good at what he did.

She hit the talk the button as the phone automatically dialed. After several rings, she heard his voice on the other end of the phone. "Hello, Luv," the male voice sounded a bit out of breath, "and why are you calling me at this hour?"

"I have job—"

"What's the job or should I say who is the task?" he asked quickly as she heard a female whisper his name in the background.

"Her name is Mai Taniyama and she's Oliver Davis's fiancée."

The woman in the background shouted in half anger and disappointment as Dianne heard the rustle of sheets. "You must be daft," he growled into the receiver and Dianne had to pull the phone away from her ear slightly. "Everyone knows the Davis's have friends in high places not only in England but all over the world."

"But I need her out of the way then Oliver will see he loves me, not that tramp."

"I'm Sorry Luv, but no one in their right mind will take your job, not even me. There's even word that you've ruffled some feathers in Japan and a very powerful man heard about your little job and he's sending some people here to stop you."

She swore she could hear Nate smile on the other end of the phone. "Besides, you don't want the younger Doctor Davis to learn about your little secret do you? Oh and if you think about having me shut up cause I know about your little secret I have the information securely hidden and instructions have been given that the flash drive will be delivered to Oliver Davis upon my death, and then you will find out that what real evil you have wrought."

Before he could hang up, she yelled into the phone, "Wait," she calmed down before she disturbed the entire Knox household. "Do you know of anyone I can hire?"

"Well, there is one guy. He's Japanese and one crazy arse. They say he's brilliant at what he does but tread lightly. If you think I'm bad, he's worse. I hear he took out a whole gang of bikers by himself." He rattled off an overseas phone number to her. "They call him K-dog."

She hung up the phone and then dialed the number for this guy named K-dog.

* * *

A knock sounded on the bespectacled man's door. "Enter," the man called from behind his desk.

"Sir, your suspicions were correct. Not only did Miss Knox try to hire an assassin to kill Miss Taniyama, but she has contacted a man here in Japan."

"Did you select the men I requested?"

"Yes sir, they are on their way to England right now, and will discreetly provide her the protection you requested."

"Very well," he nodded dismissing the man.

* * *

Martin glanced at the wall clock in his home office, six am. He sighed as he sat down behind his desk. He needed to go over the notes of a new case he'd accepted. He ran a hand through his dark hair that was graying at the temples. Pulling the file over in front of him, he opened it but became distracted by a blond head and a pair of blue eyes peeking in through the doorway at him.

A smile crossed his face, "Come on in Clara," he called out to the youngest of the Birch family. "What brings you here?"

"Christopher is mad at me again," she pouted.

He couldn't help but compare her to Gene at the same age, especially when Oliver got mad at his older brother. He felt a little moisture in his eyes. "And why is Christopher mad at you again?" He had a feeling she'd snuck into her older brother's room again.

"I went into his room and accidentally broke one of his models." Tears welled in the ten-year-olds eyes.

"Did you tell him it was an accident?"

The blonde head bobbed up and down as she nodded. "I told him…" she sniffed as she fought to hold back her tears. "He said he was going to spank me since mom and dad wouldn't."

A dark expression crossed the man's face. He abhorred violence of any kind.

Clara cringed in fear as she heard her brother's shouts as he called her name. "Hide me, please Uncle Martin," she honestly looked terrified of her brother's rage.

"Actually, could you go do something for me?"

The girl nodded, hoping that whatever the man before her needed took her out of range of her brother.

"Would you go get Lin and Madoka for me?"

A huge smile crossed the girl's face, "Sure," she ran out of the room quickly.

Martin began reading over the notes he'd made on the case and one thing upset him. He knew it would be hard to keep Oliver out of this, but he would have to try. Hearing a knock, he glanced up to see both Lin and Madoka waiting for him. He motioned for them to take a seat. "You two remember Tom Barnaby and his wife from the party last night?"

Madoka smiled, "Yes I remember they shared a table with Mai and Noll."

Martin steepled his fingers on the desk and rested his chin on the fingertips. "Tom asked for BSPR to take a case and I agreed. His daughter, who lives on the other side of Cambridge, is having experiences at her home. Her husband has moved out of the house after being attacked several times. The spirit haunting the house seems to have a problem with men with dark hair and blue eyes, which her husband has."

"So you need us to figure out how to keep Noll off the case?" Lin shot the professor a glance.

"Yes, I don't want anything happening to him."

Madoka snorted, "You know trying to keep him off a case is like asking a bird not to fly."

"I know," Martin nodded.

Madoka giggled, "Well Luella and I could always kidnap Mai, which would keep him off the case."

"That's not a wise idea," Lin interjected. "Would you like to see him blow the house up with his PK looking for her?"

All three were at a loss as to how to broach the subject of keeping the younger Davis off a case. Martin sighed.

* * *

Mai found herself on the astral plane standing in front of a smaller house but built in the same style as the Davis's house. She heard a noise as if someone was calling to her from inside. Opening the door she found herself in a living room, she glanced around at the modern furnishings. Then she smelt it, blood she turned around quickly as she felt eyes on her and came face to face with a woman. She was dressed in a maid's uniform from possibly the late 1800's. Her once beautiful face was battered and bruised. Blood dripped from her mouth and head bruises all over her exposed extremities. Her eyes were filled with pain, anger, and hurt. "I'll kill them all," the woman whispered as blood began to seep across the floor.

* * *

Mai's eyes moved rapidly back and forth behind her eyelids. She opened her eyes and sat up as cold sweat poured down her face and her hands were shaking. She breathed heavily as her hands gripped the sheets.

"Mai," the sound of Naru's sleep-tinged voice filled her ears making him sound unbelievably sexy. He reached out for her and felt her trembling. Instantly he came to full awareness. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream, and I think it was one of those dreams," she whispered. The woman's image still fresh in her mind she explained the dream to Naru. "The odd thing is that Gene didn't appear in my dream but she did. She's definitely English, but other than that I don't know anything about her."

"We should go talk to my father," Naru suggested.

She nodded as they both rose for the day.

* * *

A private plane landed at the airport outside of Cambridge. As it taxied to the small terminal three men onboard prepared to disembark. The leader of the group passed out a picture of the girl to the other two men. "This is the most recent picture of Miss Taniyama. We are to protect her or not bother returning to Japan, those were the master's orders."

The other two men saluted their leader, "Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Mai glanced at her watch noting it was a quarter till eight. She sighed. Even her dreams wouldn't let her sleep in late.

Mai and Naru entered the dining room and joined Luella, Martin, Madoka, Lin and the Birch's all enjoying the morning meal. Rebecca smiled at the pair, "Come on you two grab yourselves a plate and join us," She winked at the couple.

Mai let out a nervous laugh, "I had all intentions of sleeping late, but I had a dream, I think it's a case."

Martin almost choked on his food as he swallowed the bite down.

Oliver had his back to his father and missed the man's reaction. "Didn't you say last night that you'd taken a new case," he turned towards his adoptive father with a smirk on his face.

Naru glanced at Madoka and she couldn't hide her shock and Martin definitely looked guilty. He took his plate now filled with an assortment of fruits and vegetables to the table along with some rice.

Mai remembered the diet that Jessica had given her and began selecting some food that would fit in. It was designed to keep her energy up to par if she needed to use her spiritual healing.

She sat at the table next to Naru and began to eat along with the others.

* * *

A commercial plane landed at the Cambridge airport. Two blond men disembarked from the plane at the terminal. One of the pair was taller and wore a hard look while the shorter had a look of pure crazy in his eyes.

"You know what we're here for Kenta," the taller man spoke to the younger man.

"Sure K-dog I know."

* * *

The Davis family along with Lin, Madoka, and Mai moved into the parlor. Martin sat down on the settee joined by Luella. "Oliver," the older man gazed at his son as his words took on a serious tone. "I don't want you to go on this case. This spirit attacks men with dark hair and blue eyes."

"Father, I have never backed away from a case ever, including the Urado case."

Martin pinched his lips together. What did he need to do to get his son to leave this case alone? "Son think about Mai."

"I am thinking about Mai." He wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. "Mai is usually the one who finds the information needed to solve a case, she's very helpful with her clairvoyant dreams."

"I know, I've read all the reports Lin and Madoka have sent home in the past, but—"

Tears welled up in Mai's eyes. Her intuition was screaming and Gene had warned her about this case. Mai felt it was necessary to speak up. "Mr. Davis, you have to allow Naru to go on this case." She blurted out as a tear rolled down her face. "It's that important, I can't really explain why but something inside me tells me he needs to be." She balled her hands up into fists as she gazed at Naru, "I trust him completely, and for once in your life," she turned her head to face Naru's father, "You should trust him too. Gene does, I guess that's why he pulled me onto the astral plane on the plane ride here. He told me that I needed to stay by Naru's side and protect him. At the time, it didn't make sense, but nowI can see the connection. This is the case he was referring to, I can feel it."

Martin allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips, "I guess there's nothing I can say or do to stop you. You are eighteen after all." He turned his attention to Mai as a soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You are definitely your mother's daughter. I can't tell you how many times she scolded me in the past for as she put it silly mistakes. Now, what about this dream you had this morning?"

Mai sat and explained her dream. She described how the woman's clothing was from the mid to late 1800's and how she looked like she had been beaten severely. "That's all I know so far, but there's one thing that has been nagging at me. Usually when I have a dream like this Gene is there to guide me, only, this time, he wasn't."

"Maybe he decided that since your powers have grown that it was time for him to pass on," Madoka suggested.

Luella smiled sadly, "I can only hope he has," a tear slipped from her eye and ran down her cheek.

Martin held his wife tightly, "That's all we can hope for."

Naru hugged Mai tightly. She surprised him when she fought for him being on the case. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as he gazed into those cinnamon brown eyes, "Thank you for believing in me," he whispered.

She placed her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for letting me into your world," she whispered back as she smiled softly. "I'll always believe in you, Oliver."

* * *

The pair of blond-haired men checked into a hotel. Once in their room, the taller man pulled out a burn phone. Dialing a number, he sat on a chair in the corner while the other man pulled out another device and set it up to record.

A female answered the phone with a pleasant sounding voice, "Hello?"

Sounding rather harsh K-dog growled into the phone, "Don't say a word until I'm finished speaking. I'm in town but for the job I want double the pay, I brought my pal who's crazy as a loon but he's a good man. You'll hear from me when the job is finished."

"I hired you, not you and a plus one," the female practically screamed into the phone.

"Either accept the new deal or no deal."

"Fine… fine, I agree. Now get on with it and kill the Taniyama tramp."

He hung up the phone glanced at his partner who wore a toothy grin as he gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Dianne frowned, this deal was getting worse, and how was she going to come up with another ten million yen before the Bank notified her parents of the large cash withdrawals.

* * *

Lin, Naru, and Martin exited the parlor and strode to the library. They went over Martin's notes and whom the younger Davis wanted to bring with them on the case. Of course, one of the first people on Naru's list was Mai followed by Dan Birch, who was an accomplished investigator. He included on the list the less irritating of BSPR's investigators Bernard Farnsworth and Medium Maria Scott, along with himself and Lin.

As he gave Martin his list of personnel, his father glanced at the paper. Martin's eyebrow rose, "Are you sure?"

"You heard her in the parlor and I do need her with me in case something happens that I may need to use my PK."

As Martin was about to protest Lin spoke up. "No need to worry, I will protect the both of them. Mai has become an accomplished young woman even if she is a bit reckless from time to time." A small almost unnoticeable smile crossed Lin's face. "I've come to think of her as my own daughter if I had one of my own I'd want her to be like Mai."

Martin reluctantly agreed. "When do you want to start this case so I can give Mrs. Dixson a call?"

"I'd actually like to start it this evening, but putting the equipment needed and getting the personnel together can be a task upon itself. So let's see about tomorrow after my class," Naru suggested.

Martin nodded, "Sounds good. I'll get Dan to make the phone calls while you and Lin head to BSPR and get the equipment together. You can use the trailer as a base."

* * *

Mai glanced at Madoka and Luella. She had taken one stand today. She figured it couldn't hurt to take another. She cleared her throat, "Luella, you know I respect your opinion and I'm grateful for everything you've done, but I would like to have some kind of say in the wedding plans." She hoped she hadn't offended the older woman.

Mai gulped as both women glanced at each other and turned to her with maniacal gleams in their eyes. Madoka perched herself on the arm of the chair Mai sat in. "So have you decided where you want to have the wedding at, although it is a little bit late to try to book a church?"

"If you'd allow it," Mai gazed at Luella, "I thought that the garden would be the perfect spot." Mai blushed as she hoped to make the others understand, "Before I even met Avery yesterday I had a feeling about the garden, it was like I was connected to it. He told me my parents were married on that exact same spot." She lowered her head hoping they wouldn't think she was silly but at the same time her heart hurt, "I miss them so much."

Madoka wrapped her arms around Mai and squeezed her tightly. "It's okay, we know you miss them."

"Besides," Luella piped in, "It is the perfect spot, and we can put up a tent in case of rain," Luella remembered something that was nagging at her. "I believe I have your mother's wedding dress in the attic. Why don't we go see."

"But, wouldn't it have yellowed with age?"

"If I remember correctly we put it in a self-contained garment bag to protect it from aging. It was a beautiful dress."

The three women headed for the attic for their little excursion.

* * *

Tachibana glanced at his two subordinates. "This will be easier if one of us could get into the household, but from what I understand the Birch family has been working here for generations."

"What about a tracking device isn't there a way we could plant one on her so we know where she is at all times."

"That's why I'm here to do the thinking, Aijima. The only way we could plant a tracking device on her would be if they left to go shopping or something," Tachibana gazed at the man with wonder. How did he get to be one of Kyoya's trusted bodyguards he'd never know? Although, sometimes he did have a good idea, well more like rarely. If Kyoya wasn't around to give the commands, then it was up to Tachibana to take over the job.

"I've got movement on the east side of the house. Looks to me like this K-dog might be making his move."

Tachibana checked the thermal scan and smacked Hotta upside the head. "That's a kid, looks like a nine or ten-year-old girl." Why do idiots surround me?

* * *

"Let's hear it," K-dog asked the younger man with him.

"Looks like your hunch was right, there are three guys on the opposite side of the house. Who do you think they are?"

"Well, from what Jessica was saying this friend of Mai's is or I should say was in that rich kid's school and a member of the host club. One of them is the son of Yoshiro Ootori."

"You don't mean the Ootori group?"

"That's the one, so I suspect these guys are from the Ootori's secret police."

The younger man sighed, "How long do we have to play this routine of K-dog the assassin and Crazy Kenta?"

K-dog laughed, "Until we make sure Mai is safe. I guess Rush still thinks I'm with the bikers, I suppose that's why he recommended me to this Dianne."

"So when are we going to bust her at her own game?"

"I have to talk to Mai, but it has to be somewhere when she's alone, so Kenta you may have to drive like a madman to get Ootori's goons to follow you."

Kenta smiled at his mentor. "That won't be a problem. I am the Redsuns number three driver."

K-dog chuckled, "I thought you'd see it my way."

* * *

Madoka, Luella, and Mai climbed the small staircase that led to the attic. Luella opened the door and gazed around the area, finding the light switch she flipped it. The light itself blinked and hummed into life as it shined over the center of the large room.

As the trio entered the room, they saw some dusty antique ornaments that stretched back through the history of the Davis family. Dust motes floated in the thin shaft of light from the dormer window at one end of the room. Every move meant another creak, echoing around the attic.

They tread softly, but the floorboards creaked and moaned. Trunks littered the room and its musty smell caused Mai to sneeze as the dust tickled her nose. There was something magical about the attic and it drew Mai in. All the antique wood painted a picture of a former glory.

"It's over here," Luella called out as she opened a trunk. Removing some of the clothes, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. It was a simple dress light lace sewed to the thin straps. It looked more like a white evening gown than a wedding dress, but that gave it a charm, especially with the simple silver belt with a buckle that resembled a man's bow tie.

A veil of marriage rested inside the bag when she wore it the veil itself would reach down to Mai's upper arms, and it was so sheer that it would give her face an angelic appearance. A little silver tiara would attach the veil to her hair.

"It's perfect," Madoka smiled as she hugged Mai.

Mai nodded as her emotions gave way, she could see her mother wearing the dress, and she allowed the tears to fall.

Luella understood how Mai felt. She too had lost her mother at an early age, but she had sisters and father to care for her, unlike the girl she now comforted who had been alone. "It's okay."

Luella led Mai to the exit and the trio left the attic as a clap of thunder sounded outside. Mai jumped as her eyes grew large and she flinched at the noise.

Madoka passed the garment bag to Luella, "I'll take Mai to Noll's room. She's terribly afraid of thunderstorms."

* * *

Naru heard the thunder and glanced at Lin, "You can finish up here I have to find Mai," he turned on his heel and hurried out of the room.

"Oliver," Martin called out at his son's receding back.

"Let him go, Mai needs him," Lin spoke up. "Ever since the tornado went through Shibuya Mai has developed a paralyzing fear of thunderstorms. He made a promise that he would always protect her."

Martin's chest thrust out as a gleam of pride showed in his eye that his son had grown into a man. "I always wondered if he'd ever grow up to care about someone else. I'm glad to actually be able to see all these new changes in Oliver."

Lin chuckled, "I agree, but he'll always be standoffish to others."

Martin chuckled as he sat down at his desk.

* * *

K-dog pulled out his cell phone and pressed the buttons dialing a number in London. He heard a pleasant sounding voice on the other end, "Michael Dearing, please." He sat back in his chair as it creaked.

Kenta glanced at the number two driver of the Redsuns. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Sure it is, even Ryosuke said it would be a good idea to get in contact with all local law enforcement. If Dianne is allowed to run, amuck as she has there is a possibility that she'd actually find someone crazier to take this job and that could mean Mai could die. I for one don't want to have to tell Jessica that she died when we could have done something to stop this. Besides, Jess would never forgive me and neither would Ryosuke. I don't want to disappoint my brother and his girlfriend."

Thunder clapped outside the hotel as lightning flashed nearby. A driving rain began to fall from the heavens as the wind whipped sheets of tears over the countryside. "Looks like we'll be staying inside for a while," Kenta gave an offhand comment as K-dog nodded.

He heard a suave sounding British man's bored voice through the cell reminding him of 007. "Michael Dearing."

"I assume I can call you Inspector Dearing?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm a friend of a girl named Jessica Manyhorses, you may remember her. Well, her friends Oliver Davis and Mai Taniyama are in the country. You might find this interesting but a hit has been put out on Miss Taniyama."

He heard the man's chair creak over the phone so he assumed that now Dearing was paying more attention to what he had to say. "Can I ask how you came by that information?"

"I was hired by the person who put out the hit, but I can assure you that Mai is a friend and instead I'll help put the woman who put out the hit away. I also suspect that you would be able to solve some other unsolved crimes."

"Now you have my attention is there any way you can prove what you say."

"I have her on tape—"

"I'm sorry but that's not enough. We need to catch her incriminating herself in front of witnesses."

"That will be a little tricky, but not impossible. I'm going to suggest that we meet up somewhere and discuss this in a bit more detail."

"I'd be interested in hearing how you got involved in this."

"That's a story to be told in person," K-dog paused. "I'm staying at the hotel near the airport in Cambridge meet me in hotel dining room say about 6 pm and I'll explain everything. Ask for K-dog."

"I'll be there." The phone clicked.

* * *

Mai clung to Madoka as thunder clapped outside again. "Where's Naru," she whispered as her breathing increased and her face turned white. She broke out into a cold sweat as she trembled uncontrollably.

As Naru pushed the door open, he stepped in as an annoyed but grateful expression briefly crossed his face as he glanced at Madoka, who took that as her cue to leave.

Mai glanced at Naru as her thoughts swam making it nearly impossible for her to breathe. She felt his hands on her shoulders causing a tingle to cross her flesh.

Naru pulled her into his arms as another clap of thunder sounded from outside and she clung to him desperately as a protective hand pressed her closer to him. Mai snuggled into his embrace. He placed a finger under her chin pulling her face up as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

As they separated, Naru quickly lifted her up into his arms and laid her on his bed. He stepped back as he pulled his T-shirt off over his head and threw it on the floor and lay down beside her. His fingers caressed her cheek, as explosive currents raced through her heart and her pulse pounded.

Naru claimed her mouth again as he slipped his hand inside her blouse feeling her body tremble. One hand slid down her stomach to the swell of her hips. She moaned into his mouth as she enjoyed these sensations.

* * *

Madoka stood outside the door to Naru's room as she heard the first moan. "OMG," she pulled out her cell and called Luella's hoping the other woman had her phone on her.

"Madoka, why'd you call me on the cell when you could have found me in the sewing room with Rebecca?"

Madoka giggled, "I thought you'd like to know your son is busy making you a grandbaby."

The scream of delight that came through the receiver was enough to cause the pink haired woman to wonder if she'd have some hearing loss from that ear. Before she could say anything else, a hand reached out and took her phone away from her. Looking up she found herself staring into Lin's scowling face.

"What happens between Naru and Mai is their business, not yours or Luella's." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled the hyperactive woman from the vicinity of the teen's room. Deep inside him, he couldn't be happier for the pair.

* * *

A tall blond Japanese man sat in a secluded booth towards the back of the hotels dining room. Movement across the floor caught his eye as he noticed the waiter leading another man over to his table.

"K-dog?" the brown-headed man with a little touch of gray to his temples asked.

The blond man nodded as the other man took a seat. "Michael Dearing?"

The brown-headed man nodded as the waiter came back. "Are you both ready to order?"

K-dog placed his order as Dearing glanced over the menu. "Spaghetti and a glass of wine," he told the waiter. As the man walked away, he turned his attention back to K-dog.

"I guess you want to know how I got in this little mess. To start with when I was younger, I ran with a biker gang and caused my family a whole lot of grief. I guess it was because I resented my old man for putting my older brother first in everything. Then my brother got into street racing and people began calling him the White Comet of Akagi because he drives a white FC or what would be known as a Mazda RX-7." He took a sip of water from the glass on the table. "There was an American who ran with us and he began calling me K-dog and the name stuck, he was kind of like my little brother even though he was older than me. He now runs the gang after my brother pulled me out."

"So you have a reputation in Japan?"

The blond laughed as he dug around in his jacket pocket for a minute before dragging out a cigarette and lighter. He placed the filtered end between his lips, lit it, and took a long drag as he blew the smoke out. "Filthy habit I know, but what can I say.

"The answer to your question is I had a bad rep in Japan for a while. Now I'm the number two driver for the Redsuns and the uphill Ace of Project D, my brother's brainchild."

"So when the person put out the hit on Mai Taniyama this person you mentioned on the phone earlier, Rush, wouldn't accept the hit?"

K-dog nodded as he took another drag from the cigarette. "Yes, but he mentioned me. See Rush ran with us too for a short time, and he might be a little crazy but he's not dumb. He knows the Davis's have friends in high places and that's where I come in.

"The only reason I took this job is to keep Mai safe like I told you on the phone. But the person who put out the contract might get desperate and might double or triple the money on the hit on Mai."

"I understand, so can you tell me who this person is."

"Dianne Knox."

* * *

The alarm clock went off as Naru reached out and slapped it ceasing its constant wail. He rose up enough off the bed to place his head on his hand as he gazed at Mai's sleeping face. Once again, thoughts assaulted him as he wondered how she could love someone like him. However, he was grateful that she did for he found someone he could spend eternity with.

He tenderly brushed strands of her hair from her face. "Mai, wake up," he whispered into her ear.

She mumbled in her sleep, "Five more minutes."

"We don't have the time," he leaned over and kissed her neck. "Today is your first day at Cambridge and BSPR. Madoka will start your training, but you will be my assistant in my class."

Mai's eyes opened to see him lounging beside her. She leaned over and pecked him on his cheek as they both rose from the bed. He strode over to her and picked her up in his arms as he headed for the bathroom.

She squealed as she playfully fought to get out of his grasp. He turned the water on in the shower and then pulled her in with him.

* * *

The pair descended the stairs hand in hand and entered the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Mai moved over to the stove and prepared Naru's tea as Alexander gave the pair a knowing wink. Naru put food on two plates and took them into the dining room. Mai followed carrying two cups of tea. She placed Naru's by his hand and blushed when he caught her eye and winked at her.

"I fixed a thermos of tea for you. It's still in the kitchen."

He reached out, caught her hand as he held it, and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it." Naru leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Not too much later Madoka, Lin, and Martin joined them. Madoka had a huge grin plastered on her face as she eyed the pair. Lin gave her a stern look that said not to mention a thing about what she heard outside Naru's door.

In between mouthfuls of food, Martin shoved a list over to his son. "This is the list of personnel we came to an agreement over."

Mai glanced at the list but she noticed there was the lack of a crucial person to the team. "Naru, there's not an exorcist on the list. What will we do if we need one?"

"I called John last night after you went to sleep. He's on a plane right now and Lin will be picking him up from the airport and drive to the Dixson's home," he smirked as he continued eating. "Also, we have you, Mai. You were able to contact the spirit who had attached to your friend and convinced him to cross over." He gave her hand a squeeze hoping she realized how much he trusted her.

Martin picked up the newspaper and opened it as the paper crinkled. Luella chose that moment to rush into the dining room with the society page in hand not looking one bit pleased by what she had read. "Martin, look at this," she raged as she pulled the newspaper from Martin's hand. Madoka leaned over to see what had Luella in a huff as the others at the table glanced up at her.

She turned to her son, "Dianne has decided that Mai is some kind of Japanese tramp and gold digger who wants nothing but our money."

"That's outrageous, Mai is nothing of the sort," Lin decided to make his feelings known.

"We know that, but this has now been dragged into the court of public opinion."

Martin came to a decision rather quickly. "I know how to solve this problem." He pulled out his cell and stepped away from the table.

Mai looked down at her lap as her stomach churned. What if they believed Dianne's story, her face drained of all color as she tried to swallow past the lump she felt in her throat. What did I do to deserve her hatred?

She felt Naru's hand squeeze her's again trying to comfort her.

"Dianne needs to get over herself," Madoka stood up.

Luella knelt down beside the chair Mai sat in and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Mai, look at me."

Mai looked up into the other woman's eyes. "We know you aren't the type of person that Dianne is trying to paint you as. You are a much better person than she is and Oliver loves you very much, we all do. You have more class in your pinky finger than Dianne has. She's always been this high-class snob, and the only people who will believe her story are those weak minded idiots who will believe anything spoon fed them in one of those gossip rags." Luella gave her a hug. "I am very proud to have you joining our family, and don't let anyone tell you differently." Mai nodded as tears came to her eyes that she struggled to hold back.

Martin turned back to the table. "I think it's time we headed out," he announced.

* * *

As they drove towards the building that held the parapsychology and psychology classes, Mai gasped at some of the other buildings they passed. "This place is huge," a sense of awe filled her voice.

Naru chuckled beside her, "Yes, it is. There is something like 32 different universities that make up Cambridge."

"That's more than Tokyo University has."

"Yes," Martin agreed. "However when it comes to psychic research there's not enough credible researchers out in the field. Most are like the ones you see on TV who have humble beginnings. We are more scientific in our approach although, the ones on TV do have their purpose, mostly for ratings. But there are some who are credible—"

"And others who are frauds," Naru finished for his father.

Lin pulled the car into the parking slot reserved for Martin Davis. The group piled out as they stood before the building with rows of ivy growing up on several sides. Their tendrils reaching for the life-giving rays of the sun hidden behind several dark clouds in the sky, Mai smiled as it reminded her of a story her mother had once told her when she was a child.

Naru reached out and interlaced his fingers in hers as they walked toward the building. He was dressed in one of his black suits with his signature black overcoat on.

They entered the building and walked to an office where a pleasant-looking blonde woman sat. "Good morning," she spoke to the group.

"Good morning Maureen," Martin spoke to her.

Naru and Lin both nodded as Madoka winked and placed her hand up to her face in a call me motion.

Entering the room that led to both Naru and Martin's offices there sat two couches facing each other with a small coffee table in the middle. Beyond were two doors one read Doctor Martin Davis and the other read Doctor Oliver Davis.

Naru took Mai into his office and took off his overcoat hanging it on the coat rack. He opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers handing them to Mai. "Would you make me a hundred copies of these?"

"Sure," she smiled brightly, moved over to the copy machine, placed the originals into the machine, and then began the copying process. She glanced down at her hands as she glanced over at Naru. "Naru, what am I going to do in the classroom?"

"You'll be my assistant and observe the class for anything that looks out of place."

* * *

Lucy Knox held the paper in her hands and reread the article again. You could say she was furious, but actually, she was livid. Standing from her seat on the love seat, she stalked through the house stopping any of the servants she passed with one goal in mind.

Finding her goal she rounded on her daughter who was talking again on the phone to she guessed another reporter. Pulling the instrument out of her daughter's hand, she slammed it down into its cradle. "How dare you spread lies about Miss Taniyama," she shouted at her daughter.

Dianne rose and stared at her mother. "No Oliver is mine."

"Dianne you need to wake up from this delusion."

"Mother, it's not a delusion. He loves me, not her."

Lucy took a deep breath and drew her hand back and smacked her daughter across the face. Dianne held her cheek as tears stung her eyes. "Why are you taking that bitch's side?"

Lucy took Dianne's hands in hers. "Oliver was not here long enough for you to even have a relationship with him. He met Mai and fell in love with her, not you."

Dianne screamed in frustration as she pulled her hands out of her mother's. "You've been taken in by her too." She turned on her heel and ran out of the room. "I'll save you from her," she muttered to herself as she ran from the room.

Lucy picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Davis's home. She knew she needed to apologize to Luella for her daughter.

* * *

K-dog wadded up the paper and threw it into the wastepaper basket next to the small desk that sat in his and Kenta's hotel room. Kenta entered from the attached bathroom with a towel around his waist and another drying his hair. "What gives, I was going to read that later."

"The Knox girl has Mai painted out to be a tramp."

"What are you going to do?"

"First, call the Davis's and find out where she is."

* * *

Tachibana stared at the huge building. "So this is where she is?"

Hotta nodded, "What do you want us to do?"

Tachibana passed a small device to Hotta. "You're the youngest and you would pass as a student. Slip this into her bag and don't screw up. Master Kyoya is expecting results."

Hotta nodded and left the confines of the car to find the girl in question.

* * *

Mai collected the papers from the copy machine and handed them to Naru. "I need to go over some details with father but take this," he gave Mai a note. "Go to the room and then write in English on the whiteboard what this says and I'll be there in a few minutes." He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her mouth. "Don't get lost."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Jerk," as she left the room in a huff.

He couldn't help but smirk at her retreating figure.

Mai strolled down the hallway as her shoes echoed off the tiled floor. As she passed through an archway, someone reached out and grabbed her from the shadows clamping a hand over her mouth. She heard a voice she vaguely recognized in her ear. "Don't scream Mai, we need to talk."

She nodded in understanding and the hand released itself and turned to find her staring up at the six foot something, blond haired visage of a certain Keisuke Takahashi. "Keisuke, what are you doing here in England?"

"I can't say too much at the moment, but you're in danger Mai. Stay close to Naru and Lin and don't go wandering off on your own."

Confusion crossed her face she couldn't help to ask, "Why am I in danger?"

"I've got to go, just stay with Naru and Lin." The blond man noticed movement down the hallway and he turned towards the window, opened it quietly, and jumped out leaving a very confused Mai in his wake.

"What just happened?" she asked herself as she continued on her quest to find Naru's classroom.

* * *

Dianne's cell rang and glancing at the caller ID she noted it was Rush. "What do you want," she hissed into the receiver.

"Ooh someone's in a foul mood, wouldn't be because she didn't get a good shag last night."

She heard his laughter through the phone and wanted nothing more than to end this conversation quickly. "Read your little smear campaign in the paper Luv. However, you're just going to look like a fool when it blows up in your face."

She seethed as her face turned a fascinating shade of reddish purple. A maid saw her and ran in the other direction not wanting to be the target of her rage. Through a clenched jaw, she managed to squeak out, "Who gave you the crystal ball."

"Luv when it comes to the Davis' they always come out smellin' like a rose, you should know that. The last girl who tried this tact was left looking like a fool. I have my own sources some close to the Taniyama girl, and I hate to tell you this but she is the genuine article. She is head over heels in love with Dr. Davis, and actually her connection to the Davis family goes back to before she was ever born, so sorry Luv but you will lose."

She screamed as tears of hatred slid down her face at the click of the disconnected call. "I hate her," she muttered as she slid down the wall in the hallway. "I hate her," she muttered again.

* * *

Mai entered the classroom, took out the paper, and began to write, Paranormal-Investigating 101 followed by Dr. Oliver Davis. Then she wrote the question— What Is A Paranormal Investigation? She couldn't help but giggle thinking back to the very first case they worked on together at her school, which brought a smile to her face.

Hearing the doors open from above she turned to face several students who entered the room from above, several went to their seats while some just stopped and stared at the young Japanese girl. Some glared wondering if this was the tramp, they had read about in the paper who was taking their chances away at getting with the young professor.

The room began to fill up as Naru entered the room and he directed Mai to sit at the table beside his podium. Setting his briefcase down on the table, he opened it as he spoke openly. "I've been gone for a while researching in Japan, I have no idea where Professor Pudgetuttle left off at so we'll begin here." He indicated the words written on the whiteboard behind him.

Taking out the papers he turned to Mai, "Just hand out a stack of these to a row and they'll pass them on."

Mai began to climb the steps handing out the papers to the first student in each row. She listened to Naru as he spoke, "These are notes of actual cases that my team and I worked on while in Japan."

Several of the girls gave Mai hateful stares, which he noticed. He slammed the cover of his notebook down loudly as he gave his students a scathing glare. "I will not tolerate any form of disrespect in my class, especially towards one of my teammates."

"Doctor Davis," one bold girl spoke up. "You seriously don't expect us to believe that this girl was a member of your team."

"Is, she is a member of my staff," these silly girls didn't need to know his relationship status but if they'd read Dianne's false account, then they would have guessed that he and Mai are engaged.

"Back to the question on the board," he directed their attention. "Anyone here know what is a paranormal investigation?" No one answered some were intimidated by his previous outburst, and some only cared about his looks.

"Mai," he nodded in his girlfriend's direction as she descended the stairs, "care to answer the question?"

"Sure," she smiled brightly. "It's the search to find proof of the unexplained."

He turned to the whiteboard, wrote unexplained, and underlined it three times. "For our purposes, we're going to concentrate on the cases at hand. Now go to the syllabus." He flipped the page of his own copy. "After this course, you will be able to identify different types of hauntings, the equipment to use, and examine real cases. For each term final, you will choose one of these cases, list your team members, equipment to use, list your research and how you came to your conclusion on how to solve the case. Some of the brightest students from my father's class will be allowed to go on actual cases."

The students began to gossip amongst themselves. He sighed as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. He snapped the notebook closed a second time, its loud report echoing about the room. The class quieted down.

"Before we continue, you have two minutes to get this chatter out of your system," he glanced at Mai and gave her the I need tea look, she rose pulling out the thermos she'd made at home and poured him a cup. He took a sip and winked at her placing the cup down on the table he moved back to the whiteboard.

"What is a ghost?"

The room was so silent that if a cricket had been in the classroom, it could have given the performance of a lifetime. No one wanted to answer in fear of being called stupid.

"No one has an answer?" He turned back to the whiteboard and wrote Ghost, Spirit, and Poltergeist.

"I hope you're taking notes, there may be a quiz on this material at the end of the week." Several girls who had been staring at him while lost in la la land pulled out their notepads and pens and finally began writing notes.

"A Ghost is a person who died but remains trapped between the earth and spirit plane. A spirit doesn't have to be specifically a person it could be an animal. The definition of a poltergeist is a noisy ghost."

He took another sip of his tea before continuing. "Many researchers believe a poltergeist is caused by a human, which brings us to the notes from the first case. Read those," he noticed his father standing at his door. Walking over he stepped outside the room.

"Madoka is ready for Mai." Noticing his son's rigid posture he couldn't help but ask, "Is everything okay?"

"My class which is mostly female decided to start off by disrespecting Mai. There's still some hateful looks at her."

Martin gripped Naru's shoulder, "Just be there for Mai, that's all we can do right now. However, I did talk to our lawyers and a cease and desist order has been issued. If they continue to publish Dianne's dribble, then we shall sue." Naru nodded, "Go get Mai, and I'll take her to Madoka."

Naru sighed wondering what his old mentor had planned. "Don't worry son, I know what she's got planned, and it's nothing to be worried about."

"I hope your right."


	5. Chapter 5

Keisuke rejoined Kenta in their rented muscle car. His cell began to play a particular ringtone, and he sighed knowing whom it was. Pulling it out of his pocket, he accepted the call, "Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Keisuke, I've got a bad feeling and I can't shake it," her voice was filled with a suppressed fear she was trying to hide.

"Calm down Jess, I just spoke to Mai and told her she was in danger."

"You don't understand you have to spell it out for her. Mai has a bad habit of ignoring people when they tell her she's in danger."

Keisuke sighed, "Okay, I'll send Kenta in to explain it all to Doctor Davis. I can't show my face again, Ootori has his goon squad here to protect Mai from me. You know sometimes I just wish my reputation from the biker days didn't precede me."

"Please be careful."

Keisuke threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry Jess, I'm always cautious. I'll call you later." He pressed the disconnect button and slipped his cell into his jacket pocket. He turned to face his companion.

Kenta waved a hand in the air. "I know I need to find Martin Davis and tell him what's going on."

Keisuke nodded as Kenta opened the passenger door and climbed out. He ducked his head down as he glanced at Keisuke, "you're going to move the car?"

"Yeah, I'll park two streets over," the older man replied as he fired up the car. Kenta closed the door and walked towards the building.

* * *

Martin and Mai strolled down a hallway as their footsteps echoed through the building. "Madoka wants you to sit in on Professor Pudgetuttle's class. When she's ready for you, she'll come and take you to BSPR."

Mai nodded as a man approached and bumped into Mai, dropping the tracking device into her backpack. "Excuse me," he mumbled as he continued on his way.

He slipped behind a pillar, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed. Speaking quickly, "target acquired."

"Good now get back to base," Tachibana replied.

Mai entered the room, quietly pulled out a chair, and took a seat trying not to disturb Pudgetuttle's class or draw any more attention to herself that she faced in Naru's classroom. She pulled out a pen and spiral notebook.

She found that it was better to concentrate on the professor's comical sounding voice than looking at his face or she'd have to fight a fit of giggles like those that she had at the engagement party.

"Psychotherapy or automatic writing is a psychic ability that allows a medium to gather information from a spirit on a subconscious level or trance-like state." His eyes fell on Mai sitting in the back of the class.

Rubbing his hands together, "Moving on, the next topic on our agenda is cleansing. When should you as a medium cleanse the energy in a house?" He glanced around the room, "No one? Although, I am not a medium I have worked with some very skilled mediums.

"The reason for cleansing is to get rid of the negative energies in a home with a confirmed haunting. This leads us to when you should cleanse, first if there is a consistent negative haunting or the atmosphere is heavy, oppressive, or dark."

One of the students raised her hand, which unlike Naru Pudgetuttle answered on the spot. "What if there is an oppressive feeling always at the same time like 3 a.m?"

"Any particular reason behind your question, Miss Yates?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"My aunt's house, I've spent the night there several times and always at 3 a.m. it feels like someone is watching me."

Pudgetuttle absentmindedly nodded which drew a few chuckles from the class. "3 a.m. is the mockery of the time of Christ's death. Demons become more active at that time. However, it doesn't mean that a demon is present. It could also be a spirit that died at that point and could be a residual haunting." He smiled, as Miss Yates seemed to calm down a bit.

Mai was finding this particularly interesting. Madoka stuck her head in the door and whispered, "Come on Mai."

Mai closed the notebook and put both the notebook and pen back into her backpack, and quietly slid the chair back under the table. She exited the room joining Madoka in the hallway. The pink haired woman glanced at the younger girl as they strolled down the hall. "So what did you think about Pudgetuttle's class?"

"I found it interesting, but I can't look at his face or I wind up in a fit of giggles," the brunette smirked.

Madoka giggled, "Well you'll get used to him. He's a valuable member of BSPR. He's our gadget man and creates some interesting devices that we use. He's also excellent at teaching the medium class even though he's not a medium himself."

They reached a stairwell and climbed the stairs until they reached the landing. Madoka turned left to a pair of frosted glass doors. A small black device sat in front of the right side door, it looked like some weird looking card reader to Mai.

Madoka pulled out a card as big as a credit card and swiped it through the device. A pair of green lights blinked on and the sound of an audible click reached Mai's ears.

Madoka smiled as she opened the nearest door, "We need to get you an ID card made because you'll be training here." She led the brunette to a desk where a pleasant-looking redhead sat behind a desk. "Hi, Carley, I need an ID for Miss Taniyama," she motioned to Mai.

Carley gave the younger woman a friendly smile as humor flashed in her grayish-green colored eyes. "You're the one who captured our Oliver's heart," the redhead winked at Mai as the younger girl felt a flush of heat from her face. "Glad it's you and not that shark Dianne Knox."

Carley reached over her desk pat Mai on the hand. "You're so cute no wonder Oliver fell for you and I can tell you're a good person."

Madoka giggled at the memory of the blonde who tried to insert herself into Oliver's life when he returned to England and how she had tried to claim that she had psychic powers.

Carley frowned at the pink haired woman. "Get those thoughts out of your mind Madoka."

Mai gasped at Carley, "Your psychic too?"

Carley giggled at the expression on the younger girls face. "Most everyone who works here at BSPR has some type of supernatural powers, well other than Madoka and Martin Davis. Some are gifted with PK, some are gifted mediums, and then there is you. I'm just clairvoyant but I need to touch someone to learn his or her intentions. That's how I knew you're a good person."

Carley picked up a paper, slid it onto a clipboard, and held it out to Mai. "You just need to fill this out so I can get busy making your ID card."

Mai took the cold clipboard from Carley, stepped over to a chair, and sat down. As she filled out the form, she stole glances at Madoka and Carley, who continued to gossip and giggle about something. The brunette couldn't help but smile. They reminded her of Michiru and Keiko, which gave her a slight feeling of homesickness.

It took maybe five or so minutes for Mai to fill out her personal data. Rising she rejoined the pair and handed the clipboard back to the redhead. "Okay, now stand in front of that screen and I'll get your picture taken."

Mai moved over and gave her best smile as a bright flash appeared. She blinked a few times trying to clear the spots that flashed before her eyes.

Madoka called over her shoulder to Carley, "We'll be in the medium's training room."

"Gotcha," the other woman replied as she began typing into a computer Mai's information.

Madoka led Mai to a room that had large pillows thrown haphazardly over the floor. She gestured for the brunette to sit on one of the pillows as the pink haired woman's eyes glistened with unshed tears as a melancholy feeling washed over her. "I used to work with Gene in this room to improve his skills," she offered by way of explanation.

She wiped at her eyes as Mai looked down at her hands. "Okay no more of this," Madoka took a shuddering breath as she fought to control her emotions again. "First, we're going to work on honing your intuition. Your intuition is good because it warns you if something bad is going to happen but I bet you didn't know that you can use it to gather information."

Mai nodded, "I didn't know that."

"I'll talk you through the method. It's similar to grounding yourself when you use your spiritual healing."

"How'd you know about that?"

Madoka giggled again, "Lin. He sends reports to me about you and I've discussed your powers with Martin, and don't worry it's all been good."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

Madoka chuckled, "Not much that I don't know about Oliver and you Mai." Her amused expression went back to serious. "Let's get started, because Naru wants you and him to go home for lunch before heading out to the Dixson's house."

Mai nodded and smiled as her thoughts went to Naru.

"Now, what I want you to do since we're both comfortable is close your eyes and keep your spine straight but allow your shoulders to fall forward a bit," Madoka smiled to herself as the younger girl followed her instructions.

"Focus on your breathing and how your stomach rises and falls. Focus on your breath and think of yourself as riding a gently rolling wave. If you lose focus, go back to focusing on your breathing. It will take a few times to learn how to keep your focus. However, remember you will get distracted at times so don't criticize yourself. You need to do this exercise fifteen minutes at a time.

"Now that you're relaxed and focusing open your mind and listen to your surroundings. Remember to trust your hunches and feelings and most of all learn to trust yourself." Madoka timed Mai with her watch until she reached the fifteen-minute mark. "Okay, Mai, now it's time for you to do this on your own. Don't forget to focus on your breathing."

Mai allowed herself to follow Madoka's instructions. As she opened her mind, she began to feel fear. Why should she feel fear here in BSPR? She frowned and slowly analyzed why the fear was starting to get so strong. Her mind reached out to three men who had unsavory thoughts about her.

She heard a voice inside her mind, "Mai, tell Madoka to get you out of there," Gene whispered.

She gasped as her eyes flew open and she whispered, "Gene…" Looking up at the pink haired woman, "Madoka, Gene just told me to inform you that we need to get out of here now."

"Why?"

"There are three men here who want to hurt me."

"Dianne… has to be. That girl just won't stop with her fixation over Oliver."

Carley entered the room with the newly made ID in hand. "Here you go Mai."

The younger girl's hand shook as she reached out to take the card and slid it into her bag.

"Carley get ready for a fight and you might want to call for backup," Madoka called out to her friend as she hit the panic button on her phone that was a direct line to Lin. "We're going to have company, looks like the shark managed to sneak some goons in here to hurt Mai."

Carley's eyes narrowed, "Bring them on I love a challenge." Although, something nagged in the back of the woman's brain, how did they manage to bypass her she always checked people first to make sure their intentions were good or evil.

* * *

The sandy blond haired man wandered through the halls until he spotted a familiar looking raven-haired man. "Doctor Davis, I need to speak to you somewhere in private," his tone implied urgency.

"Kenta?" Naru was surprised to see a member of the Redsuns here in England.

"Not so loud dude, the walls have ears," the slightly older man glanced around.

Naru understood his meaning and motioned for the other man to follow him back into the now vacated classroom. "We won't be disturbed here." Naru crossed his arms over his chest as he shot an icy glare at the street racer. "Now what's so urgent that you had to find me here?"

"Look, Dianne Knox hates Mai and the fact that she's in your life. She took out a contract to kill Mai. Keisuke warned her earlier but didn't get a chance to explain things because Ootori had sent some of his bodyguards here to protect her but Dianne is getting antsy."

Naru curled his fingers up into a fist but kept his emotionless mask firmly in place. "Thank you." He grabbed a scrap of paper that sat on the table by his podium and scribbled something down on it. "These are mine and Lin's cell phone numbers. Tell Keisuke to call me later, because I have a case and Mai will be with me."

"I'll tell him, but keep your guard up. That woman is crazy."

Naru smirked as he looked at the older man. "You don't have to tell me twice, I've known that since I returned to England with my brother's body." He didn't show it but just mentioning that Gene was no longer with him brought new pain.

Both men said their goodbyes as his deceased brother's voice entered the back of his mind. "Noll, get to BSPR three men want to hurt Mai and Madoka is with her."

Naru's eyes widened as he grabbed the briefcase and took off like a shot out of the room.

* * *

Before the three women could even think about pushing open the door, it swung out and three men stood there crowding the doorway. Carley eyed the three men standing before her. Besides being head of security, she was also a skilled fighter. She figured if she struck the first man just right she'd be able to hold off the other two from entering the room for possibly five minutes.

Carley sized up the adversaries in a flash. The two in the back were taller, but the one on the right appeared than his partners.

Carley's eyes moved back to the shortest of the trio whose muscles were like bands of steel. There was not an ounce of flab on the thug's squat frame.

His feral expression made the fear that Mai felt even more palpable. Her feet froze as if they were glued to the floor. Visions of Leiko flashed before her eyes as she grimaced. Her remaining scars began to ache as the memories of Leiko's attack and subsequent stabbing came to mind. Mai absentmindedly rubbed the scar of the knife wound on her shoulder.

"Mai snap out of it," she heard Madoka yell to her.

Mai's eyes blinked as the image of Leiko disappeared and Madoka's came into focus. "Get ready to fight. We have to hope Lin can get here in time." Mai nodded and loosened a strap on her backpack. She hoped she could use the bag to defend herself.

Madoka pushed Mai behind her as the shortest of the thugs telegraphed his intent to rush into the room as he glared at the brunette.

As he began to spring forward, Carley struck at the family jewels causing his eyes to cross as he grunted in pain. He grabbed at his crotch as he leaned over and Carley followed it up by grabbing his head with her hands and pushed down as her knee came up connecting with his forehead. He dropped to the floor.

The other two thugs tried to pull him out of the way. The klutzy one hit his head with the doorframe. He glared at the three women inside the room. He now didn't care whether his target was the brunette in his mind all three of these women were going to pay.

* * *

Aijima held out the headphones for Tachibana to listen. Not only was the device they had planted on Mai able to track her location but it had a microphone built in so they could listen to what was going on wherever she was.

Tachibana listened intently to the sounds of a struggle taking place within the confines of BSPR. Grabbing his cell, he called Hotta who happened to be the closest to the girl's location. "Get into BSPR now. You remember what Master Kyoya said no one is to harm a hair on Miss Taniyama's head or he'll have our heads."

* * *

Once they finally got the squat thug out of the way, the klutz of the trio of thugs slowly stepped into the room as he cracked his knuckles, and a grim expression set on his face. He would have been terrifying if he hadn't tripped over his feet and fell down in front of Carley.

The redhead stared down on the thug and smiled bright and cheery as she pulled her fist back and punched down as hard as she could.

The third thug grabbed the guy by his ankles and pulled him out of the way and he soon started to enter with the squat man who had now recovered somewhat from the abuse he had taken early on behind the tallest of the trio.

The taller one threw a punch at Carley and she sidestepped the attack and now faced Madoka and Mai, she thrust her elbow behind her and connected with the thug's stomach. She heard the whoosh as his breath was forced out of him.

* * *

Naru reached the landing at the top of the staircase to see Lin sliding his card through the card reader. Following the older man who raced through the door, he was hot on the Chinese man's heels as they headed for the medium's training room.

Unknown to Lin and Naru Hotta followed behind trying to keep enough distance that they wouldn't notice him but still close enough to gain entry into BSPR. However, lady luck was not on his side. As he reached, the door the pair had gone through he reached it just as it clicked close. He pulled on the door to find that had locked. He groaned as he noted the card reader. Tachibana would have his head.

As they entered the room, they saw Carley grappling with the taller man and Lin immediately began fighting with him. Naru spotted Mai and Madoka trying to fight off the squat man. Madoka was on his back trying to choke him while Mai wanted to fight him away from her with her swinging backpack, but the man ignored Madoka and grabbed the bag drawing Mai in towards his reach.

Naru grabbed Madoka, pulled her off the man's back as he swung his briefcase with all his might, and hit the man on the side of his head, which gave a popping sound as the man fell to the ground.

Mai leaped into Naru's arms and clung to him as he held onto her tightly. "I was so scared…" she managed to get out as she trembled in both relief and fear and buried her head into his chest.

Naru didn't want to let her go as he held onto her. "You're safe now." He pressed her closer to him as her tremors slowed and calmed down. He kissed her on the top of the head.

Mai nodded into his chest silently agreeing with him. He turned his head and saw Carley and Lin had subdued the third man. By this time, her backup had finally arrived. She glared at the pair, "What the hell took you two so long in getting here?"

"Sorry, ma'am but we were called to another part of the building and then discovered that it was a false alarm."

"Let's bundle this lot up and get them ready for the police."

"Wait, Carley, I want to question them find out who hired them first," Naru spoke to the redhead. "Get the footage ready."

"Sure thing, Oliver," she smiled this was going to be fun.

He allowed Madoka to take his fiancée as the pair left the room to wait for him and Lin.

Lin, Carley and the pair of security guards tied the trio up and deposited them into a room. Naru entered the room and faced the trio who were now regaining their senses.

The klutzy one glared at Carley as he moved his mouth and pushed his tongue against his teeth to see if he'd lost any or if any were loose.

Naru cleared his throat gaining their attention. "Who do you git work for?"

The squat man glared, "Why should we tell you a thing?"

Naru's eyes narrowed as he returned the glare with his icy stare and the room's temperature began to drop. "Because if you don't, I will unleash my PK on someone and the other's will watch while that person becomes a permanent fixture on the wall." He nodded at Carley, who sat down a laptop in front of the trio. On it was a younger looking Naru, and it was the PK demonstration. She pressed play and the others, at first, were sort of interested and then shuddered in fear as they watched the block become part of the wall.

"Now, answer my question. Who do you work for?" Naru's blue eyes flashed dangerously as his icy stare managed to become colder along with the room.

The squat man looked up at Naru. "Look it was a third party job. Somebody called our boss who gave us this job. The person who hired our boss had connections and was able to get us in here, I don't know who the person is but we report to Rush."

He turned to Carley and nodded who pulled out her cell and called the police. He knew he'd heard the name before somewhere, but right now, he had matters that are more important on his mind.

* * *

Naru led Mai to a back lot behind the psychology and parapsychology building and up to Martin's van that was used in the haunted hospital case. He pulled keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door helping Mai into the passenger seat, and closed the door. Strolling around the front of the van, he opened the driver's side door and climbed in, placed the key into the ignition and brought the van to life.

"I didn't know you could drive, Naru."

"Unlike Japan whose driving age is eighteen, here in the U.K., the age is sixteen. So after we're married, I can help you get your driver's license because you'll be an English citizen." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled at the fact that he could still make her blush as her face turned a cute shade of pink.

Putting the van into drive, he moved the van over to the side of the building, drove up past the trailer, and then put the van into reverse. Skillfully he backed the van up to the trailer until he heard a metallic clank and felt the van lurch at the contact. He threw the gearshift into park and climbed out of the van locking down the trailer hitch and his fingers deftly connected the wires that would activate the brake lights on the trailer.

He climbed back into the van as Professor Pudgetuttle came running up to the driver's side of the van. "Oliver, I'll be joining you in this investigation," he called as he threw open the side door and climbed into the seat behind Naru, and closed the door as it latched back into place.

Mai turned her head away and bit the inside of her cheek to keep the laughter at bay. This was going to be a painful investigation.

"Did my father okay it and who will be teaching our classes?"

"Yes, he Okayed it and asked me to operate the computers and the monitor screen. My teaching assistant Nick Meyers will be teaching our classes." Elmer paused and cleared his voice, "Are we going to pick up the two students that have been selected by your father to work on this case?"

Naru frowned as he glared out the windshield. "No, I'm heading home first so Mai and I can pack for this case." He didn't feel that his fellow professor needed to know that he didn't need the unwanted attention of females or any males hitting on his fiancée.

Putting the van into gear, he drove the van around the building and spotted Lin and Madoka climbing into the sedan so they could pick up John Brown at the airport and take him out to the Dixson home. Naru drove the van out of the lot and onto the road in the direction of the Davis home.

* * *

After eating lunch at the Davis home and packing for a few days for the investigation, Dan Birch joined them. Naru drove the van to the Dixson home and Elmer climbed out and opened the almost semi-sized trailer. He and Dan pulled out the generator and fired the machine up.

Elmer climbed back inside the trailer and turned on the lights firing up the computers and the giant screen.

Naru and Mai stood outside the trailer and Naru led her around the side that was hidden from the house. "When the others get here I want you to get Mrs. Dixson and bring her to the trailer so I can interview her. Afterward, I will assign teams and we can begin this investigation."

Mai nodded as she glanced around at the scenery then looked back up into Naru's Cerulean blue eyes. "I'd like to ask John to marry us."

His trademark smirk appeared on his face and a raised an eyebrow as he gazed into her cinnamon brown eyes. "Are you sure you can't read my mind."

She giggled, "No, I can't read your mind silly."

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing about asking John to perform the marriage ceremony." He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss as he caressed her back with his hands.

Naru leaned back in his chair as he observed his team. Lin and John had both arrived earlier before the core BSPR people. He inwardly groaned as he grasped the bridge of his nose as a migraine threatened. He wished Mai would hurry back with Mrs. Dixson.

Julian Miller and Bernard Farnsworth were in the middle of another argument. In a way, the pair reminded the dark headed teen of Takigawa and Matsuzaki. He hoped those frustrations were left behind in Japan. However, how much Naru wished for peace, he was still surrounded by argumentative team members. His patience was wearing thin, as John tried to intervene in the men's argument.

Naru noted the appearance of shadows at the end of the trailer. He caught sight of Mai climbing the small steps that led into the trailer. Mrs. Dixson and her two children followed her. The older of the two girls appeared to be about fourteen and the younger was around ten.

They resembled their mother's looks with blonde hair but it was a shade or two darker than their mother's. Both had the same bluish-gray eyes of Mrs. Dixson's. Mai pulled a chair over for the older woman to take a seat while the woman's daughters took up flanking positions one on each side of their mother.

Naru shot the members of his team a harsh gaze as his eyes spoke volumes and everyone quieted down. He nodded to Lin, who brought up a blueprint of the house while Professor Pudgetuttle readied himself to mark down the hotspots on the computer screen.

Naru gazed at the woman seated across from him. "Mrs. Dixson, can you explain what kind of paranormal experiences you've had?"

The older woman smiled at him, "Please call me Cully. Mrs. Dixson makes me feel old." She paused as she cleared her throat. "As far as experiences in some rooms I've smelled either a woman's perfume or in some cases chocolate. My husband, who moved out until this is resolved, heard a woman's screams, doors rattle and he was pushed and had deep scratches appear on his back and arms."

"Momma," the ten-year-old grabbed her mother's sleeve-tugging drawing Cully's attention to her. "I heard a woman say that she was going to hurt daddy right before he was scratched."

Naru's eyebrow rose at the girl's comment. "Where have the attacks taken place?"

Cully glanced up to the ceiling at the trailer as she thought. "Uhm…," she looked directly into the young man's face, "the living room, cellar, and the kitchen, and we've heard the sound of footsteps running up and down the stairs." Tears pooled in her eyes, "Please Doctor Davis help us I want my husband back home and not to have to worry if he's going to be attacked or not."

Mai reached out and embraced the older woman in a reassuring hug. "Don't worry Cully. There has never been a case that Oliver couldn't solve."

Cully couldn't help but hope that the younger woman was right. As she rose from the chair, her daughters fell in step behind her as the trio exited the trailer.

Naru turned to Lin, "Make several copies of the house plan with the marked hotspots. I'm going to assign teams in a moment." Lin nodded as his fingers flew over the keyboard of the computer terminal he sat at.

He turned to his team as Mai took a spot on his left side with her hand gently resting on his shoulder. He reached up and gave it a gentle squeeze feeling some of the tension that had built up earlier leave his body knowing she was near him.

He glanced at the two college students, "Your names?"

A dark-haired girl stepped forward. "I'm Savannah Blickendorpher," she spoke matter of factly reminding Mai of Naru before he'd discovered the resting place of his deceased twin's body.

The other girl swung her hips as she stepped forward and brushed her auburn colored hair over a shoulder, as she smiled seductively, and sent him a look as if she were undressing him with her brilliant green eyes. "I'm Cassidy Dawson of the Boston Dawson's." She held out her hand expecting the black-clad man to take it. Instead, she found herself faced with a frightful stare.

She backed up a bit at the look in Naru's eyes. "As for teams, two will have a student. My father wants them to learn some skills about a real paranormal investigation. Julian, you will be paired up with Savannah and Bernard will be paired with Cassidy. Dan will be paired with Maria, and Mai will be with me. If we need an exorcism, John will be on standby."

Lin handed him the copies of the floor plan of the house in question, and Naru passed them out to each team. "Bernard and Julian will set up the equipment with the hotspots taking the girls and showing them what needs to be done. Dan and Maria, I want you two to take go walk through the house and I want Mai to accompany you. Report back anything you may sense and then I will make the decision of what we do next."

As everyone began to leave to start the setup of equipment Cassidy glanced at Mai and muttered loud enough for Savannah to hear, "What is so special about that girl? She's nothing to look at. From what Dianne says she's nothing but a mutt without a pedigree."

Savannah glanced at her schoolmate. Truthfully, she didn't like Cassidy, because the other girl based everything she felt on pedigrees and old money. "Cassidy do us all a favor and just shut the hell up and try to learn something instead of embarrassing yourself. The girl you just insulted is Dr. Davis's fiancée and from what I understand he was an orphan himself until the Davis's adopted him."

* * *

Dan, Maria, and Mai walked around the house both women trying to get a feel of the house. Mai glanced off to the side and swore she saw an additional shadow along one of the walls. She got the distinct impression that the spirit in the house wanted to communicate.

Finding the cellar, the trio entered the room. It had several woodworking tables scattered about with shelves along the walls of home canned vegetables, jams, and jellies. However, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary that the trio could tell.

Climbing back up the stairs they continued through the house until they reached the living room. Maria gazed around the room, her attention is drawn to the fireplace. Mai allowed her shield to lower slightly to see if she could sense anything. She was hit by an overwhelming sensation that dropped her to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her waist as overwhelming waves of anger flowed over her body. She felt an icy touch on her shoulder as the color drained from her face and she climbed back up to her feet and ran out of the house.

Regaining control, she grounded and centered herself and set her shield back into place. "Are you okay Mai," she heard concern color Dan's voice.

She smiled slightly, "I'm fine. I guess we should report back to Oliver."

Dan chuckled as he smiled back at the brunette. "She just wants to hurry back to Oliver," he winked.

Maria giggled as she smirked at the older man instead of voicing her opinion.

The trio set off down the drive towards the trailer.

* * *

John glanced down at the young man who sat next to Lin. He could see the tension set on his shoulders, "Don't worry. I'm sure Mai is okay."

Naru sighed as he rose to his feet. "I know she is John," he replied as he motioned for the priest to join him. The pair of men exited the trailer and strolled through the yard to a Yew tree.

He knelt down by the tree as he reached down and ran a hand absently over the grass letting the blades slip through his long fingers. "I just hate being separated from her, but honestly John I need some advice. I found out earlier that another female who believes she should be with me and not Mai has not only decided to drag Mai through the mud of public opinion, but she's also hired a hit man to kill Mai." He clenched his jaw and ground his teeth together as anger flared up and he consciously made an effort to control it.

Naru closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm his emotions before he would do something stupid and cause his fiancée that he loved to the depth of his soul to yell at him. Releasing the breath, he opened his eyes, to see that John looked rather displeased.

"Who would try to hurt such a kind soul as Mai's?" The blond man ran a hand through his hair trying to keep his own frustration from showing. "She can't even stay mad at you for very long before she forgives you."

Naru chuckled as he glanced up at John as the glowing orb in the sky began its downward arc behind the trees painting the sky in a red glow as its light gasped before it slid behind the earth for its nightly rest. "I guess that's one reason why I love her so much." Rising to his full height, he stood in front of the blue-eyed Aussie.

"As for who wants Mai dead she's the daughter of a longtime friend of my mother's. The girl is delusional and believes that I'm in love with her and won't take no for an answer. It's a long story, but believe it or not the hit man is actually trying to keep Mai safe and now we have to come up with a way to incriminate her so charges will stick."

John now understood why Naru was secretly afraid for Mai. "And Miss Dawson didn't do anything to settle your nerves with her display this afternoon."

"Exactly," Naru ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "There's also another thing I wanted to ask you, John. Mai will kill me for bringing this up without her here, but we both agreed that we would ask you if you would marry us on July 27th."

"I would be honored. Where were you two planning on having the ceremony?"

"In the garden at my parents' home, we discovered that Mai's parents were also married there on the same day and she feels a connection to them there."

"I'll have to call Father Tojo once this case is finished but I'm sure nothing is pressing for me to do at the church and he can spare me. I would also like to help you in catching this woman."

"I thought as a priest you were taught to turn the other cheek."

John chuckled and gave Naru a slightly evil smile. "I was the boxing champ of my church in Australia."

Naru couldn't help but chuckle along with the priest as the pair began to walk back to the trailer. Naru glanced at John and smirked, "You are definitely full of surprises."

* * *

Mai, Maria, and Dan entered the trailer and spotted Naru as he turned in the chair towards them. "Did you find out anything?"

"I sensed a female in the house, but every time I tried to focus on her, she seemed to flee from me," Maria frowned.

"Mai, did you sense anything?"

"It was weird, at times there seemed to be an extra shadow following us around. You know kind of like a case of shadow people," her voice rose in pitch.

Naru nodded in reply to her statement. "Anything else?" he asked as he glanced at her.

"Really I didn't sense anything until I lowered my shield just a little to see if I could feel anything in the living room." She trembled as she took in a deep breath trying to force a feeling of calm over her. "I was overcome by a sense of anger and hatred that was so strong it made me feel like all I wanted to do was throw up. I had to get out of the house fast."

Naru reached out and pulled Mai into his lap as she gave a little squeak not expecting him to do that. He ran a comforting hand over her back and kiss to the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernard Farnsworth and Cassidy Dawson returned to the mobile base first. She gazed upon Naru holding Mai in his lap and she wanted to slap the girl out of Dr. Davis's lap. Cassidy's nostrils flared as her face began to turn red. Bernard almost laughed at the girl's display of anger. "Are most women so enamored with Oliver that they believe they are the perfect choice for him?"

She glared at the man standing next to her as her anger slowed to a simmer. "I have no idea what you mean," she huffed.

"I believe you do. You're the second woman in days who has displayed this kind of behavior." He smirked at her and then leaned in close to her. "You'd be better off falling for someone like me instead of Oliver. Face it other than Mai and his parents Oliver is an ice cube and that will never change."

Cassidy frowned. Maybe, she thought, I should take Savannah's advice and just leave the pair alone.

* * *

Dianne lay down on her bed and dreams of a dead Mai danced in her head and her being held in Oliver's arms while she comforted him over his fiancée's death brought a smile to her face. That was until her cell phone rang. Picking the device up she glanced at the caller ID and noted it was Rush.

"Rush," exasperation colored her voice, "why are you calling?"

"Sorry Luv, but I'm cutting all ties with you and your project. Three of my men are sitting in lockup cooling their heels because I allowed you to talk me into sending them to BSPR."

"You can't Rush. I need your help especially since K-dog can't get close to Taniyama yet." Silence greeted her as she practically begged. "Please, Rush don't do this to me." She pulled open the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out the Bible that rested there. Opening the book she pulled out the small pearl handled derringer that she had stored there within the book's hollowed out pages to hold the tiny weapon in her hand.

She let the breath she'd been holding escape from her lungs. "Let me make this up to you. Meet me at the usual place."

She could hear the excitement that she stirred up in the man on the other end of the phone. "Certainly Luv, I'll be there in about an hour." She ended the call, rose from her bed, picked up her small clutch, and placed the delicate weapon inside it.

"I hope I can talk some sense into him," she whispered as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"Mai, I need to take a look around the house myself," Naru's eyes flashed as he was determined to get inside the building.

She reached out and put her hand on his chest as her own determination flared. "Not without me you don't. I promised your father I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Fine," he clenched his teeth and his eyes widened slightly as he came to a realization. Is this how Mai felt when he insisted on protecting her through every other investigation? Now he realized the tables had turned and she would be protecting him.

Naru and Mai entered the house and walked into the living room. Mai noticed the smell of lavender. "Do you smell that?"

"No, what is it?"

"Smells like lavender, like a woman's perfume." Naru nodded as they continued to walk around the house.

They strolled around as Mai breathed a sigh of relief. So far, this spirit was behaving herself, but Mai's intuition began to warn her that things were going to change very quickly.

Naru caught sight of a woman in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He could have sworn that she turned to look at him. However, just as quickly it vanished from sight.

He shook his head as he banished the thought from his mind. As Naru and Mai began to descend the stairs, he felt someone push him as he felt dizzy. He reached out and grabbed the railing to keep from falling.

"Naru are you all right?" Mai felt an overwhelming presence around them. "She's here. We need to get out of the house."

"Your right, but who is she and why does she hold such a grudge?" he asked aloud.

They continued down the steps and strode into the living room, Naru gasped as he groaned at a painful slash across his stomach that both itched and burned. A woman screamed as if in pain.

Mai quickly ground and centered herself as she allowed her mind to reach out around them to try to gather information and stop the attack on the man she loves. She felt the woman, and Mai raised her voice, "Leave Naru alone, he didn't hurt you."

"Lies, all men lie. Men like him hurt me and he will hurt you too."

"Your wrong," Mai's voice lowered in pitch but stayed steady as her determination set in. "Naru would never harm anyone intentionally."

The spirit began to take shape in front of Naru and she lashed but Mai jumped in front of him as pain erupted in her back as cloth and her skin ripped in several long gashes on her back. A pained but happy expression crossed Mai's face as Naru caught her in his arms as the spirit vanished.

Naru readjusted his hold on Mai placing an arm behind her knees and picked her up as she whimpered. He tried to be careful of her back as he rushed as quickly as he dared to reach the trailer. Carrying her inside, "Lin," he called.

The stoic Chinese reached down under the table pulling out a futon and moved it over to Naru, who knelt down and gently laid her on her stomach on the futon. He looked up at his friend, "We've got to get her top off to examine the wounds."

Lin nodded as both he and Naru gently eased her top off and John went and grabbed a blanket to hold it up as a makeshift wall to give the girl some sense of privacy.

Savannah and Cassidy stood watching in the background. Cassidy couldn't help but mutter under her breath, "I bet she's faking it to keep her claws hooked into Doctor Davis."

Naru glanced over at the pair, even though Cassidy thought she was quiet, he still heard her. He wanted to confront the idiot, but Mai needed him. "Maria, call Joshua Davis and tell him I need him here yesterday. Some of these wounds that the spirit was going to inflict on me are going to need stitches."

Maria nodded as she pulled out a cell and began to converse with the only cousin of Oliver's that he could stand.

A series of long oozing and bloody gashes ran down Mai's back. Both Naru and Lin were dabbing at the wounds with peroxide and gauze pads as Mai groaned and whimpered in pain.

Glancing over at the pair of students, he offered them a bit of a challenge. "Would you like to see what kind of damage a vengeful spirit can do?"

Both girls moved over and looked at the wounds on the brunette girls back. They both gasped at the sight.

Savannah looked Naru in the eye. "If the spirit is a woman who attacks men why did she attack Miss Taniyama?"

Naru glanced down at Mai, who finally succumbed to a restless sleep. "She put herself between the spirit and me." He ran a hand through her cinnamon brown hair, "She swore to my parents she would protect me."

Maria caught the tail end of the conversation and glared at Cassidy. "Do you still think she's faking?" She squatted down next to Naru, "Joshua is on his way."

Naru nodded as he sighed and allowed himself to sit down next to Mai. He hated to see her hurt and in pain. "Julian, please wait for him at the entrance to the base." Turning to Bernard, "Take the girls and check out the data we already have and see if you can find out where the spirit is hiding. Dan see if you can dig up any information about a possible woman's death in the house."

* * *

Rush glanced up at the nondescript apartment building and spotted the light in the flat that Dianne secretly rented to have her secret clandestine meetings. He grinned remembering how excited she had been the last time they had met in secret.

However, something gripped him as something kept eating at him. Something about this meeting seemed to be off. Pulling out his cell, he made a call to his partner. "Hey, man do me a favor just listen to me. Dianne called me for a meeting tonight after I told her I was cutting off our association with her. Remember if anything happens to me. Make sure that thumb drive gets to Oliver Davis."

He heard a grunted affirmative. He closed the phone and prepared to enter the building when he heard a noise from behind him.

Turning around he spotted Dianne standing in the ally and hoped that she hadn't overheard his conversation with his partner.

Smiling brightly at her he called out to her, "Dianne Luv what are you doing there?"

"I guess since your severing all contact with me I suppose I have to make it permanent."

He noticed the gun in her hand. "Come on now Luv lets's not get hasty."

She frowned as her face flushed in anger and a sneer pulled at her mouth as her eyes narrowed. A gunshot echoed in the night and she turned and hopped into her car that sat in the alley.

* * *

Joshua Davis stepped out of his car and glanced at his reflection in the side view mirror. Dark circles hung under his grayish-blue eyes, and frown lines were beginning to etch into the creases around his mouth as he ran his hand through his dark hair. He noticed the light from the driveway from the rear of the trailer. Being a doctor, he was at the disposal of his uncle's family given the fact that their chosen profession could be dangerous.

Reaching into the car, Joshua gripped the handle of his black doctor's bag, a gift from his Uncle Martin when he first entered medical school years ago not long after they had adopted Oliver and Gene. He closed the door and headed to the back of the trailer.

He recognized the man as he drew near. "Hi, Julian I guess you're here to show me where Oliver is?"

Julian smirked, "Right this way doc."

Entering the trailer his gaze fell on that of his cousin who was in the process of comforting a wounded girl. Instantly he went into the full medic mode. He took out a piece of gauze and wiped away the excess blood as he checked the wounds. "Some will need stitches while others can just be closed with butterfly clips but we'll have to bandage them to keep her clothes from snagging the clips."

Oliver nodded as he barely heard what his cousin said.

Joshua rummaged around in the bag and pulled out a topical anesthetic that would numb the skin around the wounds. As he rubbed the anesthetic onto the skin, he glanced at his cousin. "Does she have any allergies I should be made aware of?"

"She has an allergy to nuts, mainly peanuts."

Joshua nodded as he reached into his bag for a tube of jell. "I'm going to have to put this anesthetic directly into the wounds. It can be quite painful at first until the numbing properties take effect."

He began to insert the anesthetic jell into the wounds with a needleless syringe, and Mai's eyes flew open as she whimpered. "Naru, it hurts."

He leaned down and looked into her face as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's the anesthetic, Mai. You're going to need stitches and this is the quickest way to numb the wounds so you can't feel it."

A tear slipped out from one of her eyes as she forced herself to try to be brave.

Naru glanced at his cousin as the older man sat back on his heels. "We have to wait for about twenty minutes to half an hour for it to take effect but once it does she will not be feeling any pain."

"Did you take a look at her medical records that I faxed you from Japan?"

Joshua smiled sheepishly at his younger cousin. "I was going to but got slammed with several traffic accident cases and one farm accident." He glanced down at the girl in question. "So this is Mai? Sorry, I couldn't make your engagement party but one of those traffic accidents were brought into my clinic."

Naru just nodded, "I understand totally my father accepted this case based on his friendship with the homeowners parents without consulting me."

Joshua chuckled quietly as mirth flashed through his eyes. "Parents…" He took another glance around the room. "If I had a quid for every time my parents wanted me to do something I'd be a millionaire several times over."

Naru chuckled himself at the man's irony. "I agree."

Joshua pushed up his shirtsleeve and glanced at his watch. Taking a needle, he threaded it with the surgical sutures and began to sew the largest of the wounds closed.

"This will dissolve, but since she doesn't have a doctor here in England, I want you to bring her into my clinic in about a week so I can check the wounds and make sure they're healing properly." As he finished with the stitches, he pulled out several of the butterfly clips and attached them to the smaller wounds. As he finished, Naru lifted Mai up and held her under the arms so she was facing him as Joshua began unwinding a roll of gauze around her torso.

Lin rummaged around through her bag and found a top that was loose fitting for her to wear. He pulled it over her head and Naru slipped her arms through the sleeves and then lay her back down on the futon.

"Do you know if she's allergic to morphine or not."

Naru shook his head, "No, she's not allergic to it."

Joshua pulled out a syringe and a small bottle of the drug. He stuck the needle into the bottle and then drew the plunger back. Once he filled it to a proper dosage, he pulled it back out and then flicked the side of the bottle to get the air bubbles out of the syringe. He pulled out another bottle, inserted the needle into it, and pulled it out mixing another drug into the syringe.

"What's that far?"

"It's a broad spectrum antibiotic. Better to err on the side of caution than to throw caution to the wind and risk her getting a terrible infection." Pushing up a sleeve on the shirt, he opened an alcohol swab, rubbed it on the top of the needle, and then rubbed it on her upper arm. He stabbed the needle into the arm and then pushed down on the plunger.

"This will allow her to sleep overnight." He pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to Naru. "These are for pain. Give her one every six hours. They're potent so they may keep her asleep for a while. If her pain becomes too much, bring her to my clinic no matter what."

Naru took the blanket from John and wrapped it around her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he brushed her hair out of her face. Standing up he walked over to the giant wall monitor. "Have you discovered anything?"

"No, we haven't discovered anything."

Naru frowned. "I hate to do this without Mai being aware, but I need to end this case. Maria, John I want you two to accompany me back inside the house and we'll see about putting an end to this tonight."

Lin glared at Naru. "Don't do anything foolish, Noll. I would hate to have to explain to Mai how you wound up in the hospital."

Naru nodded to his Chinese friend. "Watch over her Lin." He turned on his heal as the medium and the priest followed the young man as he stomped down the drive toward the house.

Joshua glanced at Lin. "Is he always this protective of her?"

Lin chuckled slightly as he turned to the other man. "Yes."

* * *

Mai's eyes fluttered open and found herself standing on the astral plane. She realized that she's inside the house, but the interior is different from Cully's. "This must be the past," she muttered as she wanders around the house looking to find some kind of information that would help Naru solve the case. She sees a woman in a maid's uniform and realizes this is the spirit inside the house.

She sees a couple who must be the homeowners as they step into the kitchen where the maid is completing one of her tasks. "Katherine," the woman says kindly to the younger woman. "We're going out to London tonight so don't wait up for us."

"Yes, ma'am, I'll just finish my tasks."

The older man smiled gently, "You work extremely hard. Why don't you take the night off and go visit your parents."

"I might do that sir," she curtseyed as the pair strode out of the house.

Katherine, although pretty is of a sturdy build. Not an ounce of fat on her bones, but she looks as though she's split a cord of wood in her lifetime. She turned toward Mai and walked through the girl as she heads upstairs to finish the dusting in the bedrooms.

Mai heard the sound of wood breaking and turns towards the front door to see three common thugs creep into the house. They ransack the house looking for anything for money. A cloying scent comes from the three men, its putrid odor making her want to throw up. She realized they must have come from an Opium den and are looking for anything of value to support their habit.

Katherine descended the stairs as she heard several male voices. As she steps on the landing, she calls out, "Who's there?"

As she enters the living room, a man with dark hair and blue eyes grabs her. "Look what we have 'ere boys."

She stamps down on his foot with the heel of her shoe and turns slamming a fist into his face. The other two make to grab her but she fights them off too.

However, as she was making ground, the man with dark hair and blue eyes grabs a fireplace poker and connects with the back of her head with it. As she collapses to the ground, he swings it hitting her with it repeatedly until she lays still. Leaving her for dead the three thugs run from the house leaving her battered and bleeding as a pool of blood begins to form around her.

The scene fades from Mai's sight as tears flow down her cheeks. Gene appears before her and pulls her to him. "I'm sorry you had to see that Mai.'

"I… I know she was a maid named Katherine, but did she die there alone?"

Gene rubs her back lightly being mindful of the wounds on her back. "No, she didn't die alone. Her name was Katherine Johnston and it actually took her two days to die. Her employers cared for her and they called for a constable. Because of her description of her attackers, they were caught, put on trial, and then hung for their crime."

She wiped the tears from her face. "Didn't she realize that they had been punished for her death?"

"No, she died before they came to trial so now she wants revenge on all men who looks like the one who beat her with the fireplace poker."

Gene looked around the astral plane as his eyes widened and a distressed expression crossed his face. "Mai, Naru is trying to confront her for hurting you. You need to wake up and help him."

As she began to fade from the astral plane, she managed to hear Gene say, "Noll, you idiot scientist."

Mai's eyes flew open as she glanced around she noticed everyone was working on tasks that Naru had set them upon as Lin and another man conversed quietly near her. She hoped that her body would cooperate and that they wouldn't stop her as she leaped up and ran out of the trailer as fast as her legs could go. As she reached the exit she heard Lin yell, "Mai, stop."

Naru needed her and she made a solemn oath to his father that she would protect him. She knew she couldn't let Martin down.

Mai heard the footfalls of people behind her, but she knew she couldn't stop. Naru was putting himself in danger and if he used his PK, he would need her there to keep him alive. "You idiot scientist," she muttered under her breath as she continued running for the house.

Naru turned at the sound of her voice. "Mai?" he whispered. "I'm in the kitchen and you'd better have a good reason for being here."

She entered the kitchen as she panted and then stomped over to him as her eyes flashed anger. "Gene, he warned me that the spirit was going to attack you again. So I knew I needed to be here because I'm the only person who can keep from killing yourself if you decide to use your PK." Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed into his. "If anything happens to you because I'm not here, I will never be able to live with myself," her voice caught as she gave a slight hiccup.

He pulled her gently into his arms. "You're here now, so nothing is going to happen to me."

Maria glanced around the room as the temperature began to drop. "She's coming."

Lin and Joshua finally reached the quartet as the spirit began to form on the other side of the room.

Mai took a defensive stance in front of Naru. "Katherine, it's time for you to move on."

Katherine glared at Naru. "Not until I've dealt with him."

"Katherine, please listen to me, Naru is not the man who beat you with the fireplace poker. That man was caught years ago by the police and he was put on trial, convicted, and hung for your death."

The woman glanced at Mai. "Is what you say the truth? You're not just saying this to keep me from killing him."

"You can trust me, Katherine. Please look around you, a good look. Does everything in here look like it did when you died?"

The spirit gazed around the room, and it finally dawned on her, this young girl was right. "I'm sorry for hurting you earlier." A smile crossed the spirits features as she was surrounded by a golden light. "Thank you for opening my eyes." She faded from sight.

Naru sighed and Mai slumped backward against him. "I'm feeling tired," she whispered.

He collected her in his arms and she snuggled her head into his chest.

Joshua looked at the people standing around him. "What just happened?"

Maria smiled at him, "Mai just cleansed the spirit and convinced her to cross over to the other side.

"Do they usually cross over that easily?"

John shook his head in the negative. "No, a lot of times they don't want to give up their grudge and they will put up a fight."

"I actually found that interesting. If you'll allow me to tag along on the next case you have if I don't have anything pressing at the clinic."

Oliver nodded. "I believe that would be a good idea."

* * *

Kenta drove down the road as a flash off to his right caught his attention. Pulling the car over he climbed out and slammed the door closed as a high-performance engine revved in the alley and the car sped off. He was unable to see the make or model of the car, but to him, it sounded like one of those Italian cars. Maybe it was a Maserati.

He spotted a crumpled form lying by the entrance of the alley and he moved over to the person who lay on the ground and noted that blood came from his head around the temple. He pressed two fingers to the man's carotid artery and found a steady pulse. Pulling out his phone, he dialed for emergency services.

Looking up at a street sign, he gave the operator his location. Hanging up he called his mentor Keisuke Takahashi. "Keisuke don't freak out on me, but I just found your buddy Rush. Someone shot him and left him for dead."

He heard Keisuke's voice on the other end. "I'll call you back when I find out where they're taking him."

He nodded in response to something else and hung up the phone as the ambulance showed up with police in tow. An officer climbed out of his car and began to question Kenta while the younger man answered to the best of his ability one of the EMT's notified the police that they were taking the wounded man to the Davis Medical Clinic.

Kenta was finally released from the officer's questions. He climbed back into his car and headed back to the hotel to notify Keisuke where they were taking the mobster.

* * *

Rush opened his eyes as his ears registered the sounds of beeping machines. The squeak of rubber soles against the floor and the antiseptic smell of a hospital assaulted his nose along with the strong odor of a pine floor cleaner.

A sick taste filled his mouth as cottonmouth made it hard for him to swallow. His eyes widened as he was confronted by a sight he'd never in a million years thought he'd ever see again since he left Japan years ago. A tall Japanese man with spiky blond hair stood in the doorway speaking with a doctor.

"He's actually very lucky. The bullet was small caliber and thankfully wasn't closer to his temple than it was. He's going to have a nasty headache which is better because if the person who shot him were a better shot, then you would be identifying his body instead of visiting him."

"Thanks, doc," Keisuke replied as he entered the man's room.

Rush's head pounded as his ears were assaulted by ringing phones. He blinked at the pain inflicted on his eyes from the bright overhead lights.

He groaned as he reached up and felt the bandage around his head. "I can't believe she had the guts to shoot me," he muttered and dropped his hand down to where it rested across his abdomen. Glancing up he smiled sheepishly at Keisuke, "What brings the mighty K-dog out to visit me?"

Keisuke shook his head, "I wish you'd never dragged me into this mess, Rush."

Rush lowered his voice hoping no one out in the hall would hear him. "Look it was just supposed to be a simple hit that I was contracting for a friend."

"You don't understand, man. I haven't gone by K-dog in a couple of years. I haven't run with the biker gang since my brother got me out. Now I'm Keisuke Takahashi, one of the best uphill racers that Japan has ever seen. Only now because of you and this Dianne Knox now I'm here in England."

Rush smirked, "You took the job didn't you."

"I did..." Keisuke glanced down at his feet. "However, I didn't do it to kill Mai. I have a different agenda."

Rush actually looked a bit apologetic. "Sorry, man but this girl was a nice piece of tail and it seemed simple enough to begin with. Then I started getting reports that I had allowed her delusions to color my judgment. So she got me to send three guys into BSPR to either beat Taniyama up or even rape her so this Oliver guy would see her as damaged goods and drop her and run into Dianne's arms. Well, that's how it was supposed to work, but the plan changed and now three of my men are sitting in jail." He swallowed hard as he scrubbed a hand over his face trying to wipe away his regret.

"I needed to sever my ties with her before anything else happened and she wanted to meet me at our usual place and she was waiting on me and shot me instead." He sighed as he glanced out the window at the dark night outside the window.

"So what are you going to do now? I believe that if she knows that you're alive she'll come after you again or try to send me to finish the job."

Rush sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I believe your right. I should probably lay low for a while, but let my men know that they are to carry on as if I am dead." A sadistic smile crossed his face. "She will get her comeuppance. My right-hand man is delivering a thumb drive that has evidence that implicates her in the deaths of several people."

Keisuke nodded as his eyes gleamed. "Now if you consider yourself on the winning team this is what we're going to do."

* * *

Mai woke to find herself in Naru's bedroom. She heard the sounds of murmuring voices outside the door. She rubbed her hands across the silky clean sheets.

She tried to sit up but pain shot through her back as she just managed to roll over onto her side facing the door. A dizzy feeling shot through her as she moaned, and the color drained out of her face as her eyes watered.

Naru entered and saw her pain filled eyes. "Mai, Father, wanted to come and see you and state his appreciation for protecting me yesterday, but I asked him not to disturb you." He closed his eyes for a moment as he fought against his urge to call her an idiot, as he would usually do. "Clara will come in and sit with you in case you need anything. I have to go and do a follow-up with Cully Dixson but I will return as soon as I can." He walked into the bathroom, filled up a glass of water, opened the medicine bottle, and shook a pill out into his hand. Returning he set the glass on the bedside table and helped her to sit up.

She moaned as the pain of the stitches pulled her skin under the bandages.

Naru held out the pill to her and she popped it into her mouth. He picked up the glass of water and she took the glass, and washed the medication down as she drank all the water in the small glass.

He eased her back down on the bed and pulled the blanket up around her. He knelt down in front of her as he cupped her face in one of his hands as he brushed some stray hairs out of her face. His breath caught in his throat as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. His voice was soft, "I'm sorry. You were hurt because of my pigheadedness. If I wasn't so stubborn—"

Mai reached out and placed her hand on his lips. "Don't say another word, Naru. I don't blame you for what happened. We knew the risks, and I promised your parents I wouldn't allow you to be hurt." She smiled at him, "I would do it again to make sure you were safe."

He smiled gently at her, "I love you, Mai."

"I love you too," she whispered as her eyelids closed as the medication began to take effect.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes and his heart swelled.

"Who are you and what did you do with my idiot scientist brother," Gene appeared in the room with his usual smirk playing across his face.

"Gene," he growled at the vision of his deceased brother's image in the full-length mirror on the opposite side of the room. "Did you come here to gloat?"

"No I wanted to check up on my little brother and what do I find, he's actually human."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of insult?"

"Never little bro," Gene smirked again. "Mai is really the best thing that has ever happened to you. You're finally coming out of your shell."

Naru glanced at his brother in the mirror. "Like I told mother, it's all because of Mai and her forgiving heart."

Gene chuckled at his brother, "I still can't believe that you would ever think that she could ever love me. For us, it's more of a brotherly and sisterly love we feel for each other." He smirked at his brother as a devilish gleam flashed in his eyes. "Now it's time for you and Mai to give me a slew of nieces and nephews." He smirked and ducked from the pillow that flew at the mirror as he began to fade.

* * *

Mai woke to find Clara sitting in a chair against the wall by the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. She groaned as she felt the need the go to the bathroom. "Clara," her dry throat croaked as she called out to the ten-year-old.

The girl put her book down she'd been reading and moved over to the bed. "Do you need another pain pill? Oliver showed me where they were before he left with Martin and Lin."

"No, I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll go get grandma to help," the little girl smiled as she ran out of the room.

Mai pushed the blanket off herself realizing that someone must have changed her clothes to her usual oversized T-shirt and shorts.

Rebecca huffed into the room followed closely by Clara. "Okay Mai, let's get you on your feet." The older woman smiled as she firmly grasped the younger girl under her arms and helped her to stand. "You're so pale. I'll have Clara go get you a bowl of soup that Alexander prepared for lunch. You need to eat something."

The older woman glanced at her granddaughter making sure she'd heard what she said as she watched the girl run out of the room.

Mai grimaced as she moved to the bathroom, as Rebecca hovered but let the younger girl do as she was able giving her a sense of self-worth. Rebecca knew from experience how it felt to have to rely on someone else and how it affected the psyche.

Clara raced into the kitchen as the smell of the fragrant soup reached her nostrils. It made her stomach growl and mouth salivate. Alexander's cooking was to die for, she giggled as she remembered the phrase her mother had said once.

"Uncle Alexander, is lunch ready yet?"

The older man turned to the girl with a smile on his face. "Yes it is, but I thought you were keeping an eye on Mai."

"Mai needed to use the bathroom so grandma told me to come down here and get her a bowl of soup."

Alexander nodded knowingly. He pulled out two bowls from a cabinet, picked up the soup ladle, and dished out two bowls of the soup. He set them down on a tray and then poured two glasses of iced tea along with two spoons. "Can you carry that?"

Clara cocked an eyebrow at her uncle and stamped a foot. "I'm not a baby." She stuck her tongue out at him as she picked up the tray and turned only to bump into Madoka. "I'm sorry," she whispered as a little soup sloshed out.

"Is this for you and Mai?"

Clara nodded as her cheeks flared in a blush showing her embarrassment.

"Let me help you," Madoka commented as she took the tray from the ten-year-old. Clara sighed and rolled her eyes.

Mai exited the bathroom as Madoka and Clara entered the room. "If you don't mind, I'd like to sit in a chair for a bit. I've been sleeping so much."

Madoka smiled, "It's no problem, and it's a beautiful day. Why don't you and Clara sit out on the balcony and eat."

Mai smiled, "Sounds great."

* * *

Keisuke and Kenta helped Rush into their suite at the hotel. "Here's our little home away from home."

"Nice place you got here."

"It pales in comparison to home, but it's got an extra room that you can use." Keisuke glared at the other man. "Now I'm going to have to set up some ground rules. You don't contact any of your associates we have to make them all believe you're dead. Therefore, Dianne believes you're dead and that she got away with murder. This will make her bolder and she will do something stupid."

Rush chuckled, "She already did something stupid. That thumb drive is going to be the nail in her coffin. It has information on it that connects her to several murders, and even the death of someone close to Oliver Davis. Just imagine how angry he's going to be when he finds out exactly who killed his brother."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lin, I need to stop at the University before we head home. I should check in with Pudgetuttle and see how the classes went today," Martin commented.

Lin nodded as he turned the steering wheel on the car down a side street and headed for the University.

"If that's the case I should find out if I have any mail. I have a feeling that sometime soon I'm going to be receiving some phone calls from some irate parents," Oliver commented.

Martin chuckled, "that soon?"

Naru nodded, "Yes because most of the girls instead of paying attention to the class itself are too busy ogling my looks. Yesterday before leaving for the Dixson's house, I had to remind them to take notes. Now with Mai injured it might be a week before I actually get back to class."

"Son, Christopher, and Clara are off on summer break they can keep an eye on Mai while you're teaching."

"Surely you jest father, leave Mai alone in the house to the whims of mother." He actually loved his adopted parents as much as he did Mai, but sometimes his mother's whims truly scared him. His body shuddered in response to his words.

"She won't be alone with Mai. The Birch's will be there too." Martin scowled as he took in Naru's appearance. "Noll, what happened in the case that you're not telling me?"

"Did you know that Cassidy Dawson is one of Dianne's friends?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"She had the nerve to suggest that Mai was faking her injury's when she threw herself in front of me when the spirit decided to attack me the second time." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Should he tell his father about Dianne's plot to kill Mai? No, his parents didn't need bad blood with Dianne's parents.

"Oliver, what do you mean the second time?"

Naru sighed, "The first time it only managed to just lightly scratch me on the stomach. It's already healed."

Lin pulled the car into Martin's parking slot. "We'll only be a few minutes Lin."

Lin nodded as both Martin and Oliver Davis climbed out of the car and made their way into the building.

Martin walked past Maureen's desk and headed towards his office to see if Pudgetuttle had left him a note about his class.

"Oliver, I have a package for you. It arrived this morning by a special courier who said that I was to deliver this only to you. He was adamant that it was a matter of life or death."

She pulled out a small yellow envelope that was addressed to him and handed it over.

Naru glanced at it noting that it didn't have a return address on it. He wondered what was in it but decided to wait until he was out in the car. He tucked it into his coat pocket and entered the small lounge, and went to his office and noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

His answering machine flashed. He hit play and listened to a message from Cassidy Dawson pleading that she was sorry about the things she'd said about Mai. "Take it up with my father," he muttered to himself.

He found an irate call from her father and listened as Mr. Dawson complained about how Oliver was going to flunk his daughter out of Cambridge. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Can't he tell that his so-called angel is really a back-stabbing, no good for nothing twit," he mumbled.

Another beep and another voice, only he recognized this one. The high-pitched grate on his nerves tone of her voice he reached out to hit the erase button. "Oliver, my love, we will be together soon and Mai will no longer trouble you ever again." The female voice laughed as she tried her best to sound seductive. "Miss Taniyama will never be a bother to anyone. She will be six feet under."

He pulled out his phone and replayed Dianne's message recording it to his phone. He knew he needed to get back home to Mai now, but he also needed some insurance. Picking up the receiver from his office phone, he punched in the number for BSPR. "Carley, I don't know if you would do it or not, but I seem to be in need of a bodyguard for Mai."

He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment. Once the other woman on the other end of the line had seemed to regain some composure he nodded. "Splendid, I'll see you at my parents' house later this evening." He replaced the receiver back on its cradle as he turned and exited his office.

* * *

Rush sat on the couch in the central room of the suite. "So what do we do now?"

Keisuke pulled out his cell. "I'm calling our contact with Interpol. I called my brother while you were unconscious in the hospital and he contacted the main newspaper here and got them to run a small story in the Obituaries about your death. Then I need to call Oliver Davis and find out what he has in mind."

Kenta glanced at Rush. "When you were talking about how this thumb drive was going to be a nail in her coffin and that she had killed someone close to Oliver Davis what did you mean by that?"

A cheeky smile crossed Rush's face. "Just what I said, if Oliver is as thorough as I think he is he will check out all available resources and find that it, in fact, is true. I might actually feel a little sorry for her."

* * *

Dianne sat at the dining room table searching for anything that would lead her to believe that either Rush was living or dead. As her eyes skimmed over the Obituaries, she found a small article about an unknown man found dead. She hadn't wanted to kill him but he had pushed her too far when he said he was cutting all ties to her. Her eyes narrowed, no one cuts ties with her and lives.

For her K-dog was taking too long, she wanted Mai dead now. She glanced out the window and noted how bright and sunny it was. She rose from her seat and headed over to her father's gun cabinet, and glanced at the weapons sitting there. Her father's hunting rifle sat there with the scope on it.

Usually, she wouldn't dirty her own hands but she was emboldened by her success with Rush. Opening the cabinet her nose was assaulted by the smell of gun oil. She pulled out the rifle and the shells in the box under the weapon. She walked down a hall that she knew no one rarely used to the garage, and placed the gun in the floorboard behind her driver's seat and tossed the box of shells down beside it.

Turning over the engine of the Maserati and hitting the garage door opener, she pulled out onto the road in the direction for the Davis household. Her smile turned wolfish as she hoped to catch Mai outside.

* * *

Mai and Clara sat in the sun enjoying the warmth of the day. Mai gazed over the garden as she sipped at her glass of iced tea. She'd have to compliment Alexander on his cooking.

Clara saw a car approaching and turn down the drive. "Oliver's back home," she called to Mai, as she got ready to stand.

"Please stay Clara, I enjoy the company."

Clara smiled back and settled herself back into the chair. She found it unusual that a person older than her would actually like to spend time with a kid like her. She had to admit Mai was different, Mai was actually friendly, and she really liked Mai just as everyone else liked her.

Oliver entered his bedroom and noticed the door to the balcony open. "Mai, Clara," he called as he strolled over to the open door.

"Out here," he heard his fiancée's voice from outside.

Stepping out the door he saw that Mai was still in her nightclothes sitting on one of the white iron wrought chairs. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he stepped over to her.

"Well, my back hurts but the sun feels so nice and warm that I really don't want to move from this spot."

He chuckled and he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Eww," Clara complained.

Mai giggled as Naru stood back up. He couldn't help to give the girl a pat on the head. "One day you'll meet someone and you won't want to be separated from him for a long time."

Clara crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the black clad man. "I hope not."

He chuckled again at her comment. "I'll be in the library if you need me. Just send Clara to get me."

Mai smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Naru entered the library, pulled out the package from his jacket pocket, and opened it. Inside he pulled out a note with a thumb drive. He glanced at the note and almost tossed it aside when certain words caught his attention.

As he turned on his laptop, he read the letter more carefully. His eyes widened. He inserted the thumb drive into the USB port and it automatically started. A video began to play showing a nice looking man. "Hello, you must be Oliver Davis. Well, you must be if you're watching this video then that means that I am dead. Let me introduce myself, you can call me Rush. On this little device, you're going to find a lot of evidence against one Dianne Knox. I warned her if anything happened to me then you would receive this, I guess she forgot or didn't take me seriously.

"You see Dr. Davis, Dianne has been a real bad girl. Everyone that she perceived as a threat to get to you she's had murdered. I should know I was the mastermind behind their deaths. Most were made to look like accidents and two, well let's just say their bodies will never be found.

"There's one person who died that you might find interesting because Dianne pulled that one off by herself. She let it slip to him that she was interested in you and she would make sure you and she were married. When he laughed at her statement, she got mad and followed him to Japan. That person was your own brother."

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. Rush had just told him via this thumb drive that his own brother had been killed by his parent's friends daughter. His head flew back as a gasp escaped his throat as his mouth flew open. He clenched his hands into fists as he stood and slammed them down on the desk. "That bitch killed my brother," he gasped again as a tear slipped from his eye.

Lin appeared in the doorway. "One of my shiki notified me that you're upset." The older man gripped his young charge's shoulder. "I don't know what has happened to make you so angry, but think of Mai, she needs you."

Naru motioned for Lin to take his seat at the desk as he replayed the video. Lin usually with a stoic expression on his face glanced up at the younger man with a dark expression on his face. "It's time to take her down."

Naru nodded and he told Lin about his interesting conversation with Kenta.

* * *

Dianne pulled her car into the hedgerow bushes that lined the Davis's property line. She should be hidden well enough here. Climbing out of the car, she pulled the rifle from the driver's seat, opened the box of ammunition, placed one bullet in the chamber of the hunting rifle, and placed several others in her pocket.

She slipped into the hedgerow and brought the gun up putting the butt of the stock on her shoulder and one eye up to the sight. She looked through the sight and moved the gun around until she spotted Mai and Clara on the balcony. Taking aim, she took in a breath and then released it as she pressed the trigger.

The rifle boomed and the kickback slammed into her delicate shoulder bruising it. She gasped not realizing it would hurt but she gritted her teeth together and noticed that her shot went wild and missed both girls but hit near enough to shower the both of them with brick dust. They were rushing into the room. She growled under her breath as she moved to get into the car.

* * *

Aijima checked out the surveillance equipment. "Tachibana, we've got movement along the hedgerow on the backside of the house."

Tachibana realized, this time, this was real. "Let's go, Hotta approach from behind Aijima and me will come from opposite sides, and this time, no screw ups."

* * *

Dianne threw the rifle into the car and almost climbed inside the vehicle when a body slammed into her sending her sprawling across the seats and the air whooshed out of her lungs. She tried to fight off her attacker but found herself turned onto her stomach and then felt something tying her wrists together. She heard three men speaking in Japanese. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you better release me if you know what's good for you."

She heard a voice near her ear speak quietly in broken English, "shut… up."

Tachibana glared at the young woman, "Let's take her to the Davis's they can decide what to do with her."

* * *

Oliver's phone rang. "Doctor Davis? This is Keisuke Takahashi. I'd like to meet with you if it's at all possible and I'll be bringing two extra people with me."

He heard agreement over the phone, "I understand. I also want to get this finished. I'm missing my car and Jessica is worrying herself sick over this."

He hung up the phone. "Let's go we need to head to the Davis's home."

* * *

Mai gasped in pain as she stumbled and fell to her knees on the floor of the room. She was afraid some of the stitches might have ripped. "Clara…" she sucked air into her lungs as she tried to fight through the pain in her back. "Get Naru," she managed to get out.

Clara didn't have to be told twice. She raced down the hall and found Oliver and Lin in the library. "Mai needs help," the girl practically yelled at the pair. Naru flew out of the room and Lin was hot on his heels as he found Mai moaning on the floor.

He reached her and shot a glare toward Clara. "What happened?" he asked as he gently lifted the girl noticing a slight cut on Clara's cheek.

"We were talking and then we heard a boom and then a brick by us exploded. Mai yelled for me to get inside and then she followed me and she fell."

Naru pulled her shirt up and noticed a little bit of blood seeping through the bandages. "Looks like some of the stitches may have ripped. Lin call Joshua and tell him to get out here."

* * *

Joshua arrived at the Davis home and climbed out of his car with his little black bag in hand. He couldn't help but remember all the times he was called out while Eugene, and Oliver was a couple of growing boys. Both would get into massive trouble at times. He couldn't help but chuckle at the time that Eugene had Oliver outside and Eugene managed to upset Oliver so bad that Oliver had literally chased the older boy up a tree, and Eugene fell out of said tree breaking his collarbone. As he approached the front door, Anson Birch greeted him. "Lin called and said there was a problem with Mai."

"You'll find her in Oliver's room, I'm sure you remember your way?"

"Certainly," he nodded as he made his way to the stairs.

"Anson, who was that," Luella asked curiously.

"Joshua says Mai might have had another accident."

Luella felt a headache coming on.

* * *

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed holding Mai close to him. He kissed the top of her head as the girl glanced up at him with eyes that were glassy with pain.

Her head rested on his chest and she felt safe in his arms. She sniffed as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I'm such a danger magnet," she sighed. "I seem to always be getting hurt even if it's not my fault."

Naru chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Stop apologizing, this wasn't your fault." Inwardly he thought back to the message on his office phone at Cambridge that Dianne had left. Did she take a shot at Mai and Clara, he asked himself?

Lin stepped out on the balcony and examined the wall around where the two girls had been sitting. He spied the damage done to the brick and leaned in closer noticing something that had embedded itself near where Clara was sitting.

Lin pulled out the pocketknife that Madoka had given him years ago and dug carefully in the hole. The shell he pulled out of the hole was smashed but he could clearly see that it was fired from some type of hunting rifle. "This was deliberate, but obviously, the shooter is a bad shot," he muttered to himself.

He entered the room and opened his hand for Naru to see. The teen's eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned as he pressed his lips together in anger. He mouthed Dianne and Lin silently agreed.

They heard a knock on the door and Clara pulled it open. "What happened to my patient?"

"Mai fell when we were running back inside from the balcony," Clara told Joshua.

"I hope you two weren't trying to run a marathon," Joshua smiled down at the little girl.

"Oh no, Dr. Davis we weren't doing that."

Oliver glanced up at the other man, "Apparently someone took a shot at Mai and Clara as they were sitting on the balcony enjoying the good weather we have today."

Joshua's eyes skimmed over the little girl's disheveled appearance and the grime and grit on her face. "You have a little scratch on your face." He pulled out a piece of gauze, wet it with some peroxide, and placed it on the wound. "Now hold that there for a few minutes."

He moved over to Oliver and Mai and he carefully raised her T-shirt to see some blood spotting the bandages. Glancing up at his cousin, "I'll have to remove the bandages to check the stitches and may have to do some repair work here."

Luella overheard what Oliver had said to Joshua and burst into the room. "Oliver, what is going on?"

A pained expression crossed his face as he sighed. "Mother I'll tell you later."

Luella stamped her foot on the carpet. "No Oliver you will tell me now."

Oliver sighed as he rolled his eyes at his mother but he really didn't want to get into it right now. "Clara, could you tell my mum what happened?"

Clara glared at Oliver and muttered, "Fine," to herself as she grabbed Luella's hand. "Mrs. Davis…" Clara began.

"Clara Ann Birch how many times do I have to tell you, we're all family here so call me Aunt Luella," the older woman smiled to take some of the stings out of her words.

"Mai and I were talking after eating lunch out on the balcony and we heard a boom. Then a brick by my head kind of exploded and Mai told me to run and she followed but she fell and hurt herself."

Joshua pulled out a pair of Episiotomy Scissors that were angled to keep the cutting edges away from the skin. He used them to cut through the bandages. This was the first time that Luella had a chance to see the damage. She gasped as she brought a hand to her face.

Mai groaned and muttered to herself, "Why me?"

Oliver smirked at her and gave her a little peck on the top of the head.

Joshua hummed to himself as he expertly examined the damage. "Not as bad as I thought it would be." He quickly replaced the missing stitches and replaced the bandages he had to remove.

He eyed Mai's complexion noticing a slight flush to her skin. He pulled out a syringe and a bottle of antibiotics and filled it. Then he flicked the side of the needle a few times to remove any air bubbles and an alcohol swab. Mai caught sight of him coming closer to her with the needle. She shrank into Naru trying to make herself smaller.

"Are you afraid of needles?"

Mai just nodded her head in the affirmative as the whites of her eyes showed around the rims of her eyes.

"Mai, there's nothing to be afraid of. I promise I don't jab people with the needle like some doctors and nurses do." He rubbed the swab on her arm and stuck her quickly with the needle. "See now that didn't hurt did it," he spoke to her softly as if she was a young child. "It was another shot of antibiotics. I believe you're trying to get an infection."

Naru settled her back into the bed. "Clara, will you please get a pain pill and a glass of water?"

Clara smiled brightly and ran into the bathroom and came back a minute later with the items that Naru had asked for.

Naru helped Mai back up and she took the pill quickly. "Watch over her Clara, I'll return later."

Anson popped his head into the doorway. "Oliver you have some people waiting to speak to you in the den."

He nodded as he turned to Lin. "Could you get my laptop from the library and meet us in the room."

Oliver sighed as he realized this was getting out of hand. Now his parents and Madoka would know too. Could this day get any worse, he asked himself as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

* * *

Michael Dearing sat on the couch next to Rush as Keisuke and Kenta stood behind them. Naru, Luella, and Lin followed by Joshua Davis entered the den. Luella took a seat beside her husband Martin, and Madoka sat next to them.

"I believe everyone is here." Although, he gave a weird look at the man Rush but shook it off. Naru explained all the events leading to the present. He pulled out his cell phone and played the message Dianne had left him for all to hear, and finally he played the video for everyone to see.

Tears ran down Luella's face, "Why, why did she kill Gene, and why did she set her eyes on Oliver."

Rush looked uncomfortable. "Well, you see from what I understand it started out as Eugene Davis wanting to play a joke on his younger brother and drafting Dianne to help him. However, as they grew up, she warmed to the idea of having Oliver Davis as a trophy husband. By this time, she and I had started a relationship without her parent's knowledge and she slowly became addicted to the rush, pardon the pun, of sneaking around with a known bad guy, namely me." He pointed to himself.

"Later she decided that Oliver was going to be her husband and she didn't mind that he was an ice cube which meant we'd still have our secret rendezvous' and no-one would be the wiser. She liked the idea of having the world renown Doctor Oliver Davis hanging on her arm and be able to travel in his social circles and even get invited to Buckingham Palace. She would go on for hours on end about it with me.

"Right before Eugene's trip to Japan she let it slip in front of him of what she was planning, and Eugene threatened to tell Oliver if she didn't drop her scheme. However, what got to her the most was that Eugene laughed at her, which is one thing she hates. She hates when people make fun of her, it makes her feel less of a person.

"Not long after Eugene left for Japan she told me she was going to kill him, and I warned her then not to, but she didn't listen. So I sent several of my men to follow her and they recorded the entire incident of her running him down with the car, backing over his body to make sure he was dead, putting the body into the trunk of the car and then throwing him into a lake." He paused as he rubbed at his bandaged head.

"Gruesome deed it was. I didn't think she had it in her but I found out the hard way of what happens when you cross her. I told her I was dissolving my association with her, and she shot me and left me for dead last night."

Kenta and Keisuke told the others of how they got involved in the mess and where they fit in. Before they could get any farther in the story, they heard the doorbell ring.

Anson led four more people into the room, one of whom was the captured Dianne Knox.

All eyes were drawn to Dianne. Luella couldn't stay quiet she rose from her seat next to Martin and advanced on the girl. Her eyes became slits of blazing rage as she faced the girl. "How… how could you murder my son and attend his funeral as if it hurt you too? Answer me," the older woman raged as her face flushed red. "How dare you try to kill Mai, the best thing that has ever happened to Oliver?" Luella drew a hand back and slapped Dianne hard causing the younger woman to lose her balance and stumble into Aijima.

Dianne gave them all a perplexed look as if she had no clue what she was doing there. Rush glanced at her, "Don't let her fool you. Deep down she's as mean as a snake."

Dianne turned a brutal and unfriendly stare upon the man who had once been her lover. "Shut your mouth." She turned to Oliver, "Please, you must believe me I didn't kill Gene."

"Too late for that Luv, you've already shown them your hard side. Do you think they'll believe a word that comes out of your lying mouth again," Rush smirked as he glared at her.

Oliver pulled his mother away from Dianne. He feared if she spoke harshly of Gene his mother would kill her, but he also feared himself.

Lin glanced at the three men around Dianne. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Ah yes," Tachibana bowed by way of introduction. "We work for Kyoya Ootori, who is dating Haruhi Fujioka, who is a friend of Mai Taniyama. Miss Taniyama had helped Miss Fujioka and Master Kyoya was adamant that he returned the favor when he discovered the growing plot on Miss Taniyama's life. We were lucky to catch her in the act trying to kill Miss Taniyama."

"I've heard and seen enough. I believe with both the eyewitness testimony of the bodyguards and the thumb drive will be sufficient to put her away for life." Michael Dearing rose and took Dianne into custody.

Madoka sighed as she rose from the couch, "I'm so glad this is all over."

Lin took Madoka by the hand and pulled her to him. "Not entirely," he cooed as he lowered himself to one knee.

"Madoka you can be the most infuriating woman in the world and other times the most thoughtful. I wouldn't have you any other way. Madoka Mori," he gazed deeply into her eyes, "would you do me the honor and become my wife?"

Madoka bounced up and down as she leaped onto Lin smothering his face with a huge kiss on his lips. "Yes."

Luella squealed, "Two upcoming weddings." She sighed as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Gene would be happy if he were here."

As the newest happy couple exited the den, Kenta couldn't help but mutter, "Awkward," which elicited a round of chuckles from around the room.

Rebecca entered the room, "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours," she announced as she turned on Keisuke and Kenta. "You two will be joining us," she stated in a commanding tone.

Oliver smirked at the pair of Japanese Street Racers. "I'd do what she says. She can be even scarier than my mother."

Rebecca reached out and smacked him on the back of his head. Everyone instinctually ducked as they heard the crack. "Stop telling tales, Oliver," Rebecca snorted as she exited the room.

Naru reached up and rubbed the back of his head as Luella reached out and wrapped her arms around her remaining son. She giggled as another tear slid down her cheek. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard you say. I don't know if your channeling Gene or if you're really opening up, but all I can say is that I like this new you," she whispered into his ear.

Naru turned his head and kissed her on the cheek. "After a day like today, I do believe some levity is needed to release some of this tension. Especially now that Gene's killer is being brought to justice."

Luella nodded and rested her head on Naru's shoulder as she smiled sadly at him, "As always your right, Noll."

He placed an arm around his mother's waist. A slight blush formed on his cheeks.

Martin rose from his seat and tapped Luella on the shoulder. "Let's take a walk dear."

She nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

As Naru's parents left the younger people alone in the den Naru decided to ask the older of the two street racers a poignant question. "Keisuke I'm marrying Mai on July 27th and I was hoping that you'd be my best man."

The bleach blond man leaned back on the couch as his muscles went rigid with surprise. He couldn't help himself and ask, "Why?"

"Well, you were willing to do anything to help Mai and I appreciate it."

"I really hate dressing in a monkey suit, but I guess I'll do it."

Naru nodded as if he'd calculated the other man's response already. "Thank you." He turned his gaze to the younger man, "Kenta, would you be an usher?"

Kenta grinned broadly, "Sure, free eats, you bet I'll be an usher."

* * *

Naru entered his bedroom and tapped Clara on the shoulder. The little girl visibly jumped, as she hadn't expected anyone to come back. "I'll take over now. Please ask Rebecca to have both mine and Mai's dinner sent up here."

Clara nodded quietly as she slid off the chair and ran out of the room.

Naru sat down on the bed next to Mai and brushed some of her hair out of her face. He hoped that now things would settle down and he and Mai could begin to experience some normalcy.

* * *

Two weeks later Mai was given the all clear by Joshua. Her wounds were healing nicely. The scars would be faded by the time of the wedding. Her training was back on schedule with both Lin and Madoka, and she was developing a friendship with Carley.

Once the news broke of what Dianne had done, her friends had scrambled to distance themselves from the girl who had been diagnosed as Psychotic Schizophrenic Narcissist. She still blamed Mai for all her problems.

* * *

Late June

As the days passed, Naru was at a loss of what to give Mai for her upcoming birthday. He knew he wanted to do something special for her.

He stood at a window and crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed out at the garden. He watched as Mai sat by the pond where the cherub statue happily stood over her spraying water into the pond. A small smile crossed his face.

Madoka happened to spot him standing there. "What's on your mind, Noll?"

He turned to face her. "I thought what would be a good idea for a birthday present for Mai."

Madoka looked upon the girl out in the garden who wore a slightly sad expression on her face.

"Carley said Mai is feeling a little homesick. I know what would be a good present for her. Fly in her SPR family."

"Where would they stay?"

"I know exactly where the old servant's quarters. Your parents fixed it up as a guest house and it can actually hold close to twenty people without a problem, and it has its own kitchen area."

"I didn't know they restored the old place," Naru replied as he rubbed his chin feeling a little stubble.

"They did it while you were in Japan searching for Gene's body."

"Could you handle the details and make their flight reservations?"

Madoka giggled. "Already taken care of Noll, after talking to Carley I figured she'd appreciate it if her SPR family were here for her birthday. Besides, she's been trying to decide who should be her bridesmaids and maid of honor."

"Thank you, Madoka. When will they arrive?"

"Their flight arrives July second, and they can hold up in the servant's quarters until July third and surprise Mai. Imagine how happy she'll be to see her friends that's she's been missing."

Naru nodded as his eyes drifted back to Mai. Madoka jumped when he leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I can, and once again thank you for being so thoughtful."

Madoka smiled as she gave him a playful shove towards the door leading out into the garden. "Go spend some time with her."

Naru shot a glare in Madoka's direction and opened the door leading out into the garden. He strode up next to Mai, who lay on the grass by the pond lazily allowing her hand to dangle in the water and moving it around in lazy circles.

Naru sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "A 200 yen coin for your thoughts," he spoke to her as she rose up to look at him.

Mai frowned as she glanced at his face and dipped her head down. "I've been feeling I guess you could say a little depressed lately. Carley says I'm homesick and that it's normal."

"Would you like to go somewhere?" he rubbed his hand on her back.

"I don't even know where we could go."

"Cully teaches Drama at one of the schools here in Cambridge. I hear they're putting on a performance of Hamlet would you like to go?"

"Hamlet, what's that?" she glanced at him with a look of confusion apparently plastered to her face.

"It's a play by William Shakespeare and it has a bit of a ghost story in it. My parents are going they have a special box in the theater, I don't think they'd mind sharing."

She nodded, "I think I'd like that."

"It's a little late to go shopping for a formal dress, but Madoka may have one that's your size."

* * *

Mai couldn't believe how the dress fit. It hugged her in all the right places and accentuated her curves. The bodice was red, the straps hung to her shoulders for dear life, and there was a slight plunge in front giving a hint of cleavage. The skirt flared out slightly. The entire dress was sprinkled with sparse rhinestones that reflected the light.

Madoka helped Mai with her hair giving her a high ponytail and then curling the ponytail so it fell about her head with cascading curls like a waterfall. "Noll won't be able to take his eyes off you," the older woman smiled as she handed Mai a black shawl to wrap around her shoulders. "Now let's not keep him waiting."

Mai descended the stair and found Naru, Martin, and Luella waiting for her. Noll held out his hand to her as she reached the landing and he pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek. "You look lovely tonight," he whispered in her ear.

Her ear tingled as she felt his hot breath, and she shivered at how he made her feel. She wondered again, what she had done to deserve him. She noted how dashing he looked in his tuxedo with a blue shirt and blue pin striping down the leg. She smiled as she blushed and lowered her head from his comment. "Thank you," she whispered as she took another glance at the man who was her entire world.

"Your quite handsome tonight," she whispered to him and watched as a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Martin made a throat clearing noise. "If we're ready we should go."

* * *

Naru watched Mai as the emotions played across her face while watching the play. The ghost intrigued Mai on how he wanted revenge for his death, reminding her of the maid from Cully's house. .

The ending scenes were playing out as the royal family of the play wound up killing each other over grudges and past betrayals either real or imagined. Tears fell down Mai's face, it was so sad.

Naru pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay, Mai," he mumbled as he kissed her temple.

"I know," she hiccupped, "it's just that it was so sad. Although, I must say I really couldn't stand his mother. She just seemed so needy."

He led her out of the box and they followed his parents to where they saw Cully Dixson talking to several people including her parents, the retired detective chief inspector, and his wife.

Tom turned and noted the appearance of Martin and Luella. He quickly bid his farewell to his daughter and moved over to the new arrivals. Tom appeared to puff out his chest like a rooster that hovered over his hens.

"Hello Martin and Luella," he shook their hands vigorously. He turned to Oliver and Mai as he shook their hands. "Thank you so much for what you did at my daughter's house. She can't sing your praises enough, Oliver."

Turning to Mai, "I was sorry to hear that you got hurt, my dear. I hope you're doing okay now."

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Barnaby."

He smiled as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "No need to be so formal Miss Taniyama. But I have to ask did you enjoy the play."

Mai smiled sheepishly, "Yes I did, but it was so sad at the end."

"Well, Shakespeare was the master of the tragedy."

Naru spied a couple of fangirls who kept staring his way and pointing at him and Mai. "I'm glad that my team and I could be of help."

"You were of immense help especially now that Cully's husband has returned home." He smiled conspiratorially at the pair and lowered his voice, "Cully just found out that she's going to have another baby."

Naru bid the Barnaby's and the Dixson's goodnight and led Mai to the Davis family car. He sighed, "I still can't get away from them," he muttered as he pulled Mai in an embrace.

"Who?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip as confusion clearly showed on her face.

"The Oliver Davis fan girls," he smirked as he pulled her closer to him. He lowered his voice seductively, "Although, you're the only one for me."

Mai smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pecked him on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him as he bent down and kissed her. They deepened the kiss forgetting everything around them until they heard a barely contained giggle. Breaking the kiss, both teens wore guilty expressions as they saw Martin and Luella standing there.

"Let's head home now," Luella giggled again as she leaned towards the pair. "And you two love birds can continue this at home and work on making me some grandbabies."

Mai's skin flushed as a terrific shade of red. Naru's eyes grew slightly as he realized that his cheeks must be colored a slight shade of pink because of the heat he felt rising from his cheeks. .

Martin tugged on Luella's elbow, "Stop embarrassing them, dear." His eyes twinkled. Inwardly he agreed with his wife, but outwardly, he would never embarrass his remaining son or his fiancée.

* * *

July 2nd

Lin drove the BSPR van to the airport dodging the raindrops as they fell from the clouds overhead. He entered the bustling activity as he spotted several people entering the terminal. They quickly went through customs and then grabbed their luggage and spotted Lin standing there waiting for them.

Monk was the first to spot the tall Chinese man. He waved to Lin and directed the others over to Lin.

"It's good to see you all again," Lin spoke quietly happy hoping they would relieve Mai of her homesickness. "However, I don't see Jessica with you."

Ayako cleared her throat and wiped a tear from her face. "She had to fly back to America. Her father was supposed to return from Afghanistan but he was killed by a roadside bomb so she had to go home to bury him."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"As were we," Masako bowed her head.

Yasuhara put his arm around Masako to try to comfort her. "We offered to go with her, but she said to come here and surprise Mai for her birthday."

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis have graciously offered you all to stay in the refurbished servant quarters. The building is toward the back of the property and no one will know you are there until it's time for the surprise for Mai tomorrow."

"Can't believe that she'll be eighteen tomorrow," Monk commented as Lin turned and led the group out to the van.

Once they were settled in, the van Lin decided to drop another bombshell on them. "I suppose you will be staying for the entire month of July, considering that Mai and Naru are getting married on the 27th."

"Your joking, right Lin?" Monk asked as he searched the man's face.

"Have you ever known me to joke?"

"This is so sudden…" Monk paused as an angry look passed over his face. "Naru didn't get Mai pregnant did he?"

"I assure you Mai isn't pregnant."

"So why the rush to get married?" Ayako asked as confusion crossed her face.

"Basically, Naru wants Mai as his one and only. There has been some excitement here since we arrived in England. To catch you all up on what has been going on. Madoka has compiled the information on a laptop that's awaiting you in the servant's quarters. And speaking of Madoka, we became engaged a few weeks ago."

Ayako giggled as she glanced towards the other members of SPR, "sounds like there's something in the water."

Monk grumbled and leaned back in his seat as he slouched. "Then no one should drink the water."


	8. Chapter 8

The group from the Japanese SPR jumped out of the van after Lin stopped in front of the servant's quarters. The smaller building wasn't as huge as the main house but it was still large enough. The group entered the building to find it already occupied by the two Japanese Street Racers and John Brown.

"Hey Mates," John called to the newcomers.

Ayako looked around. "Where's Mai?"

"Even though the term is over Mai is at BSPR right now training with Madoka and one of the BSPR mediums."

"So she doesn't even know we're here?" Monk glanced around taking in the vast sitting room area.

Lin shook his head, "No."

Masako put a hand over her face as she yawned.

Yasu glanced around the spacious room. "Sorry Lin, but I think jetlag is kicking in."

Lin nodded, "Understandable. I'll show you to your rooms."

He led them upstairs and showed each one to an unoccupied room. "Tomorrow Naru has planned for Mai to train again with me to keep her busy."

They nodded as each entered their rooms and settled down to rest to adjust to the time difference in England.

* * *

Naru waited for Mai and Madoka to exit the building. He stood beside the family car as they exited the building.

Mai spotted him standing there next to the black sedan, ran towards him, and jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Did you have a good day today?"

The brunette smiled up at him. "Yes, Madoka and Maria both said I did well."

"That's good to hear. I knew you'd get better with time," he kissed her temple.

"So," she fidgeted as she glanced down at the ground. "Do I get tomorrow off since it's my birthday?"

Naru had a feeling this question would be coming. He didn't need Mai's instincts to figure it out. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry Mai, but you'll be training with Lin. He wants to teach you more about shielding yourself."

He expected to see her eyes showing hurt or even disappointment. He was surprised to see a hint of excitement as her eyes sparkled.

"That sounds so cool, and it will allow me to ask Lin if he would give me away at our wedding." She snuggled herself into Naru's chest as she let out a pleased sigh.

Naru couldn't help but chuckle at her statement. "I'm glad you can see the bright side of things."

* * *

July 3rd

A golden ray of the sun appeared in the sky as a new day was born. It peeked through the curtains and a finger of light settled on Naru's face. The light caused him to wake and glance at the clock on the bedside table. He rolled over trying to ignore the persistent ray and pulled Mai closer.

She stirred slightly as she snuggled up closer to his warmth. The annoying beam shone brightly and Mai could see the change of light from behind her eyelids as she stirred again and opened her eyes to look into Naru's face.

"Good morning," she whispered as she looked into his cerulean blue eyes.

"Good morning, and Happy Birthday," he kissed her. He deepened the kiss as his hands ran over her body as she played with his hair and then ran her hands over his smooth chest.

As they lost themselves to their passion they heard a knock on the door. Cynthia cleared her throat. "Oliver, sorry to disturb you and Mai but she has a phone call from America."

Naru groaned as he raised himself on his elbow and called out, "Thank you, Cynthia."

Mai sat up on the bed, pulled the extension over, and picked up the receiver, "Mai Taniyama speaking."

"Hi Mai, Happy Birthday," she heard a familiar voice from the receiver.

"Jessica," Mai called out as she bounced on the bed. "Thank you, how are you?"

Naru froze behind her hoping Jessica wouldn't spill the beans about the other SPR members being there.

Mai heard her friend sniff from the other end of the phone as silence greeted her. "Jessica? Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. I've got some business to attend here in America and maybe on my way back to Japan I can stop in England and pay you a visit."

"That would be great, anytime before July 27th."

"Why the 27th?" the other girl sounded perplexed.

"Naru and I are getting married on the 27th and I want you and Ryosuke both to be here. Knowing him, he's probably with you in America right?"

A light laugh reached her ears, it almost sounded forced to Mai. "Your right, he is with me. He's motioning me to hang up now but I wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you."

Mai laughed but a frown crossed her face. She knew Jessica was hiding something. "Bye and take care of yourself," she replied as she hung up the phone.

She flopped backward on the bed and scowled at the ceiling as she muttered to herself, "Jessica's hiding something from me."

Naru inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that his surprise hadn't been revealed until it would be ready. He rose from the bed as a devilish grin crossed his face. He reached down picking up Mai into his arms with her legs draped over one arm and his other supporting her back as he held her.

"Naru…" she practically screamed and he began to carry her off to the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing where we left off in the shower," his voice lowered to a seductive level.

Mai giggled as she playfully tried to fight out of his arms her resistance would have been futile anyway. He was determined to make this a very special day for her.

* * *

Breakfast was a simple affair of fruits and oatmeal. Mai sort of missed having Miso soup but had to admit the new foods were interesting.

Madoka and Luella presented her with a joint gift from the pair of women. They both giggled as Mai opened the box and the paper inside the box made a crinkling noise as she moved it out of the way to reveal a simple strapless black dress. "Every girl needs one in her closet and we thought this would look great on you tonight," Madoka giggled again.

Mai felt the blood rush to her face as she blushed furiously. "Thank you," she caught Naru staring at the dress and she smiled slightly in his direction.

Lin approached Mai, "It's time we should head out to BSPR."

Mai nodded as she sat the box aside and followed Lin out to the van. They climbed into the vehicle and Lin placed a key into the ignition turning the engine over. Lin brought the vehicle to life, he pulled out onto the main road, and they headed for the university building.

As Lin drove Mai glanced over at him as she fidgeted slightly in her seat, "Lin, can I ask you a question?" she peeked at him from under her bangs.

Lin nodded in response not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'll wait until we get to the university," she glanced out the passenger side window as the scenery and other buildings from other schools in Cambridge passed by.

Lin pulled the van into the parking area and into Martin's parking slot. The pair climbed out of the van and Mai joined Lin over on the driver's side of the van. He glanced down at her, "What did you want to ask me, Mai?"

"I… I was wondering if you would give me away to Naru at our wedding."

Lin smiled at her, "I would be honored."

She smiled brightly up at him.

* * *

Naru took a walk out to the servant's quarters and knocked on the door. Keisuke Takahashi opened the door as Ayako and Takigawa erupted into another argument. A loud crack sounded as Takigawa pulled himself off the floor.

"Would you quit smacking me," he yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ayako stared him down. "I will when you stop acting like an idiot. Mai doesn't need you acting like an overprotective twit on her birthday." Her eyes flashed as she gripped her hands into fists as her anger flared.

"How long have they been at it?" Naru leaned over to Keisuke.

Keisuke rolled his eyes, "Practically non-stop since they got up this morning. Takigawa wants to act as a bodyguard for Mai and Ayako says she doesn't need one now that Dianne has been caught. Between the laptop that Madoka left and the priest, they're now caught up on all the current events."

Naru nodded as he stepped farther into the room and eyed John, Masako, Yasu and Kenta, who sat around trying to have a private conversation and ignore the arguing Monk and Priestess. "May I?" he quietly asked John as he reached out for the man's bible.

John smiled and passed the Bible over to Naru, who moved over a little closer to the arguing pair. Naru opened the book and then snapped the book closed as hard as possible creating a loud bang in the room, similar to his classroom the first day he went back to teaching.

The pair actually jumped and turned to glare at the younger man. "What the hell, Naru," Takigawa practically shouted.

"I didn't fly the pair of you out to argue over Mai. You may want to feel protective of her but she's safe and training with Lin. I'm sure Lin explained to you yesterday what was to happen today. If not I will ask for your assistance in setting up some traditional Japanese lanterns about the ballroom of the main house. Also, if you have any gifts for Mai's birthday, please bring them with you."

Ayako sniffed, "So the real reason you flew us out here was to help with the party preparations?"

Naru smirked at the redhead. "When did you get so smart Miss Matsuzaki?"

"Why you little," she growled as Monk grabbed her and held her back from hitting the younger man.

"If you all are ready, please come to the house and we'll get started."

* * *

"Very well done Mai, your powers are not only growing but you're showing your mediumship abilities are gaining strength."

Mai smiled but her face fell for a moment as her eyebrows knitted together and she cocked her head in Lin's direction as confusion passed over her face. "That's good, right?"

Lin leaned back and chuckled. "Yes, it is superb, Mai. Now remember that last shielding technique I taught you should only be used when funneling Naru's PK as his power can sometimes go wild you need to protect yourself if he accidentally sends too much power your way so you both won't wind up in the hospital."

Lin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now ground yourself again, only I want you to do it without thinking about it. You should practice this skill every day and it will become second nature to you. Clear your mind of all thoughts."

Mai nodded as she emptied her mind and found herself not only grounded but also balanced as if she would do a spiritual healing next.

Lin sent out one of his shiki to examine her state and it reported almost immediately. The Chinese man smiled at Mai. "Excellent again," he praised the small brunette. "Naru will be pleased with your progress." He checked the watch on his wrist. "I believe it's time for us to return home."

As they stood in the medium training room, Mai reached out and hugged Lin around the waist. "Thank you for everything."

Lin pat her on the head. "It's not a problem Mai."

Mai released her hold on the man and followed him out the building.

* * *

As Mai climbed out of the van, she watched both the roses and the trees sway in the breeze. The warmth of the sun reminded her how tired she felt after the extra-long training session with Lin.

"You should go rest and don't forget, you did very well today," the older Chinese man praised the girl again.

She nodded as she entered the house and climbed the stairs heading to Naru's room. Quietly she slipped into the chamber and lay down on the bed and within seconds, she was asleep.

* * *

Mai found herself on the astral plain. What was going on now? She turned to find herself face to face with Gene. He smiled softly as he reached out and gave her a hug, "Happy Birthday, Mai."

"Thank you, Gene," she smiled up at him. "Is there another reason you brought me here?"

"Yes there is, there's a man in America who doesn't know he will need the help of both SPR and BSPR. Someone will be in contact with Naru and father in the next few weeks."

"But Gene what about mine and Naru's wedding?"

"Don't worry Mai, it will happen. It's time for you to go back." He gave her a kiss on the head and Mai's astral form slipped back into her body.

* * *

As Mai woke, she found the sunlight had eventually died down and night regained its mastery over the earth as the moon began to rise to take the sun's domain. She rose to hear knocking on the bedroom door, "Just a minute," she called as she strode over to the door and reached for the knob opening the door to find Madoka and Luella standing there.

Both women grinned in a way that chilled Mai to the bone. "We want you to wear the dress we gave you," they spoke in unison.

Mai glanced at the dress box sitting on Naru's desk. Her face turned an exquisite shade of red. "Oh, no," she waved her arms about, "I can't wear that." But Luella and Madoka pushed her protests aside as they rushed into the room and pulled her into the bathroom. Madoka grinned like a Cheshire cat while Luella turned on the shower, "What… What's going on?" Mai stuttered.

The pair of women winked at each other, "You're wearing the dress," Luella commanded with a grin on her face.

"And we're here to make you look stunning on your birthday," Madoka crowed as the two women quickly stripped Mai of her clothing and shoved her into the shower. Mai groaned as she ducked her head under the shower. What did I do to deserve this…? Fall in love with Naru. She answered her thought as a slow smile crossed her face.

* * *

"Think she's finished?" Madoka offhandedly asked Luella.

Luella checked her watch. "Should be it's been twenty minutes."

Luella reached into the shower and shut off the water which was followed by a small shriek as Madoka reached in and pulled Mai out immediately wrapping the girl in a towel and the pair of women quickly went to work.

* * *

Naru wondered what was taking his mother and Madoka. They said they'd go fetch Mai and be down shortly. He felt he should go upstairs and check. As he made to go climb the stairs he felt a hand on his arm, he turned to find his father holding him back.

"Leave them be, son. If I know your mother and Madoka they've cooked up some scheme so it's best to stay out of their way."

"Father are you sure it's safe to leave Mai with them?"

Martin chuckled. "It's not like they're going to hurt her. They said something about a dress they gave her this morning for her birthday."

Naru sighed as he followed his father into the dining room where the DJ was playing music from ballroom dancing to modern music.

* * *

Madoka and Luella finished and turned Mai to see her reflection in the mirror. She gasped at what she saw, was that really her. The dress fit flawlessly, molding to her torso almost like a second skin. It's strapless style showed off her collarbones and petite shoulders. The length was halfway down her thigh and the black heels made her legs look longer than they were. Her hair was done in a fishtail ponytail and the makeup though light accentuated her face perfectly.

"Is that me?" she couldn't help but ask as she looked at the two women.

Luella and Madoka just grinned neither could say a word instead they high-fived each other.

Madoka pulled out her cell and pushed speed dial. "Lin, get Naru out to the stairs, we're sending Mai down."

* * *

Naru's pulse beat loudly in his ears, as it resembled the beating of a drum as he watched Mai descend the stairs. As she reached the landing and before she could say anything, he pressed his lips to hers. Once they parted the only words that came to his mind were smoking hot.

He led her into the ballroom. The first thing that caught her eye was the Japanese festival lanterns gracing the ceiling followed by a grand ice sculpture in the corner, with a buffet style set-up for the food. By the sculpture, a DJ was spinning his tunes. Standing by him checking out the music selections, she caught sight of a person she didn't expect to see.

"Is that Monk?" she whispered.

"Yes, it is," Naru responded as he turned her to face him. "Carley said you were feeling homesick so Madoka arranged to have SPR flew in from Japan as my birthday present to you."

Tears of happiness spilled out from Mai's eyes as she hugged Naru tightly. "Thank you and I'll have to thank that devious Madoka too later."

She released her grip on Naru as she screamed loudly for all to hear, "Monk," as she ran across the room and leaped into his arms.

Monk grabbed the girl and pulled her into a tight bear hug, and then he took in the dress as he released her. "Mai, what are you wearing?"

Her face fell, "You don't like it?"

Monk humphed, "It makes you look too grown up."

Monk winced as a loud crack erupted. "You never say that to a woman you stupid Monk."

Mai turned to see Ayako, who reached out and hugged the girl. As Ayako released Mai, she held her out at arm's length. "You look fantastic, Mai. How has your training been? You have to tell me all the details," Ayako smiled, "but you can tell me that later. Right now we have a birthday to celebrate."

Mai nodded as she heard a wolf whistle from behind her and turned to find both Yasu and Masako behind her. She hugged both of her friends, "How have you two been?"

"We've been great," Yasu spoke for both him and Masako.

Masako giggled as she noted Naru's expression in the background. "Naru can't keep his eyes off you, Mai."

Before she could say anything Monk approached. "I'm sorry Mai."

Mai giggled, "There's nothing to apologize for you, silly man."

"Let me make it up to you," a slow dance began to play. Monk grabbed the younger girl by the hand and led her out on the dance floor.

Her body moved to the rhythm of the music. Naru smiled the usually klutzy girl moved as a falling leaf in the wind, slowly, gracefully.

Naru strolled across the dance floor, wrapped his arm around Mai's waist, and pulled her from Monk. They glided across the floor, their feet sweeping gracefully to the rhythm. As they moved across the ground, they never took their eyes off one another.

Soon Madoka and Lin, Martin and Luella, Masako and Yasu joined them, while the Birch's enjoyed the show along with Kenta and Keisuke. Mai had to admit that she was having the time of her life.

Naru led Mai out into the garden. The moon hung in the sky like a silver coin as its light bathed the garden with a romantic glow. Naru stared deeply into her eyes. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, everything is so perfect."

Naru smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm glad," he whispered.

A chorus of Aww's came from the ballroom as everyone was spying on the couple. Rebecca's voice boomed, "Time for the birthday girl to come and cut her cake."

Mai giggled as she pulled out of Naru's arms and yanked him behind her. The festivities continued until around midnight when Rebecca had to run everyone off to get their rest. Knowing that the coming days were to become hectic for the planning of a wedding. Rebecca chuckled to herself. Knowing Luella, it would rival that of the royal family.

* * *

July 4th

The reformed Japanese version of the British branch of SPR sat around the dining room table in the Davis's main house.

Madoka and Luella glanced over the guest list they had worked on as they silently agreed it was complete and passed it to Mai and Naru for any additions. Naru knew he would find some names to redact from the list.

Naru glanced and then glared at the two women sitting across the table from him and Mai as some of the others from SPR tried to look over his shoulder. "Did you have to invite the more annoying members of the Davis family?" He pinched his brow, as he knew what his mother's answer would be.

"Of course dear, they are family after all."

He nodded his head along with her words, and sighed, "Really Mother, you actually forgot to add Joshua to the list?" He reached across the table and grabbed the pen that sat within Luella's grasp. He wrote Joshua's name down. "He I can tolerate."

Mai sighed as a wave of melancholy began to settle over her. "I don't have any biological family members alive, but I consider all of you my family."

Ayako grabbed her by the hand, "We wouldn't have it any other way, Mai. You've grown on all of us as if you were a part of our own families," she spoke for everyone sitting there.

"Although, I want Jessica and Ryosuke here," she couldn't help but notice how at the mention of Jessica's name everyone went somewhat quiet. She would find out what was going on with her friend later, no matter what.

"I would also like Haruhi here, but I suppose if I invite her I would also have to ask the Host Club too." She rolled her eyes at the thought of Tamaki Suoh acting as much of a fool as he did the first time she laid eyes on him. "Big goof," she muttered under her breath. "I definitely want to have Michiru and Keiko here too."

Naru added the names to the list as Mai spoke.

As his eyes read further down the list, he froze. Naru felt a pang of regret as he spotted the Knox's names on the list well minus Dianne. His head shot up as he glared at his mother. "You did not invite the royal family?"

Luella smiled, "Well I was thinking about it."

"No, inviting them is out of the question." He quickly marked out their names from the list. He noted several names of prominent members of parliament. "Mother, when I said we wanted a small wedding that's exactly what I meant."

To say Mai had a deer in the headlights look would be an understatement when the man she loved made the mention of the royal family invited to their wedding. She froze and her eyes began to grow large as all color drained from her face as panic set in.

He noticed her expression and grabbed her by the hand squeezing it. "Don't worry Mai, this is not happening." He kissed her on the temple as he refocused his attention onto his mother and her partner in crime. "If you don't understand what a small wedding means I meant some members of BSPR, close family and friends not all of these others." He went further down the list and sighed. "You have half of Hollywood and several recording stars here, too. None of which we know." He shook his head as he passed the list off to Lin. "Lin you know who we would invite, please rewrite this."

Lin nodded, and smiled at Madoka's expression.

Madoka and Luella's faces fell. "Noll, why do you have to be such a downer," Madoka grumbled.

Naru smirked at his mentor, "Because I was born this way."

Madoka crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned back and the chair creaked from the movement. "You're as much fun as a dirt clod in the desert."

If anyone noticed Naru's face as he strode out of the room leading his fiancée by the hand, they would have said that he was still an ice cube. However, if they looked into his eyes, they would have seen the mischievous gleam.

* * *

Here she was back home on the date of her birth country's biggest birthday party and Jessica found no joy in it. The phone rang clamoring for her attention from the other room. She stiffly rose from the couch where she'd been listening to the TV drone about festivities to come. Her gait was almost mechanical as she strode towards the desk where the phone sat in her and Ryosuke's hotel room. She picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear. The voice on the other end caused her to burst into silent tears, "Jessica."

"Gibbs," she whispered into the receiver as a sob left her throat.

"I thought you would like to know," the usually gruff voice had a soft quality to it. "Your father's body is en-route from Germany. It should arrive at Dulles International Airport tomorrow. From there it will be transported here to the Navy Yard. I put in the request myself for our medical examiner to perform an autopsy. It may take a week, and then it will be escorted to Arlington for the funeral." He paused for a moment as he regrouped his thoughts. "I hope you don't mind that I've made all the arrangements. Your father deserved to head back to Japan and live not to have his life ended by a roadside bomb."

Jessica sniffed as she wiped the moisture from her eyes. "Thank you, Gibbs," her voice trembled as she tried to fight back her emotions.

"Jessica, I know it might sound a bit cliché but if you need anything call me. You're my goddaughter."

"Thank you," she whispered as she hung up the phone. She found Ryosuke standing in the doorway.

* * *

July 5th mid afternoon

Mai sat in the parlor chatting with Ayako and Masako as she turned to Ayako all serious. "Ayako, you've been like a mother to me as well as a very close friend. I'd like you to be my maid of honor and Masako I'd like you to be one of my bridesmaids."

Ayako leaped up from her seat and pulled the younger girl up engulfing her in an embrace that would put Monk to shame. "I'd love to." Masako was off her feet and joined the embrace to make it a group hug.

Mai whispered, "Can't breathe," as she fought to push both women off.

Ayako and Masako both released her and their cheeks a cute shade of pink.

* * *

Naru found Takigawa and Yasuhara perusing the titles on the spines of the books in Martin's Library. He cleared his throat causing the other two men to turn his way. "I need to ask if you two would care to be ushers for the wedding."

Yasu grinned as he reached up and pushed his glasses up his nose resettling them along the bridge of his nose. "I'd be honored."

Takigawa nodded his agreement. "Naru, your father has a vast collection of books here on the paranormal and ghost hunting. Not to mention theories on PK and telepathy."

Naru walked into the room, "Yes he does. He's collected many titles on the subjects. Some he even authored and now uses as textbooks in the field of parapsychology."

Takigawa whistled through his teeth. "Impressive," he muttered to himself.

* * *

July 6th

Madoka knocked hard on Naru's bedroom door. "Come on Mai, we've got to go dress shopping."

She heard a muffled voice from behind the door. "Okay, geez give a girl a few minutes."

Madoka giggled as she voiced loudly when she saw Luella walking in her direction. "Come on, Mai. You and Naru can play later."

Luella squealed as she picked up her pace.

The door flew open and both women stood face to face with a glaring Naru. Madoka frowned as she noted he was fully clothed. "That's what you get Madoka for making assumptions that cause my mother to go into her grandbaby mania."

Mai giggled behind him as the two brushed past the two women.

* * *

"Jessica, I called room service to send us up some dinner," Ryosuke turned his gaze on his girlfriend.

Nausea hit her. "I don't want to eat," Jessica whispered as her stomach churned as the knots in her stomach tied tighter.

"You need to eat."

"I can't," Jessica whispered.

Ryosuke knelt down in front of her and cupped her face in his hands as he stared into her face. Ever since she had received word several days ago of her father's death, she'd barely eaten anything, and she barely slept. She was losing weight and practically wasting away. "Jess," he stared deeply into her eyes as he ran a thumb across her lips. "You need to eat," he stated again as he placed his finger across her lips stopping the protest that was about to come out of her mouth. "Think about everyone who loves you, the Redsuns, Keisuke, Mai, everyone at SPR and especially me we all need you. If you keep tormenting yourself, you're going to wind up in the hospital."

Tears leaked from her eyes, "I never got a chance to tell him I loved him."

"You'll be able to tell him that you loved him when we go to the funeral. When did your godfather say it was?"

"Next week," she mumbled. Jessica finally saw the loving, caring man that knelt in front of her as if she saw him for the first time. Yes, he was handsome, but his eyes spoke volumes of how much he cared for her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He deserved to know what happened. "The day dad's unit shipped out we got into a fight. I was so mean and selfish. I told him since he cared more for the Marines than me to just leave and never come back. He was so hurt when he boarded the plane for Afghanistan." She burst into tears as she fell into Ryosuke's arms. "I didn't mean it…," she sobbed into his chest. "I just wanted him to stay with me."

Ryosuke stood pulling her up with him and picked her up into his arms cradling her to his chest. He sat down on the couch and rocked her as he murmured soothing words into her ear.

* * *

Madoka cornered Dan and got him to drive the Davis's Limo to London to Luella's favorite dress shop. Madoka and Luella cornered Mai as Ayako and Masako glanced at Mai with sympathetic looks. "So what color dresses are we looking for Mai?"

"Naru and I talked about it last night. He and the best man and groomsmen will be wearing the same type of tuxedo that he wore when we went to go see Hamlet. I thought he looked so handsome."

Luella squealed as she nodded in agreement.

Madoka raised an eyebrow, "Surely you're not suggesting that your maid of honor or bridesmaids are to wear black dresses?"

Mai chuckled slightly. She shook her head, "No, I thought Navy blue dresses with maybe black trim would be good, and they could hold white bouquets since Naru and the groomsmen will have white flower boutonnieres."

"You know we only have nineteen days left to finish the plans but Lin did get the invitations sent off last night."

Mai sighed as the older woman reminded her that she still had to pick the food for the reception and decide what kind of cake and anything else that might come up, but deep down she knew it would be well worth it to become Naru's wife.

Dan pulled the Limo into the small shopping center where the dress shop was located along with a small café and several other stores. Dan pulled into the lot, climbed out of the driver's seat, and opened the passenger door so the women could climb out.

Mai's attention was drawn to an older woman who was struggling to get out of her car. As her companions began to head towards the shop, Mai ran over to the woman's car and helped the woman out.

"Oh my, thank you so much dear. I thought I was going to be trapped in there." Mai smiled at the woman who reached out and took her hand. "Let me thank you for your trouble."

The older woman gazed into Mai's palm, "I can see your past and your future." She sniffed and stared into Mai's eyes, "I'm so sorry for you dear for such a lovely young lady having to bury both her parents."

Mai's eyes widened as she stared at this stranger. "How did you know?"

A twinkle of humor passed through the woman's hazel eyes. She brushed back a strand of her graying hair. "Don't tell no one, my family thinks I'm a little off my rocker, but I'm psychic." She smiled as she glanced back down at Mai's palm. "Oh, I see you're getting married here soon. Congratulations," the woman smiled again. "Now you should go join your friends."

As the woman began to limp away from Mai complaining about her pains in her hip, she muttered under her breath. "She's such a sweet little thing, shame that she's going to have to go through more troubles."


	9. Chapter 9

July 6th Evening

Naru excused himself and disappeared after dinner as Rebecca Birch caught Mai and steered her to the kitchen. "Rebecca—"

"Mai there's only nineteen days left and we have to get the menu settled for the reception because poor Alexander is beginning to worry himself silly. Not to mention that we still have the rehearsal dinner to prepare for also." She winked at the brunette. "I would have grabbed Oliver but he said to get your opinion instead."

A small sigh escaped Mai's lips as she kept pace with the older woman. They strode into the kitchen and Rebecca motioned for her to sit down next to Alexander at the large island in the center of the room. "So where do we start?"

Alexander pulled out his recipe book and held it open to a page where Mai could read the ingredients. "I was thinking of making a nice Beef Wellington with all the trimmings. That will usually go over well with the non-Japanese speaking people, but for the others like your guests, I thought maybe some sushi and rice balls but I need some help to finish the menu."

Mai placed her index finger to her chin, as she thought. She focused her attention back to Alexander and Rebecca, "Well sushi and rice balls are a good start, but that's too common. Some Miso soup would be nice and maybe rice curry to go with the sushi, and maybe even some chicken pot stickers and some soba noodles."

"Sounds good," Alexander nodded in agreement, as he wrote the additions down. "Now the fun part, how would you like the cake, and what flavor?"

"Hmmm…" Mai placed her chin in her palm as she leaned forward. "Well, I know some people like chocolate and others like yellow cake. Is there a way to mix the two but still keep the flavors separate?"

"That's a marble cake. Is that the kind you want Mai?" Rebecca asked as she pulled open a drawer in the island and a sketchbook.

"Yeah," Mai nodded as she gazed at the sketchbook.

"For the icing I'll use a white buttercream," Rebecca added as she opened the sketchbook. "This is the design I figured you might like. On the side, I make wedding cakes for all of Luella's friends and of course other members of the Davis family."

Flipping the page, she placed the sketch down in front of Mai. The center of the cake sat on top of what looked like some ancient roman pillars, with five tiers going to the top. Underneath the bottom row sat a fountain and surrounding that were five small cakes with roses sitting all around, and on each little cake there was an icing rose. However, what astounded Mai was the topper, which had the groom and bride in a pose that looked like they were dancing across the cake. "It's beautiful," Mai whispered as moisture gathered in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. This is my gift to you and Oliver." She pulled out the topper that she would put on top of the cake, it was solid crystal, and the light glinted off the surface of the glass figures. Rebecca smiled down on Mai and pulled the younger girl into an embrace. "You make Oliver happy," she wiped a tear from her eye. "He's like one of my own children and I'm so grateful that you've opened his heart like he was before Gene died."

Mai nodded as she blushed and Rebecca patted her hand. "I know you're tired, dear why don't you head off to bed."

Mai's blush increased as she covered her mouth and giggled slightly. "I think your right." She rose from the chair and made her way to through the house to Naru's bedroom.

Mai opened the door and smiled. Naru was stretched out on the bed with his back propped up against the headboard, naked to the waist, ankles crossed with his laptop resting on his lap as he stared at the screen intently.

Mai slipped off her shoes as she sat down on the bed and scooted next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Planning our honeymoon," his voice was raspy as he turned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How do you feel about going to America?"

"I'd love to but there's so much to see I wouldn't know where to begin."

Naru smirked, "That's why you've got me here," his eyes twinkled in unexpressed mirth. "I thought we could start with New York City first. See the Empire State building. Check out the nine eleven memorial and museum at ground zero, and even Times Square. From there we could go see Washington D.C. and all the sites. Maybe even take a tour of the White House, followed with a trip to Hollywood, California."

"Sounds great," she whispered as his musky scent mixed with tea she found were intoxicating. She leaned over and pressed a kiss in the hollow between his neck and shoulder as she ran her hand down his bare chest. She pressed butterfly kisses to his neck as she kissed her way up to nip his earlobe.

Naru couldn't help it as a moan escaped his lips and rumbled in his chest. He closed the lid of the laptop and carefully placed it on the bedside table.

Mai giggled as she straddled his lap and leaned over, her hair cascaded forward around his face making a curtain of cinnamon brown.

"You know," Naru growled as he claimed her lips and nipped her bottom lip. "You may have started something that you will need to finish," he spoke as he smirked and then flipped her over as he settled down next to her.

He claimed her lips again as his kisses intensified.

* * *

July 7th

Jessica moaned in her sleep as she tossed and turned she knew it for what it was another nightmare. She stood on the tarmac surrounded by a dull gray fog. The sound of engines roaring reached her ears, as shadowy figures began to walk past her. One caught her attention as it plodded past in a zombie-like shuffle.

"Dad, please… don't go," tears streamed down her face. She reached out a hand to grab his arm to stop him as he turned his head. His face was entirely devoid of any recognition as he turned away. His image faded. A pretty woman with slightly reddish brown hair and light brown eye took his place. Her face showed a delicate dimension of sensitivity and understanding.

"Please, help him," the woman whispered to Jessica.

As Jessica focused on the woman's face, she was shocked to see a perfect round circle on the woman's forehead. "Who?" Jessica couldn't help but ask the image of the woman who had invaded her dream.

"Gibbs, he's in danger."

Jessica swallowed hard, "How is he at risk and who are you?"

"This will explain," the mystery woman moved to stand beside Jessica.

Gunshots exploded around them as the scene changed and Jessica found herself standing on a flat rooftop with the woman standing at her side. The sky was almost a clear blue with several wispy white clouds moving slowly across the heavens as if they were watching the action below.

Machine gunfire echoed off surrounding buildings as three figures ran around the rooftop returning fire with single shots from their service revolvers. Two men and a woman, one who Jessica noted looked a lot like the woman next to her each one wore dark blue almost black jackets with large white letters on the backs stating NCIS boldly.

One of the men was silver-haired with piercing eyes. "Gibbs," Jessica called out to him.

The woman beside her placed a hand on her shoulder, "This is just an image of the past."

Jessica couldn't help but wonder if this is what Mai experienced in her dreams. She focused on the firefight that played out around her.

Gibbs and the other man stopped as the gunfire had stopped to help the woman up off the ground. She stood with a slight smile on her face as she replied to a comment in a joking fashion until another shot rang out. The woman's head was thrown back as she was thrown backward onto the ground, dead.

Jessica turned to the woman, "that was you, wasn't it."

"Yes, while alive I was Special Agent Caitlin Todd and this was the day I was killed by a devious, calculating, very sure of himself narcissist and terrorist by the name of Ari Haswari. I came from the Secret Service and I grew to love my teammates as if they were a part of my family. Instead of moving on, I decided to stay around them so I could keep an eye on them. However, now Gibbs is in danger, but now I find my time is up and I can't say any more." As the woman began to fade, Jessica heard her whisper, "Help him, please."

The scene began to fade as Jessica jolted up and pinched herself to be sure it was only a dream. She looked up as Ryosuke stood in the doorway. "You were finally sleeping more than an hour or two a night so I let you sleep," he answered her unanswered question. "You need to get up and get ready. Your godfather is sending a car to take us to the Navy yard."

"Did he say why?"

"No," Ryosuke shook his head.

Jessica frowned and wondered if this was connected to her dream.

* * *

Gibbs stepped off the elevator from his trip to autopsy with coffee cup in hand as he couldn't help but notice Special Agent Dorneget talking to his team. "Dorneget—"

The man with the wavy brown hair and square jaw turned to the older man. "Sorry sir, I'll head back down to the evidence locker."

"No, you won't. I have a special assignment for you. I need you to go to the Four Season's Hotel in Anacostia and bring these two back with you." He handed Dorneget a slip of paper with two names on it. "Be advised the male is a Japanese national and son to a famous man. The woman is the daughter of the captain we have in the morgue."

Agent DiNozzo, the good-looking agent of Italian descent, glanced up after only listening to half the conversation. "You think the daughter did it?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he reached out and gave his subordinate a sharp slap to the back of the head.

"What was that for boss?" Tony asked as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"For making assumptions," he turned to his computer expert Timothy McGee. "Go help Abby in the lab."

"On my way boss," McGee hurried off towards the elevator.

"DiNozzo, Bishop, what do we have on our missing petty officer?" 

* * *

As the trio entered the building, Dorneget stopped at the reception desk and picked up two guest badges for Jessica and Ryosuke.

Jessica and Ryosuke took the guest badges and attached them to their clothing as Dorneget led them to the elevator to take them up to the squad room. Jessica leaned heavily on Ryosuke for support. Her legs grew weaker the closer they got to their destination. Ryosuke wrapped an arm around her waist as he heard her breath catch in her throat.

The elevator dinged and the door slid open to lead out into a room bustling with activity. The room was full of the noise of people talking, phones ringing, computer keys clicking, printers printing up reports along with TV's monitoring news reports.

Dorneget led the pair over to the area assigned to Gibbs and his team. Bishop, the blonde woman, sat at her busy desk reading over files trying to find a needle in a haystack and trying to rub away a headache that formed behind her eyes.

DiNozzo, noticed the trio and flashed a bright smile at the woman not noticing the glare being shot at him from the man standing next to Jessica.

Gibbs appeared and slapped DiNozzo again on the back of the head. Tony made a weird noise as he turned to give his boss a look that said, "What did I do?"

"Don't even think about it, DiNozzo. Instead, take Bishop with you and go check with the wife of our missing petty officer."

Gibbs motioned for the pair of newcomers to follow him as he led them down the hall to a conference room as Tony motioned for Dorneget to move over to him. "Dornie do tell who was that beauty?"

Dorneget rolled his eyes. "Only you Tony would try to hit on Gibbs's goddaughter."

"What are you talking about, Dornie."

Dorneget sighed, "The Marine Captain down in autopsy is an old friend of Gibbs's, and that woman is his goddaughter. That's what she told me in the car. Oh the guy with her is her boyfriend."

Tony frowned as he raised his hands skyward, "Why, why are all the cute ones taken?"

Bishop gave him a sympathetic smile and gripped his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Tony. Besides, she's too young for you."

Tony sighed as he led Bishop over to the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs motioned for Jessica and Ryosuke to take a seat at the table. Jessica couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran up her spine. "What is with all the orange walls around here? It's kind of depressing."

Gibbs's silver gray hair sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the window. "It's to keep people off their guard, but that's not why I had you brought in Jessie." He used his nickname for her as he took one of her hands in both of his. "Jessie, the damage to Lance's body was extensive, he never knew what hit him and the autopsy didn't reveal anything different from the report we received from Afghanistan." He paused as he released her hand with one of his and wiped away the tear that ran down Jessica's cheek. He cupped her cheek in his hand, "I've taken the liberty to schedule his funeral in two days. I hope you don't mind."

She reached up and held his hand as a weak smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I appreciate it, Uncle Leroy." She released his hand as a wave of fear had her senses screaming of a presence in the room with them. At first, she believed it was this Kate but she felt the male spirit seething with hate and anger directed at Gibbs.

"Uncle Leroy," she swallowed not knowing how he's going to react to her question. "Who is or was Ari Haswari?"

Gibbs closed his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath. He opens them to take in Jessica's questioning face. "How do you know about Ari?"

"I had a dream and a woman named Kate appeared in it and told me this guy Ari killed her."

He sighed as he glanced away from her. "Ari was the illegitimate son of the director of Mossad. He was a terrorist who played both Mossad and the FBI, but he wanted me dead. However, before trying to kill me, he decided to torment me by trying to kill the women I work with first. He succeeded with Kate but failed at the other attempts. I set a trap in my basement and he took the bait but before he could kill me his half-sister, who is a trained Mossad agent, killed him first." He refocused his attention back to Jessica. "Did Kate say anything to you like have a message for me?"

Jessica nodded her dark tresses moving with her head. "Yes, she told me you are in danger and to help you."

Gibbs released her hand as he leaned back in his seat. "Do you have any idea what she meant?"

"None, but I have been working with a group called SPR in Japan, they hunt ghosts and things like that." She noticed the mildly amused look that crossed Gibbs's face. "Things like this do exist and we have a very high success rate. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask the head of SPR if he would look into this."

"It might be difficult getting this past Director Vance, but I'll call you if anything happens." He couldn't help but compare her to his Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto, who really gets into anything paranormal.

The trio rose from the table and Gibbs grabbed Dorneget to take them back to their hotel. He chuckled to himself as he reviewed the case file sitting on Bishop's desk to see if there was something there that might have missed her eye. "Ghosts," he muttered.

* * *

Luella hired some workmen to assemble a massive trellised arch for Mai and the bridesmaids to walk through. She squealed as she imagined what it would look like covered with vines and flowers.

She can't help but be pleased with how the preparations are moving along. "I hope to have grandbabies soon," she muttered to herself. "I bet when Mai becomes pregnant she'll have twins."

"What was that?"

She turned to find Martin standing behind her, "What do you mean by you bet Mai will have twins?"

Luella reached out and grabbed Martin by the arms. "You and Noll are so much alike both of you are so light on your feet."

"Don't change the subject, dear." He leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I was just thinking out loud that when Mai becomes pregnant, I think she'll have twins."

"Is this your foresight talking?" Martin asked suspiciously.

"It could be. I've had a couple of visions when I look at Mai and both of them have her being pregnant, but the second was showing her in labor."

Martin smiled down at her. "Well keep this under wraps we don't want to scare Mai off."

Luella smiled brightly as she snuggled into Martin's arms. Martin planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I need to call a nursery so we can get some quick growing vines on the trellis once the workmen are finished." Luella pushed away and ran into the house as Martin smiled and shook his head.

* * *

July 9th

The morning dawned gray and gloomy as the clouds over Washington D.C. threaten to drop rain down on the earth below. They matched Jessica's mood as she dressed in black and joined Ryosuke, who wore a black blazer with a gray shirt and gray slacks.

They rode the elevator down to the lobby and found Gibbs waiting for them. He escorted them out to a car and he drove the pair to Arlington for the funeral. As Gibbs turned the car into the cemetery, Jessica saw rows upon rows of white headstones each one marking the grave of a fallen soldier.

There were chairs set up for the family of the soldier, who this time was Jessica's father. Gibbs climbed out of the car, opened the door, and helped Jessica out as Ryosuke followed her. They strode over to the chairs and sat down.

Horses hooves struck the pavement and they turned as a mounted officer led two black horses that pulled a small wagon with her father's coffin on board.

The casket was draped with the United States Flag. Following the casket were an honor guard and the pallbearers. As soon as they approached the grave site, the horses stopped, and the pall bearers gripped the rails on the side of the coffin and moved over to place the casket on of a motorized platform that would drop the coffin into the ground after everyone had left.

A Marine Cops chaplain stepped up and started his sermon as Jessica was lost in thought. Will dad forgive me, she thought. Did he forgive her for not saying she was sorry? Did he forgive her for not saying she loved him?

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the honor guard fired a twenty-one-gun salute. As a bugler played Taps, two other Marines pulled the flag off the casket and began to fold it until it was down to a triangle shape. One of the marines approached her and knelt down in front of her as he handed the flag to her. "Please accept this from a grateful nation."

"Thank you," she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks and she pulled the flag into her lap.

Once the funeral was finished the trio rose and Jessica leaned on Gibbs as she took his hand into hers, he pulled her into a comforting embrace, as the dam to Jessica's grief finally breaks and she cried into his suit jacket.

Her vision clouds, as she feels not one but two malicious spirits. She senses their both male and they seem to want to hurt Gibbs.

Jessica felt a chill a hand touched her cheek in an almost intimate way. She gasps, as she knows now what Kate was warning her of. One of the spirits Jessica believes might be Ari Haswari, the other she has no clue who he is. She dislikes the feeling he gives her as if he's calculating on how to hurt her as well.

* * *

July 11th

Jessica hugged Gibbs once more. Jessica and Ryosuke's flight to Cambridge, England was announced.

"Take care kid," he whispered as he gave her a little peck on the top of her head.

"Remember to call me if anything strange happens," she called as an afterthought as Ryosuke took her hand and led her towards the gate where the plane would be boarding.

Taking their seats in first class, she yawned holding her hand in front of her face.

Ryosuke's smiled gently leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Go ahead and rest, I'll wake you when we get there."

Jessica nodded as she buckled her seatbelt and leaned over resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as the plane began to race down the runway gaining speed and lifted up into the air like a giant bird of prey.

Ryosuke pulled out his cell and called a very familiar number. "Keisuke, Jess, and I are headed for Cambridge. Jessica wants to be there for Mai and Oliver's wedding."

"Any idea what time your flight will be arriving Bro?" Keisuke asked.

"We left Washington about 10 a.m. so about 7 hours depending on weather conditions."

"Kenta and I will pick you up. You wouldn't believe it here, they have a separate house for their guests so there's enough room for you and Jessica here too."

Ryosuke paused to gather his thoughts as Keisuke continued. "So why did you two go to America? You didn't elope did you?"

Ryosuke chuckled trying not to wake his girlfriend. "No, we didn't elope. Jessica's father was killed, and she needed to be here to take care of his funeral. Thankfully, her dad's friend took care of the details."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You can tell her in person once we arrive, but please take it easy on her she's still grieving."

"No problem, bro."

"We'll see you when we arrive. Bye Keisuke." He hung up the phone and shifted his weight in the seat to get a little more comfortable.

* * *

The sun was setting in the west as it glinted off the plane as the big jet airliner touched down on the tarmac. Ryosuke woke Jessica, who glanced up at him. "We've landed, we're now in England."

Jessica unbuckled her seat belt and heard the click as Ryosuke unbuckled his own. He raised himself up out of the seat and helped her to stand up from her's and she reached into the overhead compartment to pull out their carryon bags. They joined the flow of passengers who were exiting the plane and made their way through customs.

"Ryosuke, is anyone meeting us? I have no idea how to get to the Davis's."

"Keisuke and Kenta are meeting us. They'll drive us to the Davis's house. I can only stay for the wedding. Afterward, I have to gather Keisuke and Kenta to head home."

Her dark eyes widened a fraction and she felt panic begin to grow inside her. "Can't you stay any longer?"

"No, father is pretty irritated with Keisuke for taking off like he did. However, he understands your situation but he wants me to bring Keisuke home. He's afraid Keisuke will cause more problems for the family."

"Okay," Jessica whispered.

"If anything happens, you know I'll only be a phone call away," he stated as he cupped her chin lifting her face so he could look into her eyes. He leaned over, kissed her lips softly, and felt her respond.

As they came up for air, he spotted Keisuke and Kenta approaching them. Neither man looked worse for wear. The pair of brothers greeted each other with hugs, and then Keisuke pulled Jessica into a hug.

The small group exited the airport, climbed into Keisuke's rental car, and headed for the Davis's home.

* * *

July 12th

Madoka approached Luella as she surveyed the handiwork on the finished trellis and now eyed the nursery worker as they worked on covering the trellis with flowering vines and other flowers.

"It's beautiful, Luella."

"I think so. Martin is acting like it's a waste of time."

Madoka grinned, "Well you know Martin is a man, and men don't care for flowers like we do."

Luella nodded in agreement and turned toward her partner in crime. "You didn't just come out here to look at the arched trellis."

"I don't know how you do it, but somehow you always know what I'm thinking." Madoka's grin grew. "Actually, I am up to a little bit of deviltry. I was looking at some wedding websites and came across something that might work better than a bachelor party or bachelorette party, and ensure that both Mai and Noll still have a good time."

"Sounds interesting, so what is it you're cooking up," Luella asked as she hooked an arm into Madoka's arm.

"It's something that a lot of people are doing in the states. It's called a wedding shower and there are different versions, but the one that caught my attention is called Around the Clock. Everyone who's invited draws out a time and buys a gift for the bride or the groom for that time. Like say someone got 9 pm, then someone could go buy Mai some kind of barely there lingerie."

"Oh, now this sounds fun. When were you planning on doing this?"

Madoka giggled. "The 15th, it gives the invitees a couple of days to figure out what kind of gift they're going to buy."

"Okay, go make out the guest list and get with Rebecca and figure out the refreshments, and no telling Mai or Noll anything about this or they'll try to duck out. I know my son."

* * *

July 13th

Jessica along with Ryosuke made their way towards the main house. As they walked through the huge garden, she couldn't help but smile sadly. "Dad would've liked to have visited here. He always said once he left the corps he would travel, but instead he became a lifer and made it a career."

Anson Birch happened to be walking past when he heard the knocking. He pulled open the door to see the pair standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Jessica Manyhorses and this is my boyfriend, Ryosuke Takahashi. We've come to speak with Oliver Davis."

The names clicked in Anson's brains as his eyes lit up. "Your Mai's friend and your Keisuke's brother."

"Yes, sir," Jessica's tone was pleasant but her eyes showed sadness.

"Right this way, they're in the library." He led the pair down a couple of halls and stopped outside the library. He knocked on the doorframe announcing his presence.

Oliver glanced up as his head rested in his hand and his elbow rested on the desk he sat behind, "What do you need Anson."

"Jessica Manyhorses and Ryosuke Takahashi are here to see you and Mai."

He sat up straighter, "Please don't keep them waiting."

Mai heard the names and squealed in excitement as Anson led her friends in. Mai immediately ran to the older woman and grabbed her in a hug. "I missed you so much, Jessica," her smile spread across her face as she practically bounced in front of Jessica.

"I missed you too, Mai," a smile tugged at Jessica's lips. Mai's bubbly personality was infectious to others.

"I take it you didn't come all this way just to visit," Naru stated calmly as he rose from his seat and shook Ryosuke's hand.

Jessica glanced over to Naru, "Your right. I have a case I need you to investigate."

Naru moved back to the desk and picked up his notebook and a pen. "What's going on?"

"I guess I should start at the beginning." She proceeded to tell about the death of her father and meeting her godfather again in Washington D.C. She told him about the dream she had, and about the woman who had appeared in it asking Jessica to help Gibbs. She quickly added about the spirits she felt at the gravesite and how their anger and hate were directed at Gibbs and how one on of them had touched her.

"I got the impression that the spirit wanted to hurt me as much as it wanted to harm Gibbs," she finished as she gazed at Naru's face as he crossed his arms and lowered his head to think for a few moments.

He lifted his head hoping that Jessica would understand his decision. "I will take the case but not until after Mai and myself are married." He reached out and pulled Mai into his arms. "I hope you know this will push our honeymoon plans back."

She nodded as she smiled up at him, "I know, and I don't mind as long as we can help Jessica's godfather."

"Thank you for understanding," he murmured as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

July 15th

Martin strode down the hall and knocked on his son's bedroom. "Oliver," he called as he shook his head from the machinations of his wife and research assistant.

The door opened, "Yes father?"

"I have something that I need help with and could probably use Mai's help with it too."

"Isn't there anyone else who can help you?" Naru asked. As far as he knew, his father didn't have any new cases.

"Lin's looking at some reports for me. There seems to be an untrained psychic roaming around the countryside causing some mayhem. I want to know what you and Mai think before I send out a team to track this person down."

Naru nodded knowing that an untrained psychic could be a hazard to not only themselves but also to others around them. "Where will you be?"

"My office downstairs," Martin turned and strode back the way he came. He hoped that the reports that Lin was constructing would keep Oliver and Mai busy.

* * *

Madoka glanced around the guesthouse with a bright smile on her face. She, Luella, and the others worked at a frenzied place to get the room ready for the wedding shower. Keisuke, Ryosuke, and Kenta were hanging a couple of banners as Luella and the Birch's were setting up the refreshments. Yasu, Masako, and Jessica were aligning chairs as Ayako was setting up the tables for the gifts with a sign for hers, his, and theirs on each table.

Takigawa was set to the task of greeting the other guests who would be arriving soon. He stole a glance at his watch. He placed fingers to mouth and then blew whistling to get everyone's attention. "Two-minute warning," he smirked as Madoka fluttered about the room like a crazed hummingbird making sure everything was ready.

* * *

Martin checked his watch. Oliver raised his eyebrow at his father's antsy actions. "Is there something going on that I should be aware of?"

"Sorry, Oliver, what did you say?" Martin feigned feebleness.

Oliver shook his head as he gazed back down at the report he was perusing. Something nagged at the back of his mind as if something important as he read the reports of odd explosions of power and the fights that would start up when the person was in the indicated in the area. Again, he caught his father glancing at his watch.

Mai furrowed her brows as she sat in confusion as she read over the reports that Lin had handed off to her. The more she thought about it, the more these seemed to be a mashup of several psychics' powers into one. She glanced over at Lin from underneath her bangs as she got a sinking feeling.

Martin finally sighed in relief as his cell phone rang. He answered it and then glanced up at his son and soon to be daughter-in-law. "Oliver, Mai, we've got to go I just received a report that the psychic was spotted sniffing around the guest house."

Mai was ready to run out the door when Oliver grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back to him. "We shouldn't run into a situation where we don't have all the facts."

"But all our friends are there," Mai's voice quavered as she placed her hand on her chest and her eyes darted all around the room.

"I know Mai, and it worries me too, but I have faith that they will be okay."

She nodded as Oliver led her and they followed Martin and Lin outside as they strode toward the guesthouse.

The closer they got to the guesthouse Mai's instincts were screaming at her that something was not quite right. Martin and Lin dropped back and then pushed Oliver and Mai toward the door as it flew open, and the smiling faces of Luella and Madoka greeted them.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked the pair suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes and attempted to turn when the young couple was pushed forwards and into the guesthouse where the sounds of people chatting, music and the clinking of glasses greeted them.

Madoka smiled and grabbed both Naru and Mai and pulled them inside. "Welcome to your Around the Clock wedding shower."

"What… " Mai practically panicked as the blood rushed out of her face.

"Don't worry Mai, you're among friends here," Madoka cooed as she led Mai and Naru over to the chairs where they would be the center of attention. "Now sit down and enjoy yourself for once, Noll," Madoka smiled sweetly.

Naru knew that smile and it sent shivers down his body. That was her do what I say or I'll hurt you smile. Therefore, he did as she requested and sat down.

Mai sat down too, and Madoka turned towards the guests. "Now that the future bride and groom are here let's get this shower rolling. For those of you, who don't know me, I'm Madoka Mori and these two are Mai Taniyama and Oliver Davis, and they will be tying the knot in twelve days."

Some hoots, whistles, and clapping reached the pairs ears as Mai squirmed in her seat and a pink blush settled across her face. Naru just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the pink haired woman.

"Now we're going to play a couple of games before we start with giving them their gifts." She nodded towards Anson, who began passing out to everyone what looked like bingo cards. He handed a card to Mai and one to Naru. Mai's blush got a shade of darker pink as she read some of the items on the card like push up bra and barely there lingerie.

"When you get the bingo call it out and I have here a gift card to Victoria's Secret for the winner."

Murmurs spread through the throng as Madoka started the game and called off the items of underwear. Then a shout rose from the crowd and Masako stood up as she covered her face with her kimono. "Bingo," she called out and Madoka handed the card to little Clara who ran the card over to the medium. Clara checked the card against the one Madoka had marked and she gave Masako the gift card.

"The second game is a bit of manual dexterity. We're going to do couples Jenga. If you want to play stay in this general area and we'll split you up into pairs, only thing is your hands will be tied together making it a little harder to play. But we'll play until we have a winner."

Before Mai or Naru could object, Madoka sat down and forced Lin to join her and Anson and Dan came over and tied Lin's and Madoka's right hands together and then Naru and Mai's hands together. While other couples were set up in competitions around the room, twitters of laughter reached their ears while Monk and Ayako got into another round of arguments when their tower fell.

Luella squealed as she and Martin were declared the winners. Mai joined in the applause for the elder Davis's. While Naru just shook his head.

Madoka directed Clara and Christopher to sort the gifts on the tables and place them in the order of a clock beginning with 6:00 am.

"Okay, Noll, and Mai you two need to come over here and start with the 6:00 am gifts."

Mai started to open her gift as Naru heard a couple of voices and he froze. He knew those voices and turned in their direction to spot his cousins Edward and Helen Davis. Twins born to his Aunt Arietta and Uncle Geoffrey Davis, Martin's brother.

Edward and Helen were several years older than Oliver and Eugene. Arietta and Geoffrey were always on the move with one of the family businesses and the twins were raised by nanny's maybe that's why they were such snobs while Arietta and Geoffrey were more down to earth like Martin and Luella.

Every time the Davis family got together for holidays and such, Helen and Edward made it their mission to constantly tell Oliver and Eugene that they weren't real Davis's and they were nothing but a couple of mutts.

He glared and eyed the pair as Helen spoke rather loudly for everyone to hear in her snobbish voice. "Thank God the mutt is marrying another mutt, heavens knows that no woman of good breeding would ever consider him as a mate."

Luella lost her bubbly nature and slowly stepped up behind the pair as Helen sneered at Oliver and began to open her mouth to spout another round of her venom and both she and Edward felt a crack to the back of their heads.

As they rubbed their sore heads, Luella leaned forward to whisper, and the pair of twins froze as their aunt's voice signaled that she was beyond pissed at the pair. "You two may be a part of this family, but if you cannot speak a civil word to my son and his fiancée I will personally throw the both of you out on your ears and then make a phone call to your parents."

The pair of snobs slowly turned around to see the angry face of their aunt staring back at them. "I personally don't think your parents will like to hear how you decided to treat your cousin, and I wonder how you two will feel if your cut off from the Davis money altogether. I do seem to remember that's what Arietta told the both of you the last time you decided to do this when Eugene was still alive."

The twins gulped hard as they remembered how their mother had gone on a rampage after hearing from one of the servants how they had treated Oliver and Eugene. Both the boys had been twelve at the time while Helen and Edward were sixteen.

Luella moved back to where Martin stood, and he leaned over and kissed Luella on the cheek. "Well done my dear, well done."

Mai had been turning several shades of pink and growing to a brighter shade of red at some of the gifts, they'd been given. There was a pair of his and her robes one pink and the other black. His and her teacups, his and hers aprons, a recipe box with a recipe for an everlasting marriage, an eternal marriage clock, a silver ice bucket which could be used as a wine chiller, and they opened together what looked like a black picnic basket.

Yasu stood up at that moment and yelled, "What's inside?"

Masako elbowed him in the ribs, "Stop being silly, you know what's inside."

Yasu smirked as he leaned over to Masako, "I do, but I want to see Mai's reaction to the little things we packed inside it."

Masako chuckled as she hid her face behind her hand, "I think you've been rubbing off on me."

Yasu smiled as a lecherous expression crossed his face and he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "That's why you love me so much," he pressed a small kiss to her temple.

Mai opened the picnic basket and Naru leaned over to scrutinize the contents, which were two bottles of wine, a box that read a perfect date night, a blanket, can of oysters, and a can of edible chocolate body paint. Mai turned a bright shade of scarlet as she slammed the lid shut.

Naru chuckled slightly at Mai's reaction as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't stop now," Monk heckled from the group of spectators.

"Idiot," Ayako smacked him upside the head.

Naru picked up a package from the now dwindling pile of boxes labeled his and hers and opened it to find a set of his and hers wine glasses.

Mai opened another gift from the same collection to find a sheet set with pillowcases. She couldn't help but giggle as she showed the pillowcases that read Mr. Right and Mrs. Right is always right.

Naru opened another gift, which held a black and white blanket with their names and wedding date embroidered on it. Luella squealed, "That's so adorable."

There were two packages left to open and the first one Mai opened and turned a brilliant shade of vermillion as she found a barely there red lingerie that would make her look like a gift for Naru to open when she wore it. Ayako giggled, "Why so embarrassed Mai, every girl needs at least one in their closet."

Madoka giggled as Mai opened the last gift with wasn't much better and was from her. It was black pleather with zipped up front and ties on the side and a very short skirt included was a whip and a riding crop. Madoka chuckled as Mai turned an extreme shade of red, "For those days when you want to put Noll in his place."

Naru noticed one smaller package for him, opened it, and pulled out a pair of padded handcuffs and let one end dangle from his forefinger. Monk roared in laughter. "Now you can make sure she stays in the base with you and can't run off."

Mai huffed, "Monk I'm not that bad."

Naru humphed as he leaned over and whispered, "And you were going to run off thinking a dangerous untrained psychic was roaming around the guesthouse."

Mai nodded knowing what he said was true but was taken off guard when he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, "I can't wait to see what you'll look like in the pleather outfit."

Mai gulped as she glanced up at him and he smirked at her.

* * *

The days following the wedding shower were full of activity. There were dress fittings for not only the bride but also the maid of honor and bridesmaids. There were also tuxedo fittings for the best man and groomsmen.

Trucks of food were brought in for the reception. More guests began arriving from Japan. Luella wouldn't hear of them spending the last few days leading up to the rehearsal and wedding in a hotel.

Mai flopped back on Naru's bed the night before the wedding rehearsal. "In a way, I'm glad your mother and Madoka were involved in the planning of our wedding. I never realized how much was involved."

Naru chuckled as he joined Mai on the bed. "Very soon now you won't have to worry about any more dress fittings, or anything else because we will be married."

Mai snuggled into his arms as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat which lulled her into a relaxed sleep.

Naru pulled her closer to him as he felt her relax. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

July 26th

The Davis home was like a beehive of activity. Alexander was busy prepping the food to be cooked for the reception. He drafted Anson to help while Rebecca worked on the wedding cake.

Avery worked on making sure the garden was in pristine shape. Naru and Martin set up the altar where John would stand while performing the wedding ceremony.

Luella paced in the living room as she wrung her hands with tears running down her cheeks. "How could this have happened?" she muttered to herself.

Takigawa happened to be walking through to find Naru to see if anything needed to be done before the wedding rehearsal. He couldn't help but see Mrs. Davis in a state of complete and utter frustration. "Mrs. Davis, is everything okay?"

She turned to face him trying to dry the tears from her face. "I wish. The DJ I hired for the wedding tomorrow called and said he was sorry but he couldn't make it," she sniffed. "He said he caught the flu or something."

"Your problem is solved, after all, I do play in a band in Japan, and I have some DJ experience with weddings. Two of our band members got married and I DJ'd." His smile was sincere.

"You would do that?"

Monk chuckled, "Mai's like my little sister."

"Thank you so much, Mr..." her mind went blank. She knew who he was but everything just flew out through the open window in her mind.

Monk smiled at her, "you can just call me Monk-like Mai, and the others do." He took his leave and strolled out into the garden finding Martin and Naru. "Yo, Naru I need to talk to you real quick."

Naru nodded in his direction and approached the man with the ponytail. "What do you need?"

"Well your mom was having a little meltdown inside the house, but I solved her problem. Seems the DJ she hired for your wedding called a little bit ago and canceled. He gave some lame assed excuse for being sick, so I offered to DJ so I need to get with you and Mai to pick out your choices for music but don't worry I'll still be doing the ushering bit too. I'll grab Christopher and teach him to work my laptop."

Naru reached into his pocket and pulled out a list he and Mai had already worked on the night before. "Here's the song list that Mai and I already worked on."

"Thanks, man, you always seem to be one step ahead of everyone else."

Naru smirked and gave his patented answer. "Of course, my brain works differently from most peoples."

Monk chuckled, "I know." He strode off in search of Christopher.

* * *

Madoka hung up her cell phone and turned to face Luella, Masako, and Ayako. "Carley's on her way now all we have to do is get Mai and we can go."

Ayako smiled, "This going to be so much fun. I haven't been to a spa in a few months and can't wait to be pampered."

Masako silently agreed, but a thought occurred to her. "Wait with Mai growing up as she did, I bet she's never been to a spa."

Madoka grinned, "Then it's time she found out how nice one is. Okay, girls everyone fan out and search for our little lamb."

Ayako found Mai in the library reading a book on astral projection. She entered the room and pulled the book out of the teen's hands. "Ayako, I was reading that," Mai yelled as she jumped out of her chair.

Ayako put her hands on her hips, "Not anymore, in fact, we're going somewhere."

Mai sighed, "Please no more shopping."

Ayako smiled, "No shopping, but we are taking a trip to the spa."

Mai's face turned a cherry red as she blushed and she shook her head and waved her arms. "No, no, no I couldn't."

"You can and you will," Ayako pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. "I found her. We're in the library and she's refusing to go."

In a matter of minutes, Mai found herself surrounded by half of the wedding party. Before she could complain, Carley and Ayako grabbed her by the arms and rushed her out of the house into the waiting limo being driven by Dan Birch.

* * *

Mai found herself in the hot stone massage room with the others. She had to admit that it was actually relaxing. They were given facials, along with manicures and pedicures.

During all the pampering Madoka decided to tell Mai her other surprise, "Mai, I know you might feel awkward during all this but please believe me it's all worth looking your best for tomorrow. Therefore, to make sure you look your best I called Pasha Spencer. He will come out to the house tomorrow to do your bridesmaids and you hair Mai and even makeup. He's actually very famous here in the UK, France, and Spain."

Mai ducked her head down. Why, why are they doing so much for me? I don't deserve all this, sure, I'm marrying Naru tomorrow, but I'm nobody special for them to be treating me so kindly.

Madoka gauged Mai's reaction and then reached over put a hand under her chin and lifted the girl's face for her to see Mai's response. "Silly girl, you are worth so much more than what you think. Luella adores you and so does Martin. So accept what we do for you and move on. Besides from what I hear Luella adored your mother.

"Really?" Mai couldn't help herself.

Madoka nodded, "Yes Mai, now stop acting as if you're undeserving of all this attention. We all love you because you're just so darn adorable."

* * *

Mai found the rehearsal taxing on her nerves. She was either going down the aisle too fast or too slow. This was the third time that John sent her back to the door leading out into the garden.

Luella approached her and knew how to solve the problem. Mai needed the father of the bride to escort her down towards the altar. "Lin," the elder Davis called out.

"Luella?"

"We need you to escort Mai down the aisle. I think this will do and even everything out since the ushers are escorting the bridesmaids down."

"I agree," he replied as he took Mai's arm. Again, Takigawa signaled for Christopher to play the wedding march and this time, it was perfect according to John.

John quickly ran through what everyone would do during the ceremony and then released them as Rebecca called for them to come into the dining room since dinner was now ready.


	11. Chapter 11

July 27th

Last minute arrangements were quickly taken care of before the arrival of the guests. Avery made sure the flower arrangements were set precisely atop pedestals that lined the aisle.

A red carpet was thrown across the grass, and the trellised arch was in full bloom behind the last row of chairs.

Monk gave Christopher the rundown on what songs to play before the ceremony. .

Lin and Anson moved a giant ice sculpture of a dancing couple on top of a gurgling free flowing champagne fountain. Lin glanced at the clock on the wall in the ballroom and excused himself to go dress in his tuxedo.

Clara, Cynthia, and Dan finished stringing up the last of the streamers in the ballroom with little white wedding bells hanging from the arc of each streamer.

Rebecca rolled the cake in as Anson and Avery sat the tables in place and put a small floating candle on each along with souvenir mints with Mai and Naru's names on them and today's date.

Naru dressed in his tuxedo, his fingers fumbled with the black bow tie. Outwardly, he wore the aura of perfect calm. However, inside he was a bundle of nerves. Giving up on the bow tie, he pulled at the sleeve of the navy blue shirt pulling out imaginary wrinkles. He pulled the vest on and his fingers pushed the three buttons through the buttonholes.

Naru turned at a knock at the door as it opened and Lin stepped through the threshold. Lin gazed over the young man's appearance. "I see you still have problems with bow ties."

"Mai thought a clip on wouldn't do for today and wanted me to wear a real one," he growled at the offending piece of cloth.

"Here," Lin said as he stood in front of Naru and worked on the tie. He finished and allowed Naru last look at his reflection. "I must say Mai was right about the bow tie. It looks better than a clip on."

Naru smirked as he pushed his arms into the jacket sleeves. "She has impeccable taste especially when she decided to marry me."

Lin chuckled. "You're not one bit conceited are you?"

Naru glared at his friend, "Who me?"

* * *

Mai was trying to get dressed but her nerves were getting the best of her and turning her fingers into a fumbling mess. She sat on the dresser in her underwear and slip with her head in her hands. She sighed as she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Madoka flew into the room. "I figured your nerves were getting the best of you, looks like I'm right. Now let's get you dressed." Madoka moved like a pink haired tornado, and before Mai knew it, she was dressed as Madoka finished snapping the silver butterfly buckle to the thin belt that fit around Mai's waist.

The white dress had belonged to her mother but Madoka smiled at how good it looked on Mai. A simple spaghetti strap dress reached just above Mai's ankles. The bodice itself was covered in a simple paisley designed see-through lace that covered the chest, shoulders, and arms.

Both women heard a knock at the door and had to stifle a giggle as a man with hair wrapped in a turban and skin so dark it had a blue tinge to it. He flashed a quick wink at Madoka as he examined Mai's dress. "Oh, my dear don't you look lovely, but now it's time to make you look absolutely ravishing for that cutie your marrying today. How you hooked into him, I'll never know. I tried a couple of times myself, but each time he just gave me the cold shoulder."

He pushed Mai down into a chair and pulled out the tools of his trade from his large bag. Several curling irons, steamrollers, mousse, hair spray, and a large makeup case. Moving behind her he grabbed his brush and brushed her hair pulling it back and then grabbed the now hot steamrollers and put them into her hair. As they worked their magic, he grabbed his smaller curling iron and expertly curled her hair that had escaped the rollers.

Once they cooled, he pulled the rollers out. Clucking his tongue, he put some mousse into his hand, rubbed the hands together applying it to her hair, and put the rollers back into the hair. He leaned forward, looking into Mai's face. "I'm really sorry for putting you through all this, but Japanese hair can be so stubborn and I'm planning on making you look like an image of Aphrodite herself so bear with me dear."

Once satisfied he removed the rollers and brushed out her hair as he hummed a tune from his home country. Grabbing the hairspray, he sprayed his result, picked up the pure silver tiara, and put it into her hair. Her hair fell in the back with cascading curls that were designed into a complex type curly braid, which did look like something from ancient Greece.

Opening his makeup case, he quickly applied a very light makeup scheme to bring out her natural beauty. He followed that with waterproof mascara and eyeliner so that if she cried tears of joy they wouldn't smear or run, and she wouldn't look like a raccoon. He finished the look off with a light pink lipstick to her lips. Stepping back, he gave her the once over admiring his work.

Madoka gazed at the girl and couldn't stop herself. "Oh, Mai you look absolutely gorgeous."

Mai turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look like she belonged in Zeus's court.

Madoka up her veil and put it over Mai's head and grabbed Mai's arm and placed her bracelet over Mai's wrist. "Something borrowed," and the older woman reached over and pulled out a pair of white shoes with silver glitter that caught the light. "Here's something new." The dress since it had belonged to her mother covered the something old and the blue teardrop diamond of her engagement ring covered the something blue.

Mai felt safe and warm as she felt her mother's presence in the room. She glanced in a corner of the room and saw three people standing there that no one else could see. Her mother, her father, and Gene all three had smiles on their faces and she was grateful they were there to share in her happiness.

* * *

Mai joined the wedding party as they lined up. As the song began to announce the arrival of the wedding party, Yasu escorted Masako down the aisle to the altar, followed by Keisuke and Carley, and Takigawa and Ayako.

Mai tried her best to fight her nerves as she felt Lin grip her hand and squeezed offering her hi silent support. He lifted his arm offering it to her and she slid her arm around his as the wedding march played. Lin leaned over to her. "If Noll doesn't treat you right let me know and I'll throttle him for you."

Mai couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped her lips as the pair took their first step out onto the red carpet. The guests rose to get a glimpse of the girl that was taking the world renowned Oliver Davis off the market of eligible bachelors. There were ooh's and aww's as they gazed at the girl. Oliver's cousins kept a civil tongue in their mouths after the threat of what their aunt Luella would do. Not to mention the fact that their parents had taken the day off from their busy schedules to join in the celebration, Helen and Edward sighed and rolled their eyes.

As the pair reached the altar, Lin stepped backward as Mai stood next to Ayako across from Naru. John opened his Bible and smiled at the couple. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

"Do you Oliver Davis take Mai Taniyama to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

John turned to Mai. "Do you Mai Taniyama take Oliver Davis to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

John gazed upon the congregation. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

Lin rose from his seat next to Madoka, "I Kojou Lin do."

John nodded, "The rings please," John glanced at the best man and the maid of honor.

Keisuke pulled the ring for Mai out of his pocket and handed it Naru, as Ayako hands Mai's her ring for Naru. .

John motions for Naru to place the ring on Mai's finger. Mai giggles nervously as some light laughter joined in from the assembled throng.

"Oliver repeat after me," Johns said. "With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow, in the name of the father, the son and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

John nods to Mai and motions for her to place the ring on Naru's finger, "and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow, in the name of the father, the son and the Holy Spirit. Amen.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Oliver raises Mai's veil and gently presses his lips to hers, and she responds in kind, as John coughs into his hand. A bashful smile crosses his face as a round of giggles ripple through the guests along with a couple of wolf whistles and one Atta boy from somewhere.

A pink glow colors Mai's cheeks as her face grew hot both she and Naru turn toward the assembled throng and John announces, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Davis."

A photographer stepped out as the wedding party moved over to the cupid fountain and he took several pictures of the group as a whole. Photos were taken of Mai and Naru together along with several pictures of Mai and Naru with Luella, Martin, and Lin.

* * *

The newly married couple finally joined their guests in the ballroom and passed by a small podium. Mai couldn't help but glance at Naru and whisper, "speeches?"

"Yes, it's something that's done at weddings."

Mai nodded as she made her way over to the table and Naru pulled her chair out for her to sit down and he pushed it in, pulled his out, and took his seat next to her. She noticed Martin had stopped at the podium.

Martin tapped the microphone causing a little squeal of feedback. "Is this on?" Martin asked as laughter emitted from the guests. "I'm so pleased to see so many friends and family that have taken the time to come here today to help celebrate Mai and Oliver's wedding.

"I remember when Luella and I adopted Eugene and Oliver. The twins were like two different sides of the same coin. Eugene was friendly and outgoing while Oliver was reserved and standoffish. Both boys had high IQ's though Oliver got his Ph.D. at the age of 15.

"As most of you know Eugene was taken from us, his death affected Oliver the worst. He became emotionally closed off to everyone, including us.

"However, he met a girl, Mai Taniyama, who swept him off his feet and helped to thaw his frozen heart," Martin smiled at Mai, who was now his daughter-in-law. Mai's face turned a beet red as she lowered her eyes.

"Because of her, we have our youngest son back." He raised a champagne glass that had found its way into his hand. "I'm going to stop now, but can I ask you all to stand and raise your glasses to Oliver and Mai Davis."

Martin moved over to his seat after taking a sip of the alcoholic drink and sat down next to the love of his life. Luella reached out and hugged her man tightly, "That was such a sweet toast."

Martin chuckled, "It was all true."

Lin rose from his seat and moved over to the podium. "I would like to make this short but to the point," the tall and intimidating Chinese man blushed slightly. Public speaking was not a skill he possessed. "I am Kojou Lin, but I am not the father of the bride. I first met her while working with Oliver in Japan. We got off to a rocky start but by our seventh case, she was starting to grow on me though I swore I'd never befriend a Japanese person." He let out a soft chuckle. "It was during that case she actually stood up to me and told me off. It was also during that case that I discovered she was an orphan. Over a year later she had broken through my barriers and earned a place in my heart. I'm still amazed to this day, that she can continue to stay so upbeat all the time especially with losing her parents. In closing I'd like to say, Oliver take good care of her or you will be answering to me."

Mai smiled at the tall man as she wiped a touch of moisture from her eye. She felt Naru's arm around her shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Keisuke rose from his seat and strode to the podium. "I know you're all hungry so this will be short. I hadn't known Oliver and Mai for a long time and was extremely flattered when Oliver asked me to be his best man.

"I have learned something about them, though. They actually love each other and will do anything to protect the other and I think that's what real love is all about. Nevertheless, what can I say, I'm still single.

"Without any more fuss, let's make another toast to Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Davis. May your married life be the happiest possible."

Dan, Anson, and Rebecca served everyone their meals. Mai dipped her spoon into her soup and stirred. Leaning forward she brought the spoon up to her mouth and slipped it in as the flavor touched her tongue and the warm liquid slid down her throat. She closed her eyes as she smiled and couldn't find one flaw in it.

She leaned over to Naru, "I wish we could take Alexander back with us when we return to Japan."

Naru smirked at her, "I don't think Cynthia would let us."

Mai giggled, "You're right."

Takigawa strode over to his laptop, which he moved over to the podium and brought up his playlist.

Leaning over and speaking into the microphone. "Can we get Mai and Naru on the dance floor please for the first dance?"

When they stepped onto the floor, he started the music, which was N'SYNC's God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You.

Mai and Naru slid across the floor as the room swirled around them in one big blur. They moved in circles never taking their eyes off each other. Their bodies were so close Mai could feel Naru's hot breath on her cheek. As the final notes of the song played Naru circled, his arm around Mai's waist and leaned her back into a huge dip her head almost touching the floor. She gasped as he gave her his sweet smile he reserved only for her. As he pulled her back up, he pressed his lips to hers.

Madoka leaned over to Lin, "This is so sweet what you're doing for Mai."

Lin smiled softly at the love of his life. "She's special and I want her to remember this day."

Madoka giggled, "I bet if she were younger you would have insisted on adopting her."

He leaned forward and kissed Madoka on the temple as he murmured, "You know I would have."

"Can we have Mai and Lin out on the dance floor? It's time for the father-daughter dance."

Lin rose from his seat and stepped onto the dance floor as he held his hand out towards Mai. Shyly she stepped forward and placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her towards him leaving a space between their bodies as the first notes began to play of Roy Miner's A Dad's Song to His Daughter. The pair moved across the floor in time to the slow music like skilled craftsmen creating a centerpiece. As the last notes played, Lin pulled Mai into a gentle hug. "I hope I was an excellent surrogate father, Mai."

Mai blushed and bowed respectfully to him. "I think my dad would have liked you a lot, Lin." Then on impulse, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly as she whispered, "Thank you, Lin."

"Now it's time for the mother-son dance. Oliver and Luella report to the dance floor please."

Luella's grin spread wide across her face as she whispered a yes and fist pumped. She rose from her seat and practically ran to the dance floor. Oliver walked out to meet her and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do you have to make a scene, mother."

Luella smiled at her youngest son. "It's a parent's prerogative."

Oliver reached out and took his mother's hand in his as Jim Brickman's song A Mother's Love began to play.

Mai couldn't help but giggle at Luella's display as her new mother-in-law tried to embrace her son.

Martin sat down next to Mai, "Having a good time?"

Mai smiled as she nodded, "Yes, I am."

Once the dance was over Takigawa, set his playlist to play automatically and he strode over to Ayako. "May I have this dance?"

Ayako giggled, "Who thought you could be such a gentleman?"

Monk chuckled, "I am always a gentleman. You just take some of the things I say the wrong way." They joined other couples who were now out on the dance floor.

* * *

After several dances, Luella stepped up to Takigawa and whispered something into the man's ear. A slow grin spread across his face as he nodded. He kissed Ayako on the cheek, "Duty calls," and he moved over to his laptop stopping the music. "It's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake."

Naru and Mai stepped over to the cake. Mai thought it was too cute to cut but Alexander placed a knife in her hand as Naru gripped her hand steadying it as they cut two small pieces as the photographer snapped off several pictures.

Yasu yelled, "Smash the cake in his face, Mai."

Masako sent a well-aimed elbow into his ribs.

He smiled at Masako, "It's for luck. Superstition says that if they smash the cake in each other's faces, they will have a long happy marriage." He gave her a peck on the cheek as he pulled out his cell phone to snap off some pictures to send home to his parents.

Mai blushed as a slight coral tinged her cheeks as she raised her hand holding the piece of wedding cake and lifted it towards Naru's face. She felt a hand on her elbow that shoved the cake forward into Naru's face. Yasu snapped the picture catching the smirk on Luella's face and the horrified expression on Mai's face and Naru using a napkin to wipe the mess off his face.

Naru picked his piece up and smashed it into Mai's face. He leaned over and licked some of the cake and icing off her chin. He proceeded to kiss her as the crumbs of cake and some icing transferred to his mouth.

They gathered the women around Mai as she turned her back facing them and threw the bouquet backward over her shoulder. Maybe it was fate that Jessica caught it.

The guys were gathered around Naru and Mai and some whistled as Naru reached up her thigh and removed the garter belt from her leg. He threw it and Takigawa caught it.

* * *

Champagne and wine flowed as everyone continued to enjoy himself or herself at the reception. Unseen by everyone Naru snuck away with Mai in tow and pulled her upstairs to what was now their bedroom. He turned the knob, opened the door, reached over, and picked Mai up into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As he carried her over the threshold he kicked, the door closed behind him and used his PK to turn the lock. Sitting her down on the bed, he removed the tiara from her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her intensely she matched his passion with her own. As they parted, he smiled softly, "Welcome to Forever Mrs. Davis."

She smiled back in return, "I love you Mr. Davis, and I'm looking forward to forever with you."


	12. Chapter 12

Mai awoke to find herself standing on the astral plain. She glanced around and couldn't help but see four people approaching her. One was Gene, who wore a huge smile on his face. The other two were her parents. The fourth was a mystery.

Mai ran to them and leapt into the open arms of her father. He pressed a kiss the top of her head, "I'm so proud of you moppet. That young man of yours must be unique."

Mai giggled, "Yes he is dad."

Mai's mother pulled her into a hug, "You looked so beautiful today, and he couldn't keep his eyes off you. I know you both are going to be so happy."

"Thanks, mom. Will you two be staying around for a while?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but we have to go, but Gene explained to us that he is your spirit guide, and his brother has sworn that he will keep you safe."

Mai sniffed as both of her parents kissed her cheeks and they disappeared. She turned to Gene, who held his arms open to her. "I'm so happy for you and Noll, Mai. Your parents are relieved that you won't be by yourself anymore and that you are with my parents now."

Mai playfully punched Gene's shoulder. "You big goof, why didn't you tell me they'd be here today."

"They wanted it to be a surprise."

The man behind Gene cleared his throat. "Hello," he spoke hesitantly.

"I'm so sorry," Gene apologized quickly. "This is Mai Taniyama, I mean Mai Davis now, and she's a good friend of Jessica's."

The man was darker complected with jet-black hair with a military cut. He was square-jawed and definitely held a military posture. He stuck his hand out towards Mai and as she gripped it, he shook it. "I'm Captain Lance Manyhorses, Jessica's father. I hope I can get a message to her."

Mai smiled brightly at the man, "Certainly I can give her a message."

"Thank you, Mrs. Davis."

"Please, call me Mai."

"Okay, Mai. Please tell Jessica that I love her and I never stopped loving her. I do understand how she felt when my unit shipped out. But I had a job to do and as my unit's commanding officer I couldn't sit back in headquarters while they took all the risks. I went out with one of my squads the day the roadside bomb went off. It's not that I was mad at her, but I want her to stop blaming herself and live on. I also want her to marry that fine young man who she's with."

"Yes sir, I'll tell her."

"Thank you, Mai." Lance's words echoed as his spirit slowly disappeared.

Gene pulled her into another embrace. "Congratulations again Mrs. Davis."

Gene's smile turned to a frown. "Mai, you need to be careful on this next case that Noll is taking. The spirits on this one are not only after Jessica's godfather but no female will be safe."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

Gene stuck his index finger at her, "Make sure you stay with Noll, don't go anywhere without him." He gave her one last hug, and then a peck on the head.

* * *

Mai stirred and felt Naru's arm around her bare waist. She smiled as she lifted her hand and gazed upon her wedding band with delicately engraved hearts and flowers on the white gold ring. She felt a little chill and snuggled into his chest as she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Mai woke to the tickle of butterfly kisses on her neck. She giggled as she opened her eyes to see dark hair and felt Naru's body next to hers. She almost purred in pleasure as she looked up as he raised his head to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I wish we could stay here all day, but I have certain things that need to be done before we travel to America for Jessica's case."

"Um… Like what?"

"Well our marriage certificate needs to be filed and we need to get the name on your passport changed, Mrs. Davis."

"What do you need me to do while you're doing all of this?"

"Gather the team in the library and I'll join you there later. I understand that Masako may have to go back to Japan for her show and if that happens, then Yasu may go with her. Ryosuke is travelling back to Japan and taking Keisuke and Kenta with him. I believe most of your friends will either be leaving today or tomorrow so after out meeting I think you should spend some time with them."

"Are you serious? No training for me today?"

Naru planted another kiss on her lips. "It's a free day today."

Mai blinked as a smile spread across her face and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Naru."

He smirked, "Don't go thanking me yet. We've got to get up or nothing will get accomplished today."

* * *

Jessica kept stealing furtive glances at Ryosuke as he drove the rental car to the airport. Keisuke and Kenta sat in the back seat quietly conversing with each other.

Jessica licked her lips, "Do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry Jess but I do. I've got to get Project D up and running again."

"I understand that, but I'm going to miss you."

"As I," Ryosuke glanced at her. "Remember what I said earlier, if you need me for anything I'll be a phone call away."

* * *

"Masako will you be returning to Japan now that the wedding is over?" Mai asked as she sat down on a couch in the guesthouse.

"I have to Mai. I'm sorry I can't accompany the team but my producer wants to get the show-up and running again."

Mai nodded as she tugged at her bottom lip for a minute. "I suppose Naru will have to ask Martin if we can borrow some of his people for this case."

Masako blushed slightly, "I never got a chance to congratulate you and Naru. Both of you disappeared after the cutting of the cake.

Mai felt the heat on her face. The tips of her ears and her face turned a bright crimson.

"I knew it," Masako crowed as she reached out to embrace Mai. "How was it?"

Mai's face paled but she managed to smirk. "I'll never kiss and tell."

Keiko, Haruhi, and Michiru descended the stairs and joined Mai and Masako in the living room.

Michiru rounded on Mai, "Spill it, how good was it last night?"

"Not you too," Mai groaned as she slouched in her seat.

Keiko winked at Michiru, "I bet Mr. Davis is impressive under the sheets. The quiet ones –"

"Stop it right there," Mai felt her temperature rise. "I will only say one thing only about last night. It was like a dream come true."

Big grins spread across the other girl's faces as they all looked at each other as "OOH's," escaped their mouths.

* * *

Ryosuke took Jessica by the hand and pulled her over to some seats. He sat on a chair and pulled her down into his lap as they shared another kiss each not wanting to let the other go.

Ryosuke leaned forward slightly and touched his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring at the moment, and I wanted this to be special, but would you marry me?"

Jessica's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed red, "Yes," her voice cracked as it rose in pitch slightly.

The announcement came over the speakers calling out the flight number and for the passenger's bound for Japan to start boarding. She pressed her lips to his as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spring from her eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you to return to Japan," Ryosuke said as he pressed one last kiss to her lips.

"Hopefully, I'll be back in a week or possibly two at the latest," she closed her eyes as one tear fought its way out from underneath her eyelid to escape and run down her cheek.

He released her as her stomach knotted and rolled. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Until then."

She watched as the trio board their flight. Jessica took the car back to the rental agency and took a taxi back to the Davis's home. She sucked in a shuddering breath. "Suck it up buttercup," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Masako, have you seen Monk, Ayako, or John today?"

"I suppose they were still asleep when Yasu and I got up this morning."

Before Mai could ask another question a group of young men trooped down the stairs and spotted the girls. "Princess's what are all of you doing here by yourselves."

Haruhi shot a glare at the blonde. "Doing fine until you showed up," she grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kyoya moved over to sit beside Haruhi and staking his claim on the brunette.

Mai tried to be cheerful knowing how quickly this guy Tamaki Suoh can go from one extreme to the other. "So when are you guys going back to Japan?"

Kyoya pulled out his cell and pulled up an app that contained his schedule. "Probably tomorrow, I think today would be a good day to go sightseeing."

"I'd love to go too, but I have to wait for Naru to return," Mai replied as she felt a presence beside her.

"We could go without him," Tamaki cooed as he shifted his weight towards Mai.

"Have you lost your mind Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi scowled. "Mai just got married yesterday or did all that champagne you drank go to your head?"

"Married?" the blonde's voice squeaked as he scurried across the room as if becoming married was like catching the plague.

Kyoya glanced at the cinnamon haired teen, "Please forgive him, he's an idiot."

Mai heard noise from upstairs as a muffled argument broke out. "Sounds like Ayako and Monk are awake," she giggled as she raised her head to look upstairs hoping to catch a sight of the priestess, monk, and missing priest.

Yasu exited the kitchen of the guesthouse. "I fixed some breakfast in case anyone is interested."

Mai jerked as she glanced at Yasu. "Yasu you cook?"

Masako giggled as she rose from her seat and moved over to the bespectacled teen. "Yes, he's a man of many talents." She gazed up into his eyes as she took his proffered arm.

Mai recognized the look on Masako's face and she smiled. It was the same look she gave Naru all the time. Before she could do anything, the ruckus from upstairs came closer.

"Would you stop hitting me?"

"Would you stop acting like an idiot?"

Mai giggled as the red-haired priestess glanced downstairs and spotted Mai. "Mai," she squealed as she ran downstairs and embraced the young woman. Then she moved back while holding the teen's hands. "I must say married life seems to suit you."

Monk grabbed Mai into one of his bear hugs as Ayako smacked him in the back of his head. He released Mai and glared at the red head, "Remind me why I love you, again?"

Ayako smirked at him, "Because you do."

John approached from behind the pair. "Hello, Mai."

"I'm so glad to see all of you here. Naru wants us to have a meeting later after he finishes all the legal stuff with us getting married. We have another case and he wants to discuss it."

Monk sighed and slouched over, "No rest for the weary."

* * *

Naru, Lin, Madoka, and Jessica stepped into the library. Naru sat down in the chair behind the antique cherry wood desk. He leaned back in the chair as the leather creaked. "Jessica why don't you tell the others what's going on and I'll jump in afterward."

Jessica nodded as she glanced at Mai, Monk, Ayako, Yasu, and Father Brown. "As you know, earlier this month I went to America to bury my father. While I was there, I sensed an evil presence around my godfather who happens to work for a government agency connected to the Navy. I got a call earlier this morning when I left the airport, I told him to call me if anything happened that couldn't be explained rationally.

"One of his agents, an Eleanor Bishop was shoved down the stairs as she left the director's office. He emailed me the footage."

Jessica nodded to Lin, who had his laptop fired up, opened the program, and pulled up the footage that Jessica emailed him earlier in the day.

The others crowded around the Chinese man as they watched a woman descend the stairs, alone when her chest was shoved outwards, and she went tumbling down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Jessica for interrupting but this is relevant." Mai glanced up at the older woman. "I had a dream last night…," her face turned a brilliant shade of vermillion and Naru smirked at her. She stopped and collected her thoughts as she received some knowing smiles from Ayako, Masako, and Madoka.

"Back to my dream Gene said that this case was going to be dangerous for all women and that I should stay with Naru." As an afterthought, "Oh and Jessica I was given a message for you, but I can tell you later."

Jessica nodded and took up where she left off. "As you can see and from what Mai says and from the footage this case may be dangerous. Please, I need your help to solve this matter and protect my godfather."

Naru looked at the others who had retaken their seats. "I need to know if any of you can't go."

"I'm sorry Naru," Masako spoke. "My producer is pitching a fit so I need to return to Japan."

"Duly noted," he turned to Yasuhara. "Yasu will you go with us or accompany Masako?"

"I'm going with Masako."

Naru nodded, "What about the rest of you."

"I know Lin is going with you and you need a researcher so count me in," Madoka spoke up as Lin reached out and grabbed the pink haired woman's hand and squeezed. She winked at her fiancée.

Monk looked towards Ayako, "I can't speak for Ayako, but count me in too."

"Well seeing as how Mai has a bad habit of attracting the wrong kind of attention, count me in as well. Besides," she jerked her head in Monk's direction, "someone has to keep an eye on this idiot."

Monk wrapped his arm around Ayako's waist. "I love you too."

"What about you John?"

"You can count on me."

"I'll ask Maria if she can take Masako's place." He turned to his wife. "Mai," he held her passport out to her. "Everything's been taken care of, and you are now Co-CEO of the Japanese branch of BSPR."

"I'm what?" The blood ran ou of Mai's face as she fell backwards into her chair and put a shaking hand to her forehead.

Naru rose from his chair chuckling as he strode over to Mai, knelt down in front of her. He took one of her hands in his. "I know this is a bit overwhelming, but it's only natural that I would want to have my wife by my side." He lifted her hand to his face as he kissed her palm.

"What… what did your parents say?"

"They are all for it, and don't worry I'll help you learn how to run the company."

Ayako motioned to the others to leave the room. She couldn't help but smile as she quietly shut the door behind her.

"So what do we do now?" Monk questioned his red-headed girlfriend.

"Why don't we get ready for the trip to America, I'm sure Naru will be chomping at the bit to leave."

Madoka giggled as she grabbed Lin by the hand as she had her own ideas of what she wanted to do and dragged off the Chinese man who didn't put up too much of a protest.

Jessica waved the others off. "I'll wait here so I can find out what Mai wanted to tell me."

After several minutes of waiting for Naru and Mai, they strode out of the library. "I'll go get our bags packed and talk to father about some equipment I'd like to take with us."

Mai nodded as Naru strode away. She smiled shyly at his retreating figure and sighed not in a happy way.

Jessica chuckled at Mai, and then sobered as her eyes scanned Mai's face hoping that the younger girl would explain her cryptic message.

Mai led Jessica out into the garden and sat by the cupid statue over the pond. Jessica sat down beside her as the younger girl gazed at the sky. "Jessica, Gene brought me a visitor in my dream last night." She turned to face the older woman. "The visitor was your father and he wanted me to tell you that he still loves you and he wants you to stop blaming yourself. He said that it was his job and that he couldn't sit by while his men took dangerous jobs and he sat back in headquarters."

Jessica nodded as she glanced down at her reflection staring back at her from the rippling surface of the pond. "He always did that, and I respect him for it. I just miss him, and sometimes I want him back. It may sound selfish of me but I wanted him to meet Ryosuke. He left a year before I even met Keisuke. I was dealing with the death of my mother and then he's gone and I felt abandoned, and that's when I guess I went crazy. He'd left me with a neighbor to watch over me and what did I do I ran away, got involved with the biker gang but met Keisuke and he became like a brother to me…" her voice trailed away as she fought to control these feelings being brought up all over again.

Mai took Jessica's hand in hers and squeezed. "He also wanted me to tell you that he hopes you marry Ryosuke."

Jessica's head snapped up to look directly into the young woman's cinnamon eyes for any deception. "He really does?"

Mai smiled, "Yes, he really does."

"Can you keep a secret?"

Mai nodded.

"Ryosuke proposed to me at the airport," Jessica smiled shyly, "And I said yes."

Mai squealed as she wrapped her arms around Jessica who returned the hug.

* * *

August 1st

The assembled team waited for the call to board their plane. Jessica was on the phone to her godfather. "We're getting ready to board the aircraft now. Has anything happened?"

She listened to his voice through the receiver. "Has your boss given us clearance to get in?" She sighed as she heard his response. "We have to take readings both at the office especially since Bishop was attacked and at your house. We'll also need access to your files to figure this out."

She frowned and then heard their flight announced over the loudspeaker. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." She hung up her cell and put it into her pocket as she joined the others to board the plane.

Taking their seats on the plane Mai yawned as she leaned her head over onto Naru's shoulder. Within moments, she was asleep.

* * *

Mai glanced around but something just felt wrong. She tries to reach out but found she couldn't move her arms and then felt something over her mouth. It was sticky and tacky feeling. "This is going to be so much fun, don't ya think." She craned her neck around to glance over her shoulder to see a silhouette of a man standing over her as she heard a click.

She felt the warmth of his hand as he caresses her cheek and grabs at whatever it was that's preventing her from opening her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes as he ripped it off her mouth. She gasped as her breath escaped out of her lungs as he kicked her in the side. "You know," he drawled as he knelt down beside her, "it's okay to scream. No one is going to hear you."

He swung the knife and catching her along the arm as she tries to move away from him. She heard a click and the whirring of something. "Good, let's see your fear," he chuckles as he catches her with the knife again.

Mai gasped as pain radiated through her side. Is he the reason why Gene told me to stay by Naru's side?

Mai felt her body pulled from the scene and found herself beside Gene in a lonely wooded area, almost like a park. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. You shouldn't have experienced any of this."

Mai gazed at the scene playing out before her as screams are ripped from the woman. As the screams intensify Mai buries her head into her deceased brother-in-law's chest. Tears slip out of the corners of her eyes as the screams are followed by a gurgling sound.

Mai stared into Gene's eyes searching for an answer. "Is he one of the spirits? Can you tell me anything about him yet?"

"Yes, he's one of the spirits. He was a serial killer who met his end, but he swore to come back and get revenge on Jessica godfather."

Mai didn't want to turn around to see what happened to the woman, "Why would he want revenge." She trembled as she closed her eyes not wanting to remember what she had felt.

"Because Jessica's godfather was the one who caught him and put an end to his two-year killing spree, he made a mistake and killed a woman who was in the US Navy."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about him?" her voice cracked as her breath shuddered and her mouth went dry. Out of all the cases she'd worked on with Naru, she felt this would be the worst one.

Gene chuckled as he glanced down at the young woman and the vision faded. "I think my brother is rubbing off on you. You're so inquisitive," He chuckled again as Mai's face flushed red and her eyes narrowed as she smacked at him. "I don't have that information yet. He likes to play mind games so he's not very forthcoming with information. Just be careful, Mai," he whispered as he began to fade.

* * *

Mai woke to find Naru gazing at her face. "Are you alright?" Concern crossed his face as he reached up to wipe at the tears that ran down her face. "You were crying in your sleep."

Mai sat up and fidgeted in her seat. "I had a dream about the case…," she told him about her dream and how Gene had pulled her out of the vision before she experienced the woman's death. "He said he doesn't have all the information on the guy yet, just that he swore to get revenge on Jessica's godfather."

Naru crossed one of his legs as he crossed his arms over his chest. He mulled over what Mai told him.

Mai felt a change in the plane as it began its descent after the sign binged for everyone to fasten their seatbelts.


	13. Chapter 13

The SPR group checked into their hotel and Naru confirmed the reservations he made in advance that the entire fifth floor was for their use.

"You reserved an entire floor?" Ayako asked.

"But Naru…" Monk started as he ran a hand through his bangs. "That must have cost you a small fortune."

"It's a small price to pay," Naru commented as they strode off the elevator. He silently handed the group their keycards. He and Mai strolled down the hall to the last room. Well, it couldn't accurately be called a room since it was one of the presidential suites and could actually sleep three.

Mai gasped as she entered the suite. It was so huge. The suite could have easily fit her small apartment that she once lived in until that tornado swept through and destroyed her building. Gray carpeting covered the floors as it met crème colored walls. The further she explored, the more her eyes grew. "Wow," she sighed to find a sitting room with an enormous flat screen TV mounted on the wall across from a brown upholstered couch and a couple of chairs the same color. An area for cooking was included along with a well-stocked pantry and fridge. A large dining table that could seat the entire team was located nearby. Curiously, she opened the two French doors that separated that area to the bedroom with a Queen sized bed, desk, dresser, another wall mounted TV, step in bathroom, and a tub that could easily fit two, and another set of French doors that led out to a balcony.

"This is our room?"

Naru smirked as he stepped over to her. "Yes," he pulled her over to the bed. "I already booked this suite for our honeymoon, but had to push up the reservation to make sure it was available."

Her eyes watered, "It's better than I could have ever imagined."

"I wanted to give you the best even if we're now working on a case. We can always go to New York after this case is over," his voice dropped to a husky rasp as he kissed her and leaned her back on the bed.

* * *

August 2

"Yes, we made it here yesterday and we're staying at the Adam's House," Jessica spoke into her cell. "Okay, we'll be waiting in the lobby. There will be me, Oliver Davis, Mai Davis, and Kojou Lin." She ended the call and glanced at the others who were gathered in Mai and Naru's suite. "He's sending a car to pick us up."

Naru nodded, "Madoka how are you coming with the research I asked you for on the plane."

Madoka smirked, "Well, I found some information. A serial killer operated in the DC area for several years until Special Agent Gibbs caught him. He killed twenty-two women during the 1990's. His mistake he killed a member of the US Navy, which landed the case on Gibbs's desk, although we need more information to continue investigating."

"I'll see what I can do about getting access to the files for that information. If not, we might need to call Yasu to have him get creative from Japan to get into that file," Naru said.

Mai couldn't sit still, she had a feeling that something bad would happen if Naru went that route. It was nagging at her. "Naru," she gazed at him as worry filled her expressive eyes, "I have a dreadful feeling about this."

He nodded taking her concern in consideration. "Monk, Ayako, and Maria I need all three of you to inventory all the equipment we brought on the trailer. Father said he sent us some new cameras. I hope that we'll be given access to the NCIS headquarters to set up our equipment. Madoka see what you can find out from the library."

Monk and Ayako started another one of their usual arguments as they exited the suite. Maria turned to Naru, "Are they like this all the time?"

He nodded as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, now you can see why I reserved the floor for us."

Mai giggled as Maria's lips pressed together and her face hardened in a sour expression. "I suppose I should buy stock in an earplug company."

* * *

Mai sat in the back seat in between Naru and Lin. Naru held his arm around her shoulders. Neither of the men seemed to be concerned with the scenery that passed by as Special Agent Dorneget drove the vehicle and Jessica rode shotgun.

Dorneget knew he recognized the young woman sitting in the passenger seat and searched his brain for her name. He finally seized it and brought it to the forefront of his mind. "Miss Manyhorses, happy to see you again," he gave her a nervous smile.

She bowed her head slightly to him, "Yes, Special Agent Dorneget."

Dorneget glanced up into the rearview mirror as he caught a glimpse of the others in the back. The young man whispered something in the girl's ear that caused her to giggle, and she elbowed him slightly but smiled up at him as a red color lit her cheeks.

The older man just sat stoically as he just seemed to ignore what was going on with the newlyweds.

Dorneget lowered his voice hoping the occupants of the back seat wouldn't hear him. "They appear to be having a good time."

Jessica turned her head to glance at the pair as a slight giggle escaped. She whispered back to Dorneget, "They just got married almost a week ago."

* * *

Dorneget led the small group of paranormal investigators into the NCIS building and Mai glanced around her as she scrunched her nose. Why are all the walls this dingy orange color?

Jessica leaned over to her, "I know depressing isn't it."

Mai nodded as she agreed, "That's one word for it."

As they stepped off the elevator, a woman approached at a quick trot. "Gibbs… Gibbs… Gibbs…" the woman yelled as she ran towards the desks. She had dark hair with pigtails and bangs, her complexion was somewhat pale and she wore a dark red lipstick. She was dressed in a black top, black skirt, dog collar, wristband, and lace up boots that almost reached her knees. There was also a spider web tattoo on one side of her neck.

Naru and Lin both cocked an eyebrow at the woman. Mai couldn't help but stare but her instincts told her this woman would give a person in trouble the shirt right off her back if it would help.

Abby stopped as she noticed the other people standing there off to the side for the first time. Her eyes scanned over them all until they stopped on Naru. "I know you," she smiled. "You… You're Oliver Davis. You're the Oliver Davis. You're kind of like a rock star or a superhero in the world of Paranormal Investigations."

Naru nodded slightly towards her as he sighed.

"Abby," Gibbs called her bringing her back to the present.

"Oh," she smiled and turned back to Gibbs, "Your gut was right. The petty officer was out of his mind on drugs when he was stabbed."

"Thanks, Abby."

She turned to leave and gazed at Oliver. "Can you tell what I'm thinking?"

Naru cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but I can't read minds."

McGee glanced up at his desk and stared at the dark-haired, blue-eyed young man. This guy is Oliver Davis? He thought.

Jessica approached Gibbs, who rose from his seat. He pulled her into an embrace. She felt something. She knew this feeling and looked up to see a dark mass that had tendrils attached to his aura.

As he released her, she blushed slightly. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs I'd like to introduce the core members of SPR. Kojou Lin, Oliver Davis, and his wife, Mai Davis."

Oliver and Mai both shook hands with the grayish-headed man. Mai felt it, the disturbance that drew her eyes to the black mass.

Gibbs turned to DiNozzo, "Call Director Vance and ask him to join us in the conference room."

"Sure boss," DiNozzo replied.

* * *

As the group strode down the hall, Jessica whispered, "Could you feel it, Mai?"

Mai shivered as she nodded. "I not only felt it but saw it too. It's worse than the one that had attached itself to Haruhi."

Jessica blinked at Mai and thought about what the younger woman said. "It's been here for a while. How long I can't say for sure." She frowned. "This isn't the thing that attacked Bishop."

Naru nodded listening in on the conversation. "We'll have to be careful with this one, there could be more."

Lin glanced down at Jessica. "Do you think it's wise to proceed with the spiritual healing of your godfather without Miss Matsuzaki present?"

Jessica shrugged as she glanced up at the tall Chinese man. "I can't say for sure."

Entering the conference room they were met by a black man dressed in a business suit. He held a no-nonsense air about him as he shook their hands. "I'm Director Vance. I'll tell you straight up that I am a non-believer in all this hocus pocus."

Mai noticed a woman standing behind the director. Mai could say that at one time, she was pretty but Mai didn't feel anything evil or malicious coming from her. "Hello," Mai spoke to the woman catching the director off guard.

"Miss who are you talking to?" Vance turned to see no one standing behind him from the direction the younger woman was looking.

"Oh how rude of me," Mai blushed as she bowed low to the director. "I'm Mrs. Oliver Davis but you can call me Mai."

Oliver glanced at Mai and then to Director Vance. "Mai has shown the uncanny ability to be able to talk to spirits."

Vance shook his head as if not believing his ears at what Oliver had said. He snorted. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that she's actually talking to someone?"

The black woman behind Vance put her hands on her hips. "Tell that idiot husband of mine that the reason I started separating our assets before I was killed by that assassin of Vaugner's who also killed Ziva's father was because of that madman who tried to kill him. I can't remember the man's name but he was jealous of Leon. I needed the assets to provide a future for our children in case he never came home."

Mai nodded to the woman and gazed at Director Vance. She giggled slightly. "I'm sorry sir, but your wife is kind of funny when she's angry."

"My wife… my wife is dead," Leon said as he laid a cold, angry gaze on Mai.

"Yes sir, she wants me to give you a message. She told me to tell that idiot husband of mine…" Mai paused to give that part a minute to sink in. "She says that the reason she began separating assets was she was afraid that one day you would never come home because of the jealous man who was passed over for the position of director."

Vance pulled out a chair and sat down heavily disbelief showing clearly on his face. He suddenly felt the warmth around his shoulders and closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the perfume she always wore. "Jackie," he whispered quietly. He sat still for a few moments.

Naru cleared his throat, "Sir, I need to know if my team can begin an investigation."

"Yes, but I have to be in the loop. I must also ask that your people swear yourselves to secrecy I don't want to have any of this leaked out."

"You have my word," Naru bowed slightly to Vance.

"I have to ask, though," Vance glanced at the younger man searching his face for an answer. "Why is Jackie still here?"

Mai smiled gently, "she says she watches over you and the children."

"Director Vance, I have found that we never really bury our dead. It's the price of living, they are always with us," Naru spoke. "I have experienced the loss of someone close to me. My twin brother was run over by a deranged woman, but I know he's still watching over me."

Jessica moved over to Gibbs and placed a hand on his forearm. "You might not want to believe me, but you have a spiritual attachment, and it looks like it's been there for years. Have you been feeling tired?"

Vance glanced at the pair, "What do you mean by spiritual attachment?"

"A spirit has attached itself to Gibbs. It's slowly draining his energy for what looks like several years."

"You can see that?"

Jessica nodded. "My father was Native American and my mother was Japanese. My paternal grandfather was a medicine man, and taught me things before he passed away, and one of those things was spiritual healing, and by accident, I found that Mai was also a spiritual healer."

"What do you need?"

"A quiet place where we won't be disturbed and hopefully a doctor to monitor Gibbs to make sure nothing happens."

Vance leaned back in his seat mulling everything over. It was so fantastical he knew he shouldn't believe, but Jackie was here. Maybe the thing that she's talking about is why Gibbs seems to mainline coffee all the time.

"Autopsy is quiet and Doctor Mallard could do the monitoring. I'll make the call and tell him you're coming."

* * *

Not for a long time had Gibbs felt this way. Something felt familiar as he heard something laugh by his ear followed by a voice. "Remember me?"

He balled his hands into fists. Gibbs knew who it was, well while the terrorist was alive. Ari Haswari.

"They can try to get rid of me, Jethro, but I will eventually kill you. Shame Ziva didn't realize that I would come back to finish the job." The black mass cackled.

"We'll see Ari," Gibbs muttered as he lead the group to autopsy as the automatic door whooshed open.

The team stepped into the room with several metal tables and surgical instruments lying around the room with a row of stainless steel doors on the back wall where the cadavers were stored.

An older man sat at a computer and turned his head towards the newcomers. "Ah, Jethro, Director Vance said you were coming." He turned to face the others, "And you all must be the group of ghost hunters he was talking about."

Naru nodded towards the man. "I'm Oliver Davis and this is my wife Mai, Kojou Lin and Jessica Manyhorses."

"Ah yes, I remember, though I didn't get to meet you, my dear. I personally performed the autopsy on your father's remains," he spoke gently to the young woman.

Jessica bowed to the older man in the dress shirt, slacks, and bow tie. "Thank you." Her dark eyes gleamed with moisture as she blinked fighting valiantly to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Ducky turned to Gibbs, "So I'm to monitor Jethro's vitals while you all do something? Director Vance tried to explain but I'm afraid I'm at a loss of what he was trying to convey."

Naru chose that moment to speak. "Yes, both Jessica and Mai will conduct the healing while separating an attachment of a spirit that has decided to act as an energy vampire or you could think of it as a parasite."

Ducky nodded as he pushed his eyeglasses up the bridge of his nose. "Parasite's nasty little creatures—"

Another man, younger than the medical examiner entered the room. "Oh, excuse me doctor but Director Vance called me and said you might need a hand."

Ducky nodded as he noticed Jessica, Mai, and Lin began walking around the room. "Jimmy Palmer, my assistant," he made a quick introduction. "Excuse me, but what are they doing and Miss Manyhorses I'm sorry but there's no smoking in here."

"They are checking for any souls who may be confused and haven't passed on over to the other side," Naru explained. "Jessica is going to give the room a smudging to make certain there are no other spirits here who may still be lingering for one reason or another."

"It's still Greek to me," Ducky commented then turned towards Naru. "Mr. Davis is there a possibility you might be related to a Malcolm Davis?"

Naru tilted his head slightly as he thought about Ducky's words. "Yes, he's my adoptive grandfather."

"I went to school with the old man at the Edinburg Medical School, how is the old man."

"I'm sorry sir, but he passed away several years ago."

As the pair talked, Naru kept his ever-watchful eyes on Mai as she worked with both Jessica and Lin. She turned and smiled brightly at the others, "We're ready to begin."

"Doctor Mallard keep a close eye on Uncle Leroy as we work. If this thing is as embedded as I believe it is it could pose a health hazard." She pulled Gibbs into the center of the room as she began to say a prayer and bathed herself, Mai and Gibbs in the smoke from the smoldering bundle of sage she held.

Mai quickly pushed out all the negative energies away from herself as she grounded and pulled in the healing powers and directed them into her hands, which began to glow.

Jessica nodded as she envisioned the smoke of the smoldering sage as a knife, and began cutting away the black tendrils she saw that were attached to his shoulders and chest.

The tendrils wriggled and writhed as they tried to reconnect but Jessica envisioned each one crumbling as ash as the black mass began to contort as if in pain.

Mai raised her hands and ran each one over a spot where the tendril was amputated. Gibbs's aura became illuminated as it morphed and merged as it slowly repaired itself.

As Jessica and Mai continued their work as the minutes ticked by coming up on the half an hour mark the dark mass that was Ari Haswari realized that he was being separated from the man he was trying to kill slowly. "No…" it hissed as it reached a tendril at Jessica.

Lin noticed the movement and whistled as he directed his shiki to protect Jessica and Mai. One of the shiki flashed a bright white as it made contact with the tendril eliciting a moan of pain from the mass.

Jessica and Mai both had beads of sweat began to appear on their foreheads. This was taxing and tiring work, but Jessica knew deep down she needed to do this to save a man she not only loved as a second father but also respected.

Gibbs also began showing small signs of stress as his muscles became rigid. At first, it didn't hurt but the closer they were to the core of the thing attached to him the more painful it became as he squinted in pain.

Ducky, grabbed Gibbs wrist as he looked down at his watch checking his friend's pulse. "Is it possible to take a break, his pulse is racing a little faster than normal."

Jessica and Mai moved to Gibbs's back. "We've got several more to take care of besides tackling the core which has me worried."

"Worried? How?" the medical examiner asked.

"The core is close to his spine, if it's managed to wrap around the spine…" Jessia's voice trailed off.

Again, the mass lashed out trying to attack both Jessica and Mai and again it was attacked by Lin's shiki. It howled in pain and rage as it came to a decision and slowly detached itself from its meal and moved away from Gibbs where it finally took a human form.

Mai finished her chore on the spot where it had separated itself from Gibbs. The older man sighed in relief as he, Ducky and Palmer moved towards the door.

Ari snarled in rage, "Why… Why did you stop me? I could have finally had revenge on the man who stopped me from making both America and my father pay for what they did to me." He glared at Mai and Jessica.

Gibbs snarled back at the ghost as his anger raged. "Ari, you were always a sick SOB. You killed Caitlin Todd, took pot shots at my team, tried to shoot Abby in her lab, put a bullet into Gerald right here in autopsy, fooled the FBI into thinking you were their mole when in fact you were the one leading the terrorist cell. Oh and let's not forget how you tried to blow me up along with innocent civilians at that roadside café. But get one thing straight, I'm not the one who actually killed you, your own half-sister did that, and now I will finally get to see you rot in hell."

Ari rushed towards Mai trying to grab her when Lin's shiki struck him and he faded from sight.

Naru shouted, "Mai!" He was at her side in an instant as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

Mai found herself on the astral plain with Gene and Ari Haswari. "Why…" Ari raged at the girl.

"Because you were hurting my friend's godfather and we can't allow you to stay here anymore," Mai shouted at the specter as her fury grew. "I heard what Gibbs said and you can't stay here anymore. You need to cross over."

"I won't. Gibbs needs to pay for what he did!"

Mai opens her mouth to speak when someone else, a woman who glares at Hawaii, joins her and Gene.

"Ah, Caitlin, so sweet of you to join us," Haswari smirks at the dark headed woman with the bullet hole in her forehead.

"Ari, why did I have to die?"

"I wanted Gibbs to suffer knowing that I was killing the women he worked with." He smirked at her.

Gene leaned over and whispered in Mai's ear. She nods as she glares up at Ari. "What about Tali? Did Tali have to die too at the hands of a suicide bomber? I mean she was your own sister."

Ari's face fell as grief hit him hard. "Tali, I forgot about her. She's the reason why Ziva even joined Mossad."

Mai's eyes soften, "I think Tali will forgive you, and she's just on the other side waiting for you as is your mother. Go and join them."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Mai whispered as he glows and fades from the astral plain.

"You did it again," Gene laughed.

Mai chuckled as she sagged, "I'm worn out."

Caitlin gazes at Mai, "Thank you for giving me an answer to why I died. However, Gibbs is still in danger and so are the women he works with."

Mai gasped, "The serial killer."

Caitlin nods.

Gene sighed, "I need to send you back, Noll is getting stressed, and we don't want a stressed Noll on our hands."

* * *

Naru glanced down on Mai as she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open as he ran a hand down her cheek and his eyes soften, "Mai."

"I'm okay, just feeling exhausted."

He helped her to stand and supported her weight as she leaned against him. "We'll head back to the hotel and return tomorrow."

"Agent Dorneget will be waiting in the lobby to drive you back," Gibbs said.

Naru nodded as he and his team head for the elevator.

* * *

The woman of Chinese descent walked down a hallway heading for the legal section she works as something cold caused her skin to prickle. She felt a touch but before she could scream, a door flew open and she was yanked into a storage room.

* * *

Mai's feet plodded next to Naru's as she tried to keep up with him, but her eyes kept drooping as she shook her head trying to stay awake. "Only a few more steps to the elevator, Mai," she heard Naru's voice as he tried to spur her on.

"I… can't," she whispered as her body went limp. Vaguely she heard Naru's voice calling to her.

* * *

Mai woke to find herself walking down a hallway immediately recognizing she was still in the NCIS building, but something seemed off. She noticed a person who passed her in the hallway, "Good morning, Michelle."

She heard her voice, but wait that wasn't her voice, "Good morning."

Glancing up she saw a sign that pointed in the direction, she was heading that read Legal Department. Her skin prickled as she felt a cold chill as something grabbed her. She tried to cry out but the cold froze her voice in her throat. She felt pulled into a dark room as a shadow moved.

* * *

Naru kneeled over Mai's prone form, "Not again," he whispered, as he knew she needed rest but had a sinking feeling that his brother had once again pulled her onto the astral plain.

As if Gene had listened into what Naru was thinking the younger of the twins heard his brother's voice in his head, "It wasn't me this time I swear."

Gibbs and Doctor Mallard, who had been following at a distance engaged in a quiet conversation, grew alarmed. "Is she alright?" The good doctor asked as he joined Naru as Lin and Jessica hovered in case they were needed.

Mai's eyes flew open as she focused her watery cinnamon eyes on Naru's cerulean eyes. "Someone named Michelle is in trouble," she blurted out as she tried to calm down her fast beating heart.

Gibbs leaned over, "What's going on."

Naru craned his head around as his dark cerulean eyes met Gibbs icy blue eyes. "Mai has clairvoyant dreams where she can experience someone's past and sometimes the present." Looking back down on his wife's face, "What happened?"

Mai reached out and latched onto Gibbs's hand. "Someone named Michelle is in trouble in this building. I saw a sign that read Legal Department."

Gibbs frowned as he rose and rushed towards the elevator.

"Lin, go with him."

Lin nodded as he joined Gibbs before the elevator doors could close.

* * *

Naru turned to Doctor Mallard. "Is there a place where she can rest?"

Jessica kneeled down next to Naru and put a hand on Mai's forehead as she frowned as she closed her eyes. Craning her head towards Naru, "This isn't good. She's already exhausted but this has put stress on her body."

"We can take her to Abby's lab," Ducky commented as he led the way.

Naru picked Mai up into his arms as he and Jessica followed Mallard down the hallway.

* * *

Gibbs with Lin at his side ran down the hall towards legal. Lin had his shiki fanned out searching the rooms for any side of the woman Mai had talked about as he stressed silently that it was imperative to find her.

One reported that it had found the room in question. "Gibbs, over here," the tall Chinese man spoke as he pointed towards the door.

Lin silently ordered the shiki to stand ready to attack in case the attacker was still in the storage closet.

Gibbs pulled open the door and the body of a female fell out into his arms covered in blood. He pressed a finger to her neck finding a pulse as he placed her down on the floor and brushed her hair out of her face.

She opened her eyes and glanced up at him. "Gibbs," she whispered as she winced in pain.

Lin sent his shiki in to investigate.

"What happened Agent Lee?" he asked as he checked over her injuries.

"I was heading to work when something cold touched me and I was pulled into the closet." A hot tear rolled down her cheek. "I couldn't see anything but something started cutting me."

Gibbs pulled out his cell and called for an ambulance as Lin glanced at the older man, "I'll inform Oliver."

* * *

He nodded as the Chinese man strode down the hall toward the elevator.

Lin exited the elevator and sent a shiki off in search of the others of his party and it returned to lead him to their location. It brushed itself against his cheek, "I'm worried too. I believe this case just became more involved."

Abby pulled out an air mattress that she was in the habit of using now if she had to do an overnighter and had Naru lay Mai down so she could rest. He caressed Mai's cheek as Jessica placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up at the contact but forced himself to relax. "I need to ask her some questions, but I don't want to leave Mai alone either."

Jessica smiled gently. "It's okay I'll stay with her."

He nodded as he rose and exited the inner office taking in the sight of the lab with different types of computerized equipment along the walls. He saw different colored jars and vials containing different colored liquids and chemicals. Along with two large refrigerators with sliding glass doors, along a wall, and the walls were a navy blue color and white tile covered the floor.

He approached the woman who was now standing in front of a computer desk pecking at the keyboard as loud techno music blared. He tapped her on the shoulder knowing she'd never hear him and she gasped as she spun around and a big smile spread across her face.

"I'd like to ask you some questions?"

"What?"

"I'd like to ask you some questions," he raised the volume of his voice.

"What?"

He prepared to shout louder when she turned her music down. "Thank you for sparing my eardrums."

Abby chuckled as she picked up her large cup of Caf-pow, a drink she couldn't do without, but gave her the nickname of Energizer Abby. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to ask you some questions. First off how do you know about me?"

She grinned, "Oh that's easy. I went to college with a guy who now has a job with your BSPR, but don't worry your secret is safe with me." She winked at him as she pulled out her cell. "Besides, he sent me some cute pictures from your wedding with Mai."

Naru crossed his arms over his chest. "I remember when we met you and Gibbs. You made a comment that peaked my interest. You said, 'Gibbs your gut was right,' what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Well you see I don't know how he does it, but his gut is never wrong."

He glanced over to where Mai was resting behind the glass doors of Abby's office. Could it be possible that Gibbs is a latent psychic like Mai?

"One more question if you please. Have you experienced anything of a paranormal nature while here at NCIS?"

"You're kidding me aren't you? McGee set you up to this didn't he?" Abby gripped the edge of the computer desk as her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flamed. "McGee, I am so going to get you." She turned to Oliver, "No I haven't experienced anything paranormal here."

Naru nodded and cocked an eyebrow at her reaction. "I assure you I never kid. Why would you get so upset with this McGee person?"

"Special Agent Timothy McGee he's on Gibbs's team and I thought he wasn't going to make fun of me. He keeps on trying to convince me that ghosts aren't real, but I know better. Being a forensic scientist, I see all kinds of ways people kill people and know that something has to linger after they die."

Naru nodded at her comment. "I can assure you that something does linger."

Abby grinned, "Thank you so much. Now I can tell Mr. MIT that he's not always right."

"No, Thank you, Miss…" Naru realized he still didn't know her last name.

Abby laughed realizing the same thing as a huge smile crossed her face. "Sciuto, Abigail Scuito, but just call me Abby, everyone else does."

Naru He nodded as the door whooshed open and Lin stepped into the room and gave him the look that said it's important. He excused himself as he joined Lin in the small office.

Lin explained what happened and how what Mai said was going on at the same time. Naru grasped his chin with his forefinger as he sat in the chair behind Abby's desk and crossed a leg deep in thought. Naru sighed, what he wouldn't do for a cup of Mai's tea right now as his eyes slid over to his sleeping wife.

Lin seemed to understand what Naru needed. He left his charge's side and strode down the corridor in search of the machine. He pulled some coins from his pocket, placed them into the machine, and pressed the button for tea. A paper cup slid down and instantly filled the cup with the steaming liquid.

Naru was surprised when he felt a hand on his arm and the aroma of tea. Gratefully he took the cup from Lin and nodded. Taking a sip, he grimaced as a small smile graced his friend's face. "I'm sorry the machine is a poor imitation of Mai's tea."

Jessica, who silently took all this in felt her body shudder for a moment as a chill traveled down her spine. "How do you two do that?" she glanced from one man to the other.

They both cocked an eyebrow at her as if they said to elaborate.

"This silent communication you two do. I hope you know it's creepy as hell."

Lin chuckled. "I'm sorry, but we've known each other for a long time. So we sort of know what the other is thinking."

Naru shoved the left sleeve of his suit jacket back and glanced down at his watch. "Hopefully, she wakes soon."

"When she does we need to get some food into her so she'll regain her energy faster or she'll be useless to anyone tomorrow," Jessica commented with a frown.

Lin nodded as his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, my sexy panda bear how's everything going over there?" Madoka giggled.

"It was difficult, seems there are two spirits here although one was actually attached to Gibbs and Jessica and Mai performed a spiritual cleansing but it was taxing on Mai."

He could practically hear her nod through the phone. "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping right now, but she was pulled into the astral plain after the cleansing and her body's been stressed, but I was actually thinking of calling you. Noll did give you a spare key to his and Mai's suite?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me right before you left."

"Could you go down there and fix something and have it ready for Mai by the time we get there."

"Sure, but when do you think you'll get here? That girl can sleep like there's no tomorrow."

He glanced down at Mai and noticed she was beginning to stir. "She's waking now."

"Okay, I'll find the list that Noll keeps for her to regain her strength and fix something from that list." She couldn't help but giggle, "Don't tell Noll this, but it was definitely smart of him to reserve that suite and have all that food stocked in there."

Lin agreed. "I've got to go. Love you," he whispered into the phone.

She giggled, "Love you too, you big softy."

He hung up the phone as Naru rose from his chair to kneel next to Mai as she sat up trying to suppress a yawn as she stretched.

Naru reached out and with a soft sigh, he crushed her body to him as he pressed his mouth to hers as he spoke, "Don't scare me like that again." He released her lips and tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Naru," Mai whispered.

Naru pulled Mai up off the air mattress and the four members from SPR exited Abby's lab as her techno music blared.


	14. Chapter 14

Naru pulled out a chair from the dining room table and pushed Mai down in it.

Mai's nose twitched as she caught the tantalizing smell of food. Her stomach gurgled reminding her she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Madoka stepped in and planted a plate full of healthy food in front of her as she placed her hands on her hips. "Eat," the pink haired woman commanded as she wagged a finger at the girl.

Mai gulped as she fumbled with the chopsticks. Why do I feel so weak? She thought.

Jessica returned from the kitchenette area with a plate of food herself. "We worked hard today, this will help you gain your strength back."

Mai nodded as she placed the first bite in her mouth and her eyes perked up a bit. It not only smelled wonderful but tasted fantastic as it melted in her mouth. "Madoka, this is excellent."

Jessica nodded her head as she agreed. "My compliments to the chef," Jessica saluted Madoka with a flourish. Mai giggled.

Naru and Lin joined both women and a pounding on the door sent Madoka off to answer it. Naru raised an eyebrow at the hurried, hushed whispers from the other room.

They heard the door close as Madoka returned Naru glanced up at her as she returned with a plate of her own and sat in a chair next to Lin.

Naru swallowed his food and glanced up at her, "Who was that?"

"Ayako and Takigawa they wanted to know how Mai was doing but I gave them my own assessment of the situation and told them that if Mai needed assistance, they would be called." She sighed as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face in slight annoyance. "You know how they are, a couple of worry warts when it comes to Mai."

Mai yawned and Naru rose from his chair and helped her to stand. "It's time for you to go to bed."

She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it only read 2 pm. She was about to protest as he shook his head and scooped her up into his arms. "Put me down, Naru," she protested weakly.

"No, you're going to bed."

The pair missed the smiles that Jessica and Madoka shot their way or the slight smirk on Lin's face.

* * *

Mai tossed and turned as she groaned and opened her eyes to find Naru gazing down on her. She shivered as she pulled the blanket closer to her face.

Naru put his on Mai's forehead. "Damn, you've got a fever." He remembered the last time this happened during the demon case several months ago.

Striding out of the bedroom, he hurried into the kitchenette, found a bowl, put ice into it, turned on the tap as he held the bowl under the faucet. He picked up a towel that Madoka had left on the counter and hurried into the bedroom. He pulled the blanket down unceremoniously off Mai but she'd fallen asleep again. He wet the towel and wiped her body down trying to bring her temperature down. He rationalized that if it was giving her body chills, then her fever must be high.

Another knock sounded at the door and Naru clamped his jaws together. If this is Ayako and Takigawa, again… his train of thought derailed as he pulled the door inward to find John Brown standing there.

"Ah John good of you to join us, I trust everything went well with the church?"

John nodded as he entered the room and Naru shut the door behind him and motioned for John to follow him back to the bedroom only to find that Mai had pulled the blanket up around her again. He sighed as he pulled it off again. "Mai's temperature is high, she stressed her body today, and I'm trying to get it back down."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" John glanced worriedly at the young woman.

Naru nodded, "Grab a washcloth from the bathroom, and wipe her legs and feet down while I get her upper half."

John's face flushed a light pink as he went to grab the washcloth and returned, and wet it. He began to do as Naru suggested. They were at it for about thirty minutes when she groaned and opened her eyes to find the man she loved with a hand on her forehead again.

"Your temperature's down," Naru said as he shook two aspirin into his hand from a nearby bottle and placed them in her hand. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders lifting her up enough as she put the pills in her mouth and swallowed a gulp of water from a glass that John had appeared with in hand.

Naru lay her back down and recovered her with the blanket. "Rest, I need to fill John in on the details we have so far."

Mai's head bobbed slightly as her eyes slid shut and the pair of men quietly stepped out of the room.

* * *

August 3rd

Mai woke to the sun streaming through the French doors as one of the rays caressed her face. She sat up to find the other side of the bed empty.

Mai sat up, feeling better but not one hundred percent and saw him standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Mai smiled brightly with her usual comeback, "I'm all right."

Naru sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Mai, I know you're not fine."

Mai sighed in exasperation as she crossed her arms over her chest and shot him an annoyed glance. "Better, not fine but better than yesterday."

"You think you can do some work today?" Naru asked as he took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Mai nodded as she smiled, "Yeah, I do." She couldn't help but blush as her eyes grazed over his bare chest and toned abs.

Naru leaned over and gave her a peck on her mouth. "Breakfast is ready, and you need to eat or I'll call Madoka and Ayako both down here."

Mai shivered as the image of the two women circling her as a picture of a couple of vultures came to mind. "O… okay.

* * *

Mai now dressed in sky blue top, black skinny jeans and black flats, she looked at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled her belt tight around her waist. She saw the evidence of the efforts of yesterday on her face as her skin was slightly pale and her eyes appeared dull. Picking up her brush, she ran it through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

Mai heard knocking on the door, stepped out of the bedroom, and pulled the door shut behind her to see the others that made up their team.

Takigawa bounded over to her and picked her up in a huge bear hug. "I was so worried about you yesterday." He quickly released Mai as he winced ducking his head from the slap to the back of his skull.

"You're not the only one who was worried, stupid Monk," Ayako growled as she embraced Mai gently. "We all were."

Mai peeked around the others as her eyes landed on a certain blonde headed priest. Her eyes lit up as she grinned at him, "John, when did you get here?"

"Yesterday, but you were…" he blushed as he remembered being drafted to help get Mai's fever down. "You were asleep so I didn't want to wake you after finding out from Naru what happened."

Naru grunted from her side. "Now if everyone is ready we need to leave."

* * *

Naru drove the van with the BSPR trailer. Mai sat in the passenger seat as the others had sat behind them. He drove the van into the Navy yard, and a guard received permission from Director Vance and allowed them access to the lot.

Parking the van Mai and Naru entered the building with the others unloaded the equipment while Naru carried the bags holding his and Lin's precious laptops and Mai took a backpack with the electric tea brewer, tins of tea, and several pieces of smaller equipment. Under no circumstances was he allowing her to carry the heavier stuff after yesterday.

They were met by Special Agent Dorneget, who led Mai and Naru to the conference room that Director Vance was allowing SPR to use as a base. It was agreed that they would return to the hotel room at the end of the day. Naru directed his team where to set up monitors.

* * *

Naru and Mai walked through the corridors of the building. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Naru took temperature readings of the rooms, as Mai carrying her digital camera took pictures of the rooms when Naru asked her to.

They entered one of the interrogation rooms and Naru took the temperature reading noting it was twenty degrees colder here than the entire floor. "Mai," he said and she snapped off a couple of pictures, as they were leaving she thought she saw a person standing in the room wearing an orange jumpsuit out of the corner of her eye. Turning to close the door, she looked back and saw no one. Mai shrugged her shoulders as she followed Naru as they walked back to base.

Naru smirked as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Mai's cheek causing her to blush a light pink. Setting the clipboard and digital thermometer down on the table, he pulled his laptop out of the 'man bag,' as Mai called it.

Naru turned on his notebook, took the sim card from Mai's camera, and downloaded the pictures into his laptop. "Lin, did Director Vance get those blueprints for the building."

"Yes, Dorneget brought them by while the two of you were gone."

"Good," he turned to Mai as he slid the laptop over to her. "Input the temps into the page and then email to Lin." Naru leaned over her, "Once you're finished there analyze those photos that you took." He turned to his Chinese friend, "When you get the email mark them on the blueprints and we'll go from there."

"What will you be doing, Naru?" Mai asked.

"I need to talk to Bishop about her experience when she was shoved down the stairs."

"Naru, be careful."

Naru gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Everyone had followed the conversation between the two newlyweds and Ayako moved over to sit beside the younger girl. "Why are you doing his work for him?"

The cinnamon haired girl figured this would be coming sometime soon. "Well, as Co-CEO of the Japanese branch I have to learn how to run the company and help conduct investigations, so he's starting me with this."

Lin turned around his chair away from the monitors and his computer, "I think you're doing an admirable job."

Madoka looked up from the files that Naru had given her earlier, "And if you have a problem with anything remember that we're available to help."

Mai smiled at the pair, "Thanks, guys, I appreciate it." She finished entering the last temperature reading and called out over her shoulder, "Emailing the temps to you Lin."

Mai opened the folder that held the pictures. She had to enlarge some of the pictures to get a look at something that looked like a mist in some of the rooms, but when she got to the pictures of the interrogation room, she gasped drawing the others attention to her. As they crowded around, they found themselves staring at a dark headed man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with shackles on his wrists and feet and chains connecting them together with another chain around his waist.

Mai froze, as she felt chilled to the bone because of the grin that appeared on his face. His eyes caused her to shiver. There were two dark holes where his eyes should have been.

Naru returned to find everyone crowding around the laptop. "What's going on here?" His annoyance showed as everyone dissipated from Mai's side. He noticed the picture, knelt down by Mai, and cupped her face with his hands. "Are you okay?"

Mai nodded as she gazed deeply into his cerulean blue eyes. Those eyes always calmed her when she was nervous as his hands kept her safe. "I'm okay now that you're here," she smiled at him.

Lin turned his chair to face his young friend, "I've entered the temperature readings into the diagrams."

"Print them up."

He heard the printer fire up as the data came out on hard copy in map form.

"I don't want anyone especially if they're female alone, but we are a little bit shorthanded. So Miss Matsuzaki and Takigawa," he pulled out a paper from the printer. "I want you two to go put cameras in these locations." He turned to Jessica, John and Maria, "I not only want you three to do a walkthrough but I also want you to set up cameras in these locations." He turned to Mai, "Mai, you, and I are going to the squad room."

Some grumbling was heard from the others as they left to attend to their work.

* * *

DiNozzo glanced over McGee's shoulder as the computer experts fingers flew over the keys. "What are you doing there?"

"I'm running a check on this Oliver Davis."

"Why are you jealous or something with the way Abby seems to take to him?" DiNozzo chuckled as he grinned across the way to Bishop.

"No, I'm not jealous Tony. Just something seems weird about him. I mean according to this bio on him he's only nineteen years old and he's a professor at Cambridge in England." He glanced up at DiNozzo, "Since when do they give out doctorate degrees to teenagers?"

Neither heard the woman approach from behind them as they both felt the back of their heads slapped. "Ow," both men said in unison as they turned to face an angry Abby.

"How dare you, the both of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Abby? What did you do that for?" McGee complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

Abby set her hands on her hips, "Because Oliver Davis is a good man. Yeah, he is young, but that doesn't mean he's deceitful. He may show to others like you two goofballs that he's hard and calculating but guess what he's not. He's had to go through hardships just like any other person but that's only made him stronger and he's an expert in his field, which just happens to be paranormal. So what if he's a ghost hunter, that doesn't make him a kook either."

Bishop walked over to the three holding her hands out in a placating gesture. "Okay, everybody calm down before Gibbs returns from M-TAC." She turned glaring at McGee, "Stop doing your background check on Oliver Davis, if the director trusts him then we should too."

McGee turned to DiNozzo, "Can you help me out here?"

Tony looks at him in mock shock, "And earn more death glares from Abby, not in your life. You're on your own here." He turned to face Abby, "I was only questioning him to find out what he was doing, and you go all crazy."

"Sorry Tony, but people like McGee, who can't trust Gibbs, Vance's or even my judgment get on my bad side." She came up to McGee and whispered to him in his ear. "Remember what I told you before. I'm the only one here who can kill you without leaving a trace." She turned and stalked off.

"Abby…"

"You pissed her off, good going there McGee," and Tony followed it with a slap to the other agent's head.

* * *

Ayako and Monk worked at setting up some new mini-thermographic cameras in the areas specified on Naru's map when Ayako felt as if someone was watching her. Ayako turned around but there was no one there. She shrugged it off, then heard footsteps as if someone was approaching and glanced around but the hallway was clear.

Thinking her nerves were working overtime, she went back to work when an invisible hand punched her in the back but that was only one part of the problem. The impact was so hard it sent her sprawling into Monk. They both went down with Ayako landing on top of him.

"What the hell…" Monk started until he noticed her pain filled eyes.

"Something punched me in the back," Ayako complained.

"Okay after we set up this last camera we'll head back to base and inform Naru."

Ayako nodded as she groaned and disentangled herself from her boyfriend.

* * *

Jessica and John were setting up the cameras while Maria scanned the hallways where they worked for any signs of spirit activity. Though most were calm, the area seemed to be filled with anger, rage, and hate. Maria couldn't pinpoint where the spirit resided but its anger frightened her.

Turning to Jessica and John, "Can we hurry this up? I'd feel safer back at base."

Jessica glanced at Maria and that's when she felt it, felt as though something was watching them.

* * *

Naru and Mai strode down the hall from the conference rooms to the squad room where the Major Case Response Team was working. Naru carried another of the mini camera's that was Professor Pudgetuttle's newest creation. "When we get in the squad room I'm leaving it to you to set up this camera in the best possible angle to cover Gibbs's desk."

Mai nodded as they entered and McGee, DiNozzo, and Bishop eyed the pair.

Mai flashed a smile at the three special agents, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where Special Agent Gibbs's desk is?"

The blonde woman smiled in return and pointed over to Gibbs's desk.

Mai smiled in return and bowed, "Thank you."

DiNozzo flashed Mai one of his smiles that made women swoon. "Isn't she just as cute as a button?"

Naru glared at the older brown haired man crossed his arms over his chest making sure his wedding ring was visible as the older man couldn't seem to take a hint. DiNozzo continued trying to strike up a conversation with the cinnamon haired girl as Naru continued to send him death glares.

Mai decided on a spot in between DiNozzo and McGee's desks and began to set the camera up.

McGee couldn't help himself, "What kind of camera is that?"

"This is a thermographic camera. It will record the changes in heat signatures, so if this spirit comes close to Gibbs, we'll know it. If the temperature drops extremely fast, it means that a spirit is making its presence known."

She pulled her walkie-talkie off her belt. "How's this look, Lin?"

They heard a voice come over the radio. "That's good."

Tony muttered not too quietly, "Oh crap, now we're relying on the Ghostbusters! Where's your proton packs so you can catch the ghosts?"

Naru huffed, "That only happens in the movies or TV. We are professionals."

Mai shot Naru a sidelong glance as she froze as she felt a chill and her hair on the nape of her neck stood on end as a voice whispered in her ear, "Leave."

"Na… Naru, something is here with us."

He reached out and pulled her to him as he pulled out his own walkie-talkie, "Lin, are you reading anything here?"

"There was a temperature change but its back to normal again."

* * *

Madoka leaned back in her chair. "Naru according to this report not only did Gibbs end Boone's reign of terror, but Boone sat on death row for seventy-two hours before his execution claiming he would take Gibbs to his dumping ground for the bodies, but he didn't so he was executed on schedule in the electric chair."

Mai leaned over Naru's shoulder to get a look at the guy. She felt her scalp prickle as she recognized the man in the orange jumpsuit. "That's him, that's the guy from the picture in the interrogation room."

Naru pulled Mai down into his lap as he held her noting that she looked tired, but inwardly he was proud of all she had accomplished today. "I believe we should head back to the hotel for tonight. Lin set up the camera's to record all night, we can analyze the recordings tomorrow. Madoka, continue searching those files. If he killed 22 women, why were another 4 added to the total?"

* * *

After dinner, Mai excused herself from the group who were still discussing the case. She wearily undressed and slid under the blanket and sighed as her head hit the pillow and smiled as she figured she did a good job today.

* * *

A half an hour later Naru entered the bedroom after sending the rest of the team off to their rooms. He couldn't help but smile down at his wife, as she lay asleep on the bed. He knew he made the right decision by giving her more responsibility.

Stripping down to his boxers Naru sat on the bed, slid under the covers next to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He pressed a kiss to her temple as she snuggled up into his chest.

* * *

August 4th

Returning to NCIS the SPR team entered their base of operations. "Mai, go over last night recordings and report anything unusual," Naru spoke as Mai took a seat next to Lin, who showed her how to rewind the data from the evening before and she sat watching the data.

Not long after Director Vance entered the room. "Mr. Davis, another of my female agents, was injured last night by whatever this thing is. Only this time she was attacked in front of several co-workers."

Naru, who sat at the conference table with the others, crossed his legs, "This is disturbing how brazen this spirit has become."

"Naru," Mai called getting his attention. "There was a lot of activity last night."

Naru rose from his seat as Director Vance joined him as they stood on either side of her. She replayed the attack on the female agent that they managed to get on tape but also several doors opened and closed along with lights turning on and off as if someone was searching for something. Several cold spots were caught on camera.

Vance glared at Naru as he pinched his lips together. He drew in a calming breath, "What do you mean by brazen?"

"As you could see by the footage your agent was attacked by something no one else could see. It's like it's saying catch me if you can."

"Any idea of the identity of this spirit and what it wants?"

"We've narrowed it down to a serial killer that was caught by Agent Gibbs, a man named Boone. However, some of the facts don't quite add up so we need to speak to him about this case."

"Gibbs is busy right now interrogating the suspect for a Petty Officer's murder."

Mai turned in her seat, "how about talking to one of the others who worked on the case with Gibbs?"

"Who would that be?"

Madoka glanced at one of the pages, "Special Agent McGee."

"I'll send him down, but I need this finished and soon." Vance turned on his heel and stalked out of the conference room.

"Who put a burr under his saddle?" Ayako couldn't help herself to ask.

Naru glanced her way as he checked on some information, "I believe he's beginning to feel that we may be lacking in cornering this spirit since we've been here two days and he hasn't seen any results."

"Well this file might be organized and all," Madoka shook the manila folder in the air, "but it seems to be lacking a lot of information."

Naru silently agreed with her, as Mai rose from her seat. "While we're waiting does anyone want tea beside Naru," she smilef as she giggled.

* * *

McGee knocked on the door announcing his presence as he entered the room to see the assembled ghost hunters with the cinnamon haired girl in the corner making tea. She turned to him and smiled as he made his way over to Mr. Davis. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you," McGee nodded in her direction.

Mai set out some paper cups, poured the tea into them, and passed them out to everyone. She blushed as Naru sipped his tea and briefly smiled in her direction.

Naru turned to McGee, "We have a problem with some of the information from this file. Can you help us out?"

Madoka passed the file to McGee, who flipped through it. "I remember this one. The serial killer Kyle Boon killed 22 women. He wanted a get out of jail free card when his lawyer began killing like Boone. His attorney killed four women, and then kidnapped Agent Cassidy when we found his dumping ground and was going to kill her too, but Cassidy fought back and the attorney was killed. Boone was executed as per schedule in the electric chair. The man was pure evil.

"After we had found Cassidy she said that she was supposed to be his graduation present and that the killings would continue to keep Boone from being executed for his crimes," McGee added.

"I need someone to get Gibbs," Naru said.

Jessica stood up and exited the room before anyone could stop her.

* * *

"No!" Boone's spirit raged as he followed Jessica down the hall, "You will not get me out of here that easy."

* * *

DiNozzo glanced up as Jessica walked past him towards the elevator. To say he felt slightly funny would have been an understatement. The room seemed to spin as everything around him went black.

"Hey Tony, are you okay?" Bishop asked from the other side of the aisle.

"I'm okay. Where's Gibbs at?" he asked casually.

"Down in interrogation."

"Thanks," he smiled as he opened a drawer and pulled out a knife and slid it into his back pocket. He rose from his chair and joined Jessica at the elevator. "Nice day we're having," he glanced up at the sunlight that streamed through the skylights.

"I guess," Jessica replied as she glanced up at the brown-headed man.

The elevator opened and the pair entered as Boone plotted his revenge.

Something about DiNozzo set her internal alarm to blaring. Jessica didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the weird gleam in his eyes.

Jessica pressed the button for the floor where the interrogation rooms were as the doors closed and the car began to descend. DiNozzo didn't say a word as they rode in silence. The elevator lurched and dinged as the doors slid open and they both stepped off the car. Jessica strode down the hall searching for the room that Gibbs was using.

Jessica started to pass the interrogation room where Boone had tried his mind games on Gibbs. She felt a hand grab her and she was shoved into the small room. She took a few staggering steps backward, her hands held out in front of her trying to steady herself. Her eyes came up to gaze on DiNozzo's as she registered the expression of pure hate.

"You know, I wondered what would cause Gibbs the most pain for a long time, and then you showed up last month. How was I to know he had a goddaughter?" The laugh that came out of DiNozzo's mouth was cruel and angry. "Now Gibbs is going to find you hanging from the ceiling with my mark carved into your back and your tongue missing. That will definitely cause him pain. Maybe it would be enough to push him over the edge and put a bullet in his brain, which will make me euphoric. I will torment him to the end of eternity."

Before Jessica's mind could process everything that the possessed DiNozzo said his hand snaked out and hit her with a blinding blow across her face. Jessica forced down the panic. She had to keep her wits about her as she stepped backward trying to put some space between herself until her back pressed against the wall.

DiNozzo pulled the knife out of his back pocket and flipped the blade out. "Not like my baby that I used but this will suffice." He lunged towards her as he swung the knife at her catching her arm. Jessica gasped in pain as blood began to seep from the wound. Instinctively she dropped down to the floor, rolled until she was under the interrogation table in the room, and heaved it at him.

The piece of office furniture hit DiNozzo's legs only providing a slight hindrance to his movement as he shoved it out of the way. A wolfish grin crossed his face, "A fighter, I like that. All the other women I killed just screamed and screamed until their final breaths. Only one actually fought back but she was too weak."

Jessica grabbed a chair and swung it at him like a bat as she clenched her teeth together ignoring the pain in her arm, but he grabbed a chair leg and yanked it pulling her into the range of the knife again. However, this time, she went with the chair and grabbed his hand with both of hers and brought DiNozzo's arm down onto the knee she raised as she tried to use the sudden impact to knock the knife out of his hand.

"Bitch," DiNozzo gasped as pain raced up his arm but he held onto the knife. He brought his other hand up and tangled it in Jessica's jet black hair and yanked causing her to grunt in pain as she stomped a foot on his as he yelped in pain. She brought her knee up into the family jewels and he dropped the knife and brought both hands to his crotch to protect the injured area. "Don't ever mess with the daughter of a Marine," she hissed as she hit him in the face and then tackled him causing him to fall flat on his face.

Reaching around his waist, Jessica grabbed his belt and quickly unclasped the buckle pulling it free from his slacks and used it as a makeshift zip tie to tie his hands together behind his back. She shoved him down on the floor, sat on him, and pinched a pressure point rendering him unconscious.

Jessica laughed as she realized what she'd done. In her native tradition, she just counted coup on an enemy warrior.

The door opened and Jessica looked up at Naru and the rest of SPR looking down on her, and she grinned as she laughed at their confused expressions. "You guys should see yourselves in the mirror."

John picked the chair that Jessica had tried to hit DiNozzo with and Naru motioned for Jessica to move. Naru and John grabbed his arms, hoisted the unconscious man up, and sat him in the seat.

"How hard did you hit his pressure point?" Lin turned to Jessica.

"Not that hard, I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't get up fighting again." She hissed grabbed her wounded arm clucking over her like a mother hen.

"This is nothing," Jessica said until Ayako began prodding around it to assess the damage. She hissed as she glared at the redheaded doctor. "You did that on purpose," she complained as she tried to pull her arm out of Ayako's grasp.

"Jessie," she glanced up as she saw both Gibbs and Director Vance. "I want two explanations, how did you get cut and why does DiNozzo remind me of a trussed up goose?"

Naru turned and explained the situation to the two men. "While Miss Matsuzaki attends to Jessica, John will be performing an exorcism on your man to force Boone out." He turned to both Mai and Maria, "I need the both of you to prepare we're going to try to send Boone to the light but if he fights we may need you again John. Monk get ready. Lin when the spirit leaves his body you know what to do." There was a sense of urgency in Naru's voice.

Lin nodded as did John as he made the sign of the cross in front of DiNozzo. "Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name…" he moved forward to make the sign of the cross on DiNozzo's forehead with holy water. "Thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven." John paused as he turned a page in his Bible. "Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me. Amen."

Boone's spirit stepped out of DiNozzo's body as he glanced around at the assembled group. The burned out hollows for eyes in his skull focused on Mai as he concentrated on the slight tremble of fear. Boone moved a step towards her when a whistle sounded and Lin's shiki held him firmly in place.

A scream of anger erupted from the spirit. "You should suffer Gibbs, just like I had to do for those ten years I sat on death row because of you…" he tried to take another step forward.

Naru nodded to Maria, who sought to reason with the deranged spirit. Even though he was corralled by the shiki, Maria jerked as she felt pain in her arm.

"Whirlwind sickles," Lin observed.

Naru was in no mood to play around with Boone anymore. "Now," he shouted.

Mai, Ayako, and Lin began to chant the Nine Cuts, "Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen."

"Gyou," from both Mai and Lin as their final words to the nine cuts, since Lin had taught her how to perform his.

Monk shouted, "Un Hatta," as he finished his mantra at the same time as the others.

Jessica and John both said silent prayers for Boone's soul as he began to vanish from sight.

"No… I won't go… I refuse to go… Gibbs…" were his last words as he faded from sight.

Lin held out a hand as his shiki all vied for a spot to be seen by their master. Lin raised an amused eyebrow. "My shiki report that he has passed on."

Vance shuddered trying to process what he had witnessed. "You people do this sort of thing all the time?"

Naru nodded, "I must admit this one was a bit tricky. It does become easier when we discover the background of the departed."

Mai stepped forward and gently placed her hand on Vance's arm. "We can send your wife to the light if you'd like us too so she can rest in peace."

Vance smiled down on Mai. "That's very kind of you Mrs. Davis, however if I were to do that she'd be angry when I joined her in the afterlife." He chuckled.

Naru slipped his arm around Mai's waist as she smiled at Director Vance and then at the man she loved. He bent down, nuzzled his face into her hair, and whispered, "You did an excellent job on this case, Mai. I want you to type up the case report."

She nodded as he straightened and turned to the others, "Time to pack up the equipment." They nodded as the others headed off to fulfill his order.

DiNozzo groaned as he opened his eyes to find Ayako clucking over him and Maria as a mother hen. He gasped as he let out a high-pitched yelp as he glanced around at everyone. "Why do I feel like I was hit by a truck?"

McGee who had witnessed the entire attack from the base monitors leaned over to Lin and whispered, "Do you think I can get a copy of the whole fight on DVD so I can replay it for Tony when he becomes insufferable?"

"What do you mean by insufferable?"

"He likes to tease me at times or rummage through my desk and get into my private life."

Lin nodded now understanding what the agent meant. "Like how Oliver would treat Mai just to get a rise out of her."

"Yeah like that."

DiNozzo turned slightly in his chair, "Hey McGoo what are you whispering about over there?"

"Nothing Tony," he turned back to Lin, who had nudged him with an elbow and passed him a DVD. He lowered his voice and whispered his thanks.

Mai finished typing up the report and sent it to Lin to print off copies one for Director Vance and the other for both BSPR and SPR files. Lin attached an electronic version to an email although he added high praise on Mai's performance and sent the email to Martin for his perusal.

Naru personally delivered the report to Vance and rejoined his team as they finished packing and exited the NCIS building to head back to their hotel.

* * *

Later that evening Mai and Naru began their honeymoon in a way that was perfectly natural for them. The rest of the team would be heading back to either England or Japan in the morning.

Sweat glistened off Mai and Naru's bodies as they fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

August 5th

Madoka and Lin sat on the sofa in their room. This was going to be hard for her since they had landed on American soil. "Can't you return with me back to England," Madoka asked but she knew what Lin's answer would be.

"You know I can't. Besides being Noll's friend, I'm also his bodyguard and I would be remiss in my duties if I returned to England, especially if something should happen to Noll or even Mai. Martin and Luella would have my head on a silver platter." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to return alone after everything we've been through these past few months."

He chuckled as he hugged her tighter. "You won't be alone, Maria is returning with you."

"You know what I mean Kojou Lin," she smacked him on the shoulder.

"I do, but you have nothing to worry about. We will return to England before the month is over." He pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her in tighter. "You know we have to come back to England before the next term starts."

The pinkish haired woman suddenly gaped at her fiancée as she pulled out of his embrace. "That's right I forgot. Luella called last night after I left Naru and Mai's suite. I need to tell them, Mai was officially accepted to Cambridge as a student."

Madoka rose and made her way down to Naru and Mai's suite. She needed to tell them before her flight back to England. She knocked on the door but no one answered, so she pulled out the extra key card, swiped it and pushed the door in as she strode into the main room. She heard what she throught was Mai sobbing. If that idiot has already made her cry, I'll throttle him, she thought.

Madoka stomped up to the French doors and opened it as her eyes grew large and her mouth hung open as she lost her ability to speak.

* * *

Mai's eyes opened and she rose slightly to gaze at husband's face. He looked so angelic as he slept. Rising from the bed quietly she entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower to prepare for the first official day of their honeymoon. She smiled to herself as butterflies flew in her stomach and giddiness flowed through her veins. She wanted to do some sight-seeing and possibly some shopping.

Turning off the tap and drying off with a towel, she quickly slipped into her underwear and stepped out of the bathroom as he still slept. She stepped over and nudged his shoulder with her hand, "Wake up, Naru I want to see Washington."

His answer was a slight grown as one eyelid slowly opened. "Come back to bed," Naru smirked up at her.

"Naru…" Mai said.

He closed his eye, "No."

Mai's face flushed a brilliant red. She grabbed the pillow and smacked him with it.

Naru's eyes opened as he gazed up at her. "Hmm, you didn't go there…" he rose to his knees on the bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist as he reached out and yanked her down on the bed. He grabbed his pillow and slapped her with it.

Mai couldn't help the laughter that rose in her throat as she rose to her knees and hit him back with her pillow.

A chuckle rose in Naru's chest as the pillow fight ensued to full force and Mai was now laughing so hard tears literally fell from her eyes and she struggled to catch her breath as the door flew open and Madoka stood there gaping at the two of them.

Mai squeaked and ran into the bathroom as her face had turned a brilliant shade of red. Naru chuckled again and then glared at Madoka. "I hope you have a good reason for barging in." He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Madoka grinned at the sight of Naru acting a bit human. "Well actually I did, but I thought you'd made Mai cry and I was going to give you a thorough tongue lashing if you had, how was I to know the two of you were in the middle of a pillow fight."

He arched an eyebrow as he waited for her to say more. "I received a call from your mother last night. Mai has been accepted into Cambridge."

"Thank you for delivering your message, now please leave so I can get dressed."

Madoka giggled as she spun around and strode out of the suite. Oh, Luella is going to have a field day with this when I tell her. Madoka's eyes gleamed in impish glee.

Mai dressed quickly in her spaghetti strap top and beige shorts and slipped her feet into her black flats. She heard Naru moving about the room as she stepped out of the bathroom. As he passed her, he gave her a quick kiss before climbing into the shower.

Mai strode into the kitchenette and prepared some breakfast and tea for her and Naru.

As he approached the dining table, he caught the smells of tea intermingled with eggs and toast as Mai set the plates down. Taking their seats, Mai's curious streak stuck. "What did Madoka want."

Naru smiled softly at her as he placed his teacup down on the table. "She said you were accepted into Cambridge."

Mai absentmindedly tapped her plate with the fork, "I don't remember filling out any paperwork for Cambridge."

Naru reached over and grabbed her hand stopping the noise. "I can only assume that mother used her pull and got you accepted."

Mai jerked and glanced at Naru, "What… What kind of pull does your mother have?"

"As you know my father is head of the Parapsychology Department, well mother is the assistant dean."

Mai's mouth dropped, "What?"

Naru nodded and then gently pushed her chin up and chuckled slightly.

"Why didn't anybody tell me? Why did n't you say anything?" Mai shot an accusatory finger at him.

"She was taking a leave of absence."

Mai sighed, "What does this mean for us?"

"This means you're my wife and I love you, dearly," Naru leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"What do want to do today?"

"I don't know although I'd like to do a little shopping."

"How about we take a walk along the National Mall and visit some of the Smithsonian's museums?"

"Sure," Mai replied as she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

* * *

After saying goodbye to their friends and colleagues, the pair of newlyweds went to the National Mall and Mai took dozens of pictures of the sights. The air smelt of sweat and car exhaust as they strolled across the mall. They explored several museums and decided to stop for lunch. Lin shadowed the pair without making it evident that he was Naru's bodyguard.

Several more hours were spent walking around before Naru hailed a taxi and Lin joined them for the ride back to the hotel.

The engine of the waiting taxi hummed as the driver turned around in his seat as the three prominent tourists stepped into his cab. Their noses were assaulted by the stench of vomit and old alcohol as they sat down in the seat.

"Where to folks?" the driver asked as he smiled at the trio. He could almost hear the cha-ching of a cash register as he figured he had more suckers who wouldn't know their way around.

Naru leaned forward, "The most direct route to the Adams House."

Mai laid her head on his shoulder as they rode in silence. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "How about we use room service tonight?"

"Sounds good to me," she mumbled and yawned.

As the cab pulled up in front of the hotel, the trio stepped out. Lin paid the man and seemed to take some extra time conversing with the driver. They entered the hotel and rode the elevator to the fifth floor.

Entering their suite Naru called out to Lin. "I'll order something for you too."

Mai smiled at both men, "You're not only a bodyguard Lin but you're also family."

Lin cocked an eyebrow in their direction but he nodded and followed them into their suite. It beat eating alone.

* * *

August 6th

Of course, not every day was going to be perfect for the newlyweds as they woke to the sounds of rain slashing at the windows of the hotel. Mai groaned and Naru grimaced. "So what do we do today?" she wondered out loud.

He pulled her back down on the bed, "We stay in bed," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I like the way you think," Mai giggled.

The rest of the week there was no rain, and they spent their days wandering through the US capital taking in the sights.

* * *

August 11th

Naru, Mai, and Lin rushed through the airport to catch their flight to New York. Naru knew he could have just rented a car and they could have driven to the city that never sleeps.

They boarded their flight and Mai could barely contain herself in her excitement. She'd heard so much about this great city she couldn't wait.

"Where will we be staying?"

"I got us a reservation at a hotel just off of Times Square. We'll be able to take in some Broadway plays, take in the 9/11 Tribute Memorial, and even check out several museums."

"That's all great and everything but I'd like to do some shopping."

Naru nodded as he made a mental note to self about what Mai would also like to do, although he wasn't a fan of shopping like his mother and Madoka at least Mai didn't go in and try to buy out a store.

* * *

August 12-20th

Their trip to New York was a whirlwind. They did see several plays and met some friendly people along the way. Mai couldn't help but compare the activity in Times Square to that of Shibuya station where millions of people swarmed Shibuya crossing every day.

Naru bought Mai several new dresses to wear to the plays. Their visit to the 9/11 Tribute Memorial left her in tears. He loved Mai to death, but her feelings of empathy were so strong.

"Naru," she glanced around as she saw several sad people wandering around then she noticed their bodies ended at the knees, several had crush injuries, and others had jumped to their death. "There're so many spirits here and they're so sad. All they want to do is be reunited with their families."

Lin approached as he noted the distress on her face. "Put up your barriers."

She complied as the voices calling out to her for help dwindled. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

Naru pulled her in tight. "I'll not call you an idiot this time," he smirked as irritation crossed her face.

"Oh don't worry, I'll find a way to get you back," Mai smiled as a devious gleam lit her eye.

They roamed around until she felt the need for food and stopped at a pizza place. The waitress glanced at Naru and gave him a very friendly look as they gave her their orders.

Lin stepped away as he answered a phone call from Madoka and Luella both women wanting to know if their favorite couple was making a baby. His tone held amusement. "I assume so. They played strip poker last night in their room."

"And how would you know?" Madoka sounded a little out of sorts.

Lin chuckled, "I'm sharing the room with them, and needless to say Mai accused Naru of cheating last night. Although they did play in their bedroom, I'm thankful I bought ear plugs while we went on a shopping trip."

He had to pull the phone away from his ear as both women squealed at the top of their lungs. He rolled his eyes, "Madoka, please calm down." His voice turned serious. "We need to step up our training of Mai, she came close to being overwhelmed by the spirits at the 9/11 memorial. I had to remind her to put up her barriers."

"Oh no," Luella called over the speaker phone, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine though Noll being Noll sort of called her an idiot, that's just him."

Madoka sighed, "I'll have to give him another lecture on being kind especially to his wife. How did she take it?"

"Actually very well, she said she'd get him back."

Luella released a peal of laughter, "Good girl."

"We'll meet you at the airport tomorrow," Madoka replied.

"Can't wait to see you again, my pink butterfly."

Luella squealed again. "I can't wait to throw you two a wedding."

He heard Madoka gasp as she was suddenly at a loss for words. "We should be arriving about 5 pm tomorrow. We're taking the noon flight from New York." He glanced to see the waitress returning with their food. "I should go, Goodbye Luella. Goodbye Madoka, I love you."

"I love you too, Kojou."

He hung up the phone and returned to the table to witness Mai removing an olive from the top of her pizza and examining it for a few minutes before she flicked it at Naru.

He chuckled as it bounced off his friend's chin.

"Mai," Naru scolded.

"I've got to have a little bit of fun." She picked another olive off her pizza and this time popped it into her mouth.

* * *

After lunch, they went to the Empire State building and rode up the elevator to the observation deck. The wind caught Mai's hair whipping it around. "So this is where King Kong took Fay Wray before the government killed him?"

"I didn't know you knew anything about American Movies?"

"I sort of remember it. My dad I think was a huge movie buff." She glanced around sadly, as she took in the sight of the city from such a height. "I wish I could remember more about him," Mai whispered but Naru heard her.

Naru placed his arm around her shoulders as he too felt slightly melancholy wishing Gene was still alive and could share in the sights and sounds of New York.

* * *

August 21st

They boarded the plane bound for England and took their seats. Naru took Mai's hand in his. "Did you have fun?" He pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Oh yes, this was really nice." She blushed as she lowered her gaze for a few moments and then raised her eyes to stare back into his blue eyes. "Thank you, Naru."

* * *

The plane touched down on the tarmac as the brakes squelched as the huge airliner's tires bounced up and made contact with the runway a second time, this time, staying attached to the ground. It slowed as the engines slowed their whine as the pilot taxied the plane up to the terminal to release the passengers.

Most of the passengers were American coming to study at Cambridge to satisfy their college requirements for whatever degree they were studying.

Mai, Naru, and Lin easily blended into the crowd as they deplaned and made their way to customs for their entry back into the country.

Mai yawned as they ambled over and gathered their luggage. As Mai attempted to grab hers Naru reached out and picked it up, "You're tired and I won't have you lugging your baggage and lagging behind."

Her face flushed a bright shade of crimson, "I won't lag behind, Naru."

"Good, then let's go," he turned on his heel heading for the exit until he noticed Madoka and Luella waiting for them. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw his mother practically jumping up and down.

The energized graying graceful woman ran forward and threw her arms around Naru and then Mai giving them both huge hugs. "I'm so glad you two made it home safely." Her blue eyes scanned both Naru and Mai's faces. "You both look so rested. I missed you both."

Mai just knew her face showed how embarrassed she was as Naru gave her a smirk as she glanced down at her feet. She finally realized that now she had an actual family now. She, Naru, and his parents were now a family and she raised her head up and flashed her mother-in-law a bright smile. "Thank you, Luella."

Luella chuckled, "Call me mom. Oh and I have to tell you, Alexander has offered to give you cooking lessons on how to cook English food. I'm sure by now you know that there are some Japanese foods that Oliver will not eat no matter how much you try to get him to."

Luella placed herself in between Naru and Mai but looped her arms in her son's and daughter-in-laws as they strode out of the terminal.

* * *

August 22nd

The morning sun peaked over the trees as its rays reached down to warm the earth. Mai and Naru both woke to several yellow hot beams peeking their way past the curtains of the newlywed's bedroom.

Neither were prepared for the loud knock on their door, "Mai dear I need to speak to you for a bit," Luella's voice came from the other side of the door. "Join me for breakfast, please."

Mai couldn't believe her ears, her mother-in-law for some reason didn't sound like her usual manic self as she heard Luella's footsteps moving away from their room. She looked over at Naru, "Have I done something wrong?"

Naru chuckled as he kissed his wife on the cheek, "Not a thing. I believe she wants to discuss your choices for a college major and minor. Trust me, Mai if you did anything that mother didn't like she would let you know immediately."

Mai smiled as she dressed for the day. Even though it was August, the day felt a little colder than it had in America. She pulled on a blue knit dress, black tights, and a pair of black mid-calf boots.

Naru wore his usual black suit however without the black shirt. He opted for a midnight blue. "I need to see father but I will join you and mother later." He pressed a kiss on her temple as he strode down the hall.

As Mai entered the dining room Clara, threw her arms around Mai's waist hugging her. The little girl just positively beamed with joy. "I'm so glad your back."

Mai couldn't help the smile that sprung up on her lips. Clara was such a sweet child, even though her older brother called her annoying.

Mai knelt down to sit on her heels as she saw the sparkle in the girl's eyes, "What has you so happy? A boy maybe…" Mai snickered at the thought.

Clara slammed her hands on her hips, "Who told you, Christopher?"

Mai laughed , "No one told me, but let me tell you a secret," she wriggled her finger for Clara to move closer and she whispered in her ear. "You have the same look I did when I realized I liked Oliver."

Clara's hands came up to slap her cheeks lightly as her eyes grew wide, "I do?"

Mai nodded and then stood up as she heard Clara's mother called for her daughter. "Go on now," Mai chuckled as the little girl ran off.

Luella smiled at Mai as she motioned for her to take the seat next to her mother-in-law.

Mai pulled out the chair and sat down.

"I need to know what you plan on studying so I can get your class schedule made and we can get your books sorted."

Mai leaned back lost in thought as Rebecca brought out a plate of food and sat it in front of the younger woman. As soon as the smell of the food, eggs, toast, and bacon reached her nose, it brought her back to the present. "I thought since I'm now Co-CEO of the Japan branch I should major in parapsychology with a minor in business administration, maybe?" Her voice rose slightly.

Mai picked up her fork and lifted a forkful of Alexander's eggs into her mouth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed how light and fluffy they were.

"Actually, Noll will teach you everything you need to know about the business operations itself. I was thinking more along the lines of psychology."

"Why?" The younger woman asked between bites of food.

"Think about it for a minute Mai. How many times has a customer come into the office seeking help and they are so nervous and upset that they need to be calmed down before you can get the whole story out of them? Knowing psychology will help and it can actually contribute to weed out the actual cases from the ones who might be lonely and seeking some attention. Besides, in Martin and Noll's profession, we see things where sometimes someone with a psychological background will help others." Luella placed her hand on top of Mai's and gave it a little pat.

"I'm not talking about a full-fledged degree in psychology but enough to recognize the signs especially if the client is mentally disturbed."

Mai finished her food and pushed the plate to the side. "You know it really makes a lot of sense in a way."

"That's great dear," Luella pushed a piece of paper as her eyes held a gleam. Mai sighed as she realized her own mother-in-law had set her up.

* * *

The following couple of weeks were filled with school preparation, which included not only getting supplies but also catching up on work. Luella had the psychology department give her a syllabus for the class so Mai could catch up on assignments. Lin, Madoka, Luella, Noll and even Martin assisted her so that her first day would be on track for all the classes.

Not to mention her training, by the time Mai was finished with everything she was so tired she fell asleep barely remembering to give Naru a goodnight kiss.

Naru brushed her hair out of her face, but couldn't help himself in worrying about her.

The first week as an official student at Cambridge was a whirlwind of activity. She found that not only was she put in Naru's class, she was also in Professor Pudgetuttle's and Martin's beside a psychology class, English, and advanced calculus.

The first day Mai found herself as the subject of speculation from many students. Especially one in particular, Miranda Taylor, that Mai had a nagging suspicion was secretly pining after Mai's husband. Although it also allowed her, reunite with someone who became one of her staunchest supporters because of their own history, Cassidy Dawson.

Cassidy apologized to Mai for her behavior and revealed that she had taken her friend Savannah's advice and was now dating BSPR researcher Bernard Farnsworth. "I'm so happy for you Cassidy," Mai reached out and hugged Cassidy.

Cassidy leaned over and whispered to Mai, "So how is Doctor Davis in bed?"

Mai gasped at Cassidy as her face flushed a bright red at the young woman.

Cassidy giggled, "It's fine you don't have to tell me," her eyes flashed with a mischievous gleam. "But you have to give me details about the honeymoon." Both girls laughed as Mai pulled out a small mini-photo album from her bag and slipped it under the table to Cassidy, who began to flip through the pages.

The girl, Miranda, made it a point to sit near Mai. She always came up with some reason to stay behind after class to ask some question of Naru but Mai had no reason to be jealous since she knew her husband only had eyes for her.

Naru entered the classroom and cleared his throat, "I hope your summer was spent on not just frivolous activity but also studying up on the cases I supplied." He handed the extremely tall Chinese man the roll book as he opened a book to begin the day's lesson.

Naru took a moment to send Mai a look that left her blushing.

Lin began calling roll and got down to Mai's name, "Mai Davis."

"Here," she called out and you could have heard a pin drop.

Miranda leaped up out of her chair and for the first time noticed the rings on both Mai's and Naru's hands. She stomped in frustration as she approached Mai. "You bitch, how could you…" before anyone could do anything her hand flew out followed by a thwack and Mai held a hand to her cheek.

"Miss Taylor," the room began to drop several degrees as an icy gaze was leveled towards the woman, "Take your seat and stop harassing my wife or you can discuss your actions with the dean and assistant dean before I ask that you be expelled and shipped back to America."

Speculation and the gossip rags were now confirmed, the great Oliver Davis had married during the summer break and now the room was buzzing with gossip and Mai felt several openly hostile stares to the back of her head.

* * *

By the end of the week, some of the women were now admiring Mai. Some of the cases they discussed in class, especially the Urado case. They found a new admiration for someone who lived the death of a ghost through her dreams. Even to this day, Mai found herself still trembling when the subject of her dream was brought to light.

"I don't believe a word of it, how miss mouse over there can act so calm if she experienced this. Answer me that," Miranda scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest sending glares in Mai's direction.

Naru glared at the woman. She was proving to be a thorn in his side. He nodded to Lin as he turned to the class, "I didn't want to resort to this, but in this case it must be done. There are reasons why I work with cameras and record the evidence. What no one knew was that I had several cameras placed to record the people I work with so I could examine their techniques later. Since it was recorded in Japanese, I had translators who work for BSPR translate this word for word and place subtitles at the bottom of the screen."

He pushed a button and a large blackboard-sized screen came sliding down from the ceiling. Lin walked over turning off the lights as a projector came to life and before Mai could even think of what was happening there was a slightly younger version of herself, Naru, Lin and the rest of SPR.

When Yasuhara confronted the fraud, Minami the silence of the room erupted in twitters of laughter.

Mai saw her own reaction to the conversation the team was having over Madoka and Yasu's notes and how she looked incredibly freaked out until Masako exorcised the spirit.

The squeamish students covered their eyes and one or two ran out when the scenes of the bodies in different stages of decomposition were shown on the screen. Again some wondered why they even chose to take a class about the paranormal, especially now that they were shown how dangerous some cases could be.

Miranda muttered something unflattering under her breath as the film ended. "So you really want us to believe that actually happened."

Naru nodded, "It is but since you have a hard time accepting my relationship status with my wife consider this your notice Miss Taylor. I'm tired of you disrupting my class. I'm expelling you for the remainder of this term and the rest of my stay in England. You can decide how to explain this to your father since I understand he is head of the American branch of BSPR."

From that day on whether people questioned the fact that Mai was in his class or not, no one dared to attack Naru's credibility again.

Mai's life began to calm down as she became used to her hectic schedule, but she felt a twinge in her lower right side as she walked down the hallway of the Parapsychology and Psychology building. The pain itself was very slight like a small pinch that lasted for two days.

* * *

September 19th

Mai woke up giddy, today was Naru's birthday even though he said he didn't want anything she knew Luella was planning a major blowout for her son's birthday.

Mai hoped he would be surprised, but knowing her husband as she did he probably already figured it out.

As she entered the building heading for the first class of the day, which just so happened to be Naru's her cell phone rang. Answering it, she squealed, "Ayako, it's great to hear from you."

"I thought I'd call and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine really, I've been accepted into Cambridge and get this," she lowered her voice, "Luella is the assistant dean."

"Really," Ayako couldn't help herself.

"Really," Mai giggled as she imagined Ayako's face.

Before Mai could say, anything else the slight pain she'd been feeling for the past few days decided to increase and Mai sucked in air.

"Mai, Mai are you okay?"

"Actually, Ayako no I'm not I've been hurting for the past few days in my lower right side and now it feels slightly swollen," she added as she rubbed her hand over the spot.

"Could be several things," Ayako went into doctor mode. "Tell Naru," Ayako insisted. "I'm sorry, I've got to go we just got an emergency here at the hospital, but make sure you tell Naru."

"Okay, I will and don't work too hard."

"Uh huh, I know you too well, either you tell Naru, or I will personally call him when I get a break."

Mai sighed as the pain increased slightly in intensity. "Bye Ayako," she hung up the phone and entered Naru's classroom.

After sitting down, she tried to focus on the words her husband was saying but the pain continued to increase as nausea hit her. Her eyes appeared dull and glassy as a cold and clammy feeling began to spread over her face. She winced as the pain increased and her stomach cramped up.

Naru noticed that her face appeared paler than usual and her lips appeared white. Concern for her struck as he heard a voice that he hadn't heard since before he and Mai were married. "Mai's in pain and she's afraid to tell you."

Naru's eyes widened slightly, "Gene what are you talking about."

"Idiot scientist, appendicitis Noll Sheesh do I have to spell it out for you or would you like her to be poisoned by her appendix rupturing."

Naru turned to Lin, "Lin take over the class." He walked over to Mai's seat. "Let's go, Mai."

She glanced up at him confused as she tried to figure out what was up with him.

Naru knelt down beside her as he took her hand in his, "Come on I'm taking you to Joshua's clinic."

She sighed as she rose with him and they almost made it out then door when another spasm of pain sent her to her knees. An arm came around her waist as he scooped her up into his arms not waiting to listen to any complaints as he carried her out of the building.

He opened the passenger side of his car as Mai winced from the jostling of her body in his arms. "I'm sorry Mai."

"I know," she whispered as she sucked in a breath trying to stop the pain in her side.

Naru slid her into the seat and buckled her seat belt. Hurrying around the car, he opened the driver's side door and climbed in while pulling his keys out of his pocket. His phone rang as he fumbled with the keys getting them into the ignition he pulled his door shut and buckled his seat belt. He pulled out his phone seeing it was his father. He answered, "Yes father?"

"Is something a matter, Lin said you carried Mai out of the classroom."

"Yes, there is she's complaining of pain in her lower right side, she's cold and clammy to the touch and rather pale complected."

"Okay call me back when you hear something."

"Thank you, father," he hung up the phone and replaced it into his pocket and fired up the engine of his personal car and backed out of his parking slot and revved the engine. He didn't care about speed limits as he headed for his cousin's clinic, all that concerned him was getting her there before anything could happen.

Naru pulled the car into the lot and jumped out the driver's side slamming his door shut. He ran around to the passenger side, pulled Mai out into his arms, and kicked the door shut.

The emergency doors to the clinic whooshed open as Naru ran in. He approached a nurse. "Joshua Davis," he told the woman who glanced at Mai as she moaned in pain.

"Is she a patient?"

"Call Joshua Davis and tell him his cousin Oliver Davis is here and his wife Mai Davis is possibly having appendicitis," his icy eyes nearly shot daggers at the woman who shuddered slightly.

The woman picked up the phone, made the call, and pulled the receiver from her ear slightly as an angry man's voice was heard. Looking as though she had been suitably chastised, she went over to the filing cabinet and called over her shoulder, "Maiden Name?"

"Taniyama, Mai Taniyama," Naru told the woman who quickly found the younger woman's medical file.

"Follow me please," she led Naru to an exam room. She pulled out a gown, "She needs to change into this," and slapped it onto the examination table and then stalked out.

Naru helped Mai change out of her clothes, he chuckled at her embarrassment when she sat totally nude in front of him as he slipped the gown on her thin body. "No reason to be embarrassed Mai. I've seen every inch of you."

"I can't help it,"

He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then moved behind her to tie the strings in the back of the gown, and eased her down on the uncomfortable table.

Five minutes of waiting found Naru fidgeting as Mai groaned her pain becoming more evident. He hated to see her in pain.

Joshua cleared his throat as he made his appearance. "Hello, Mai," his voice was gentle he approached her right side. "Now this may hurt but I need to get an idea of what's going on," as he pressed down on her side. He moved to another spot and pressed again, which brought a moan from the girl.

"It's possibly an appendicitis, but I'll need a blood workup and urine test to find out positively."

Mai whispered, "I hate needles."

Joshua patted her hand, "It's no big deal. I think I proved it last time."

"Only if you do it," Mai pointed a finger at him.

He couldn't help but chuckle, as he pulled out a piece of rubber tubing and wrapped it around her arm as he had her make a fist. He directed her to lay her arm out with the palm of her hand down on the table as he felt around the inside of her arm for a good vein. Finding one, he inserted the needle, drew out the blood, and then placed a small Band-Aid on the site.

He passed her a small container. "Now go down the hall to the restroom and give me a urine sample and I'll return with the results of your tests."

Mai nodded as she took the cup and strode down the hall holding the back of her gown together. Entering the restroom she peed in the cup replaced the lid, washed her hands, grabbed a paper towel, and picked up the container. She rolled her eyes as she reentered the room and passed the cup off to Naru's cousin, who promptly left the room.

Naru helped her lie back down on the table, and he pulled the thin sheet up over her as he brushed her bangs out of her face. "Rest, it may take a while for the results to get back." She nodded as she closed her eyes.

Naru closed his eyes as he sat in a chair. Deep down he hoped it wasn't an appendicitis but according to all the signs, it was one.

* * *

Joshua returned to see both his cousin and his cousin's wife quietly sleeping, moving over to Naru he shook Oliver's shoulder. "I have her test results back."

The fuzziness in the dark haired man's brain slowly cleared as he sat up. "Mai," he rose from the chair as he called out to her.

Mai groaned as she opened her eyes, "What did you find out what's wrong?"

Joshua glanced down at his clipboard, "I discovered that it's not your appendix." He smiled gently at the pair, "Congratulations Mai, you're pregnant. Luella is going to be so happy."

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant?" she asked as her brain attempted to register the news. "Joshua, why am I in so much pain?"

"We've found that this isn't exactly rare but it does sometimes occur in first pregnancies. So don't worry your pretty little head about it." He handed Naru a business card. "This is for Doctor Melissa Rollins. She's our obstetrician and gynecologist here. She's an excellent doctor, so don't worry. I wouldn't refer Mai to her if I thought she wasn't. I'm putting you on bed rest for two days so no school or work, but after that make an appointment to see Doctor Rollins."

Joshua happened to notice the date on the calendar and then he chuckled, "Oh this is just so ironic, Happy Birthday Oliver."

For the first time in a long time, Oliver flashed a real genuine smile at Joshua, "Yes it is."


	16. Chapter 16

Naru sighed as he and Mai sat in his car in front of the Davis home. He sighed as he imagined all the reactions his mother would have to their news. "You know Mother is going to be beside herself with joy."

Mai snorted, as the sky grew slightly gray as a large cloud lazily drifted over the sun blocking out the light. "That's an understatement." She had to wonder if Naru was going to be okay with being a father at just twenty. No Mai get that thought out of your head, he's going to be an incredible father I can just feel it, she thought.

Both Mai and Naru slid out of the car and strode toward the house. Naru took Mai's hand in his as they entered the door to hear voices coming from the sitting room. The closer they got they heard Madoka's voice, "I have no idea Luella what happened to Mai and Oliver. Lin was a bit baffled by his behavior too."

"Do you think we can sneak past them," Mai whispered.

Naru shook his head no, as he whispered in return, "My mother is like a bat, she's always been able to tell when Gene and I were trying to sneak behind her after we got into trouble."

He frowned as he heard Luella's voice. "Oliver, I know you're out there. You and Mai need to come in here."

"See, like a bat…" Naru whispered as Mai gasped as the twinge of pain returned. "You okay?" he asked as his eyes searched her face.

"Not really," Mai knew he'd be able to tell if she were lying and told the truth instead.

Oliver put an arm around Mai's waist to help support her as they entered the sitting room. He knew that expression his mother wore.

"Oliver, I'm disappointed in you. I wouldn't have believed you would haul Mai out of class just to go get your needs taken care of somewhere. Do you realize how this makes you look to your class?"

"Mother it was an emergency."

However, Luella didn't seem to hear his answer as she continued to rattle on about how he was sullying his reputation.

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mother," he raised his voice as Mai groaned again and squirmed in the seat.

Luella glared at Naru, "Did you just raise your voice to me?"

"Yes I did mother, will you stop rambling and start listening for once. I didn't take Mai out of class to have my jollies as you put it. I took her to Joshua's clinic because Mai was in pain as she is again." He took a breath and decided to come clean as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Mother, Mai is pregnant."

Luella leaned back in her seat, as did Madoka as the information sank in. The two women glanced at each other then at Naru and Mai. Luella leaped up of the sofa and screamed as she grabbed Naru in a hug and kissed him several times. She turned to catch Mai, but Naru placed himself strategically between his mother and his wife. "No mother, Mai is in pain. Joshua said it's not unheard of for a first-time pregnancy so I must insist no jostling."

Naru helped Mai back to her feet and turned to glance at his mother. " I know you're planning on making this birthday the blowout of the year, but please for once don't. Mai needs rest, and I would prefer if it were just our family including Madoka and Lin and the Birch's."

Luella sighed, but a huge smile lit her face, "Alright, just this once." Then she and Madoka made eye contact, and the two women began to jump up and down squealing.

Naru had a feeling that he and Mai were in for it during the next nine months as he listened to the happy squeals coming from the sitting room.

* * *

He settled Mai into the bed and left her to rest as he strode out of their bedroom to make a couple of phone calls.

Mai opened her eyes and knew she was on the astral plane. "Happy news eh Mai?" she heard Gene's voice.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is happy news but dammit Gene why did you have to make it out like I was on death's doorstep. You should have seen how upset Naru was."

Gene chuckled, "I had to do something or else you would have put it off. We know how you are Mai," he reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to be an uncle," he practically sing songed as he pulled her around in a happy dance.

Mai shot him a glare worthy of Naru. "Gene, even though you're my brother-in-law I'm upset with you right now."

"Don't be mad Mai, be glad that you know," he smiled down at her. "Now you need to go, Noll is returning." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

She felt a gentle shaking of her shoulder, "Mai, wake up," she groaned as she opened her eyes to find Naru sitting on the bed next to her.

"Is something wrong?" Mai mumbled as she sat up and leaned her back against the headboard.

"I made you an appointment with Doctor Rollins on Monday, at 9 am so you'll be missing my class, but with all the cases we worked on you're actually ahead of the other students so it's not going to count against you."

Mai's phone began to ring. Naru picked it up and answered it with, "Hello Miss Matsuzaki."

"Naru, where's Mai is she okay?" Ayako's voice sounded frantic.

"Mai's right here, and she's fine."

"Are you sure? The last time I talked to her, she didn't sound fine."

"Miss Matsuzaki I assure you Mai is okay. The pain was caused by the fact that she's going through a phase that women have gone through for millennia."

Ayako's voice started to rise as Naru's words sank in. "You don't mean that she's pregnant?" Her voice rose on the last word.

"Yes, Miss Matsuzaki that's precisely what I mean."

Naru pulled the phone away from his ear, and Mai giggled when Ayako screamed "Hallelujah," from the other end.

"She sounds happy," Mai smiled at Naru.

Naru nodded as he returned to the conversation. "I suppose you'll be calling the others to tell them so Goodbye Miss Matsuzaki." He hung up the phone.

Mai crossed her arms over her chest, "Why didn't you let me talk to her?"

"Because you don't need to be stressed any more than you are," Naru leaned over and kissed her temple. "I'll come back and get you when dinner is ready, and father and Lin send their congratulations."

"Fine," Mai snapped slightly as she lay back down.

"Hormones," Naru muttered as he strode out of the room leaving her alone.

* * *

Dinner for the first time was actually a quiet affair. Naru had insisted that the Birch's join them for the meal. Naru stood and cleared his throat. "Thank you, mother, for listening to my wishes for once, I'm grateful. I know that we are here to celebrate my birthday, but I've not wanted to celebrate it since Gene's death I'm sure you all can understand." He gazed at the faces of his extended family. "Now for the best news and best birthday present I could ever receive is that Mai is pregnant."

At first, the Birch's were silent until Clara glanced up at her mother, "Momma what does pregnant mean?"

Christopher snorted at her comment and rolled his eyes.

"Christopher Michael Birch, you better learn your manners," Rebecca scolded her grandson.

Alexander leaned over and whispered something in his daughter's ear, and she looked up at her father, "She is… a baby?"

Naru took his seat as Rebecca followed closely by Cynthia, gave Mai hugs followed by the Birch men congratulating Naru.

Alexander, Dan, and Anson began to clear away the dishes. Luella smiled at Mai, "Don't worry Mai when the baby comes you're going to have so many helping hands."

Naru turned to Mai and rolled his eyes. "My child won't have a chance. Mother and the others will spoil it so rotten."

Mai leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't care, just be glad."

* * *

September 22nd

First Trimester

Mai woke and gave Naru a kiss. "Madoka will be going with you on your doctor's visit today. I'll be hiring Carley to provide you with a bodyguard."

Mai shook her head, "Naru I don't need a guard."

He cupped her cheek, "Mai, being my wife is sometimes not all tea and crumpets. Besides all the letters I get asking for help with my psychometry I also get some letters from crackpots who think it will bring back their deceased loved ones," he sighed as he closed his eyes. "If I could I would bring Gene back, but I can't so you need to be also protected, and Carley between her empathy and defense skills will be a perfect bodyguard."

"I'm sorry, Naru I didn't know."

"Don't Mai. Just let me know later what the doctor says." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

As they broke apart Mai was breathless, only Naru could do that to her. She smiled softly, "Okay."

* * *

Mai slowly descended the stairs with a hand on the rail. Luella turned when she heard a board creak as the younger girl stepped off the stairs. "Oh, Mai dear, I didn't hear you. Are you ready for your doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, now Madoka drive carefully you know Oliver worries when you get behind the wheel."

"Tell him to get over himself, I drive fine."

Mai gulped, Madoka's driving was good if she was entering the Indianapolis 500. She wished Lin would have stayed behind to drive, but his job was to be Naru's shadow.

Mai checked the business card noting that Doctor Rollins was on the third floor, she stepped onto the elevator with Madoka on her heels. As she stepped into the waiting room of the doctor's office, she was hit by the antiseptic smell. Hard plastic chairs sat dotted along the walls with a couple of small plastic potted plants in the corners, a couple of scenic pictures on the walls to give it a homey feel and the sliding frosted glass window to sign in beside a door where patients would enter and exit.

Stepping up to the frosted window, she signed her name and sat down next to Madoka. She heard the window slide open, and a receptionist who was on the phone looked at the sign in sheet, "Mrs. Davis," the woman called.

Mai rose out of the chair and stepped over to the window, the woman handed her a clipboard with a couple of forms to fill out. Mai sat back down next to Madoka and began filling out the paperwork. "Why do doctors want a book for a medical history?" she muttered.

Madoka smiled as she looked through a baby magazine. She leaned over to her former student's wife, "Oh look at this, Mai it would look so cute on the baby."

Mai returned the clipboard, and the waiting game began again as a clock on the wall ticked off the minutes in an annoying fashion.

Madoka seemed engrossed in an article so Mai tried to get as comfortable as possible in the hard plastic chairs. She couldn't help it but kept squirming in the seat. A couple of minutes later found herself fumbling with the hem of her skirt.

Madoka reached out and grabbed the cinnamon haired girl by the hand, "I know you're nervous but calm down, okay?"

The door opened, and a woman popped her head out, "Mai Davis."

Mai rose from her seat as she glanced around noting no one else was in there. She heard Madoka slide out of her chair and follow Mai into the portal of what the newlywed felt would be her destiny.

The nurse led her over to a scale, "I need to get your height and weight," and motioned for Mai stand still as she measured her. "Right this way," she led the pair of women to a room and pulled out a gown. "Change into this and I'll let Doctor Rollins know you're here."

Mai turned a brilliant shade of red, "Madoka could you please turn around?"

Madoka giggled, "I can't believe you're still embarrassed." She turned around as Mai removed her clothes, and pulled the gown on.

Doctor Rollins stepped into the room. She was an older woman around Luella's age with laugh lines around her bluish gray eyes and mouth. Her once brilliant blonde hair now streaked with gray.

Mai liked her, she knew she could trust her, and smiled at the woman.

"You're very young to be married already," Doctor Rollins spoke as she glanced down at Mai's chart. "You're also underweight for your height. How are you feeling, I see you saw Doctor Davis two days ago for pain."

"Yes, ma'am. I thought I had an appendicitis, but I feel fine now."

"It's not unheard of. I also see your iron is low, and you're taking prenatal vitamins. Are you experiencing any morning sickness?"

"No."

"It could be it's rather early in your pregnancy. I see your last menstrual cycle was two weeks ago." She pulled out a little chart and put in the date, "That would put your due date as June 12th." She wrote down on the girls chart. "Any allergies I should be aware of?"

"I'm allergic to peanuts."

"Okay, then I'll just write here that you're allergic to all nuts, just to be safe, because when you deliver the cafeteria will need to know."

Mai groaned, "I hate hospital food."

Melissa smiled, "I do too, but Joshua maintains an excellent clinic and the food here is much better than what you can find in an ordinary hospital. Now I don't want you to be afraid so I need you relax and scoot down and place your feet in the stirrups. I need to do a pelvic exam to make sure everything is okay."

Mai turned a bright shade of red as she did what the doctor told her to do, and put her feet in the stirrups.

"Okay, this may be a little uncomfortable. Take in a breath and hold it."

Mai did as told.

"Now release the breath slowly."

Mai did as she was asked to do as she felt a pinch and tears came to her eyes. Madoka took Mai's hand in hers, "it's okay."

"I'm doing a visual exam, this will only take a few minutes," she patted Mai's leg, "Okay all done. Everything looks good. Okay, you can scoot back up. I just need to examine the abdominal area."

The doctor pressed down on the girl's abdominal area and then wrote something else down in the file. "Continue taking the prenatal vitamins and iron pills, I also want you to try to gain at least a pound to a pound and a half a week, and I'll see you back here on October 23rd." She handed Mai an appointment card and exited the room.

"I'm so glad Naru decided not to come, that was embarrassing," Mai said.

* * *

Madoka drove Mai to school so she could go to her other classes. Afterward, she had to go train with Lin. After her training was complete, she met Naru in his office, and she sat down in a chair by his desk.

Naru rose from his chair, circled his desk, and knelt down beside her, "How did the examination go?"

"Tiring," Mai told him about her appointment.

Naru chuckled, "Then I guess we'll just have to fatten you up."

"Naru, when I get to the size of a whale you'll be disgusted by me," Mai lowered her head as tears began to fall. "You won't love me anymore."

Naru pulled her up and then sat down pulling her down into his lap. "Mai, I'd love you no matter how big you get. I didn't marry you for your looks you know, I married you for the person you are on the inside not outside, and that will never change." He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her gently. "Now let's go home."

* * *

The morning sickness hit Mai a week later. However, she stayed sick all day. The smell of everything made her sick, and no matter how much she ate or how little she ate, it continued to come up. "Mai, are you okay, you don't look so good," Cassidy's concern for her friend showed over her face.

Mai whispered to Cassidy, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I'm pregnant."

"Is that why Doctor Davis yanked you out so fast almost two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I thought it was my appendix, but it was a baby instead," Mai deadpanned.

"I take it that most everyone knows?"

Mai nodded, "I think you and Bernard are probably the last ones to know."

Cassidy wrapped her arms around her friend pulling her into a hug, "I'm so happy for you Mai." Cassidy giggled as she flashed Mai, her left hand with a rock of a diamond sitting on it.

"Bernard, proposed?"

Cassidy giggled, and Mai squealed hugging the other girl as Naru and Lin entered the room. He gave a Mai a look that explicitly said 'we'll talk later.' She gulped as she released Cassidy from the hug.

Catching Naru's eye she sent him in sign language, I love you.

Naru winked back at her.

* * *

October 23rd

Second Appointment

Carley was now living in the Davis household. The redhead fit right in with the family and was just as excited as everyone else was, and drove Mai to her doctor's appointment.

"Oh thank goodness you're a better driver than Madoka."

Carley laughed as she glanced over at the cinnamon haired girl. "I take it you've ridden with Madoka."

"Yeah I have, and what can I say but Oliver was worried."

Carley pulled her car into the lot of the Davis Medical Clinic. They entered the building and rode up the elevator to the OBGYN office. They entered, and Mai signed in.

This time, they waited about five minutes before Mai was called back. The nurse took Mai's weight and led her to an examination room, but she didn't have to change.

Doctor Rollins entered the room. "How are you feeling today, any morning sickness?"

Mai groaned, "All the time, I can't seem to keep anything down no matter what I do."

"Try eating smaller meals more frequently, which may help with the morning sickness. Continue with the prenatal vitamins and iron pills. I have a suspicion about your morning sickness." She wrote up her notes in Mai's file and handed her another appointment card.

* * *

"So what did the doctor say?" Naru asked as rubbed circles on Mai's shoulder.

"She told me to eat smaller meals more frequently, and she's scheduled me for an ultrasound." She sat up in the bed and worry was clearly written across her face. "Do you think there's something wrong with the baby?"

Naru pulled Mai back down to him and held her head to his chest as he rubbed her back. "No, I don't think there's anything wrong, especially since she didn't say there was anything wrong."

She sighed, "I guess, how you can be so calm?"

Naru chuckled slightly. "I've been through this while Cynthia was pregnant with Clara. Gene and I were like nine or ten years old at the time, you should have seen her. She was so full or hormones poor Alexander couldn't say anything without her bursting out into tears."

Mai felt his body shudder, "It was actually scary."

She gasped as she rose up and glanced into his face, "I hope I don't become such a hormonal monster."

Naru chuckled, as he drew her back down to him and kissed her on the top of the head. "It would be my luck if you did."

She smacked him on the arm, "Jerk."

"I love you too," Naru chuckled, as he continued to rub her back until he heard her breaths become even telling him she had fallen asleep.

Naru closed his eyes and drifted off with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

November 24th

Third doctor appointment

Mai woke and groaned as she rose from the bed, "Not again," she whispered as she ran into the bathroom hoping she wouldn't wake Naru. With the first gaging noise that came from her throat, she felt a hand on her back and another pulling her hair back from her face. She wretched as the contents of stomach erupted from her body and into the toilet bowl.

As Mai gagged from dry heaves, she heard the tap turn on as the gurgling water filled a glass, and she thanked Naru as she swished the water around her mouth and spit it into the toilet bowl.

"I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you," Mai sniffed as she waited for him to fuss at her for waking him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Its okay Mai," Naru glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside table. "I'd have to get up in another 15 minutes." He kissed the top of her head, "Why don't you go lie back down for a while."

"I can't. I'm nervous about the ultrasound," her body betrayed her with a visible tremble.

"Everything will be okay," Naru assured her as he wrapped his hands around her waist and rubbed her growing stomach a small smile crossed his face.

* * *

Carley and Mai entered the doctor's office and was called back immediately.

Mai followed the nurse who led her down the hallway to a different room. The nurse took her blood pressure, wrote it down, and sat a gown on the table.

The young woman quickly changed and sat down on the table, and Doctor Rollins stepped inside. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm nervous."

Melissa smiled, "That makes sense because your blood pressure is a little elevated. Okay, now lie down and scoot down again and put your feet in the stirrups."

Mai scooted down and put her feet in the stirrups as the doctor turned on the machine.

The doctor pulled out a wand that and sat it into a cup. "I'm going to warm this up for you." The doctor pulled out the wand again. "Okay, Mai now take a breath and hold it."

Mai closed her eyes waiting for a painful pinch like the pelvic exam but instead it felt somewhat warm.

"Okay now slowly release it and if you look over here at the monitor, you might see a glimpse of your baby."

Mai turned her head over and got a glimpse of movement.

"So far everything looks good, but…" Rollins clicked a button and froze the screen as she took some measurements of the baby. "Mai, look closely here," and she highlighted a spot on the picture. "That's another baby, you're carrying twins."

"Twins, really?" she couldn't help but ask.

The doctor smiled, "Yes, that's why your morning sickness has been so severe, and your babies are growing well. I won't be able to tell you the sex until your next ultrasound, and I'll schedule that for February. Also, I want to start seeing you twice a month since you'll be entering your second trimester." She pressed a button, and three images were printed out, and she handed them to Mai. "Now you can show your husband. I'm assuming he's a twin?"

Mai nodded, "Yes he and his brother were identical twins."

"Were?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, his brother was killed several years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she handed Mai another appointment card. "I want to see you back here on December 6th."

* * *

Mai sighed as she entered Naru's office and she sat down in a chair and sat down in a seat and squirmed. How do I tell him we're having twins? She thought.

"Mai," he pulled her up into an embrace. "How was the ultrasound?"

Mai's eyes filled with tears, "She said…" she wiped the tear from her face. Go ahead and tell him she thought as she sucked in a breath, "She said we're having twins."

Naru pulled her up from the chair then sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He smiled as he buried his face in her hair and nuzzled her neck. "Twins…"

She swore he actually sounded happy. "Naru, are you truly happy about this?"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

Naru, Mai, and Carley entered the Davis home. "Mother," Naru called out.

"In here dear," she called out as Naru and Mai entered the sitting room.

"Show her the pictures you showed me," Naru nodded toward his mother.

Mai sat down next to Luella, pulled out the ultrasound pictures, and handed them to Luella, who took them. The older woman gazed at the pictures, "Are these your baby?"

Mai leaned over and pointed at a highlighted section of the picture where the other twin looked like a bit of a shadow. "Doctor Rollins said that was another baby."

Luella turned to Mai as a huge smile lit the older woman's face, "You're having twins?"

Mai smiled in return as Luella pulled her into a hug, "You have no idea how happy this makes me." Luella jumped up from her seat and ran across the room and plopped herself in her son's lap while giving him a huge hug. "Thank you, Noll."

* * *

Second Trimester

December 6th

Mai groaned as she rose, her back ached, but she desperately needed to use the bathroom. She winced as she felt a pain race from her lower back down her right leg.

Naru rose as heard sounds of his wife's pain. "Mai…" he moved over to her and helped her to stand.

"My back hurts and my leg hurts."

"The babies must be on your sciatic nerve."

He helped her into the bathroom. "Naru," she called after relieving herself. "I just realized I actually didn't have to get up anytime during the night to puke my guts out. Instead, I was running to pee, and now all these aches and pains."

"It's natural that all these changes are going on with your body," Naru smiled softly as he knelt down and pressed his ear to her stomach.

"How is it that all this doesn't seem to surprise you?" Mai asked.

"Well as I mentioned before, I was a spectator when it happened with Cynthia, and well I talked to her about it last night after you went to bed."

"Jerk," Mai smiled as he stood and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a peck on the lips.

* * *

Mai found herself back in the first examination room. "Good morning, Mai," Doctor Rollins smiled as she entered the room. "How are you today?"

"Well I haven't had any morning sickness, but the babies seem to want to lay on my sciatic nerve."

"That's good that you're not suffering from morning sickness. Now I want you to increase your intake of dairy and protein, and make sure you eat your vegetables and grains. Drink whole milk and I would suggest also stirring in some powdered milk, it will increase the calcium because you're eating for three. Lean red meat and turkey are your best sources of protein besides dried beans.

"Also are you experiencing any cravings?"

Mai's face flushed, "Well, it's kind of weird but last night I wanted fish tacos and watermelon."

"Well fish tacos are not exactly the best things to eat, but watermelon is good," Melissa smiled at the young mother to be, "Any other unusual cravings?"

Mai gulped and made a face as she glanced back at Doctor Rollins. "Uh… does river mud count?"

Melissa let out a small chuckle, "As long as you don't eat it you'll be fine." She gestured for Mai to lie down. "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeats?"

A huge smile crossed her face, "Yes I would."

The doctor lifted Mai's top, "If you pull the pants down to just below your hips we'll see if we can find them."

Mai nodded and gasped as she felt the cold of the stethoscope. Rollins turned a knob and soon Mai heard a loud thump, thump, and thump.

"That's your heart beating. Now let's see if we can find these little ones." She moved the stethoscope around and a new sound came out of the speaker two fast sounding thump thumps.

"That's my babies?" Mai asked as she gazed up at the doctor.

Melissa smiled, "Yes those are your babies, and their heart beats sound healthy." She pulled the hem of Mai's top back down.

"I also want you to exercise. It's safe for the babies and for you. I'm not saying do anything rigorous like aerobics. A brisk walk is good, but if you experience any pain like cramps call me anytime of the day or night, and I'll see you at your next appointment."

* * *

As Mai entered Naru's office, she wore a smile of pure bliss. Naru saw the serene expression on his wife's face as she rubbed her stomach. "What's put you in such a good mood," he smirked at her.

"I got to hear their heartbeats, and Doctor Rollins said they sound healthy."

* * *

December 22nd

Mai's appointment went just as well as the last time. Her weight and blood pressure were as healthy as a pregnant woman carrying twins would be. "Continue as you have been Mai and I'm sure there won't be any problems, and remember to avoid caffeine and alcohol."

Mai nodded as she left the doctor's office but she had a feeling, something nagged at her like something was going to happen.

* * *

December 25th

Mai woke to feel Naru lying next to her, and she tried to snuggle closer to him, she took a deep breath and tried to banish the depressing thoughts running through her head. When she left Japan, it was like a whirlwind, now she wanted to go back, visit her parent's graves, and introduce them to her husband.

Mai knew it was selfish of her, and it was probably hormones making her feel this way. Well, not only hormones, she felt slightly dizzy with pain in her joints. I hope I'm not getting sick and on Christmas day, she thought.

Mai wondered if it was a sixth sense of Gene telling on her again as she felt Naru stir, and she lifted her gaze to his piercing blue eyes.

Naru leaned over and kissed her temple, "Merry Christmas," he murmured as he smiled gently. He placed his hand on her stomach trying to feel anything as he rubbed her stomach gently. "Are they behaving themselves?"

Mai winced, "No, I think they can feel you. They've decided to start squirming." The lightness of her voice didn't match her expression.

"What's wrong, Mai?" Naru's eyes searched her face for an answer.

"It's nothing," Mai whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"It's something, or you wouldn't look like you're ready to cry."

Ma sniffed, "Today if I were in Japan I would be visiting my parent's graves. I wonder if anyone is taking care of them." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I know it's silly, but I miss them."

Naru wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay Mai. I feel the same about Gene not being here for the holidays, but we now have each other and next year we'll be welcoming our children into the world."

She sniffed and then giggled, "And then Luella, Madoka, and Rebecca will be spoiling them rotten."

He sighed, "Don't remind me. That is actually scary."

Mai buried her head into his chest and erupted in laughter.

"Laugh now, but remember I warned you."

Luella played Saint Nicholas and passed out presents to everyone. Two huge boxes were for Naru and Mai. Naru shrugged his shoulders and indicated that Mai should open the gifts knowing she would have more fun than he would.

As usual, he was right as she tore into the paper, found one was a large sized bassinet, and the other was a crib for two. She gasped as she sat down, "You didn't have to do this." She spied a tag lying on the floor and found they were from Martin, Luella, Madoka, and Lin.

"It's the least we could do," Madoka smiled at her.

Naru muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "I warned you."

Mai sat down on his lap and whispered, "Jerk, but I still love you."

He smirked and placed his hand on her stomach, "Of course you do, but I love you and the babies more."

Mai leaned over and didn't care who saw as she pressed a kiss to his lips and he deepened it. She swore that she heard several clicks of cell phones, but she didn't care. She just wanted this moment to last forever.


	17. Chapter 17

Mai found that Christmas dinner was a huge affair for the Davis household. The roast turkey and other dishes were cooked to perfection, but Naru steered her away from certain desserts like the plum pudding because of the nuts in it.

After the feast, Naru led Mai into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. "I know you're tired so just lie down."

Mai lay down on the couch and used his lap as a pillow a she drifted off to sleep as Naru threaded his fingers through her hair.

Clara bounded into the room and held out his cell phone. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Naru sighed. Didn't he deserve a day off occasionally, he thought? Before he met Mai, he was devoted to his work, but now he was learning to enjoy life. "Who is it?" he scowled as he glared at the phone.

"It's Joshua, he says it's important."

"Thank you, Clara," he took the proffered phone from the girl and put it to his ear trying to speak quietly enough not to disturb his sleeping wife. "Hello, how can I help you, Joshua."

"I thought I'd let you should know, the bastard struck again. The victim is one of your students and someone you know according to her fiancé Bernard Farnsworth."

"How bad?" Naru's mind recoiled at the thought. He was aware that Cassidy Dawson was a friend of Mai's.

"Besides being raped, he also beat her nearly to death. She's in a coma. We can't tell if she'll pull through or not." Joshua said.

"Cassidy is a close friend of Mai's." Naru closed his eyes, he wanted to protect Mai from the ugliness of this world, but now the ugliness was knocking on their world again.

"Okay, Oliver," Joshua sighed, "I hope they catch this guy. I'm tired of having to call the police and the victim's families. Although, I can't reach her parents and have no idea how to contact them."

"I understand, I'll tell Mai once she wakes up from her nap. She may know something." Naru closed his phone and sat it on the end table next to the couch.

* * *

Mai strode through one of the hallways of the parapsychology and psychology buildings. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt off. She turned her head to look at her reflection realizing that she was staring at Cassidy'sreflection.

She raised her arm and glanced down at her watch, "Oh no, I'm late Bernard is going to kill me," she muttered as she ran toward the stairs that would take her up to BSPR where Bernard would no doubt be waiting.

Before she reached the stairwell, hands grabbed her from behind. One clamped down on her mouth as an arm wrapped around her waist and pinned her arms. She thought maybe it was Bernard. The man had unusual tastes in sex games. She tried to crane her head around when a man's voice whispered in her ear, "Don't or I'll kill you," the man hissed as he hauled her down the hall and into the women's restroom. He shoved her down as he turned the lock.

She opened her mouth turning around still thinking it was Bernard. But the man who faced her was a stranger. He pulled a knife out of a pocket and sneered. "Scream, and I'll gut you like the pig you are," he advanced on her as Mai felt her consciousness pulled from the dream.

Gene glanced down at her, worry showed in his face, "I'm sorry you had to see that Mai." He seemed to sense her questions, "It happened yesterday, she was going to meet Bernard as he was going to take her home to meet his parents. Her's, unfortunately, are away on vacation and are unreachable." He frowned again as sadness touched his features. "I can't tell you anymore, I'm sorry."

Tears raced down Mai's cheeks as she stared at him, "Gene, please tell me is she okay. She's a friend of mine."

"I'm sorry, you should ask Noll, and please be careful Mai." He hugged her and sent her back.

* * *

Naru felt Mai's body freeze and shudder as if she was in the middle of a dream, then he felt moisture through his pants leg. Clara sat nearby, "Why is Mai crying?"

"She has a dream," Naru spoke calmly. I hope she's not having one of those dreams, but knowing my luck she probably is, he thought.

Mai's eyes fluttered as they opened slowly. "Naru…" her breath caught in her throat as a sob escaped her, and she covered her face with her hands.

"Calm down Mai," Naru said as he helped her to sit up and then wrapped her body in his arms.

"Some… something happened to Cassidy, but Gene pulled me out of the dream before I found out," she removed her hands from her face, and her tear filled gaze stared into his blue eyes searching his face for an answer.

Naru glanced at Clara. This was something the little girl didn't need to hear. "Clara, would you go ask Alexander to make something soothing for Mai." He knew she'd need it after he told her.

The girl jumped up and ran out of the room. He turned to Mai and placed his forefinger under her chin and raised her face so he could gaze into her eyes. "Mai… there's not an easy way to say this. I have tried to keep this information from you because of your pregnancy, but a serial rapist is plaguing Cambridge. He attacked Cassidy yesterday only, this time, he beat her so severely that she's in a coma."

Mai gasped, and her eyes grew, "Will she make it?"

"They don't know."

Mai's throat tightened as her body shuddered. "How's Bernard taking it?"

"Not well."

Mai thought for a moment thinking back to the last conversation she and Cassidy had before the holiday break. "She said her parents were going on a two-week Alaska cruise for the holidays."

"I guess she didn't say what cruise line they were on?"

"No, she didn't," Mai's eyes widened. "Na… Naru, I saw his face. I know I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't place his face."

"Keep your eyes open, but I don't want you to go anywhere alone. Keep Carley with you at all times."

Mai couldn't help it as a slight giggle escaped her, "Even when we're in bed?"

He chuckled as he pulled her into his lap, "No," he smiled softly.

Mai's eyes grew large as she turned her head to face Naru, "I just felt a kick."

"Really?" he placed his hand on her stomach and felt around trying to feel a kick.

She nodded as she smiled and took his arm to guide his hand to where she felt the kick. "That's where one of the babies kicked me."

He rubbed the spot gently, as he hoped they would kick again so he could feel it too.

* * *

December 31st

Luella was throwing her usual New Year's Eve Party, and the house was full of guests who milled around the ballroom floor enjoying some dancing and drinking before the countdown at midnight.

Mai faithful to her agreement with Naru kept Carley at her side. She sipped at some sparkling apple juice that gave the effect she was drinking champagne. Lucy Knox approached her, and Mai inwardly winced as she placed a smile on her face. She hoped Lucy didn't hate her.

"Oh Mai, how are you feeling?" She suddenly reached out and pulled Mai into a hug. "I'm so sorry for what Dianne did."

Mai sat her glass down and hugged the woman back in return. "It's okay. No one could see how sick she was. I hope she's getting treatment and getting better."

Lucy released Mai and wiped a tear from her eye, "She tries to get better, but she's still fixated on Oliver. Maybe someday she'll get well enough, but she'll face prison. "

Lucy and Mai wandered around the ballroom talking as Carley trailed them. She caught sight of a shock of brown hair and a slight profile. She knew that profile. The man who attacked Cassidy. Her face paled as she froze and saw the man gaze at her. Oh no, he's seen me. He must know that I saw his face. "Excuse me please," she spoke to Lucy as she turned to Carley. "Find Naru, I'm going to Martin's library."

Carley lowered her voice, "Mai, you know Oliver will skin us both if he finds out I left you alone."

Mai reached out and grabbed the other woman's hand so she could feel Mai's fear. "Please, find him."

Carley nodded as she waded into the human sea looking for her boss.

Lin stood next to Naru as Naru talked to a few of the guests politely, but internally he was angry that his mother insisted he do this. He sighed as another inane conversation was about to begin.

Naru saw Carley approach and without Mai. He excused himself from the guest as he Lin approached Carley. "Where's Mai?"

"She sent me to find you. She said you could find her in Martin's Library. Oliver, she's extremely scared."

"Let's go," he growled low in frustration as he indicated both Lin and Carley should accompany him.

* * *

Edward Davis spied Mai. "So the cur is going to have puppies, excellent," he whispered to himself as he followed Mai.

He watched as Mai strode into Martin's library, she tried to close the door when something shoved, and she was knocked backward stumbling across the floor. "Who are you? I know you from somewhere?"

Edward stormed into the room as his eyes sparkled with sadistic glee, "You know me, and after all you're the cur's bitch who's going to have his puppies." A smirk tugged at his lips as he approached her, "You know for a pup without a pedigree you are pretty. Shame I have to hurt you for Oliver to get the message."

"You don't have to do this," Mai whispered as he approached her.

"Yes I do, you see he was never welcomed in this family and for some reason my own father and mother always doted on him and his brother and not myself or my sister. Just because they were orphans," Edward spat angrily. "And now you join the family, and all I hear from my mother is, 'Mai is so sweet… Mai is so beautiful… Mai is so selfless… Mai… Mai… Mai… And what's worse, she can't stop talking about how you and my so called cousin are having twins and how they will be heirs to the Davis fortune." His voice dropped to a dangerous growl. "Not in this lifetime."

Edward moved forward as he pulled out a knife. Mai's face paled as she trembled. She knew that knife. It was in her dream.

"You're the one," Mai shouted angrily as she clenched her fists to her sides. "You attacked my friend Cassidy and put her in a coma." She moved her feet into a fighting stance, but fighting in a dress would be somewhat hard and trying to protect her babies would be harder, but if there was one thing, she knew she would do anything to protect her unborn children.

"Yes, I am. I've been stalking this town for two years because these girls are so easy, they're all asking for it. Now be a good little pup and come here to your better," he held out his hand and moved his fingers in a come here gesture.

"Never," she growled. Before she could figure out what happened next a ball of white light made its appearance and maneuvered itself around so it was between Mai and Edward. It began to bob up and down before it streaked out knocking the knife from his hand.

Edward squatted down to pick the weapon up, Mai picked up the hem of her skirt and kicked out catching Edward in the chin, and he fell backward.

Naru, Carley, and Lin entered as Edward looked up at them. Mai stepped around the fallen man and rushed into Naru's arms. "He's the one, he's the one who attacked Cassidy," she gasped out.

"Are you okay?"Naru asked as he held her.

Mai nodded, "Yes, the babies and I are fine."

A smug look crossed Edward's face. "You have no proof that I did anything. So you better watch your back, Mai."

"Wrong," Lin spoke up as the shiki he'd left to protect Mai rubbed itself against his cheek. "What you failed to realize is that Professor Davis keeps a security camera here in his study. He records everything that takes place here especially when he meets clients. So whatever you said is recorded."

Edwards' eyes grew large, his threats and confession were on that tape.

"Carley call the police. Tell them we've caught the serial rapist. Lin tie him up and make a copy of his confession for the authorities." He turned to Mai, "That was foolish what you did, but I guess this means I'm going to have to keep a better eye on you."

She sighed as she leaned into his chest, "I suppose that means I'm on lockdown again?"

He chuckled as he led her out of the room. "Yes."

* * *

January 1st

Mai receives a call from Bernard. "Bernard is everything okay?"

"Thanks to you it is. Cassidy woke up from her coma."

"That's great, is she okay? I mean does she remember?"

"Thankfully, she doesn't remember a thing, and the doctors say she may never remember what happened to her. If she does, we'll cross that bridge when it comes. I just wanted to call and give you an update and to thank you for what you did."

"I didn't really do anything," Mai blushed.

Mai heard him chuckle over the phone. "That's not what Carley said. She told me you kicked his ass."

"Oh no," she gasped. "Don't say it's all over town."

"News that good travels quickly, so don't be surprised if some of the students start the Mai Davis fan club."

"Oh no, I hope they don't Naru's already got me on lockdown."

Mai heard Cassidy's voice in the background. "I've got to go, behave, and take care of those babies."

"Sure," Mai replied as she felt the need to slap herself in the forehead, but didn't. "Bye Bernard."

* * *

January 6th

Mai sat in the doctor's office as Doctor Rollins entered the room. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, but the babies are kicking now," she smiled at the doctor as she rubbed one side of her stomach. "I think they're going to be soccer players."

Melissa chuckled, "It's a little early but not out of the realm of possibilities since your carrying twins." She wrote the information down in Mai's file. "I want to see you back here January 22nd, and I'm going to schedule you for a test to see if you're susceptible to gestational diabetes. Now don't worry, sometimes a woman gets this during the third trimester, and it's simple to control with insulin shots."

"How do you test for something like that?"

"On your way out just pick up a bottle, it's similar to soda, but it doesn't contain caffeine, but it's like syrup. Drink it right before you come in for your appointment and we'll do a blood test. Don't worry it's just a little prick of the finger."

Mai nodded, "Thank you," she replied as she took the appointment card and stopped to ask the nurse about the bottle she was supposed to drink.

The nurse handed her a bottle in a paper sack, and she left the office with Carley in step beside her.

* * *

January 22nd

Mai stared at the bottle that she was supposed to drink. Naru chuckled as he approached her, "You know it's not going to magically disappear if you just stare at it."

Mai sighed, "I looked at a message board for pregnant women, and a lot of them said this stuff tastes awful, so I'm just worried it will taste as awful as they say."

"Mai stop worrying and just go ahead and drink it. You need to take this test," he murmured as he rubbed her back. "If you need to just pinch your nose while you drink it, then you shouldn't taste it right?" He raised an eyebrow to punctuate his verbal response.

She twisted off the top, took a sniff of it, and cringed. Lifting the bottle of orange liquid, she pinched her nose and drank it down as quickly as possible fighting to keep from gagging on the sugary substance.

"Eww," she gasped as the aftertaste hit her after releasing her nose.

Naru placed a small glass of water in front of her. "Here it should help a little."

"I don't know if it's okay to drink any water after drinking that stuff." She grimaced as she rubbed her stomach, "I think they like it, though, your soccer players are on a rampage."

He moved her hand aside and rubbed her belly, and a smile crossed his face as he felt a kick for the first time. He bent down and kissed Mai on the top of the head. "I have to go. I hope everything goes well for your test."

* * *

As Mai, sat in the examination room a meek looking guy with brown hair, greenish gray eyes, tall but gaunt entered the room. "Mrs. Davis," he glanced down at a chart he's carrying along with a small case full of tubes. "I'm going to take a blood sample for your test."

The cinnamon haired brunette's smile was almost a grimace. "Okay."

He pulled out an alcohol swab and tore the package open and pulled out the small pad and rubbed it on her fingertip, and pulled out a small lancet and twisted off the top of the small needle. His hand shook nervously as he tried to stick her finger and barely stuck it.

He tried with a second one and hit the finger off to the side. Mai glanced up at him, "New on the job?"

"Huh," he asked as he tried to focus again on her finger.

"I asked if you were new on the job?" she repeated trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, sorry this is my second day."

She smiled sweetly trying to give him a little bit of reassurance.

The third time was the charm and he finally got the finger stick right and filled a small tube with a small amount and blood, and affixed a label to this. He applied a small bandage to her finger and turned to leave. He blushed and gave her a sheepish smile. He pulled the door in and strode out closing the door behind him.

* * *

Mai sat waiting for Doctor Rollins as the door opened again and Rollins entered. "Hello, Mai how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, other than the twins are kicking up a storm. I think that stuff I had to drink gave them a sugar rush."

Melissa smiled. "Well, your original due date I had to change because a single birth is considered full term at 42 weeks. However, twins usually are considered full term at 36 to 38 weeks. So, I revised your due date to May 8. If you go past that which sometimes happens, I will have to schedule you for an induction on May 15th."

"What do you mean by induction?" Mai cocked her head to the side.

"We'll induce labor, but don't worry about that. We'll have you admitted to the hospital and get your labor started through a couple of IV drugs that will start your labor that is unless the twins decide they want to be born sooner. However, with first-time pregnancies sometimes things don't go as planned. Do you have any other questions?"

"Uhm… not at the moment," Mai replied.

"Okay, continue whatever exercise it is you're doing, but I want to see you again on February 6th and please try to eat a little more. You're still slightly underweight."

* * *

Mai entered the parapsychology and psychology building with Carley at her side as she made a beeline for Naru's office. She spotted the receptionist who was chatting with Madoka.

"Oh Mai," Maureen called to her as she spotted the younger woman. "Oliver left a message for you. He said to meet him up at BSPR."

"I wonder why he wants me up there?" Mai asked.

Madoka giggled and then grabbed one of Mai's arms. "You need to hurry, they won't wait much longer."

Madoka practically pulled Mai down the hallway to the stairwell. Carley just chuckled at Madoka's antics while Mai had a slightly fearful look on her face. "Don't worry Mai. I think I know what this is all about."

Madoka escorted Mai up the steps, and the trio of women entered BSPR. She saw Naru, Martin, and Lin talking to Bernard and Cassidy. "It was a total shock to me," Mai overheard Cassidy saying to the men.

"She's here," Madoka loudly announced to the group.

Naru turned and gently pulled Mai into a gentle embrace. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. As they parted, Mai glanced at the others, "So what's going on?"

Bernard grinned at Mai. "Well, we accidentally found out that Cassidy is a medium."

The blonde girl smiled at the others, "Yeah, it was so weird. I mean nothing like that had ever happened to me before, and Professor Davis put me on Bernard's team to go investigate this haunting at a little home in Glasgow, Scotland. I was very shocked when the spirit started talking to me. It was a little girl who'd been murdered, and I don't know how I did it but they," she indicated the others, "say I got her to cross over. So when we returned Bernard told Professor Davis, and he set me up for testing, and they pronounced me a medium."

A huge smile lit Mai's face, "Congratulations Cassidy." She turned to Naru, "I don't know if they found out anything about my test, but the doctor changed my due date, which is now May 8th." She winced.

"The babies?" Naru eyed her with concern as she gasped and flinched again.

She nodded, "Yeah, your soccer twins are at it again."

Martin approached the pair, "Go ahead, and take her home."

* * *

February 6th

Doctor Rollins entered the exam room and smiled at Mai, "Well the good news is that your test result was negative. I also want to go ahead and do another ultrasound just to check on the growth of the babies. So here drink this," she passed Mai a bottle of water. "Now this is going to be the hard part, I know you're going to want to use the restroom, but I need you to hold it."

"Okay," Mai twisted off the cap to the bottle of water and drank it down.

Rollins indicated for Mai to follow her down the hall to the ultrasound room and had her change into a gown and lie down on the table. Rollins turned on the monitor and placed a small pad over Mai's lower extremities. "Now this may be a little cold," she said as she squirted some gel on the brunette's abdomen.

Mai shivered, "it's freezing."

"Sorry about that, now let's find these two," Rollins said as she picked up a wand and ran it over Mai's abdomen, and there were the two babies on the screen. Rollins began to take measurements and craned her head to gaze at the brunette. "Would you like to know the sex of the twins?"

"Yes please," she felt giddy, she was finally going to know what her babies were.

Rollins chuckled, "Well they're not camera shy they're sticking their behinds at the camera, so to speak. They're two very healthy boys."

Mai smiled, "Boys, I'm going to have twin boys."

"Yes, you are." Doctor Rollins took three screen captures and printed out the pictures. "Here you go," she handed the girl a rag to wipe the gel off her abdomen. "I want to see you back on February 22nd, your appointments will be every week."

Mai nodded as Rollins left the room and Mai changed back into her clothes. I can't wait to tell Naru.

* * *

Mai entered Naru's office, and she waved the pictures at him. "Our boys aren't camera shy," as she smiled at him.

"Boys… the twins are boys?" Naru rose as he rushed towards her and hugged her as tightly as he kissed her soundly on the mouth.

As they separated, Mai smiled up at him. "Yes, we're having boys. Although I thought maybe we could name them Oliver and Eugene."

Naru frowned, "That would be too confusing, besides I don't think either of the boys would want to be called Oliver."

"Well, I believe that it would be good to give them Japanese names also besides English names."

He smirked, "I'm glad you're using your brain for once."

Mai huffed, "Oliver Davis did you just call me stupid?"

"No," his eyes softened. "I was complimenting you."

* * *

February 14th

Mai found a note on Naru's pillow.

'Dear Mrs. Davis,

I require your presence tonight for a one-time engagement. Please wear your best. I will pick you up at 6 pm this evening.

I Love You.

Your one and only,

Naru.'

Mai smiled to herself, she guessed this was Naru's way of being romantic. Her heart swelled with joy, but she frowned. She knew he wouldn't want to be seen in public with her, as she glanced at her swollen belly in the mirror. "I look like a beached whale."

She lay down on the bed and sobbed quietly as she held the note to her. She knew what would happen when the first person who said something to her about how fat she was, he would agree and look at her in disgust. "He's going to hate me," she whispered to herself.

She heard a knock at her door, rolled over, and glanced at the clock. It read eleven am, she knew she'd missed Naru's class and was now late for Professor Pudgetuttle's, but she didn't care. More tears leaked out of her eyes, as she stared at the ceiling.

"Mai dear," she heard Luella's voice at the door. "Noll called wondering why you missed his class."

She tried to calm herself down the more she thought about later that evening, the more the tears came. "I-I didn't feel good," she sniffed as she tried to wipe the tears away from her red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm coming in," Luella called and entered Oliver and Mai's bedroom. Seeing the brunette in tears, she sat down next to Mai and pulled the girl into a hug. "What's the matter, dear?"

"This," and she held out the note to Luella and the older woman read it.

"So, what's the matter with this? He's romantic in his own way, and this is a day for lovers."

Mai sighed as she snubbed and her body quivered. "Someone will call me fat, and he'll agree and be disgusted with me. I know he says that isn't true, but" her breath caught in her throat, "He'll hate me for embarrassing him."

"Oh Mai," Luella hugged the girl again. "Noll won't hate you, he loves you for you. He could never hate the mother of his children. Besides this is the hormones talking."

"Are you sure it's just the hormones?"

"Mai, Cynthia said the same thing to Alexander when he decided to take her out on the town, so I know so. Now dry your eyes and pick something out to wear tonight. Although I like the red dress with the black polka dots and I'll call Noll and explain everything so he doesn't worry."

Mai ducked her head down, "I guess I made a fool out of myself," she whispered, but Luella heard her.

The older woman turned around, and she smiled tenderly at her daughter-in-law. "No, you didn't, I'll also ask Alexander to fix you something. You haven't eaten in a while, and your blood sugar is probably dropping which can also alter your mood."

* * *

Naru leaned back in his chair after hanging up with his mother. Mai believed, because of her hormones that he was disgusted with her, which was further from the truth. Even though she was carrying their sons that didn't mean that he didn't love her any less and he wasn't repulsed by her as she thought.

Naru picked up the receiver of his phone and dialed a number. "Doctor Melissa Rollins, please." He spoke into the receiver as he heard the receptionist's greeting. "Oliver Davis, I need to talk to her about my wife, Mai Davis." He waited a few minutes as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Mr. Davis, how can I help you?"

"It's about Mai. She seems to be suffering from hormones worse today than any other."

"I have her file right here, I see she became an orphan around 13 or 14 years of age?"

"Yes, she was, but she was taken in by a teacher until her teacher got another job and moved elsewhere leaving Mai by herself for about three years."

Doctor Rollins cleared her throat, "Well I can see how it would effect her development considering she had to grow up extremely fast and living by herself for so many years. I'm surprised the death of her parents didn't turn her into a bitter person, but she needs to be reminded that once in a while it's okay to be silly and childish."

"So what do you suggest? I was planning on taking her out to dinner tonight, but she has the idea that I'll be disgusted by her and hate her."

"That's part of the problem, she missed out on her mother being there and teaching her the things that she would need to know as she got older. I'm sure she has friends, but friends are not the same as her mother. I'm going to suggest doing something out of the norm, do something spontaneous like getting her a puppy, or you could even take her to the Saint Valentine's Carnival."

"Thank you for your time Doctor Rollins." He sat the receiver down into the cradle of the phone.

He pressed a button on his desk and heard his receptionists voice, "Maureen would you call Lin and ask him to come and see me." There wasn't a point in asking him to wait around for Mai since she wasn't coming in today. He leaned back in his chair and silently planned a way to show Mai how much he really cared.

* * *

Mai gazed at the clock on the bedside table, which read 4:45 pm. She sighed and rose from the bed. She'd spent most of hr day trying to calm the kicking of the boys to surfing websites trying to find something for Naru for Valentine's Day, but couldn't find anything she thought he would like.

Mai stepped into the shower, and as she showered, she thought she heard movement inside the bedroom. Sticking her head out of the door she called out, "Hello, is anybody there?"

Mai grabbed the red dress with black polka dots. After dressing, she noticed a single long stemmed red rose that sat on her pillow. She picked it up, and smiled slightly, "Naru." She found a note attached to it that read, 'Follow the trail and you will find me.'

Mai glanced around the room, not seeing anything. She opened the door and found a trail of pink rose petals that led down the hallway towards the stairs. At the top of the stairs she found another rose with another note attached that read, 'You're getting warmer, don't stop now.'

Mai picked up the rose and followed the trail led down the stairs. At the bottom, she found another rose. Picking it up she saw more petals that led towards the sitting room. She stepped into the room and found Naru standing there waiting for her.

Mai gasped, as he wasn't wearing his black on black. Instead, he opted for a Navy Blue dress shirt with black slacks and wore a lighter blue tie. He smiled at her, not his usual smirk. Instead, he flashed the smile he reserved for her only. "We have the whole house to ourselves. Everyone went out for the evening," Naru took her hand in his and led her over to a patch of floor in the sitting room where a blanket lay covered with several dishes that she liked.

The fireplace roared as he helped her to sit down on the blanket. Naru chuckled, "I can see you're confused. After talking to my mother and having a conversation with your doctor, followed by one with Lin and Martin I decided to change my original plan and show you how much I love you, Mai."

Naru closed his eyes as mentally went over the words he wanted to tell her. Opening his eyes, he gazed into her eyes. "Mai while Gene was alive I used to take my life for granted, but after his death, I stopped living. But now I have you in my life, I can't do it anymore. You mean the world to me. You rescued me from a life of darkness and showed me the light. For that, I love you Mai, and I don't want you to change, I love you just the way you are."

Mai smiled as tears gathered at the back of her eyes. Naru leaned over, placed a hand behind her head, and he kissed her, and as she responded, he deepened the kiss. As they parted, he pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you, Mai," he whispered.

Her eyes began to water as a smile spread softly across her face. "I love you, too Naru."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, but yesterday was my birthday. I guess I should have also said here that I was using my own personal experiences from my own sons who were both born by C section. Though they were single births the first one was an emergency. He was eleven days late to begin with and the doctor didn't want it go go any further to keep any complications from developing.

* * *

February 22nd

Doctor Rollins entered the exam room, "How are you feeling, Mai?"

Mai sniffed as she glanced up at the Doctor Rollins. "Miserable, I seem to have a cold or something, and the twins are just so active. I get a little sleep at night."

"There's not much you can take while being pregnant with a cold, as for not getting enough sleep I can suggest that you try to take two naps during the day. That might help. If not then try meditating for ten to twenty minutes a day."

"Okay, I'll try anything."

* * *

March 6th

Mai sat on the exam table and wrapped an arm around her swollen abdomen as she coughed. Just the motion of coughing hurt and in her state she felt that her middle split open and spill the twins out on the floor.

"Oh dear that sounds bad," Melissa commented as she entered the room.

The brunette nodded as she tried to talk through the coughs, managing to get out, "Yes it does."

"Are you running a fever?"

"Well, not really it's more like a low-grade fever."

"Okay, well it's a good idea to give you the flu shot. Don't worry it's perfectly safe for you and the twins, and will provide them with resistance to the flu. If you do develop a high fever take Tylenol, and it would be a good idea use a humidifier to add some moisture to the air."

Doctor Rollins moved over to an intercom on the wall. She pressed a button, and almost immediately, a voice from the other end answered. "Yes, doctor?"

"Please bring a flu shot for Mrs. Davis."

"I'll see you again on March 13th."

* * *

March 12th

Mai sat at the dining room table trying to keep Naru from realizing exactly how sick she was. Her cold had moved from the head to deep in her chest, and she glanced at her husband as she wiped her nose with a Kleenex. She turned her away as she coughed so bad that it brought tears to her eyes.

Mai nearly glared at Naru since he was the perfect picture of health. Has he ever been sick a day in his life? Just face it Mai, no germ worthy of the name would dare come near the great Oliver Davis, she thought.

Mai giggled at the thought, and Naru gazed at her with raised eyebrow. Before she could give an explanation, her body was rocked by another wave of bone wracking coughs.

Mai didn't realize that he had left his chair until she felt his hand on her forehead. "Mai, you're staying home the rest of this week, you're running a fever."

Mai glared at him, "What gave you a clue?"

"One you were sick last week, and your doctor gave you a flu shot. It seems either your cold has progressed to something worse, or you have come down with a case of the flu."

Before she knew it, Naru picked her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" Mai kicked her feet as she weakly beat her hands on his chest. "Put me down."

"No. You need to rest, if not for yourself think about our children your carrying." A subtle look of amusement crossed Naru's face.

Mai knew she couldn't fight his logic and stopped struggling in his arms as she rested her head against his chest.

"I'll ask Rebecca and Cynthia to look in on you, but I've got a class to teach. I'll call Doctor Rollins and cancel your appointment for this week, and reschedule it for next week."

* * *

March 22nd

Mai was feeling better, and she followed the nurse down to the exam room. She sat on the exam table waiting for the doctor who pushed the door in.

"Glad to see you back Mai. Sorry to hear you were so sick last week."

"Yes, Oliver thought that I had caught the flu and made me stay home."

"How are the twins doing?"

"They were extremely active last night, but I think they're asleep right now."

"How about we take a listen to their heartbeats, but if there seems to be a problem, I think I'd like to do a non-stress test. It's just a precaution to make sure they're nice and healthy," Doctor Rollins advised.

"Okay," Mai eased back on the exam table as Rollins listened to their heartbeats. "They sound fine right now, but I want to go ahead and schedule you for a non-stress test on April 7th."

* * *

April 1st

Mai sighed as she rubbed her stomach. The twins were even more active than she'd felt before. She scooted over and placed her swollen abdomen against Naru's back enjoying the heat that radiated from him. It also seemed to calm their children down allowing Mai to slip into a light doze before one of them decided to kick.

Naru's eyes flew open as he felt the impact on his back and tried to roll over, however in his sleep fogged brain he misjudged the edge of the bed and fell out into the floor landing with a thud.

"Naru," Mai said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right," Naru slightly growled as he stood up and climbed back into the bed with a little pink forming on his cheeks.

"What happened?"

"One of the twins kicked me out of bed," he deadpanned.

Mai giggled, "This will be a story to tell them when they get older. How one of them kicked their father out of bed before they were even born."

"Never."

* * *

April 7th

Mai lay on her side on the exam table as a technician placed probes to her abdomen. "This won't hurt, but," she gave Mai a hand held switch. "Every time you feel the babies move or kick press this button. This test usually lasts about an hour to an hour and a half."

Mai nodded as the technician went to monitor the fetal heartbeats.

Mai felt the babies move and pressed the button. As the test progressed, her leg muscles begin to cramp. "Miss, I need to move."

"Restless sleeper?"

"Yeah if I lay in one position too long my body hurts."

"Hang on. You've got 15 minutes left."

"I'll try," Mai's leg muscles ached. Several more minutes seemed to tick by as Mai wonders if the technician was an expert at torture in a past life.

The tech smiled apologetically as she removed the sensors. "You're done. Just go back to your usual exam room and Doctor Rollins will see you there."

Rollins stepped into the room. "Well your test looks good, but I want to do another one on the 15th."

Mai groaned.

* * *

April 15th

Mai glanced down at her stomach. "Come on you two please come by your due date." She grimaced at another kick, "No fair… It's not fair to kick your mommy like that."

"What are you talking about Mai?" Naru glanced at her as he stood in the doorway between the bathroom and their bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I just want this to be over. They're not playing fair and kicking me so much I feel like I should be bruised all over."

Naru chuckled, "Your due date is less than a month away. " His strode over to her picked her palm up, and kissed it.

Mai huffed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Why don't you take my stress test for me?"

Naru leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and lingered there for a moment as he spoke into her ear, "Because I'm not the one carrying the twins."

"Jerk," she smacked him on the arm as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Doctor Rollins waited for Mai after her test. "Everything looks good, Mai. I want to see you again next week for another test. Plus I'm scheduling you for another ultrasound on May 1st."

* * *

April 23rd

Mai moaned again at the end of the next test. She inwardly chuckled as she pictured Naru pregnant and going through all her tests. I doubt he'd be able to go through all this without cracking, she thought.

Everything was progressing normally.

* * *

May 1st

In the ultrasound room, Mai gazed happily at the boys as she watched them wiggle and squirm on the monitor. She couldn't think about her upcoming birthday, these two wiggle squirms were taking up most of her thoughts.

* * *

May 3rd

Instead of a birthday party, Luella and Madoka threw a baby shower for Mai. She gazed at the mountain of gifts for her twins. Blankets, quilts, onesies, clothes, booties, diapers, bathing supplies, and even crib toys she felt lost.

"What am I going to do with all of this?"

Cynthia smiled, "You'll be amazed at how fast babies can grow out of clothes."

She sighed as she glared at Luella and Madoka, who smiled sweetly back at her as they chatted with some of the guests. "I asked them not to go overboard, but do they listen, no."

* * *

May 8th

Her due date came and went, and Mai moaned. The twins showed no sign of wanting to be born.

* * *

May 14th

Naru helped Mai out of his car as he carried a suitcase. "I'm going to stay with you no matter how long it takes."

Mai leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist, protectively.

The pair strode into the building, Naru checked her in, and an orderly escorted them to Mai's room in the maternity ward. A nurse stopped by to check on Mai, "It says here you will be staying with your wife, Mr. Davis?" Naru nodded. "I'll have a cot brought down for you then." She left the room.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Mai turned toward Naru.

"I'd say we get you changed into this hospital gown and then get you settled."

An orderly came with the cot and sat it up beside Mai's bed. "Your night nurse will be here shortly to make sure you get settled in." The man hurriedly left the room at the glare from Naru for staring at his Mai too long.

Not too much later a nurse strode into the room carrying Mai's chart and several other items and pulled the tray table over by Mai's bed. Her dark hair was cut short in a pixie cut. Her expression held a no-nonsense look as her greenish-gray eyes flashed in annoyance at Naru's presence. Her thin lips were pressed in a straight line. She glanced down at the chart. "Alright, Mrs. Davis I'm your night nurse for tonight, Miss Taylor. I'm going to insert your IV cannula."

She took a rubber tube and grabbed Mai's arm, "Now make a fist," as she held Mai's arm in between her own arm and body.

Mai made a fist as the nurse tied off her arm just above the elbow. Nurse Taylor placed Mai's arm on the bedside table. "Okay now put your hand palm down on the table."

Mai did as she was told and tried to focus her thoughts on anything other than the impending needle stick that was coming.

Nurse Taylor pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and opened an alcohol swab as she probed the back of Mai's hand with a finger looking for a good vein. She rubbed the skin with the alcohol swab and slipped the needle into the skin and vein at the proper angle for easy insertion with minimal pain, and then released the rubber tubing while checking to make sure there wasn't any backflow of blood. She attached the cannula port to a small tube and anchored it to Mai's skin with a piece of tape. She pulled the second piece of tape and taped it over the small tube of the cannula securing it in place.

Taylor picked up a ballpoint pen and then wrote the date the cannula was inserted, "I hope that wasn't too bad, I'll be in later to start your induction. You're not allowed to eat anything, but it says you can have some ice chips to suck on if you need them, but that's after the labor has started."

Taylor pulled the rail up on the bed as she closed the door for privacy and left the young soon to be parents alone.

* * *

A woman from registration entered the room about 8:00 pm. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Davis but the lady who checked you in failed to give you a wristband, and we need to get one on you. It's policy that both mom and babies have the same numbered band so we can make sure they are your children."

Naru nodded to the woman, "I'm glad to see Joshua put this precaution in place."

The woman nodded, "Well he is a cautious man." She glanced at her file and then the wristband to check to make sure the numbers matched. She reached out with the band in hand and wrapped it around Mai's wrist. She pulled some tape and made certain that the adhesive attached. "That's all I needed. Good luck tomorrow."

Mai smiled, "Thank You."

* * *

Mai tossed and turned her sleep. Naru reached over and pressed his hand to her swollen abdomen and rubbed slightly. It seemed the twins knew he was there and calmed their activity down so Mai had a more restful sleep.

The door opened, and Nurse Taylor stepped into the room hanging two IV bags from the IV pole and moved it over to Mai's bedside. She connected both bags to the V-shaped cannula and insert it into the primary cannula, adjusting the drip from the bags.

The movement caught Naru slightly off guard as he raised his head from the cot. Nurse Taylor saw it and whispered, "I just started the drip to start her labor. She should begin to experience labor pains within the hour. When she does, press the call button. Doctor Rollins wants her on a fetal monitor to watch not only the twins but her contractions as well." She stepped out of the room.

* * *

Mai's eyes opened. The pain seemed to run through her back and stomach. Although not severe it causes her to worry. "Naru…"

"I guess you're starting to feel some labor pains," Naru said as he rose from the cot. He presses the call button.

A Voice came from the speaker, "Yes?"

"My wife is starting to feel labor pains."

"Someone will be there in a few minutes," the disembodied voice replied.

* * *

Nurse Taylor entered the room and pulled out an odd-looking squat machine on rollers with a couple of belts and electrodes on them from storage cabinet. "Can you lift her up some so I can run these under her back?"

Naru eased Mai up as Nurse Taylor placed the belts down on the bed. "Okay, now lift the gown in the back and place her back down in the center."

He did as she asked as the Nurse grabbed the hem of the gown and pulled it up after lowering the blanket down to just below Mai's hips. She picked up the ends of one belt and clipped it together and then grabbed the ends of the second belt and connected it together making sure the electrodes were touching the skin. She flipped some switches on the machine turning it on. It showed the babies heartbeats on a monitor while a piece of paper came spitting out of the machine showing a graph of the contractions with the needle just barely moving.

* * *

May 15th 6:00 AM

A woman with strawberry blonde hair entered the room and checked the monitor. "Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Davis, I'm Toni McMurry, and I'll be your day nurse," she smiled pleasantly at the pair. "I see your labor's started so we can disconnect this IV, but we'll leave the cannula in place just in case something may happen, but don't worry yourself." She patted Mai on the leg in a motherly fashion. "I see this is your first pregnancy and congratulations on having twins. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, and remember she can suck on ice chips, but no liquids or food of any kind."

As Toni left the room, an orderly entered and folded the cot down and moved a chair into its place. "I'll just put this in the closet so you can use it again tonight if you'd like." Naru nodded as the orderly exited the room.

Naru leaned over Mai and kissed her cheek. "Try to rest if you can, I'm going to shower and change."

Mai nodded as he moved over to the closet, pulled a pair of jeans and black T-shirt out of the suitcase, and entered the bathroom. She glanced over to the machine and shifted position to try to find an easier position to lie in. Mai was lulled into sleep while istening to she shower run.

* * *

9:00 AM.

Doctor Rollins and Nurse Toni McMurry entered Mai's room to check her progress. Rollins frowns as she glanced at McMurry. Mai caught the look as her heart leaped into her throat. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, but your water hasn't broken yet and doesn't give any indication that it will break. I don't think you'd like to stay here in labor for forty-eight hours or more. So we're going to help nature along for you and break your water for you."

Doctor Rollins pulled something out of her pocket and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. She opened the package, and the next thing Mai knew was the feeling of wetness under her.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. I have another patient in labor. In the meantime, I'll leave you in Toni's capable hands."

Toni smiled as she glanced down at Mai. "Let's get this cleaned up some so you're not uncomfortable."

She pulled the thick pad out from underneath Mai's hips and placed another in its place.

* * *

11:00 AM

Naru dozed off in the chair holding Mai's hand, woke when he felt her squeeze, and heard her moan. He glanced at the machine and saw this latest labor pain was practically off the chart, and the pains were rising in intensity.

He brushed her bangs out of her face, "Your labor pains are getting stronger."

She couldn't help it as she glared up at him, "You think?"

Naru chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Doctor Rollins should be back soon."

As if he had said a magical word Doctor Rollins and Toni seemed to appear out of nowhere, "Everything looks good. I think we can get your epidural started around noon."

Mai nodded as Rollins and Toni exited the room.

* * *

12:00 PM

"I'm your anesthesiologist," a man entered the room. His blonde hair and blue eyes reminded Mai of John Brown. However, his English accent ruined her reminiscing. "I need you to sit up and bend your head forward but stay sitting straight as possible, and it's important that you don't move as this will be going straight into your spine."

Mai complied as he inserted the needle in her spine. "Stay right there, this will take a few minutes."

"Okay," she replied.

As the minutes, tick by she can't help but groan as another massive contraction hit.

"Okay, it's done. You can lay back down now."

Naru helped her to lay down as the guy exits the room.

As the epidural kicked in Mai's eyelids, begin to droop, and she fell asleep.

* * *

2:00 PM

"Here's her room," Madoka knocked on the door and entered to find both Naru and Mai asleep.

Naru stirred as he opened his eyes and glanced up at the pair. "Please be quiet, this is the first real rest for Mai."

Luella almost squealed as a huge smile lit her face. "Finally, I'm going to be a grandparent. Any idea about how long this is going to take."

Naru only shrugged as he eyed the pair of women who took seats in a couple of chairs along the wall by the windows. "They started her labor about four this morning. But Doctor Rollins had to break her water."

Madoka nodded, "I've been doing some research on the subject, and it said that sometimes it can happen with first pregnancies."

As the three sat and whispered Mai opened her eyes, glanced at the newcomers, and closed her eyes again.

* * *

4:00 PM

Mai opened her eyes and noticed Doctor Rollins now in the room. She yawned as she stretched and Melissa chuckled. "Have a nice nap?"

Mai smiled sheepishly, "Yes."

"You're at seven centimeters now, so if you keep progressing at this rate, I would say you will be having those twins at 6 tonight."

"I hope so, "Mai smiled.

"I'll come back at 6 to check up on you again."

* * *

6:00 PM

Doctor Rollins returned to check on Mai's progress, but her smile turned to a frown as she gazed into Mai's face. "You're still at 7 centimeters and your labor has stopped. I don't like this at all."

"What's wrong?" Naru glanced at the doctor as he took Mai's hand seeing the fear that radiated in his wife's expression.

"This happens sometimes, but I could try to allow this to progress naturally that would put more stress on the twins not to mention on Mai, and I don't want that to happen. So I think we're going to have to do an emergency cesarean section."

"Is there a danger?" Madoka chose that moment to speak up.

"No there's no danger, we do these quite frequently. However, the longer we delay, the more stress and the more chances something could go wrong." She turned to Mai. "I need you and your husband to decide. I really hate putting you two on the spot like this."

Mai glanced at Naru as he closed his eyes and then opened them to gaze in her's. "It's your body Mai, you should decide."

She nodded and turned her head back to Doctor Rollins. "I'm scared, but I'll do it."

Rollins nodded, "Okay I'll get the surgical staff to prepare the OR and get it ready. Your anesthesiologist will be back to give you the second epidural, and I'll have Toni come in and get you prepped for surgery. It should take no more than an hour to get everything ready. Oh and Mr. Davis you can be present for the birth, only you'll need to scrub up and change into a set of scrubs."

Naru turned to Mai, "I'll be right there with you."

An orderly came in and helped ease Mai from her bed to a stretcher to take her down to the OR. Madoka and Luella were all smiles as the orderly rolled the gurney away.

* * *

Luella pulled out her cell and dialed Martin's number. "Martin, your grandsons…" Luella sniffed into the phone as she fought to hold her tears back. "There were complications with Mai's labor. Her doctor is going to perform an emergency C-section."

"Luella, dear calm down, are they in danger?" Martin said.

Luella sniffed again trying to stay calm. "No, Rollins said she was doing this to make sure the twins didn't go into stress."

"Then everything is okay isn't it Luella?"

"But Martin things can go wrong, and what if something happens?"

"Luella, calm down. Is anyone there with you besides Oliver," exasperation clearly in his voice.

"Madoka's here too," she sniffed again.

His sigh resounded clearly through the phone. "Calm down love, I'll collect Lin, and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you, Martin," Luella practically cried into the phone as she hung up and hugged the phone to her chest.

Madoka embraced the older woman, "Everything will be okay, you'll see."

"I just hope your right," Luella whispered as the worry grew to a bone crushing level that kept her on edge.

* * *

While Mai lay on the stretcher, the orderly maneuvered the stretcher into the OR and helped transfer the young woman to the table. Her nurse Toni moved into view, "it's okay," she patted her patient on the hand, "Your husband will be in here in a moment," as she placed an oxygen mask over Mai's face.

Several minutes later, two other nurses appeared along with Naru and Doctor Rollins. Naru moved over and took Mai's hand in his.

"Okay Mai," Rollins gazed down into Mai's face. "We're going to begin. You can stay awake or go to sleep. I'm going to do what's called a bikini cut on you so that the scar will be hidden under a bikini."

Naru stood by Mai's head as Doctor Rollins, and another surgeon began the surgery. Mai was a little uncomfortable as she felt some pressure on the lower half of her abdomen. She tried to look down to see but Naru squeezed her hand, and her eyes moved to look up into his face. "Keep your eyes on me," she couldn't see his expression, but his eyes told her how much he loved her at that moment.

Mai gazed into his eyes barely hearing the sounds of the others around her talking as they worked. She listened to a sound that was music to her ears. First was the noise of suction, followed by the wail of a baby. A few minutes later, another wail joined the cries of the first, and she smiled up at Naru. She heard another voice say something about her sons being healthy. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Mai woke up later in another room where only half the lights were on. She looked up to find both Madoka and Luella glancing down at her. "How are you feeling?" Madoka gazed at the younger woman's face.

Mai knew what woke her up. She felt cold, almost as cold she would if a spirit were making its presence known. "I'm c-cold," she stuttered as she looked at them.

"I'll get someone to help," Madoka glanced around the room and eyed a nurse on the other side of the room.

Luella took Mai's hand in hers, "Your boys are so cute. They look just like, Oliver."

Madoka returned and helped the nurse place a heated blanket over Mai and the nurse returned to whatever she was doing. Madoka giggled as she gazed at Mai. "You should see Noll, they were weighing the boys and cleaning them off, and he was hovering over the nurses and giving them icy glares."

Luella huffed as she glared at Madoka. "He was doing what he should, being protective of his children. They are so cute. Any idea on what they're going to be named?"

Mai fought to control the chattering of her teeth. "The oldest we decided we'd call him Duncan Ichirou Davis, and the younger twin Eugene Daiki Davis."

Luella wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm sure Gene would be proud to have his nephew named after him, but why didn't you name the other Oliver?"

Mai smiled slightly, "Naru didn't want a child named after him because he figured the other kids wouldn't be kind."

"Well, I guess he has a point, but why Duncan?"

Mai smiled at Luella, "That was my grandfather's name, Duncan Matthews. Of course, her mother was Japanese." She yawned, and groaned as some of the epidurals were beginning to fade and she was starting to feel some of the pain."

Madoka pulled on Luella's arm. "We'll see you back in the room."

Mai nodded as her eyes closed again with a smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

Mai found herself on the astral plane. "Oh Mai," Gene hugged her. "My nephews are so cute, and I'm proud you and Noll decided to name one of them after me."

Mai smiled up at him, "It was easy. I know Naru misses not having you by his side, so in a way, he still has a part of you with him."

Gene chuckled and hugged her tightly, "It's a roundabout way, but a good one."

Mai fought to push him off her, even here on the astral plane the surgical wound still hurt. "Gene, please stop," she begged.

He released her taking in her pain-filled face. "I'm sorry Mai. I got carried away."

"I know," she replied, "But I need to get back. I have a feeling Naru might be a bit worried."

Gene cocked his head as if he were listening in on something and nodded, "Yes he is, but he also has two bundles that need their mother's attention." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and she faded from the astral plane.

* * *

Mai's eyes slowly opened as her eyes focused to the overhead lights that were slightly dimmed. She heard sounds of people cooing and a rather frazzled sounding husband. "Naru," she said as she tried to sit up in the bed and hissed as the pain in her lower abdomen shot through her.

"Hang on Mai," Naru said as he reached over and hit a button that elevated her bed somewhat. "Better?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Better," Mai smiled softly. "Can I see my boys?"

Naru placed a bundle into her arms, and she looked down at his sweet face. "This is Duncan."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to officially welcome you into the world," Mai cooed to the boy who rested in her arms. She lifted her free hand and rubbed his cheek with her finger as he opened his eyes that were as blue as his fathers. She pulled the blanket back slightly to get a peek at a shock of black hair as dark as Naru's. She smiled up at everyone in the room, seeing that Lin and Martin were now there. "He's beautiful,"

"Mai, did you sign up to breastfeed?" Naru gazed down on his wife and mother of his son's.

"Yes, I did. Is that a problem?"

"No, but a nurse came by who said she'll return in a bit to teach you how. She said she would return in a few minutes."

Mai nodded as she handed Duncan back to Naru. Madoka approached her carrying her other precious bundle and placed him in her arms. "Oh Gene," she sniffed slightly as she rubbed a finger on his cheek and he opened his eyes. She noticed his eyes were just as blue but with a hint of brown flecks. She pulled the blanket away from his head and saw a shock of black hair but not as dark as his father's or Duncan's. She smiled down at him, "Welcome to the world little one. I hope you and your brother accomplish great things."

Lin couldn't help but smile softly upon Mai and how she held both the boys. "I believe they will make you and Oliver very proud." He moved forward and placed a hand on Mai's shoulder gaining her attention. "Everything I said to you and about you at your wedding was true."

Mai knew that around the others in Japan Lin was silent. However she was finding that the man had another side to him she'd never knew. She smiled up at him, "Thank you, Lin." Her face flushed a cute shade of pink.

Before another word was said, the nurse reappeared, "Hello Mrs. Davis so glad to see your up. I'm Molly McReynolds, and I'll be teaching you how to feed your babies and answering any questions you may have." The mousey brown haired woman hefted a huge bag and placed it on the tray table. She turned to the others, "Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you all to please leave so we can have some privacy."

Naru shot the woman a look but to Molly's credit, she didn't even flinch. "That goes for you too Mr. Davis. I know most of you are related to Joshua, but when it comes to teaching a new mother how to feed her children, I have the authority. Now go, get something to eat at the cafeteria or check out the gift shop down below." She made a shooing gesture and then shut the door as everyone exited the room.

Madoka giggled at the flustered look on Naru's face, held up her phone, and took a picture. "Oh this is so going on my wall, Oliver actually showing emotion at being thrown out of his wife's hospital room."

"You wouldn't dare," he glared as the temperature in the hallway dropped several degrees.

"Oh wouldn't I, just you wait. Monk and Ayako are going to love it."

Luella grabbed his arm, "Noll dear, when was the last time you ate?"

Naru ran a hand over his face and felt fine stubble on his chin. "Yesterday, I guess. What with Mai being in labor and all I never actually found the time," he answered honestly.

"Then let's get something to eat and I will not take no for an answer. Your wife just had twins, and she and your sons are in good hands so it's time for you to eat."

"Mother," he began, but that look crossed her face that he knew he'd better do as she said or she would give him a stern lecture. Quietly he acquiesced and let her drag him down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Molly went over everything Mai would need to know and helped her to feed the twins. She never realized that this would be so involved, but she couldn't help smiling down on her sleeping son's as she tried to make herself comfortable before the twins would wake and need their next feeding. Her eyes slowly began to close as she felt it was worth all the trouble.

After the nurse had left the room, Lin crept into the room quietly and sat down in a chair so he could keep an eye on Mai and the twins. To say his heart swelled with pride was an understatement. He was awed that the girl who he had at once detested because she was Japanese had chipped away at his armor and now held a place in his heart.

Duncan stirred in his bed and started to make noises. Lin rose from his seat, picked up the baby gently, and cradled him in his arms before he sat back down. "Shhh," he cooed to the child who opened his eyes to stare into Lin's face. "Let your mother get some rest, she's worn out, but I can tell she loves you very much."

He almost swore that the newborn understood what he said, for the infant reached out a little hand and grabbed hold of one of Lin's fingers and if one were to ask Lin he may have said the baby actually sighed as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Molly returned an hour later to find Lin sitting in a chair holding Duncan. "I'm sorry, but I have to return the twins back to the nursery." She gently removed Duncan from Lin's arms and placed him back into the crib. "I'll return them in the morning." She wheeled the double crib out of the room.

Several minutes later Mai stirred and glanced around the room, not seeing her babies instant panic set in as her breath came in great gulps and her eyes began to tear up. "Duncan, Eugene, oh no," she whispered thinking someone had stolen her children.

Lin was over to her side in a flash. "Mai, calm down it's okay."

"Lin, where's Duncan and Gene?" She held her hands to her chest as her heart hurt as terror gripped her.

"Mai, look at me," Lin commanded as he gripped her shoulders but not tight enough to cause pain. "The twins are fine. Molly came and took them to the nursery for the night. They will be brought back in the morning."

Lin's words sank into her brain as her breathing began to calm. "I thought she was going to leave them here all night."

"Not tonight, remember you just had major surgery."

"Wh-Where's Naru?" she stuttered as she winced and pressed her hand against the stapled incision.

"Luella forced him to go to the cafeteria after the nurse kicked us out. I returned after she left to find you and the twins sleeping so I decided to stay with you."

Mai tried to laugh as she groaned and he frowned, "The epidural is probably wearing off so you may need some pain medication." Lin released her shoulders and exited the room to find her night nurse.

* * *

Mai felt the room temperature drop slightly, and she turned her head to find her mother standing beside her bed. She felt the coolness of her mother's hand on her face. "I'm so happy for you. Two beautiful sons, you make me so proud."

"Momma," Mai said as a cold kiss touched her cheek.

"Shhh… It's all right Mai. I so wanted for you to see me after you had the twins but your friends were worried about you. You're friend Gene he allowed me to see you one last time. My time is coming to an end, but I will always be with you." Her mother smiled as she began to fade from sight.

A tear traced a hot trail down Mai's cheek as she whispered, "Thank you, Gene."

* * *

"Mother I should be with Mai and our sons not down here listening to you and Madoka continue to prattle on about the twins," Naru narrowed his eyes as he glared at the two women.

"Oliver, you have to take care of yourself. I mean look at you, when was the last time you shaved?"

"Yesterday and I didn't want to leave Mai alone while she was in labor. If I had that would just have made me look like a bastard to everyone."

Madoka chuckled, "Well to let you know, I announced that the twins would be arriving today and Masako was very much pro-Mai, she even said she'd give you a piece of her mind if you let her go through the birth by herself."

"Miss Hara was never pro Mai before. She had her eyes set on me the first time we actually met until the case with the demon. I had to set her straight." Naru sighed as he steepled the fingers of his hands together under his chin.

"Why would Miss Hara do a thing like that? She was very friendly towards Mai before your wedding," Luella stated as confusion colored her features.

"Luella," Madoka chose that moment to speak. "At the time before Mai and Oliver became a couple Masako Hara was so obsessed with Oliver to the point that she blackmailed him to go out with her on dates. However, he wasn't interested in her he thankfully was interested in Mai. Not to mention that even though Masako is a capable medium she was a little like Dianne Knox."

"Since you two are engrossed about my past, I'm going back to be with my wife and our sons." Naru pushed his empty plate away from his seat, stood turning his back on the pair of women, and strode away to leave his father to deal with the women.

* * *

Lin reentered the room with the night nurse following him. She didn't realize the actual reason for the track of a teardown Mai's face and thought it might just be the pain. She pulled out a syringe and an alcohol swab, and cleaned off the port of the cannula with the swab and pulled the cap off the needle. Inserting it into the cannula, she pushed the plunger as the medication made its way into Mai's system. "This is safe for you to take since your nursing."

Mai's eyes slowly began to droop, as Lin sat by her bed and pushed her bangs out of her face. "Go on and rest, I'm sure Naru is on his way back." She nodded as he lowered her bed down slightly.

Naru pushed the door open to find the twins gone and Mai asleep with Lin sitting near her bedside. Lin stood and nodded to the younger man. "Molly returned and took the twins back to the nursery. Mai woke in a panic, and I calmed her down, but she was in pain. I fetched her nurse with her medication." He glanced down at his watch, "She's been sleeping now about a half an hour. I should gather Madoka and head home. We'll return tomorrow, and don't worry about your classes Professor Pudgetuttle will take over for you."

Naru nodded after hearing Lin's report. "They're either still in the cafeteria gossiping over my love life or found their way to the nursery."

Lin couldn't help but smirk at the younger man's discomfort as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just in case, I'll leave a shiki here and one in the nursery. If anything happens, they have strict orders to alert me."

Naru nodded again as Lin exited the room. He opened the closet, pulled the cot out of the closet, and set it up next to Mai's bed. Laying down he only hoped that with the pain medication flowing through her veins helped her sleep through the night and not plagued by dreams of any of the lost souls who might be wandering the halls.

* * *

Mai woke and looked over to see the cot that Naru had slept in empty. Her eyes roamed the walls and saw the light coming from under the bathroom door.

Nature began to call, and Mai needed to relieve herself. She tried to scoot out of bed as pain seared through her lower abdomen as even the simplest of motions caused the area to scream in agony. She grabbed onto the rail of her bed and pulled trying to drag herself to the edge, and she ground her teeth together from the pain. She paused in her effort to get out of bed, sucked in a breath, and tried to focus on the pain to quiet it down and try again as the door to her room opened.

A woman wearing a white uniform carried in a meal tray. "Good morning, Mrs. Davis," she called out cheerfully until she grasped the situation at hand. "Oh, I take it your needing to use the restroom?"

Mai nodded as she hugged herself.

The woman moved over and took one of Mai's arms. "Okay, I'll pull you up."

Mai sucked in another breath as the woman pulled and Mai hung onto the rail for dear life as her body rose off the bed she slowly. She released the breath she'd been holding as her muscles trembled from disuse for a whole day as her bare feet made contact with the cold tile floor.

"Hang on, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold," the woman found a pair of slippers under the bed and set them for Mai to sleep her feet into.

The restroom door opened, and Naru exited dressed for the day and freshly shaven. "Mai," he called as he noticed her standing there.

Her voice shook as she glanced at him, "Restroom."

He reached a hand out to her, helped her inside, and shut the door to allow her some privacy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were staying here too. If we were informed, we could have sent a tray up to you also."

He nodded, "That's fine, I'll wait until someone comes to visit Mai and our children and go to the cafeteria then."

"Alright, I'll just make a notation here, and we'll send up a lunch tray along with your wife's."

"That will be all right."

The woman went to exit the room, "Oh since she just had surgery her doctor ordered her a tray of liquids to start. If she has no adverse effects, then she'll more than likely be able to have a semi-solid tray for lunch followed by solids for dinner."

He nodded again as she strode out of the room. Naru lifted the lid on Mai's plate and eyed the food, which consisted of a bowl of broth, gelatin, sherbet, a cup of tea and a glass of water.

The restroom door began to open, and Mai leaned heavily on the door. Naru went over to her side, helped her back into the bed, and raised the bed up so she could eat comfortably. He lowered the rail on her bed, slid the tray table over, and adjusted it to the right height for her to be able to eat comfortably.

* * *

Luella shook Martin awake. "Come on Martin, I want to go see Mai and my grandchildren."

He glanced at the clock. "You wake me up at 7 am? If you forgot, we didn't get home last night until almost midnight all because you wanted to try and stare at Duncan and Gene all night if I let you."

Luella stood up and waved her arms around, "This is a momentous time of our lives dear. We're now grandparents. Even you had little hope of having grandchildren after Gene was killed."

Martin sighed, "Luella dear, I'm sorry, but I would like to sleep in. It's Saturday after all, and I'm sure Mai would like to have some time alone with Oliver and their sons."

Luella frowned, "You're just as bad as Oliver a couple of sticks in the mud."

Martin smirked at her, "And just so you know I'm proud of it."

"Figures," Luella pouted for a moment until a lightbulb went off in her head and she snapped her fingers. "I know what I can do, I can go through all the clothes and blankets and stuff and find the cutest little outfits for the twins."

Martin's eyes closed as he mumbled, "You go do that dear."

* * *

Madoka found Lin scanning over her social media page. "Koujo, what are you doing?"

"You know Oliver is going to be upset if he sees this."

She giggled as she snatched her minicomputer away from her fiancé. "I know I'm counting on it."

He rolled his eyes as he reached over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Clara caught Luella entering Mai and Naru's room. "Aunt Luella what are you doing?" The little girl peeked in on her.

"I'm looking for stuff for Mai's babies to wear."

"Babies, I thought she was only having one."

Luella bent down towards the girl and smiled. "I guess no one told you, Mai had twins yesterday. Two baby boys named Duncan and Eugene. Both look like Oliver."

Clara smiled brightly as Christopher snuck up behind her and smacked the girl in the head. "Ow," she yelled as she rubbed her head. "What did you do that for?"

"That's for always sneaking into my room, but maybe now with the new babies, you'll stop."

"Christopher," Luella scolded, "That wasn't a nice thing to do to your sister."

"I don't care. She never listens to anything that mom and dad say. She's always sneaking in my room, touching my stuff, and invading my privacy."

"It's still not nice to smack your sister in the head. Now if you don't want to help me find some cute clothes for Noll and Mai's sons, then I suggest you both leave," Luella placed her hands on her hips as she stared at the two children.

Christopher beat a hasty retreat, but Clara stayed. "Can I go with you and Uncle Martin to see the babies?"

Luella smiled down at the girl, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind, and I know Christopher would love to have you out of the house for a while." She rolled up her sleeves and began her search as Clara joined her not exactly knowing what the older woman had in mind.

Clara found a couple of black onesies and held them up. "These look cute."

Luella gasped as she clapped her hands together. "Oh, those are perfect and will look adorable on the twins." Both onesies had blue words on the chests that read, 'Be afraid,' on one and the other one read, 'Be very afraid.' "Now you can help with finding some blankets, and they'll need diapers so we might as well pack a diaper bag. Plus we can sneak in some goodies that Mai will like."

"Like what," Clara asked wondering what Luella thought were goodies.

"Well, like some of Alexander's muffins, cookies, and see if any brownies were left. Mai absolutely loved them at the baby shower."

"Okay," the girl ran out of the room quickly.

Luella rubbed her hands together as she quickly packed the diaper bags with what she thought Mai would need during her extended stay at the hospital.

Clara returned with several muffins, cookies, and brownies wrapped in plastic. "Oh these will do nicely," Luella ruffled the girl's hair.

A spark of inspiration struck the older woman. "Go wake Uncle Martin and tell him to get up off his lazy duff."

"Okay," the child smiled happily and ran out of the room.

* * *

Mai had finished eating when Doctor Rollins entered. "I must say you're looking better today. I need to check you out and go over your post-operative care." She motioned for Mai to lie down on the bed, and she raised her gown to check over the incision.

"The incision looks good but you can take a shower but don't rub the incision. If the incision starts looking red or puckered, then we might have to start you on IV antibiotics. Also, I need you to get up and start walking down the halls. I know it will be difficult at first, but actually the more you walk, the better you'll feel. No heavy lifting over ten pounds," she glanced up at Naru, "and definitely no sex for six to eight weeks. Also, you're going to experience a period for that length of time. Once you're released at the end of the week, I want to see you back in my office next month." She pulled the list of instructions from her clipboard and handed them to Naru.

"How has the staff been towards you Mai? We had a complaint registered by one Madoka Mori about one of the nurses who was in charge of your care in the recovery room."

Mai scratched her head and glanced at the doctor a little sheepishly. She didn't want to get someone in trouble or even possibly lose his or her job. "Well, I remember waking up in the recovery room and I felt like I was freezing."

"That's normal because the babies were keeping your body temperature raised and the sudden loss caused a major drop in body heat."

"Well Madoka and Luella appeared wanting to know how I was feeling, and I told them I was cold, and Madoka went and got the nurse to bring back a heated blanket. Madoka was upset and said the nurse was ignoring me. I wouldn't know because I couldn't really see much of anything around me."

Rollins nodded, "Don't worry now. Joshua is real strict when it comes to patient care."

"Uhm can I ask you a question, if it's not too personal…" Mai glanced at the doctor.

"Of course, you can," Rollins smiled.

"How well do you know Doctor Davis?"

Melissa smiled, "I know him very well. We married several years ago, but I kept my professional name."

Naru didn't allow the shock of hearing that Rollins was his cousin's wife to show on his face. He had heard through the grapevine that Joshua had been dating, and they had eloped. "So that's why you know so much about my family."

Melissa nodded, "Yes." She turned back to Mai, "I'm sure you'd like to have a shower before your sons are brought in. I have to say those two have the nurses in the nursery smitten by their good looks."

Mai smiled up at her doctor. "They are as beautiful as their father."

Naru swore he could hear Gene sniggering in his mind. 'Shut up, Gene,' he silently said to his brother.

'Only Mai can get away with that,' Gene erupted into full out laughter in his twins head.

'Shut it stupid medium.'

'Make me idiot scientist.'

Naru sighed and severed the connection with his dead twin.

Rollins exited the room as Naru reached out and helped his wife back into the restroom. "Call me when you're ready to come out."

* * *

Martin was lost in a dream when a ten-year-old bounced on the bed and shattered his dream world. As the bed bounced, his body was jostled, and he stirred and opened an eye to see Clara Birch. "I take it Luella sent you in here to disturb my sleep."

She smiled sweetly at the older man. "Aunt Luella told me to wake you so we," and she emphasized the word we, "can go see Mai and Oliver and the babies. She also said you needed to get off your lazy duff."

"Okay, okay I'm getting up." Martin sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. "What do you mean by us going to see the babies?"

"I want to go see the babies and Aunt Luella said I could. Besides Christopher was mean to me again," she glanced down at the floor.

"You were snooping again."

"I can't help it. I like his stuff."

Martin sighed. "When are you two going to learn to try to get along?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"All right, get out of here so I can get dressed, and go ask your mother if you can go."

Madoka and Lin joined Martin and Luella at the dining room table for breakfast. Clara joined them, "Momma says I can go with you." She held out her hand showing a fist full of money. "She told me to go buy Mai some pretty flowers from the gift shop."

Madoka smiled at the girl, "That sounds like a good idea."

Lin snorted as he eyed the pinkish haired woman. "I'll be more interested in what Noll thinks about what you did last night."

Madoka shot him a look and hoped Martin and Luella hadn't heard, but inwardly she smiled to herself. "Noll needs to learn some manners," she whispered to Lin.

He snorted a second time, and she couldn't help but smile as it reminded her of a bull. She giggled.

* * *

"Naru," Mai called out after she finished her shower, and dried off.

Naru stepped into the restroom carrying her clothes. He helped her out of the shower and then helped her to dress. "Nurse McReynolds just brought the twins in, and they're hungry."

He helped her back to the bed and eased her down as she scooted backward on the bed.

"Hand me the nursing pillow over there on the chair," she called to him as she bared her chest and situated the pillow on her lap as he passed it over to her. "Hand me, Duncan," Mai murmured as her cheeks turned a bright red as she situated the oldest son and felt him latch on. "I'm ready for Gene."

He gave her an odd look as she situated Duncan on the pillow and then adjusted herself and felt Gene latch on and leaned back on the bed as both her sons nursed.

Naru approached and gently brushed her damp bangs from out of her face. "You look so natural doing this."

Mai smiled as Duncan got his fill and released his hold. She smiled down at his cute face as he opened his eyes and looked at his mother. "I love you Duncan and Gene so much."

* * *

At the end of the week, it was deemed that Mai could be released from the hospital along with the twins. Duncan had gained almost another pound and Gene was now at a healthy 7 lbs.

As they reached the Davis household, Luella and Madoka ran out of the house and grabbed a baby. Naru helped Mai into the house. He gazed at everyone and a smile lit his face. His family has grown.

Days continued to months and months grew to years. Mai graduated Cambridge, and the twins were now three years old. She smiled at her family, Naru swelled with pride, and the boys held onto his hands as Duncan smirked at Gene.

Mai figured they were communicating telepathically again, which was one thing they had inherited from their father. Gene had shown some of Mai's abilities, and his eyes were still blue only now they had a tiny ring of brown around the pupil.

Luella hugged Mai with tears in her eyes, "Take care of yourself and the boys." She reached out and hugged Naru as she broke down and cried. "I knew you were going to leave, but I had hoped you would stay." She dried her eyes as she sniffed.

"Take care of yourselves and put us on the map in Japan, son," Martin reached out and hugged Naru then he picked up both his grandsons and gave each a kiss on their chubby cheeks.

Clara now 13 glanced at everyone with these little demonstrations of affection, "Eww gross."

Mai reached out, pulled Clara to her, and pressed a little kiss to her cheek. "Take care of yourself, Clara, and remember just because Larry acts like an idiot somewhere deep down he likes you."

"You think?" Clara looked at the older woman with a hopeful smile on her face.

Mai nodded, "I know so."

Luella pulled Lin into a hug, "Take good care of them."

"Don't worry, Luella."

Naru, Mai, the twins, and Lin all boarded the plane bound for Japan.

Luella sniffed as she turned to Martin and Madoka. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Martin smiled down at his wife, "I do. Besides, we are going to be seeing them in a few months. I arranged for a vacation so we can go visit them in Japan."

Luella giggled as a spark lit her eyes, "Maybe by the time we get there Mai will be pregnant with a little sister for the boys."

The End.


End file.
